Grace and Agatha
by markaleen
Summary: AU. What if Grace Farrell and Agatha Hannigan had first met in the year 1920? After a chance meeting on the street, Grace helps Agatha out by inviting her to share her apartment. From there, we follow their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't the next story I planned on posting, but I got the idea a couple weeks back and I'm having so much fun with it. This is an AU about Miss Hannigan (Agatha) and Grace. What if they had known each other (and were friends) before the day Grace was sent to invite an orphan to the mansion? I'm not sure how long the story will be yet, but eventually, all will lead up to 1933.**

 **In this story, there will be a 12 year age difference between the two characters. (I know no specific ages are assigned for either of them in the film, but I usually go by the actors' ages at the time of filming unless stated otherwise.) At the start: Agatha 32, and Grace 20.**

 **A special thanks to iloveyoumisshannigan and Silvermissstt for all of their help and support as I attempt my first Agatha-based story.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _1920_

"I'm sorry, Miss… Hannigan, is it? Someone beat you to the room."

"I telephoned not two hours ago," Agatha said, teeth clenched and trying not to lose her temper. "The man I spoke to said it was mine. I told him I would be along soon."

"My husband neglected to run that detail by me. The person who got the room is already moving their boxes in. I can't tell them to leave now."

"Sure you can. It's no different than sending me away."

"Oh, it's quite different," the woman said, getting more frustrated the longer she stood outside in the burning sun. "I apologize for the miscommunication, but the payment is made, and there's nothing more I can do."

"This is unacceptable. You told me a week ago that my name was the top of the list. What happened?"

Letting out a grumble, the woman said, "All right, Miss Hannigan, I'll be frank with you. While you were our most considered tenant, we decided that the room best go to someone who really needs it."

"And I don't need it? Do you think I rent rooms for the fun of it?"

"No, but surely a younger tenant has fewer options than a woman of your age. You ought to be marrying soon."

"Oh gee! You know, the thought never occurred to me. Thank you so much. I'm going to run and find a man right now."

The woman's eyes rolled. "There's no need for that kind of attitude."

"Now you're speaking to me like a child? I thought I was an old maid."

"I think it's time for you to go now."

"Fine," Agatha said as she picked up her suitcases. "I didn't want to live here anyway. The place is a dump."

In reality, the building was one of the nicer ones Agatha had seen. Walking away wasn't easy. What was she going to do? How dare that woman assume she didn't need the place. Losing her mother's apartment was devastating. It was the one place she felt safe, oddly enough. Without Rooster's half of the rent, keeping it was impossible.

She had to laugh. When was the last time he showed his full part of the rent? She couldn't remember. Maybe she wouldn't be in this position if she'd put her foot down and refused to cover him for the past couple years. Now the bum landed himself in jail. It wasn't surprising the day she received the call. Since he was a teenager he'd been in and out of police custody. A born smooth talker, he managed to stay out of the bars. This time, however, he hadn't been so lucky. Her knowledge of the crime was shaky — and she intended to keep it this way — but she knew it had something to do with a robbery. Whether it was holding a gun to a poor sap on the street or one of his clever games, she didn't know nor care. Issues of her own took up most of her thoughts these days.

"Damn him. Damn them all!" she muttered as she walked without aim.

"Is something the matter?"

Agatha looked to her side and saw a young woman had caught up to her. Of course she was young. One of the last kinds of people she wanted to deal with today. "No."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. We happen to be going in the same direction and I couldn't help but notice you saying things to yourself. You seem upset."

"So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?"

The younger woman shrugged. "I don't know. Listen, I suppose. If you want to talk."

"You won't be interested. It's people like you who've got me upset."

"What do you mean?"

Agatha stopped and turned to face this woman. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty… what difference does it make?"

"Apparently people of your kind need housing more than people over thirty like me. Well, let me tell you something: It's not true."

"I'm… sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"I knew you wouldn't."

The woman nodded. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Agatha stood, almost laughing at God's sense of humor. Of all days for someone to be friendly to her, it had to be today. When she turned to tell the young woman to walk ahead of her, she saw that she no longer stood beside her. She'd gone on her own, walking in the other direction.

Agatha sighed. It felt good to get her anger out on someone, but now a feeling of guilt rushed over her. It wasn't the woman's fault. All she did was offer an ear. When was the last time that happened? "Hey… wait a minute," she called after her.

"Yes?" the young woman turned around, cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry," Agatha said, now caught up. "I've been going through a rough time. I'm not used to people wanting to help. I didn't handle it well."

"It's all right. I shouldn't have intruded. You were obviously trying to work something out on your own."

"Can I buy you a coffee or something to make up for it?"

The woman shook her head, "No, don't worry about it."

"Please? I promise not to snap again."

The woman gave a shy smile, "If you really want… but please don't feel obligated."

Holding out her hand, Agatha said, "Let's start over. I'm Agatha Hannigan."

"Grace Farrell."

. . .

"So, you're from Connecticut…"

"Yep," Grace nodded. For the past five minutes, they'd stared at their coffees and struggled for conversation. While Agatha's mood lightened as they walked to the cafe, they also used up most of their small talk.

"I hear it's nice."

"It is."

Pressing a hand to her head, Agatha said, "Okay, I'm no good at this. I don't know what to say."

Grace, feeling relieved that she didn't have to be the first to admit it, replied, "I'm not either. I was always the quiet one in my family."

"I wasn't, I'm just horrible at coming up with interesting things to say. I can't remember the last time I sat down for a one on one conversation with someone. After my mother died, I was so busy taking care of my brother that I lost any ties with old friends."

"Now that sounds like an interesting story," Grace said, leaning forward with curiosity.

Agatha shook her head. "Oh, no… it's not. Believe me, you don't want to hear about my family."

"Why not?"

"Remember how you said you heard me saying some things under my breath?"

"Yes."

"Most of that was directed towards my brother."

"You don't get along?" she asked.

"You could say that," Agatha scoffed.

"I'm not trying to pry."

"It's okay," Agatha said. "I did bring it up. We used to get on well. Why shouldn't we? He's my baby brother. I love him, of course, even now. It's just… complicated."

"How old were you when your mother died?"

"Just before I turned fourteen."

"I'm so sorry."

Agatha shrugged. "It was a long time coming. The worst part was staying with my father the next couple years. After that, I took charge of my brother."

"I can't imagine how difficult that must have been."

"I won't pretend and say it wasn't. I wasn't used to my father being home so much. When my mother was alive, he would disappear for a couple weeks at a time and come home as if he'd just gone to the store. He still did afterward, but for a while not as long. Slowly, he'd go away for a week and come home for another, and then I realized one day it had been a month since we last saw him. Roost and I were better off that way. Dad wasn't there to take care of us. I still did most of the chores. He refused to do the woman's work. Anyways, once he was gone for good, I took a job and managed to keep the house running with the little bit of money my mother left us until Rooster was old enough to get a job himself."

Grace's jaw dropped. "I can't even imagine…"

Agatha chuckled. "No need to get sappy. It's in the past. I like to think I'm better for it."

"Oh, I'm sure," Grace said. "What happened with your brother?"

"He discovered that the quickest way to get money was by begging and gambling."

"How old was he when this happened?"

"I don't know, fifteen? Sixteen?"

"How about now?" Grace asked.

"Twenty-seven."

"No, I mean, is he still gambling?"

"Probably. I doubt prison will stop him."

Face reddened, Grace covered her mouth. "Oh my… I'm dreadfully sorry. I would never have asked if I'd thought-"

"Don't fret. It's best for everyone if he's there. Heck, it's one less worry for me. No more panicking when the telephone rings or if there's a knock on the door."

Grace shook her head. "I feel so terrible for coaxing you into the story."

Agatha laughed. "You worry too much, you know that? I don't mind telling the story, not that anyone has asked. I get the feeling I'm not as emotional as you — no offense."

"None taken," Grace said. "I suppose emotional is a good word for me. I was always the one who got overly excited about the presents under the Christmas tree, and the one who cried over finding a dead bird or squirrel."

"I'll bet you held a funeral for them," Agatha teased.

"…I might have."

Again she laughed. "Sounds like you have some interesting stories of your own. What brought you to the city? Can't be for the lack of animal carcasses."

Laughing along softly, Grace answered, "I was looking to start fresh. My mother died, too, when I was younger. From then on it was just me and my father. I have an older brother, but he lives out west with his family. He moved away when I was seven and now only see him every few years or so."

"Were you close?" Agatha asked.

"Yes and no. I have fond memories of him when I was very young, and we write back and forth when we have the time, but when I see him in person I never know how to approach him. He never looks as I remember him and I barely recognize his voice."

"That's too bad."

"It is, but after hearing about your brother I feel like the luckiest sister in the world."

"Ah, Rooster isn't all bad."

Straying from the topic a moment, Grace asked, "I thought I'd misheard you before. Is your brother's name really 'Rooster'?"

"Of course not, it's just a nickname. His name is Daniel. I started calling him Rooster when he was a baby because he'd always start to cry at the crack of dawn."

"Very clever," Grace smiled.

"Didn't you have a nickname for your brother? When you were younger?"

"Not that I can recall. Now and again I'd call him Dev, but that's short for his name: Deven."

"When was the last time you say him?"

"About a year ago at our father's funeral."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. He'd been in poor health for a long time, we were thankful to see an end to his suffering. It was difficult for a few months after, though. Deven came to deal with the estate, ultimately deciding to sell it. I fought to keep it, but it wasn't realistic. There wasn't a ton of money leftover, and it wouldn't have been worth putting so much into much-needed repairs. In the end, I realized how lonely it would be in the house all by myself. That's when I decided to pack up and come to New York. I visited once as a child and remembered being fascinated. I thought about the trip from time to time, and since I had nothing in mind for my life, I figured I'd take a chance and try and find work."

"Did you have something in mind before?"

"Oh yes. I looked forward to staying at home for a while longer. I wasn't sure if I wanted to attend college or not. I'm glad I waited as I couldn't have dealt with the death and the schoolwork. I figured I'd work in a shop until I married. For a while there, all I thought about was marriage. I imagined the wedding and our children — I even had sketches for our house and furniture. Funny how one event can change the course of the mind."

"I'll drink to that," Agatha said as she held up her mug before taking her last sip of coffee.

"Did you ever marry?"

"No, I wish. By the time I was able to get out there and look, I guess it was too late. That, or I'm repulsive to men."

"I highly doubt the latter."

Agatha smiled, "Thank you."

"Why are women expected to marry the minute they enter their twenties?" Grace sighed. "When I told my brother and some friends back home that I was coming to New York to work, they looked at me like I had two heads."

"I thought you said you wanted to marry?"

"I did. I mean, I do, but it's no longer my priority. I want to be able to take care of myself first, you know? It would be different if I had family around. Besides, I also want to work before I'm housebound with eight children."

Agatha gasped. "Eight children? Honey, you're making the right decision taking a job first."

With a laugh, Grace pushed her now empty coffee cup to the side. "What's so strange about eight kids? I've always wanted a large family. I guess it's because I spent most of my childhood alone."

"Before my mother died I was still taking care of Rooster. Do you have any idea what a handful little kids are?"

"Oh, I know. I used to babysit for the neighbor's children. They are a noisy handful."

"And you want eight of them?"

"I don't know, it was the first number that came out of my mouth. I'll be happy if I have one or one hundred."

"Please, I beg of you… do not have one hundred children."

"I promise," Grace chuckled.

The waitress came to their table to clear their cups and gave them the bill. Agatha treated, as she said. Both were thrilled the ice had been broken, and their conversation continued as they left the cafe.

"So, am I to assume you have no interest in children?" Grace asked as they walked.

"I would like one or two. My heart isn't set on it, though. By the time I find a husband that ship will have sailed."

Putting her hand on Agatha's arm, Grace said, "Don't say that. You're still young. There's someone out there for you."

"I wish I had your confidence. It doesn't matter, though. I have things I need to do before I can even think of a man."

"Is one of those things finding an apartment?"

"How did you know?"

Grace smirked. "It was one of the first things you said to me when we met."

Upon remembering, Agatha blushed. "Oh… that's right."

"Don't worry about it. I had a lovely time talking with you."

"Yeah, I did, too."

"Listen…" Grace said, using the shy voice she had before the cafe. "I know this is sudden and informal, but… I've been looking for a roommate. I rent a small apartment a couple blocks from here and it's been a struggle keeping it up by myself. I know we've only just met and you probably aren't looking to share a place, but I just figured until you find a place of your own-"

Stopping Grace's nervous babble, Agatha said, "Slow down, slow down. I think it's a great idea. That is, as long as you don't mind sharing a roof with an old timer like myself."

"Oh, stop it. I know there's a bit of an age difference. I'm hardly home as it is. I work at a bakery down the street in the mornings, and a deli in the afternoon. I'm hoping to get a new job soon — one that doesn't involve going back and forth."

"Sounds like we won't see much of each other. I have an evening and night job."

"What do you do?"

"Nothing exciting. I clean for several businesses — you know, banks, shops, museums, and so on."

"If I'm being honest, I'd take a job like that over dealing with hungry customers during the breakfast and lunch rush."

"Believe me," Agatha said, "You don't."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Reaching for one of Agatha's suitcases, Grace said, "Here, let me help you. I feel bad that you've been lugging these around."

"Thanks," Agatha grinned. "And I can't thank you enough for this. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"No need."

"No, really. I can't believe you'd help me out after hearing about my crazy family history."

"I don't think it's crazy. I admire you for all you've done."

"Thank you, that means so much."

"Come on," Grace said. "We aren't too far from the apartment."


	2. Chapter 2

Agatha and Grace proved to be a good match. They balanced each other out: Agatha had personality and life experience, and Grace had gentility and savvy. For the first time in a long while, Agatha had friends. Although they were really Grace's, they accepted her. Agatha wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve such peace in her life, but she was grateful.

Secretly she'd had some apprehensions. Trusting a stranger off the street wasn't like her. While Grace was sweet, she still didn't know what it'd be like to live with her. She'd only ever shared a place with family. Already she considered Grace her best friend, and even that was unknown territory for her. Making friends was never her strong point.

Was it strange, she wondered, to be living with someone so young? Grace was younger than Rooster for heaven's sake. Did she really want to risk going through the life of a twenty-year-old all over again? Rooster was always bringing home drunken trouble. Granted, Grace and Rooster we polar opposites. In a few months, Grace seemed no different than when they met. It was safe to assume she wouldn't change, right? Too many people in her life changed for the worst after knowing them for any amount of time. In the greater scheme of things, a few months wasn't a long time, and this made Agatha nervous.

"Agatha," Grace asked. "Is anything the matter?"

Sundays and some Saturdays were the only times of the week neither of them worked. Already they had something of a routine. Grace would wake early for church, wake Agatha, and then come home with fresh bread or pastries from the bakery to go with the eggs and sausage Agatha prepared. Grace never said so aloud, but Agatha moving in was the best thing to happen to her since moving to New York. She hadn't realized how much she missed having other people in the house. Coming home to a freshly cooked breakfast reminded her of Saturday mornings with her family. The scent of some sort of breakfast meat brought her out of bed, and she'd run downstairs, still in her nightgown. When both parents were alive, she'd come into the kitchen to find her mother and father laughing as they cooked and prepared the dishes. After her mother's death, she got up early to help in her place. As close as she'd become to Agatha in the past weeks, she couldn't bring herself to tell these sorts of stories. They were some of her most precious memories, and it felt as though speaking them would make them commonplace.

Agatha looked up from her near untouched breakfast plate when Grace repeated her question. Setting her fork to the side, she answered, "Yeah, Grace, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're all slumped over and you've barely said two words."

Agatha sighed. "I'm sorry. Woke up with a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, there's no use. Just me being dumb and whiny."

"I doubt that," Grace said. "Come on, let's hear it."

Knowing she wouldn't be letting up, Agatha surrendered. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm starting to notice the differences between us."

"Like what?"

"We have different personalities, for starters. You have a natural positivity about you. I, on the other hand, don't take to setbacks well."

A bit confused, Grace asked, "What setbacks? Did something happen?"

"No, no," Agatha corrected. "I'm just using it as an example. You remember about a week ago at the butchery some jerk overheard us picking out our cuts and swooped in and took them for himself? Remember how mad I got?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that depicts personality. I was angry as well, especially when he gave us that snarky look as he was leaving."

"But you didn't spout off at him, you reined me back."

"Only because I thought you were going to hit him over the head with the baguette you were holding."

"Exactly what I'm trying to say. You keep your calm while I turn wheat into weapons."

"Are you kidding? I would love to be as gutsy as you. I never say what's on my mind. I let people like that man walk all over me. You? You stand up for yourself."

Agatha half-smiled. "You think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, I still call it short temper."

Grace shrugged. "Partly, but I'd take that with the ability to speak up over allowing myself to be the butt of a joke."

"I'll teach 'ya."

"Thank you," Grace chuckled. "You have your work cut out for you."

"We'll make it a deal: I teach you to say what you feel, and you teach me to conceal my bread." Agatha winked.

* * *

Agatha felt better after her and Grace's conversation. Though it hadn't gone into great detail, she felt more like she belonged. Grace had a quality that Agatha hadn't noticed until now. In silence, she could convey her real emotion. Not once did she say, "Agatha, I like having you here." But she didn't have to. The tone of other words and small gestures, such as leaving mid-week notes when they hadn't seen more than two minutes of each other, said it for her. "Hope your week is going well," "I brought home those donuts you like, enjoy!" Agatha never knew someone who considered her presence so much. Not since Rooster was a toddler, anyways.

The following Saturday, Grace began facing problems of her own.

"What am I going to do? I never thought I'd be fired. I did everything right."

Agatha, who sat in her favorite armchair in the living room, put her foot out to stop Grace's pacing. "Relax, it happens."

"Not to me!" Grace said. "What did I do wrong, Agatha? I came in on time, I was friendly with the customers, I washed my hands after every order, I worked extra when I was asked… I don't understand it at all."

"Look, it's not like you're unemployed. You still have the job at the bakery."

"I only work part time. They don't need help in the afternoons because the owner's kids come home from school. I can't ask them for more hours. I'll make enough to contribute to the rent and maybe a few groceries, but that's it."

Agatha shrugged, "So I'll take care of the rent for a couple months while you look for something else. It's not that big a deal, I have a bit of money saved."

Grace sat on the sofa diagonal from Agatha. "I couldn't ask you to do that. You work so hard. I'm able to pay my share, that's not the issue."

"Then what is?"

"I'm mad at myself for not saving anything. I was so focused on decorating this place. The possibility of losing one or both of the jobs never occurred to me."

"Didn't the furniture come with the apartment?"

"Yes, the basics did. The rest was me. I wanted it to feel like a home. Everything felt so cold before I added personal touches to it."

Placing a hand on her friend's knee, Agatha said, "You did a great job of it."

"How are you so calm?" Grace asked. "What I mean is, doesn't the idea frighten you? What would you do if you lost your job?"

"I'd find another."

"You make it sound simple."

"It's not," Agatha scoffed. "It can be grueling, but what else is there to do? Believe me, I've been through this before. After a while it becomes common place."

"How many times has this happened?"

"I don't know, a few. Mostly from diners."

Grace sighed. "I guess you're right. I just wish I knew why."

"I can't help you there, I always knew my reasons."

"What were they?"

"Let me think…" Agatha said as she leaned back and rested her head on her arm. "Once was because I threw a drink at a customer."

"What?"

"He had it coming."

Grace sat wide-eyed. "Just like in the movies?"

"Oh no," Agatha said with pride. "I mean I literally threw the drink at him — glass and all."

"I don't believe it." Grace gasped. "Well… maybe I do."

Agatha laughed. "Damn straight."

"What else?"

"A couple times it was due to excessive tardiness, but I didn't have a choice. That was when Rooster was still living here. The rest was probably along the same lines. Something stupid I did and had to live with."

"I wonder if I did something without realizing."

"Did you ask?"

"No," Grace said.

"What did you do? What did you say?" Agatha asked.

Grace blushed. "I said okay and left."

"That's it?"

"What else could I do? I was so afraid I was going to cry in front of them."

"All right, we gotta toughen you up," Agatha said.

"Can we focus on one thing at a time, please?"

"No, you should have demanded an explanation."

"So what? It doesn't matter now. It's over. I missed the chance."

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. I'm not going to argue about it. I'll go make you some tea and then you should get into bed. I have to leave for work in half an hour."

"Thanks," Grace managed to smile.

. . .

The next day Agatha took it upon herself to figure out what happened to Grace's job. Not long before Grace got off at the bakery, Agatha walked over to the deli. She stopped a few times trying to remember the way. Only once or twice she'd visited Grace at either job. Normally at this time she was sleeping or just waking up.

When she arrived, she couldn't decide if she was grateful or annoyed by the crowd of people. _Serves me right for coming at 12:30_ , she thought. She took her place in line, beginning to put together in her mind what she was going to say. She watched the people behind the counter and went by Grace's previous descriptions to get an idea of who was working. There were two men and a woman. She knew the woman's name was Anna and that she was a cousin of the owner. As for the men, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't un-mix their descriptions.

Before long, she was at the counter. She ordered a sandwich for show, and decided to play dumb.

"Hey, what happened to the young woman who normally works here?" She asked the man serving her.

"She's right there with another customer," he answered.

"No, not her. The other one. I don't remember her name… Gretel?"

"You mean 'Grace'?"

"Yes! That's it."

The man shook his head. "She doesn't work here anymore."

"How come?" Agatha asked.

"Just moved on, I guess."

"Are you sure? She doesn't seem to be the kind of person to leave without explanation."

"Look," the man said as he turned around to make her sandwich. "It's not our business to discuss former employees."

"Was she fired?"

"What difference does it make?"

"I'd like to know," she said. "It would surprise me if so."

"Why is that?"

"I thought she was one of the best."

Glancing over his shoulder, the man asked, "You don't look like one of our regulars. I'd remember a pretty lady like you."

Oh sure, Agatha thought. Now is the time for a man to notice her. "Don't play that game with me — I invented it. I didn't say I was a regular."

"Then why are you so fond of Grace?"

"She was memorable."

Coming back with her order in hand, he said, "Fine, if you must know, she was fired. I can't tell you why right here. Why don't we talk over dinner… say around five?"

Agatha froze. She couldn't go on a date with this man. For all she knew he was one of the owners or a relation. On the other hand, going meant getting answers.

"Um… sure. Sure, that should be good."

"What's the matter?" the man asked.

"Nothing," Agatha answered. "I'm just surprised. And don't think I'm not aware this is still a game. I'm only agreeing to find out what happened to Grace."

"Are you friends with her or something?"

"No," Agatha answered. "I'm nosy."

The man laughed. "Meet me here later on."

"Okay."

"My name is Carl, by the way. What's yours?"

"Call me Aggie," she answered, just in case Grace had mentioned 'Agatha' in passing. Perhaps a fake name would have been a good thing to come up with during the walk over.

"See you then, Aggie."

Agatha nodded, and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute," Carl called after.

"Yeah?"

Holding up a bag, he said, "Your lunch."

"Oh, thanks. What do I owe 'ya?"

"It's on me," he smiled.

Agatha took the bag and grinned. Free food and a date? She should snoop around for Grace more often. _Hopefully she_ _'ll understand…_


	3. Chapter 3

"You what?!"

"I know, I know. Please, hear me out," Agatha begged.

"I never asked you to go down there and snoop around!"

"I know you didn't, but you seemed so upset and I wanted to help. How was I supposed to know you'd get mad?"

"Assume it could get me into more trouble," Grace said.

"Look, I can't think of everything. All I wanted to do was help."

"And how, exactly, is dating one of my former co-workers helping?"

"No one said anything about dating. He asked me to dinner and said he'd tell me why you were fired. That's the only reason I said yes."

"I'm not so sure I want to know. If he couldn't tell you there then it must be bad. At least while I don't know I can talk myself into thinking it wasn't my fault."

"Fine, I won't go."

"No, no," Grace said. "He'll be suspicious. I'm surprised he isn't already."

"Well," Agatha said, "he did ask towards the end if I knew you, but I said no and that I was just curious."

"Who's just curious about the reason why someone they barely knew was fired?"

"I don't know, okay? I swear, I never thought you'd be this upset over it."

Grace sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"So, what do you suggest I do?"

"I don't know. Try not to speak any more of me, I guess."

"I'll do my best. It might be tricky seeing as it's why I agreed to go — and I said as much."

Feet fidgeting, Grace said, "He must know you know me."

"So what if he does anyway? If he mentions it, I'll say you know nothing about my going down there and going to dinner with him. It's not a complete lie. I'll tell him the truth if I have to."

"As long as it doesn't get me into any more trouble."

"Sweetie, you don't work there anymore. You can't possibly get into trouble."

"But what if they were thinking of giving me my job back? They won't now."

"I didn't get the feeling it was on their minds when I was in there."

"How would you know?"

"I'm not an idiot," Agatha answered, slightly offended.

"That's not what I meant," Grace said. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to walk for a while. I'll see you later."

Once Grace was gone, Agatha went into her bedroom to start getting ready. Slumping down at her vanity, she let out a groan. She knew this wouldn't last. She ruined the first real friendship she'd had since she was a child. And for what? What was it to her if Grace didn't work there? There was no doubt in her mind that she would find something better. Why couldn't she have left it at that instead of meddling? The worst part of this was, she was excited to be going on a date. She couldn't remember the last time it'd happened. She also knew that a date with a man she couldn't see again wasn't worth straining a friendship. Carl probably didn't see a lot in her anyway. Like she'd said to him back at the deli, it was a game. While he didn't look much younger than her, it seemed strange that he'd go after her. Grace was right, he had to know who she was. She let herself fall for it all.

"Why bother?" she said as she tossed her lipstick down. "As if saying my name is Aggie hides my identity."

Agatha stood up and went to find her coat. She would meet Carl like she said, but she'd cancel. Grace would be angry at this, of course. It seemed to be a no-win situation.

. . .

"Hey," Carl said when Agatha walked into the deli. "You're early."

"Yeah, I know. I came to let you know what I'm not going to be able to go to dinner."

"Why not?"

"Something came up — an emergency. I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow or the day after?"

Agatha shook her head. "I don't think so."

"That big of an emergency, huh?"

Knowing by his tone that he knew she was lying, she just shrugged. "Yup."

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to it."

Resisting a laugh, Agatha replied, "Yeah, sure."

"I mean it," he said. "And didn't you want to find out why Grace was fired?"

"I realized how ridiculous I sounded. I have an issue with gossip. I need to stop somewhere."

"You consider that an emergency?"

"I didn't say that was it."

"Be honest."

"Fine," Agatha breathed. "Fine, there is no emergency. I was trying to back out with some dignity."

"I don't see why we can't still go out, I don't have to tell you anything about Grace."

There was no way out. Agatha felt herself beginning to panic and prayed it wouldn't show through. "Don't worry about it. Let's just forget any of this happened."

"Come on, Aggie. A friendly dinner, that's all."

"I'm at least five years older than you."

"That doesn't bother me."

"Well, it bothers me."

"Grace told you not to come, didn't she?"

"Yes and no, she- wait a minute. You knew?"

"Not right away," he chuckled. "I put it together after you left."

Leaning her back against the counter as Carl came around to the front, Agatha said, "I feel so stupid."

"To tell you the truth, I'm a bit surprised. Grace doesn't seem like someone who'd be behind this."

"She isn't," Agatha said. "I am. It was my own idea. She was so upset when she told me she was fired, I just wanted to help her out, you know? I didn't mean to make an even bigger mess. She'd kill me if she knew you found out."

Carl smiled. "We don't have to tell her."

"I don't intend to. She's furious enough at me as it is."

"Well, while you're already here, why don't we go grab a bite to eat?"

Agatha shook her head. "No, I can't do that to Grace."

"It doesn't have to be a date. I can explain to you why Grace was let go."

"Well… I guess that would be okay."

"Good," Carl said as he took off his apron and traded it for his coat.

"There's a diner not too far from here I think you'll like."

"All right, you win."

* * *

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Agatha put her head down on the table. "She was fired because of a new budget?"

"Yep."

"I don't believe this. Why didn't you say something to her?"

"I wasn't there when it happened. From what I heard, she left so fast there was no time for explanation."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Grace was in favor to stay over Jeffrey," Carl said, "but he works full time, and the owner knew Grace wouldn't be without a job."

"That makes sense."

"Business has slowed recently. I'm not sure why. We think there's a new deli that opened up a couple blocks away. We still have a lot of our regulars, but other people, not so much."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm sure the place will get back on its feet. In the meantime, changes had to be made. My hours were cut, as were Jeffrey's. The only reason Anna's weren't is because she's a relative. I think she works for less, anyways."

"Grace will be relieved to hear it wasn't anything she did wrong."

"Would it help if I come and talk to her? I can explain everything."

"I'm not sure. I don't dare make a decision. I was so wrong about coming down and trying to find out what happened myself."

Carl laughed. "And what a brilliant job you did."

"Don't tease. I did my best."

"Grace seems like a reasonable person. Once she knows she's not in trouble, she'll be grateful."

"Gosh, I hope so."

"Why are you so worried about this?" Carl asked.

Just then the waitress came over with their dinners. After looking up to say thank you, Agatha said, "Never mind, it's silly."

"Tell me," Carl said after swallowing a bite of his burger.

"I'm just new to this sort of thing, okay?"

"New to snooping? That's quite obvious."

"Yeah, yeah. I meant doing things for friends. I've never had the opportunities before now. I felt like I was doing the right thing, and it's clear now how wrong I was."

"So what? You tried."

"I can't help but feel you're stringing me along for something," Agatha said.

Again, Carl laughed. "Why is it so hard for you to believe I find you attractive?"

"Have you seen me?"

Food back on the plate, Carl picked up his napkin to wipe his hands with. "A woman who puts herself down is just as unattractive as a woman too full of herself."

Agatha frowned. "Look at any woman my age or younger in this place and then look at me. I can't afford to be beautiful. My hair is a perpetual mess, my clothes are outdated and worn, and most of the jewelry I'm wearing isn't mine. I borrowed from Grace."

"Look, I asked you out because I thought you were cute. Why do I have to have all these reasons along with the decision?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I know I'm making a fool of myself. I'm so preoccupied with Grace and where she is and what she might be thinking. This isn't fair to you."

"What do you mean by where she is?"

"She left not long before I came to see you. All she said was that she was going for a walk."

"That's all? I'm sure she's home by now."

"Part of me knows you're right, but another part of me is afraid history repeats itself." Once the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. "Gosh, listen to me. The last thing you want to hear on our first date are stories of every jerk and bum I've ever encountered."

Reaching across the table, Carl took Agatha's hand. "This isn't a date, remember? Just two friends having dinner. It doesn't need to count. Our second outing will be free of distractions."

"Our second? You want to see me again?"

"Sure I do. I know you have other things on your mind. Grace has spoken fondly of you, too. I'd like to get to know you."

"She has?" Agatha smiled. "What did she say about me?"

Carl shrugged. "This and that. What a great person you are, and dedicated and hard working."

"And here I thought men were only after a pretty face."

"I lucked out and got a pretty face and a good person."

Agatha looked down, a smile still on her face. He was too good to be true, but worth the pain that would inevitably come later.

* * *

"Grace?" Agatha called as she walked through the door. "Grace, are you home?"

There was no response, but Agatha could see Grace's lamp on through the cracks. With light steps, she set her purse on the kitchen counter before walking up to Grace's door. Peeking in, she saw Grace had fallen asleep with a book open across her lap. Agatha turned to leave but stopped. She wouldn't see Grace again until tomorrow afternoon, and she'd agreed to meet Carl for a late breakfast.

Opening the door all the way, Agatha stepped in and said again, "Grace?"

Grace stirred, opening her eyes for a brief moment. "Hmm?"

"I need to talk to you."

Closing her eyes again, Grace said, "Later."

"This can't wait."

"Why?" she asked, eyes opening again with concern. "You found out what happened? Did he catch on to you? What happened?"

"If you stop talking for a minute, I can tell you."

Now sitting up, Grace said with a gesture of her hand, "Go on."

"Let me start by saying that you were not let go for something you did," Agatha said as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"Then why was I?"

"Budgeting or something. Carl said they wanted to keep you, but you were only there part time and you wouldn't be without work."

"Oh…"

"Feel better?" Agatha asked.

"A little bit. Only, I don't understand why they didn't tell me."

"Carl said that you left before they had the chance."

"He wasn't even there."

"He heard about it."

Grace cheeks reddened. "So they all know how immaturely I take bad news. Wonderful."

"He didn't say that."

"What did he say?"

Agatha shrugged. "That was it."

"Oh," Grace said, not quite convinced. "Well, I'm glad it's over."

Biting her lip, Agatha said, "Actually… there's something else I needed to tell you."

"What?"

"I, um. I kind of, well, I made another date with him."

"Please, tell me you're joking."

"I'm not."

Setting her book on the nightstand, Grace then stood. "What more do you want with him?"

"I don't know… I liked him. And he liked me. Do you know what a rare thing that is?"

"Oh please, don't try and make me feel guilty for being angry."

Now standing as well, Agatha said, "Angry? I expected you to be irritated at most. Why angry? It's not like he was the one who decided to fire you."

"Why shouldn't I be angry?"

"I don't know?"

"Oh, let's just forget about it," Grace said, plopping down on her bed once again.

Agatha studied her a moment. She looked more sad than angry. "What's really going on?"

Grace looked up. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, I won't see him again. He doesn't mean that much to me, I've only just met him."

"Yeah, right."

"Honest."

"I can't tell you who and who not to date."

"You're not telling me. I'm making this decision myself because my friendship with you means more to me than some guy. I just wish you'd tell me why it's upsetting you so much. I got it earlier because you were afraid it'd come back to you, but he won't tell your boss."

Grace sighed. "You really don't know?"

"I think we've established this."

"All right," Grace said. "Do you remember me mentioning a while back that there was someone I liked?"

"Yeah?"

"Someone that I knew from work?"

"Yeah? …oh."

Grace nodded. "He's the one."

"Oh, no… Gosh, I can't believe I didn't remember. I always thought you were talking about someone from the bakery."

"Nope."

"Grace, I am so sorry. I mean it, I'll cancel tomorrow and we can forget about everything."

With a shake of her head, Grace said, "No, it's my own issue and I need to deal with it."

"But it's not necessary. Tonight, technically, wasn't a date."

"Please, don't patronize me."

"I'm not. Obviously, I'm not able to make good decisions here. I've screwed up from the start and I don't know where to go. You have to tell me what I'm supposed to do because I'm pretty tired of feeling bad for every move I make here."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I feel so humiliated."

"You aren't the only one humiliated tonight. I'm apparently the worst liar in the world."

"That makes me feel so much better," Grace said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, be mad. I don't know what to say. You can leave me a note or something in the morning telling me what to do. But know that it was your decision."

"Fine."

Agatha left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Here it is, she thought. Here was the inevitable occurrence that would force her to pack up and move on again. Figures this would happen on her night off. What could she expect? It would be far too easy to go to work and be distracted until she spoke to Grace again. But no, she had a night of lying awake and scolding herself.

She was just about into her room when she heard a knock at the door. "What now?" she said to herself as she went to answer it.

"Do you have any idea what time it-" Agatha's eyes widened when she looked up. "Carl, what are you doing here?"

"I had to stop by the deli and I noticed that you left your scarf."

"Oh," Agatha said, taking the scarf from him. "Thanks. But why didn't you just give it to me tomorrow?"

Carl shrugged. "You're on my way home. I know it's late. I won't ask to come in."

"It's not that. I mean, I'd offer some coffee or something, but I don't think-"

"Agatha? Who's at the door?"

"Grace!" Agatha spun around, pushing Carl all the way outside with the door. "No one, just a couple of kids playing a prank."

Grace crossed her arms. "You really are a terrible liar."

Carl knocked on the door again, causing Agatha to shut her eyes tight.

"Would you just open the door?"

Agatha obeyed and moved to the side to let Carl into the apartment.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Grace looked at him with wide eyes. She knew the minute she heard the knock and muffled voices in the next room that it was Carl, but she wanted to be wrong. "Oh, hello, Carl."

"Hey, Grace," he said with a smile. "It's good to see you."

Looking down at her hands, she said, "You, too."

"He stopped by to drop off my scarf," Agatha said.

Grace nodded. "I see. Well… don't let me interrupt. Goodnight."

"Wait, Grace," Carl said. "Aggie told me you were worried that you'd done something to make you lose your job. Believe me when I say how much we all miss you."

"Thanks," Grace said, holding back tears. "Goodnight."

Once more, she tried to leave the room, but this time was stopped by Agatha.

"Hold on, why don't we all have some coffee or something?"

"No," Grace snapped. "No, thank you. Goodnight." Before anyone could say another word, she shut herself in her bedroom.

Agatha leaned against the closed door and sighed.

"What's going on?" Carl asked. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"I don't know anymore."

"I should go then…"

"Wait," Agatha said. "Wait... It's a long story. I'd say I'd explain over breakfast tomorrow, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

Taking a deep breath, Agatha then said, "She'll kill me for telling you this, but the truth is the only way to explain this easily and without risking your feelings. I guess Grace has, well, has had feelings for you in the past. I didn't know until I talked to her when I came home. The last thing I want to do is hurt her."

"Ooh," Carl said with realization. "That explains how she was acting just now."

"Yep."

"I can't believe I never realized."

"She must be good at hiding it because I never caught on. Granted, I haven't known her for that long, but long enough I should put two and two together."

"Well," Carl said, "I don't want to come between two friends. I understand."

"I'm sorry about this, I had such a lovely time tonight, and I think you're really great."

Carl smiled. "I had a good time, too." He then moved for the door, saying, "See 'ya around."

"Yeah," Agatha nodded. "Goodnight."

She watched as Carl walked down the hall. When he started on the stairs, she went after him with a final question. "Hold on."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Grace? You two might hit it off."

Taking Agatha's hand, Carl replied, "I think she's great, but not in the way she might hope."

"Oh," Agatha said. "I see."

"She's still so young," he tried to explain. "Plus, it'd be strange to go out with her after all of this, not to mention the fact we used to work together."

"I get it. You don't have to explain."

"I feel bad, though."

"There's no need. If I'm smart, I won't tell her any of this."

Carl laughed. "Maybe it would be for the best."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Agatha said. "It's too bad we had to end things this way."

"Yeah," he said, "it is." He stepped outside the door, and then turned to look at Agatha again, "If you ever change your mind, though, you know where I work."

Agatha nodded with a smile, though she didn't figure she would.

Once Carl was well away from the door, Agatha went to talk to Grace again. However, when she turned the knob to her door, it wouldn't budge.

"Oh come on," she said. "A chair against the doorknob, really?"

"Go away," Grace said from inside.

"He's gone. You don't have to hide."

"I'm not hiding. I'm trying to sleep."

Crouching down, Agatha brought her eye to the lock. "No, you're not. I can see the light through the keyhole."

"Don't spy on me."

"Come on, Grace? Can't we talk?"

"Not tonight."

"Fine," Agatha said with a groan. "But I told him I can't see him again. I told him tonight was wrong and that my reasons for going out with him weren't right."

Grace didn't respond. For a couple minutes, Agatha waited outside her door, hoping she'd speak eventually. After a while, though, she knew it was a lost cause. She surrendered to the silent treatment and shut herself in her own room until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace tossed and turned all night. How could she have been so rude to both Agatha and Carl? How could she have been so childish? What must Agatha think of her? Locking herself in a room, pouting, not talking… it was the first time she started to wonder if their differences in ages were too severe. However, even if Agatha was the same age as her, she was acting like a pouty sixteen-year-old. So she had a crush on Carl. Big deal. She always knew nothing would happen. Carl's mannerisms towards her made that clear. He took her under his wing when she first started. At first, he reminded her of her brother. He was focused, yet would goof off during lulls in the day. Slowly, as she got to know him better, he became more than a brother figure in her mind. To her dismay, he didn't stop treating her like a little sister. Because of this, she remained quiet. Anyways, she wasn't looking for a relationship – especially not with someone she worked with. It would pass eventually. But, seeing Agatha with him brought on a certain jealousy she never expected.

 _What a good friend Agatha is,_ she thought. Even after her little tantrum, she still respected her wishes and broke it off. How did she show her thanks? By shoving a chair under the doorknob. Why Agatha didn't say enough is enough then and there she'll never know. Then again, this was the first time they had this kind of tiff. Usually, they bickered about flower arrangements and not keeping up with certain chores, but those topics could be expected from any pair of roommates. Grace knew come the afternoon she'd have to apologize and pray she would be forgiven. Things had been going so well with Agatha, she wasn't going to let something as silly as a crush come and ruin it all. It was time to grow up.

. . .

Grace managed a few hours of sleep but found herself awake just after 5 AM. Instead of fighting for an extra hour or two, she decided to start her day early. Being up so soon before the sun made the decision difficult. She didn't bother changing into her work clothes before going into the kitchen, nor did she bother with a robe. The house was warm, which was strange as it winter was settling in. Checking the thermostat, she realized she forgot to turn it down before bed and that Agatha mustn't have thought to check it either. Well, she thought, one night won't hurt.

Making her coffee, bypassing breakfast, for now, Grace thought back on last night. She felt sillier than ever. Carl didn't mean all that much to her, she'd been more hung up on others in the past. Thinking about it, she realized how selfish her attitude around this was. It occurred to her that she was afraid to lose Agatha. What if the two of them hit it off well? They might start a serious relationship which might lead to marriage at some point. Of course, that would mean Agatha moving out. Instead of being happy and thinking what joys it would bring to her friend's life, she thought of what change would be caused for herself. In part, these feelings didn't make sense. While she hadn't been in the house long, she lived alone long enough to know it wasn't an issue. The company was great, but really she didn't spend enough time at home for it to carry so much weight. When asking Agatha to move in, her thoughts weren't on companionship. Finical help was what pushed her to ask. Gaining a friend ended up being a bonus.

Maybe this happened for a reason. Maybe it was a wake-up call not to get too attached. This was a repeating pattern in Grace's life. She'd meet someone, hit it off, and then become emotionally attached. Not so much in the clingy and suffocating way — she hoped — but rather in silence. She had trouble saying how much people meant to her sometimes. What she felt came out in other ways, such as last night, or when she tried putting it in words it came off wrong and put some sort of wedge. As silly as it was, it was her way of saying to Agatha that she cares. Marriage didn't always mean the end of a friendship, but it'd happened with her best friend from high school. She couldn't go through that hurt again. Agatha had much less of a reason to stay apart of her life.

"Hey," Agatha said with sleepy caution.

"Oh," Grace said, looking up and setting down her mug on the kitchen table. "Good morning… I didn't hear you get up."

Agatha shrugged. "Guess I'm used to being up at this time one way or another. I also thought I heard you walking around."

"There's coffee made if you want."

"Thanks." Agatha took her favorite cup from the cabinet and filled it to the brim. First taking a couple of sips at the counter, she then walked over to the table again. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Grace replied by pushing Agatha's seat out with her foot.

As she sat, Agatha said, "I want to apologize again for yesterday."

Grace held her hand up. "Please don't. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I've thought a lot, and I was completely out of line. I… I don't know why I reacted the way I did. I hope you'll forgive me."

"It's forgotten," Agatha said with a wave of her hand. Truth be told, as long as she wasn't being kicked out of the house, she didn't care who was right and who was wrong.

"Really, I feel terrible. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Why don't I go talk to Carl and somehow explain all of this? I don't want to get in the way of something with potential. It obviously went well."

"No, it's okay. It might have been fun for a little while, but I doubt anything serious. He'd come to his senses after a while. I'd feel funny being the older one in a serious relationship."

"You're not older by much. You can't even tell."

"But I'd always know."

"Please, just call him?"

"Grace, I ended things with him and that's that. I don't want to hear another word about it. Can we just go on like usual?"

Grace looked down into her coffee cup. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Agatha felt bad for her quick tone, but had she gone on any longer, she would have been forced to admit the truth about telling Carl. It was too early to start another argument.

In attempts to alleviate the tense atmosphere, Agatha soon asked, "Are there eggs left?"

"I think so," Grace answered without looking up. "I'll make them in a few minutes."

"I can do it. You want some?"

"No, thank you. But could you bring the coffee pot over here while you're up?"

Agatha nodded, walking over to the counter and setting the pot in front of Grace. "Hey," she said, getting a better look at her face. "You okay?"

Grace nodded, half looking up. "I'm tired. I don't feel like going into work today."

Agatha shrugged. "Then stay home sick."

"I can't. I need the money."

"What good is it if you're just going to fumble through it all morning?"

"I guess that could make sense."

"Besides," Agatha went on, "not once have I seen you take a sick day. You earned a break."

Finishing the last sip of her first cup, Grace reached for the coffee pot and began pouring. "As tempting as it sounds, I'll have to pass."

Sitting back down again, Agatha continued her persuasion. "Come on, why don't we go and do something fun today?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. We could go shopping?"

"For what?"

"Nothing in particular. Clothes, knick knacks… just window shopping."

Grace tilted her head. "That does sound kind of fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Grace gave a small smile. "I suppose one day won't hurt. I'm too tired to take orders. I'll be mixing them up all day."

"Thatta girl." Agatha stood up and nudged the other woman's arm. "In that case, I'm making you some eggs."

. . .

The two spent a happy, and frankly, much needed day shopping. Yesterday was forgotten, at least verbally. Grace couldn't shake her guilt, and Agatha too felt bad for her actions and for what she said to Carl. And most of all, for keeping what she said a secret. But, neither of them let their feelings interfere with their day.

They didn't buy much. They splurged on a big lunch and Agatha found a blouse she couldn't part with. Grace still minded her money. She was more on the lookout for help wanted signs in store and restaurant windows. However, when Agatha was off in another section of one store, Grace came across a silver bracelet she thought Agatha would like. While on her way to show her, she decided to buy it as a gift and surprise her with it later. Christmas was a few weeks away, but she didn't think she'd be able to wait. Besides, it was a nice token from the day.

"Wanna stop someplace for dinner?"

Grace shook her head. "We already went somewhere for lunch. I don't think we should do any more damage."

"My treat."

"Haven't you spent enough today?"

"Ah, it's all right. It's not like we do this every day."

"I don't know how you do it at all," Grace said.

"Do what?"

"Not live in constant fear living paycheck to paycheck."

"I'm used to it. It was worse when Rooster was with me. Sharing a place with you has actually given me the leisure of buying extra things for once in my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you kidding? I had to learn how to make a loaf of bread feed two for a week. I managed a small garden from a window box over the summers which helped. Sometimes I had better jobs than others, but it's always been tight. I'm not saying I can live like a Rockefeller now, but it feels nice being able to own a nice piece of clothing."

Grace glanced at the paper bag in Agatha's hands. While the garment was pretty, she wouldn't consider it the best quality. The fabric was thin and the pattern was a bit off. She found the thing on sale because a couple of the buttons were loose. Growing up, Grace's family didn't live in luxury, either, but she never realized how much better she had it than some. She had her Sunday clothes, play clothes, work clothes, dinner clothes, school clothes… from the sound of it, Agatha didn't have a need for play clothes. It was all work for her. Even now there was a noticeable difference in their attire. Agatha's dress was far more worn. A few years old at the least. Grace bought what she was wearing a couple months ago and found it difficult not replacing it for winter. She wondered how much Agatha had saved up. If it was around the same, she'd feel like a complete snob.

"Did I say something?"

"What?"

"You went quiet," Agatha said. "I didn't mean to whine."

"Oh no, you aren't whining. I just started thinking."

"What about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Let's bypass this back and forth. You're gonna end up telling me in the end."

A blush came to Grace's cheeks. "I was just thinking… how different our lives have been."

"You're just realizing this now?"

"No, but I never realized the depths."

"What depths?"

"Just hearing you talk about money and having so little your whole life… it makes me feel bad for having what I did. Or rather, for taking it for granted."

"You never realized. Even if you had, what could you do? You were a kid through the worst of it – for me, not necessarily other people."

"Still, I should have realized when I came to New York. I've been oblivious and so focused on my own life. I should see how much worse off some other people are. I went into a panic losing one of my two jobs when there are some people who can't manage one."

"Calm down," Agatha said, placing a hand on Grace's arm. "You're not oblivious. Don't you remember when we met? You ran up to me because you thought I was upset and wanted to help. I don't call that oblivious. Most people would have rushed passed me wanting to get away from the crazy person talking to herself."

"I guess."

"Then you offered to take me in."

Grace rolled her eyes. "I don't think it's considered taking you in when you pay half the rent."

"You didn't have to offer. One cup of coffee didn't make me any less a stranger to you. I wonder sometimes if you'd be better off with someone your own age."

"Aw, come on, Agatha. Not this again."

"It's the truth."

"I wasn't seeking out someone of a certain age. I was seeking out a decent person."

"You think I'm a decent person?"

"Yeah? Why shouldn't I?"

Agatha shrugged. "I don't know. No one has ever said that about me before."

"Well then, I guess there are some people more ignorant than I."

Agatha smiled but felt too uncomfortable by the compliment to reply directly. Instead, she stopped and pointed to a pub across the street. "Come on, I'm starved. I'm buying dinner. Whether you eat or not is your choice."

. . .

"Oh, Grace… it's beautiful."

Grace grinned later that evening as she watched Agatha admire the bracelet she bought her. "You really like it?"

"I love it! Thank you so much… but what's the occasion?"

"I guess it's me trying to say thank you for being a good friend. I know I've been difficult the past couple days."

"Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"All right… but you really like it?"

Agatha laughed. "Yes, I really, really like it. How did you buy it without my noticing?"

"You were somewhere else in the store. It's not the finest piece of jewelry, but I thought it had a nice shine."

"I love the pattern." She ran her finger over the bumps and ridges.

"I thought you might. I've seen you with a necklace with similar markings."

"They're gonna go great together!" Agatha set her wrist down with one final glance before standing up. "I was planning to wait until Christmas, but I was looking for an excuse to give this to you sooner…"

"You got me something?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, hold on."

Agatha disappeared into her room, reappearing a minute later with her hands behind her back.

"It's not half as nice as the bracelet, but I hope you'll like it anyway. This wasn't going to be your only present, either. Just a small extra."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

Agatha put her arm forward and handed Grace a small stuffed rabbit.

"It's so cute!" Grace smiled.

"It's stupid, I know. I'm probably wrong, but you seem like the kind of person who likes these things. I also saw you looking in the pet shop window at the kittens. I would have gotten you a cat, but they only things I saw were bunnies and bears."

"Agatha, I love it." Standing up, she hugged her friend and then finished. "You're right. I am that kind of person. I still have my old teddy bear and doll in my room."

"Really? I've never seen them."

"Because I keep it hidden. I didn't want you to think me strange."

Agatha laughed. "You need to relax. Do really think I have a right to think anyone is strange?"

"How about this: I'll relax, and you let up on yourself. We have these conversations way too often."

"Yeah, okay. It's a deal."


	5. Chapter 5

"Grace, it's not going to fit. I told you as much all the way home."

"We just need to use a little more muscle."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm skin and bones here. I might scrub floors for a living, but if I'm honest, I don't put any elbow grease into it."

"Come on, we can do it!"

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Your pep is gettin' on my nerves today, you know that?"

"It's not pep. Where's your holiday spirit?" With one final yank, Grace pulled their Christmas tree through the door.

Agatha trudged in behind it. "It died about seven blocks back."

By herself, Grace propped the tree up in the corner of the room before getting the stand. Taking a few steps back, she inhaled the pine scent and smiled. "Wasn't it worth it though?"

"No. And neither is the sap on my hands and coat."

Grace brushed her off with a wave of her hand. "You'll think otherwise once it's decorated."

Slumping down in her chair, Agatha groaned. "We mean now we gotta hang stuff on this monster?"

"Fine, I will admit I may have misjudged the size and space, but it wouldn't be Christmas without a tree."

"I ain't had a Christmas tree since I was seven. I managed to survive."

"Yes," Grace said with sarcasm in her voice. "I can see that it didn't have any effect on you at all."

"So I'm not nuts about Christmas. Big deal. It's all commercial anyway. What matters if having family around, right? That leaves me out. My only family is in jail."

Smile lost, Grace said as she sat on the couch, "Hey, my family isn't around here either. We'll have a great Christmas just you and me. It might not be extravagant, but it'll be nice to relax for a few of days. And anyways, you'll still be seeing your brother."

"Yeah," Agatha scoffed. "Nothing says 'happy holidays' like prison."

"Don't think that way. It isn't ideal, but it can't be all bad."

"You'll see for yourself. That is if you still want to come and meet him."

"Of course I do. I feel as though I know him already with all that you've said about him."

"Then I'm surprised you're willing to go."

"Stop it. You speak well of him from time to time. To me, he sounds like a lost soul trying to get by however he can."

Agatha had to laugh. "That's one romantic way of saying he's a bum."

"I wasn't saying he's a bum."

"That's what he is, and that's what he has been since he was fourteen-years-old."

Seeing this conversation wasn't heading in a good direction, Grace conceded. "All right." She stood and walked over to the door. "I'm going to go buy ornaments for the tree. You coming?"

"Nah, I've been enough of a downer for one day."

Grace stood a few more seconds, half expecting Agatha to change her mind. When she didn't move, Grace left, shutting the door behind her.

Upon hearing the click of the latch, Agatha let out a long breath. How she hated this holiday. It was bad enough she had to see people on the street being extra cheerful, now she was living with one of Santa's elves. While she didn't want to ruin the joy for Grace, she didn't see herself able to pretend none of it bothered her. What did she have to be happy about? Here she was in her thirties, forced to share a small apartment with someone who wasn't a husband. As nice as Grace was, the situation didn't come without embarrassment. Her job was a dead end, not to mention boring and brought on back pains. Her only family member lived in a cell, and she had no promise of starting a family of her own. These thoughts were present all year round, but at Christmas, it became harder to ignore.

When Grace first brought up prospects of celebrating, Agatha thought this year would be different. Alas, she sat alone in the apartment being mocked by a six and a half foot tree. Thanks to prohibition, she couldn't even enjoy her annual holiday blues trip to the bar. It wasn't often she drank, but right now she'd give anything for a sip. A little alcohol might help her be less bothered by the festivities.

Alcohol. Another depressing thought. Christmas was difficult as a kid. Her father would have a week off work and spend every moment of it drunk. Her mother wasn't all too far behind. She hated it. Christmas morning didn't start until the afternoon. She remembered one Christmas in particular when Rooster was four-years-old. He, as most kids, woke with the sun and ran through the house to get everyone up as well. She tried to hush him, but he wouldn't quiet down. Their father must have been up and drinking all night long because he was drunk enough to give Rooster a beating. The day never felt the same after this year. By the time their parents were out of bed, he wanted nothing to do with what was under the tree. Every Christmas was ruined for him. He didn't wake up with excitement. As years went on, he couldn't remember why. Agatha didn't remind him. It was bad enough she had to remember. The moment that stood out against them all was when little Rooster came crying to her, asking why Santa bothered bringing a present for him if he was bad enough to be hit by his father.

A tear ran down Agatha's cheek, which she brushed away in an instant. If Grace knew any of these stories, she would bring it up to Rooster without a doubt when they met. The last thing she needed was for Rooster to blow up on her only real friend. Already he wasn't too thrilled about meeting anyone as it was. A quick in and out, that's all she could risk. Grace meant well, but it was apparent there were some things she would not be able to understand unless she lived them herself.

. . .

By the time Grace returned, Agatha was in a slightly better place. Still, she passed on decorating the tree and made an excuse to run to the store before it closed. Fresh air would do her good.

Grace knew something was bothering Agatha but wasn't sure she wanted to know what. Christmas had always been her favorite time of year. Selfishly, she didn't want to spoil it. She wished Agatha would pretend to be happy at least. Was that asking too much? This year wasn't going to be easy for her, either. This would be the first time she spent it without any family around, let alone the first Christmas away from her childhood home. She had reasons to be sad herself. Of course, she never could say so. It would make her sound petty. No matter what, Agatha had a harder life than she did. There was no changing it, nor did she wish to have a harder time. How could she stand before her and say she's struggling with anything? Agatha inspired her. She'd gone her whole life stepping up to the plate. While Grace wasn't intimidated by putting her nose to the grindstone, she hadn't found herself in the same dire situations.

Alone, she decorated the tree. Only the radio sounded in the room aside from the jingle of ornaments. Homesickness set in for the first time since leaving Connecticut. How she'd gone this long without it was a mystery. She managed to keep busy the past months. Between moving, working, and adjusting to a new city, she had little time to think about home. Having a few days off worried her. She didn't want to spend them longing for something she couldn't have. Her parents were gone. Her brother had a life of his own… It was time to start new traditions. Yet, Agatha wasn't interested, it seemed.

Maybe the issue wasn't with Agatha. Maybe it was herself. How many people her age got this excited about Christmas when there were no kids in the family? No one she encountered. Last Christmas didn't feel so bad even though it was the first without her father. With Deven still around and being in the old house, at least some things were familiar. Tonight it hit her. She was on her own. Having a friend close by didn't mean picking off where she left off. Until she started a family of her own, nothing would be the same as before. Even then wouldn't be identical. Her future husband would have traditions of his own to keep alive. And what about the kids? They could have lots or none at all.

The ornament boxes empty, Grace took a few steps back to observe the tree. Pathetic, she thought. It wasn't the same without homemade ornaments. Those all went with Deven. The tree wasn't personal. It looked like something you'd see in a store window, but not a spectacular one. It could use another box or two of ornaments and another strand of garland. A star was missing from the top. Not much was left so close to the holiday. Besides, she'd gone over her budget enough as it was. What she had would have looked nice on a smaller tree. She wished she had listened to Agatha's pleas.

She cleared away the boxes, storing them in the hall closet. Next, she swept the fallen pine needles and finished by putting the tree skirt she knitted around the trunk. The room felt a tad homier, but the people were missing. There was no laughter or love. It was her and no one else, wondering where Agatha really went and what would happen when she came back. Grace walked over to the shelf in the middle of the two living room windows where she kept a picture of her parents. Picking it up, she ran her fingertips over the glass. Her hands started shaking as they moved. Crying didn't feel like an option right now. Not because she wanted to convince herself she was strong, but rather she knew for how long she hadn't missed them with this amount of emotion, she'd be making up for it as soon as the tears began to fall.

"I'm back," Agatha said with little enthusiasm a couple minutes later. "I picked up that peppermint tea ya' like. I'm going to make some for myself. You want a cup?" Agatha was so focused on continuing the day as normal that she didn't notice Grace kept her back to her as she stood still by the windows with the picture frame in hand.

"Sure," Grace said, voice weak and dry.

Agatha remained oblivious. "Place looks good." It did, she wasn't Scrooge per se. "You work fast."

Grace nodded, which Agatha didn't see, as she set the photograph back on the shelf.

"You're awfully quiet." She tried to sound natural, but she couldn't help the hint of worry that slipped through. Knowing it was audible, she added, "I know I got kinda distant… this is a weird time of year for me. I'm not used to celebrating anymore. I haven't had a need. I didn't mean to spoil your fun. I'm sorry I left the decorating to you. I just… needed some time. I'm feeling better now. Think you can forgive me?"

"Yeah," Grace whispered, eyes focused on a stray pine needle she missed when sweeping. Her feet wanted to move, but they didn't know where to.

"You're still mad…"

"No, I'm not mad."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Just thinking back on some things." Deciding to move to her room, she finished, "I'll be out in a little while."

"What about your tea?" Agatha asked.

Her time-window to privacy was up. Then and there, Grace broke down into tears, having to reach out to the bookcase between the bedroom doors for balance.

Agatha panicked. "Oh… no. Gosh Grace, what did I say?" She rushed to her friend's side and grabbed hold of her arm.

Hiding her face against her other shoulder, Grace said, "It's not you."

"Then what is it?"

"I miss my parents, okay?" She pulled her arm away. "I'll get over it in a little while."

"Oh… I'm sorry… is there anything I can do?"

"No. I just need to be alone for a little while." With this, she closed her door with a soft click.

. . .

Agatha waited around in the living room. She felt bad and wondered if she might not have thought about them had she not left her alone. At this point in her own life, the mourning of her parents was long done. Then again, from what she knew, Grace had more to mourn than she ever did. Agatha never mourned her father. As far as she was concerned, she lost him when she was two-years-old. As for her mother, there was a lot more relief than pain. Any mourning was for what could have been instead of what was.

Eventually, Agatha nodded off listening to the radio. When she woke, the clock read a few minutes before 10 PM. Everything was as she left it, meaning Grace had yet to open her door. She felt worried. She'd never seen Grace cry before, at least not in this way. She always appeared so put together. Sure, she got upset over silly things now and then, maybe a tear would show, but it seemed as though she was having a nervous breakdown.

Part of her knew she should let Grace be, but the stronger part needed to check on her and see if she was okay. Normally, she'd assume Grace was stable and would work things out on her own, but the look she saw in her eyes caused alarm.

She didn't knock, but she didn't mind any noise she made. The lights were off, so she reached for the switch to the right of her.

"Grace?"

She could tell Grace hadn't been asleep, but she pretended to wake up with a yawn.

"Yeah?" she said after a few seconds.

"How are ya'?"

"Fine."

"I was… worried about you." Agatha looked down at her feet.

"Thanks… I'm sorry you had to be around for that."

"What brought it on?"

Sitting up, Grace answered, "Everything hit me, that's all. I realized from here on out I can never relive some of my favorite memories. I've been so focused on settling down in New York. I ignored most of my thoughts about my family. I didn't have time for them. It wasn't too hard. Decorating the tree made me think of when we'd all do it together. Even when it was just me and my dad we would hum Christmas carols. Always off key on his part. I'd run back and forth between the living room and the kitchen because I'd be baking something, usually cookies. I know it's pointless to focus on what you don't have, but Christmas was special to us."

Agatha wasn't sure how to respond. Grace's life was a fluffy children's book compared to hers. Without mentioning her rotten memories, she didn't know how to console her.

"It's your first Christmas away from home," she ended up saying. "By next year you'll probably feel better."

"I guess so," Grace sniffed. "I hope so."

"I'm impressed you managed this long by the sounds of how close to them you were."

"My mother's been gone long enough that it's not making much difference. I miss my father, and I miss my old home."

"I don't know how to fix that."

"You can't. It's something I have to deal with on my own. I wish I hadn't brought you into it."

"You didn't. I know about rough times."

"I wish I was as strong as you. I can fake it all right, but I have a tendency to collapse every so often."

"I think most people do." Agatha moved to sit at the foot of the bed, putting her knee up in order to be facing Grace. "I haven't been so put together today, either."

"What do you mean?"

"You got sadness, I got anger."

"Anger? What are you angry about?"

"Nothing. You don't need to hear my whining right now."

"No, it's okay. I've done enough of my own for one day. What's the matter?"

Agatha shrugged. "There's not much explanation. Christmas wasn't a happy time in my house growing up. Now, I associate this entire month with all the crap that went on. My dad was home, my mom was drunk as was my dad, Rooster was sad, I was mad. Pretty open and shut."

"Agatha… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It is what it is. Until now, I haven't had anyone to share it with."

"What about when it was just you and Rooster?"

"He hated Christmas, too. We were fine not acknowledging it. We didn't exchange gifts or anything. The most significant thing we did was have a big dinner. Or bigger than usual. At the beginning of every fall, we'd put some coins away for Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners. Those were enjoyable enough. It was all we needed. I guess with all this I didn't handle your happiness around it well."

"I think I was kidding myself. I mean, I am happy. I love the first snows and decorating the house and the warmth between people, but I tried too hard. I didn't want to admit that something was lost."

"We both gotta adjust, it sounds like."

"I suppose I can try and cut the tree down a bit so it won't take up the entire living room."

Agatha shook her head. "It's here. Just leave it. We'll be getting rid of it after the first of the year anyway."

Grace looked to the side. Noticing her guilt, Agatha asked, "We're not getting rid of it after the first of the year?"

"We always… well, never mind. The first of the year is fine."

"Don't tell me, you kept it up until spring?" she half-joked.

With a slight smile, Grace said, "Not quite. My mother liked keeping it up for the 12 days of Christmas. We took it down near the end of the first week in January."

"Next year, assuming we'll have one that fits through the door."

"Fair enough."

"I'll try and find some good things about Christmas."

"And I'll try not to go overboard with everything."

"Although… I would be okay with those cookies you mentioned." Agatha winked.

"I was planning on making some tomorrow," Grace chuckled.

Moving back to her feet, Agatha said, "I think I'll head off to bed."

"Wait, Agatha, there's one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"My friend Susan from work is having a small party on Christmas Eve. I asked if it was okay for me to invite you and she said yes, but I understand if you don't want to go. It's a potluck, so it will be dinner and dessert. That's it as far as I know."

"Gee, I don't know, Grace… I'd feel strange. I don't know her or anyone else who's going to be there."

"Sure you know her. You've met her a couple times when you've come to the bakery. You've also met James, the owner, and his wife, Sally."

"Meeting people once or twice doesn't mean I know them. I don't know, I gotta think about it."

"All right, just let me know."

Grace hid her disappointment. Another long discussion didn't need to happen at this hour. She really did understand. Were the situations reversed, she might be saying the same.

So Grace didn't bring it up again. Afraid to put any pressure on Agatha, she went about her preparations on the morning of the 24th as though she was preparing an early dinner. For the party, she decided to bring a beef stew. Truth be told, she wasn't the greatest cook in the world. She got by with a few good dishes, but when worrying about whether or not people would like what she made or not, she decided a soup was the safest route.

Agatha went out in the morning to run some errands before the stores closed for the holiday and came home while the stew was beginning to simmer. Grace hoped cooking before noon would be the gentle reminder Agatha needed. However, after giving her compliments to the warm and savory smell, she went to her room to gather her clothes for the laundry. This left Grace to the assumption that she would be spending the evening at home.

Guilt set in. Should she stay home with her? Agatha said herself she'd spent Christmas alone the past several years. Now that she didn't have to, shouldn't they spend it together? The party wouldn't run too late. She knew for sure that her boss' family would be leaving early to meet their family. While Susan lived alone, she assumed she would be going somewhere tomorrow. It would have been great for Agatha to come along. Over the past several months, Grace couldn't help but notice Agatha didn't spend any time with friends. No one came over for dinner, and she never spoke of going out for coffee or meeting up with someone. Rarely, she'd address someone in a story as 'a friend from work', but knew nobody by name. Susan was a few years younger than Agatha, but it seemed as though the two would hit it off well. Susan also came from a life of hard work, they enjoyed the same radio shows, and they both spoke with a similar accent. It wasn't much to go on, but it was a start. If she could help Agatha meet people she would. That's not to say Grace had a fleet or friends herself, but she had a couple she'd see shows and movies with, and a few other acquaintances.

At 3 o'clock, Grace set the stove to warm and let the last bit of simmering finish while she got ready. It wasn't s formal affair, but she wore the same Christmas dress as she had the previous year. Aside from feeling bad leaving Agatha, she was thankful to be going to a group of people today. It might not be the same as having her family around that it would be sort of like old times. She couldn't remember the last big dinner she'd shared.

After throwing on a sweater and adding a string of pearls to the ensemble, she went back into the kitchen and added some final seasoning to the pot. Agatha, who had since gone out again, came through the door and once again complimented the aroma.

"I can't wait to try some of that."

Without much thought, Grace replied, "I was just about to set aside a bowl for you now. I'm afraid I didn't make enough. I should have added more water after cooking the meat."

"You're not having dinner here with me?"

Glancing back at her as she walked over to the cupboard, she said, "I'm going to Susan's tonight, remember?"

"Oh…" Agatha said quietly. "I forgot. Or I guess I thought that was tomorrow."

"I'm sorry… it's tonight."

"You never mentioned it again."

"I know I didn't. I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you or anything." She continued dishing the soup into a bowl, finishing by asking, "Do you want this now or later?"

"Um, later. I guess."

"Is this going to be okay?" Grace then asked, going back to the bigger topic. "I'd hate to leave if you had something planned."

"No, nothing planned."

"I'm not convinced."

"Really, it's fine. I only got a loaf of bread here. Thought it might go good with the stew."

Grace's stomach knotted. "I am so, so sorry."

Agatha waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. It'll keep."

"Or… you could bring it to the party?"

"I don't know, Grace. I don't like parties. I never know what to do with myself, even when I know other people there. I'm gonna stick out. I have nothing to wear."

"Why not that blue dress you have?"

"I don't like that one. It itches."

"Then why do you hang onto it?"

"For special occasions."

"This might be considered an occasion?"

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Grace, please…"

"Okay. I said you didn't have to go and you don't have to. Unfortunately, I can't cancel altogether. I already said I'd bring the stew. I can leave after an hour or two. I'll come back here and we'll eat together."

"Don't be silly. You will have already eaten at the party."

"I'll save room," Grace said.

"Grace, go. I promise you I'm not upset."

"But I am. I want to spend Christmas with you."

"Technically, tomorrow is Christmas."

"Christmas Eve is part of it."

Agatha sighed. "You know Christmas isn't important to me. I have plenty to do here."

"That's what makes me feel lousy. I should be here to show you that Christmas doesn't have to be difficult, and yet I'm leaving to spend it with other people."

"Goodness, Grace, let it go. If I had an issue with it I would say so. Now would you please just go? I'll see you tonight."

Head down, Grace said, "Okay… I'll see you later."

All while they spoke, Grace held the bowl of soup in her hands. After searching for a cover, she put it away in the refrigerator. Agatha remained in her spot for a few seconds before she went to her room, nearly slamming the door.

 _Why do I try?_ Grace thought. It was obviously hopeless. She wasn't going to win anything with Agatha until the first of the year.

She hurried to secure the pot for travel, touched up her makeup, and left without calling back to Agatha. Maybe their issue was they'd been spending too much time together. Bickering had become commonplace between them in recent weeks. Reasons were unknown, aside from their different personalities. Personally, that wasn't what was bothersome about Agatha's disposition. It was her stubbornness and underlying negativity. Then again, if it was her own stubbornness mixed with attempted positivity bothering Agatha, then it would be a matter of clashing personalities.

As Grace was about to turn the corner at the end of the street, she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Wait!"

She turned around to see Agatha in the itchy blue dress and carrying the loaf of bread.

"What is it?"

"I changed my mind…" Agatha said in between pants. "I'm gonna come."

Embarrassment lingering from the kitchen, yet aware that she was running late to the party, Grace asked as she took a few slow steps, "What made you change your mind?"

"I snapped at you again, so I owe you."

"You don't owe me every time you lose your temper."

"But it happens so often."

"Do I owe you every time I do something that bothers you?"

"…No. But it's different."

"Why?" Grace asked.

"Because… I don't know."

"See?" She stopped walking. "I appreciate the gesture, but if you're uncomfortable, you don't need to come. Like I said, I don't have to stay long."

"I'll come," Agatha said, nerves evident in her tone. "But if they don't like me, I'm leaving and I'm never going to another one of your parties again."

Grace laughed. "If they don't like you, **I** **'ll** leave. But I know that won't be the case."

"I'll bet you a nickel."

"You're on."


	6. Chapter 6

Much to Agatha's surprise and Grace's delight, Agatha got along quite well with the group from the bakery. Whether or not new friendships were formed neither of them knew. Grace decided it didn't matter. Agatha enjoyed a Christmas celebration for the first time ever from the sounds of it. A smile remained on her face since they all sat down for dinner. She heard her laughing along with Susan and a couple of her friends and again later with the owner of the bakery. All in all, it was a splendid evening that lifted them from their recent funks.

"I have to thank you, Grace," Agatha said as the approached their apartment. "I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself his much with a group of people."

"It was nice," Grace smiled.

"But do you think they really liked me?"

"Absolutely!"

"I mean, I guess you won't be really sure until you get back to work and talk to them."

Swatting Agatha's arm, Grace said, "Knock it off. I'm pretty good at reading people and I guarantee you nobody was rolling their eyes. If anything, they were annoyed with Mr. and Mrs. Abram's son."

Agatha scoffed. "What a brat he was."

"…I was going to say energetic."

"No, no. Energetic is squirming around and skittering from room to room. That kid was a brat. He was rude and disrespectful and the parents let him get away with it. I found that strange, though. They seem like nice people."

"I guess they spoil him since he's their only child."

By now they were inside the building and approaching their door. Agatha, who was a few steps ahead of Grace, reached for the doorknob.

"I thought they had two kids? Who was that other girl there?"

"I believe it was Susan's niece."

"I liked her. She was quiet."

"I don't know if I hope for your sake or theirs that your future children perfectly behave."

Both laughed, and then their attentions were broken as they walked through the door. They jumped a mile when they saw shadows standing by the tree. In a panic, Agatha reached for a nearby umbrella for defense while Grace flipped the lights on.

"Deven!" Grace cried the instant she saw her brother's face.

"Surprise!"

Running over to hug him, Grace said, "What on earth are you doing here? You wrote saying you were spending Christmas with Leia's family." Upon mentioning her name, Grace turned to hug her sister-in-law, nieces, and nephew who were also standing in the living room.

"I lied."

Agatha remained by the door, still holding the umbrella at her side. All of a sudden she felt like a stranger in her own home. Grace and her family got to catching up instantly. No one noticed her aside from the youngest of three children, a little girl who looked almost threatened by her. Of course, she thought, there had to be children.

A few minutes later, Grace finally acknowledged Agatha, who felt dumb for not having moved. Walking over to her, she took her arm and led her into the living room.

"Everyone," she started. "This is my friend, Agatha Hannigan."

Deven stepped forward with his hand extended. "It's wonderful to finally meet you. Grace has told us so much."

"Good things I hope?"

The three other adults laughed, and then Deven said, "Of course."

Agatha did her best to join in the laughter, but her statement had too much truth to it to be funny.

"I've heard good things about you, as well."

"I do wish you had given me some warning, though," Grace said, changing the subject while Agatha shook hands with the others. "As you can see, we don't have much space. You and Leia can take my room, of course, and I'm sure we can work something out for the kids here in the living room."

"Don't worry about it, we saw a hotel not too far from here. Staying there will be no trouble," Leia said.

"Nonsense. Most places are booked for the next few days. And besides, it would defeat the purpose of a visit. I think there are some cots in the basement. I can go check in a bit."

"Don't go through too much trouble. Rosie," Deven said, taking his four-year-old daughter's hand, "will end up with us anyway. Matthew and Lindsey can make do anywhere. You have to have a place to sleep yourself."

"I'm fine. I'll figure something out. I'm just so glad you're all here."

Once again, Agatha was left on her own as the conversation turned into tea. To give herself something to do, she took over preparing the cups so Grace could visit. She poured some juice for the kids and made a peanut butter sandwich upon Lindsey's request. While Agatha had barely said two sentences to any of them, she knew she liked the middle daughter the best. She looked just as bored as Agatha was feeling, and she opted to eat her snack in the kitchen to keep Agatha company while she cleaned up. Not much was said for a while, which Agatha was fine with, but soon Lindsey struck up a conversation.

"Not used to house guests, huh?"

"Huh?" Agatha replied, pretending to be distracted.

"Usually adults save all the cleaning until later when there's company. All they care about is talking."

Agatha shrugged. "Your folks came to visit Grace, not me."

"My mum talked all the way here about getting to meet you."

"Why is that?"

"She loves meeting people," Lindsey said. "Auntie Grace wrote in her letters that you've had such an interesting life."

Again, Agatha shrugged. "I guess you can say that."

"You don't think so?"

"No, but then again I lived it. I don't know why Grace is so impressed."

Finished now with her sandwich, Lindsey stood up from her seat and brought her dish and glass to the sink. She spoke as she reached for the sponge in Agatha's hand. "Da' has said that Auntie Grace wanted to live in the city since she was younger than me. I think she was bored in Connecticut."

"How old are you, anyway?" Agatha asked.

"I turned thirteen last month."

"Wow… are you short for your age?"

"…No?"

Agatha sighed, "You're right, that was a pathetic attempt to change the subject."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no," Agatha corrected. "I'm just not… used to talking to kids."

"It's okay. I can go back to being quiet." Holding up her cleaned dishes, Lindsey asked, "Where do I put these?"

"I'll take them."

"Is it okay if I still sit out here with you? I brought a book with me to keep busy."

"Yeah, uh, sure. If you want. Don't you want to be visiting with your aunt, though? You don't know who the he…ck I am."

"She's busy talking to my parents. They always want to catch up on everything first. I'll be able to spend time with her tomorrow and the next couple of days."

"Well, what about playing with your brother and sister?"

Lindsey shook her head as she took her seat again. "Matthew only plays ball or silly games with Rosie, and Rosie is too grumpy from the train ride. She'll just fuss and whine until she falls asleep."

"I can relate," Agatha tried to joke, winning a grin from Lindsey.

. . .

Bedtime came within the next hour. Agatha offered her room to Lindsey as a subconscious 'thank you' for giving her any kind of recognition. After a short back and forth between declining and insisting, Lindsey conceded and ended up sharing with Matthew, who took the floor in there to leave Grace and Agatha the living room.

Grace didn't bother with the cellar and the cots seeing as her family was relatively comfortable. Matthew insisted on the floor after a couple more offers. He planned to enlist in the military soon, so he took these opportunities as practice sleeping anywhere. Lastly, Grace insisted Agatha take the couch as these change of plans came all of a sudden.

"I'm so sorry," Grace said in a low voice as she threw a blanket over the chair. "I know this is unfair to you. I honestly had no idea they were coming. The last time he pulled a surprise visit like this was on Easter a few years back."

"Don't worry about it. I'll admit I was surprised and nervous, but your niece was very sweet."

"Lindsey?"

"Yeah. I don't know why she decided to waste her time with me, but it was sweet."

Grace rolled her eyes, ignoring the negative comment. "She's a good kid. She's always been talkative and quite clever. She's top of her class, you know."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"I hope she didn't get in your way," Grace then said with a changing of tone. "Come tomorrow at least she and Rosie will be distracted with their gifts."

"It will be interesting to see a real Christmas morning."

"You're going to love it," Grace smiled.

Agatha shrugged as she buried herself under her blanket.

"Really, you are."

"Honestly, Grace, I don't have feelings either way about it."

"Well, hopefully, your mind will be changed."

"Why is it so important to you that I enjoy Christmas? I don't mean that in a snotty way, but I'm curious."

Grace blushed. "I don't know… I just want you to know how wonderful it can be."

"I'm sure it can be. But see, your family was religious. I don't know what my parents believed if anything at all. I'm sure that difference shapes both of our attitude towards the day."

"I didn't think of that…"

"You don't have to look so sad. We're just different."

Grace settled herself in the chair and leaned her head back. "I guess that isn't a bad thing."

"Hey…" Agatha said. "I'm happy that you're getting the Christmas you wanted."

With a half-smile, Grace said, "Thanks… and you're really okay with all of this?"

"Like it said, I don't have many feelings toward it. I just hope your brother and sister-in-law don't think I was intentionally snubbing them."

"I was meaning to ask why you didn't come sit with us. They wanted to meet you beyond a short hello."

"I don't know," Agatha shrugged. "It didn't look like anyone missed me. Besides, what do I have to contribute to a conversation with them? Like I told Lindsey, they're here to see you."

"That doesn't mean they can't come to know you in the process."

"Frankly, I've met enough people for one day. I was lucky enough to make a decent first impression at the party, let's not tempt fate with your family."

"You made a fine impression both times."

"I'll try again tomorrow."

"They're going to love you."

Humoring Grace with a nod, Agatha nestled her head against her pillow and shut her eyes. She was more interested in getting through the day without some sort of mishap. After all, how could she expect Deven and Leia to think highly of her when she has to announce she's leaving to go to the jail? A big part of her hoped they all would be exhausted from travel and sleep in long enough for her and Grace to sneak off to see Rooster before they moved out into the living room. The visit didn't have to be long. She just wanted to see a familiar face, even if it was Rooster's.

. . .

Morning came, and to Agatha's dismay, she was not the first to wake. Rosie, who was three times more vocal than she had been the night before, woke long before the sun was up. Though she didn't leave Grace's room until around 6 AM, her chattering sounded through the rest of the house, along with her parents' shushes.

When Rosie squealed and ran to the Christmas tree, it was no use to anyone pretending they hadn't heard. Grace got up and made the coffee with help from Leia. Deven stayed in the living room to keep an eye on Rosie, making sure she didn't open any presents yet. Agatha put her and Grace's blankets and pillows away, but that only took up so much time. After she was finished, she roamed around the room looking for something to do. Everyone was in their pajamas which felt strange. She wanted to get dressed but also didn't want to stand out more than she already did.

At 7, gift opening began. For a while, Agatha sat with the Farrell Family. Grace gave Agatha her present early on and vice versa. After that, she went back to her former status of being an extra lump in the room. Not even Lindsey looked over to her. She was enthused with her new set of art supplies.

Time dragged on. It felt like hours before 9 AM hit. Rooster was expecting her and Grace between 9:30 and 10 and it took half an hour to get there. Grace was talking to Matthew when she looked over. Maybe she'd be free in a few minutes. Sneaking off to her room to change wasn't difficult. She hadn't spoken to anyone since she and Leia started the roast for dinner.

When she was dressed and ready to go, Agatha saw Grace was no longer talking to anyone in particular. Rushing over to her seat, she said as she crouched down, "Hey, Grace… can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute."

"Yeah," Grace said. "In a few minutes."

"…it won't take long."

"We're about to look at the photos of the new renovations of their house."

"I can't wait that long."

"Agatha, please…"

"You know what? Fine." Agatha stood without another look from Grace. She grabbed her coat and purse, looked back to see if anyone noticed, which, of course, they didn't, and then left. It became clear that Grace wanted to meet Rooster because there was nothing better to do. Now that her family was here, it didn't matter what other people wanted to do. Agatha hadn't minded humoring her at first, but why did she have to give up the one thing she had planned for the day? In the end, it didn't matter. Grace wasn't going to dictate the rest of her day. Seeing Rooster would be refreshing for once. Hopefully, the guards would be generous with visiting time today.

* * *

"Hey Sis, Merry Christmas, I guess."

"Yeah. You, too."

"Where's your friend? I thought she was coming. Let me guess, she chickened out the minute she saw the building."

"I don't want to talk about her," Agatha said as she took her seat.

"So I'm right?"

"No, she didn't even notice I left the house. She's too busy with her family. They surprised her last night."

"So?"

"So, it doesn't mean she has to ignore me. I tried to remind her before I left, but she pretty much told me to leave her alone."

"Sorry to hear that, Aggie."

"Ah, who needs her? She probably would have driven you crazy anyway."

"Probably," Rooster nudged her, "but most people do."

Agatha grinned for a moment, then it slipped away. "Still, I was sorta excited for her to meet you."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I just was." With a sigh, she asked, "Do you think I can stay for a while? It's too crowded at the apartment."

"Come off it. You can't complain about crowding to me. Look around — **this** is crowded."

"Sure, but at least it isn't your own home. I'll betcha no one has even noticed I'm missing."

Rooster rolled his eyes. "Look, from what you say about this dame, she seems like a good friend. At least better than anyone you or me ever knew. Don't blow this."

"How do you think I'm going to blow it? Grace is the one ignoring me. How is this my fault?"

"Chill out," Rooster said with his arms up. "I didn't say it was. But I know you, and I know your temper. I don't want you to lose it on her."

"When have I ever lost it?"

"Please," he scoffed. "I remember the first time I was caught stealing from that market. You screamed at me so loud the birds flew out of the trees."

"That was completely different. You were a teenager and brought to my door by police. You were missing for three days before that, and you didn't call me from the prison. I was a bit under pressure."

"I didn't call you because I knew I'd got off."

Holding her finger up, Agatha warned, "I am not having this argument again."

"I'm just trying to help ya', sis. All I've heard for months is how much happier you've been. Let's face it, you're not the easiest person to live with. You gotta know this. Consider yourself lucky to have found someone patient enough to put up with your moods."

"Hey, I've earned the right to be moody."

"Maybe, but it don't mean anyone else is gonna see it the same way."

Agatha sighed. He was right… how annoying. "What else could I expect from today? Nothing good ever comes from it. I hate every minute."

"When does her family leave?"

"A few days, I think. Gosh, I hope sooner."

"You can come see me again. We can hate it together. Also, I need more cigarettes. You didn't bring any, did 'ya?"

"No, sorry. I was in such a rush to get here, I barely remembered to bring bus fare."

"Then you better get your ass back tomorrow. This afternoon would be even better."

"Works for me. Any excuse to get out of the house."

"You can get back at her when I'm outta here in a few months. I'm gonna need a place to crash."

"As much as I love the idea bringing mayhem into Grace's life right now, there is no way I'm letting you sleep under the same roof as her."

Leaning back, Rooster crooned, "Ooh, she's that pretty, huh?"

"Don't you think about it!"

"Ah, come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Do you want me to write out a detailed list or should I just name the obvious aloud?"

"Very funny."

"I don't want to think about this anymore." Agatha reached into her purse and pulled out a deck of cards. "How 'bout a few games?"

"Now you're talking."


	7. Chapter 7

Agatha returned to the apartment a few hours later. Walking through the door, she was greeted by silence and stares from most of the Farrells. _Sure, now they notice._

"Hi…?"

Grace rose to her feet and rushed over to hug Agatha. "Where on earth have you been?!"

Agatha patted her back, confused. "Visiting Rooster?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving? I was so worried."

"I tried to talk to you but you weren't interested. By the way, Rooster says he hopes you'll be able to meet him some other time." When she finished, she moved away and started toward her room.

Grace remained back, trying to figure out what she meant. When the realization hit, she covered her mouth and began to follow. "Oh no… Agatha, I am so sorry. It completely slipped my mind."

"Forget about it."

"No, I really am sorry. Please, let me make it up to you somehow."

"Forget about it, Grace." Agatha swung around to look at her now. "I get it. Your family is here now. I'm just getting underfoot and that's fine. I'll be out of your hair again soon. I only stopped home to change and make a sandwich." The changing part was a lie, but it gave her an excuse to hide in her room for a few minutes.

"Is that really what you think?"

"I don't have to think. You've made it pretty clear."

Grace looked over her shoulder to see all eyes on them. Lowering her voice, she turned to Agatha again. "Can we talk in the other room?"

"Don't have time," Agatha answered, attempting to reference the brush off she'd received before leaving to see Rooster that morning.

Grace let Agatha go into her room without saying anything else. Face red, she turned back to the others in the room, giving a small apology, and attempting to go on as if nothing had happened.

. . .

Agatha stayed in her room for no more than ten minutes. Any longer and she would have had to explain herself to the others. Another confrontation wasn't on her list for today. People looked up at her when her door opened. She avoided any eye contact, except for Rosie who ran up to her. Unsure of what to say or how to respond, Agatha simply reached her hand out and patted the little girl's head and kept walking. Five more minutes passed, and she was out the door once again with lunch in hand.

She didn't go to see Rooster right away. She stopped and got his cigarettes and then walked for a while. No place in particular was in mind. Despite the frigid temperature, the air was nice. She hadn't realized how long she'd spent inside during her time off. Not to say that she worked in a nice open place, but even in the winter, she'd throw the windows open when using strong cleaning solutions. What a wretched job it was after so long… at least it paid the bills. Still, it didn't stop her from keeping her eye out for jobs listed in the paper. The only thing she refused to do was to go back to waitressing. Nothing was worse than dealing with rude customers night after night. Dirty toilets were more pleasant than some people. Sure, she could try being hired by a classy joint where she had to get all dolled up just to bring people their over-priced hors d'oeuvres, but who would want a ratty mess like her? She wasn't even good enough to impress the ordinary Farrells. For the life of her, Agatha couldn't understand why she cared so much. She wasn't looking to be friends with any of them. Approval was fine enough. This wasn't the issue, she didn't feel as though they looked at her with disgust. The thing was that they barely gave her any attention. A selfish thought considering they didn't come to see her, they came to see their relative. But would it have been so hard to help her join into a conversation? Yes, Grace said they wanted to get to know her, but she of all people should know that she had a certain shyness. It wasn't like Grace who had trouble talking to strangers and brand new acquaintances, just the opposite. Talking to strangers was no sweat. When it came to talking to people for an extended period time in a more personal setting? That's when she began freezing up.

A couple hours later walking up to the prison, she spotted a notice saying that the visiting hours were temporarily extended for the holidays. That's when it hit her. No matter how many friends she had, no matter how much better her life was nowadays when it came down to it, she still had no better place to be on this seemingly special day than playing card games with her brother in jail.

. . .

Grace watched the clock all afternoon, wondering when Agatha would be back. Everyone else pushed the unpleasantness aside, why couldn't she? Every time she found herself thinking the question, she realized what a dumb one it was. Everything Agatha said was true and it made her feel guilty. At least, the actions appeared that way. Of course, it wasn't her intention. The plans changed so quickly. In her excitement, she could see how she left Agatha hanging. Her attempts to create the perfect Christmas grew out of control. Why couldn't she have let things go on naturally? Right from the start she set the bar too high. The big tree, the Christmas party… the 'perfect' Christmas morning meant nothing to Agatha. What meant the most to her was bringing her to meet Rooster and she let her down. While she did forget of the set time, she was still aware that one part of the day would be spent with him. She figured it could wait. It wasn't as though he had other plans for the day.

And that's when she heard herself. That's when she realize how self-centered she was. Had she known about her brother's visit, would she have cared so much if Agatha experienced a traditional Christmas? Did she really do it for Agatha's sake, or was it for her own? Grace was glad when it came time to go to church. Apparently she hadn't been paying enough attention because she never imagined herself capable of such disregard for another human being.

. . . .

Agatha arrived home long after dark. The kids were in bed aside from Matthew, who was reading in the kitchen, and the adults sat in the living room drinking tea. Seeing her bedroom door closed was disheartening. Now she was forced to put on the expected happy face and sit with the others, unless she wanted to sit with Matthew or fumble around in the kitchen again like she had with Lindsey.

"You're home late," Grace said, at a loss for any better phrase.

"Yeah. I got a late dinner."

"That's too bad," Deven said. "We saved you some of the roast."

"Oh," Agatha replied, hanging her coat up and then moving to the furthest possible seat. "Thank you. It'll be good tomorrow."

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Leia offered.

"I'm fine, thanks." After a few moments, Agatha stood up. "Is Lindsey asleep yet? I left my nightgown in my room this morning."

"I'm not sure," Leia answered. "No worries if she is. She'll sleep through anything."

"Thanks."

Agatha left the group and carefully opened her door. When she did, she saw the light was on and saw Lindsey laying on her stomach at the foot of the bed and writing in her journal.

"Oh," Agatha said, taking a step back. "I'm sorry. I would have knocked if I realized you were awake."

Lindsey smiled. "It's okay. It's your room."

Agatha shrugged and went over to her dresser.

"You missed dinner."

"I know, I was with my brother."

"Why didn't you invite him over here? We don't bite."

Unsure of how to answer, Agatha shrugged again. "He doesn't get out much."

Sensing Agatha didn't want to talk, Lindsey nodded and looked down at her pages. "Okay, just wondering."

Agatha was about to leave but found herself turning back to the girl. "Did Grace say anything about what happened earlier?"

"What? Your thing at lunch?"

Agatha nodded.

"Not really. She was sad for a while."

"Oh. Okay. That's good."

"May I ask what happened? I know it's none of my business… I feel bad for putting you out."

"It's not your fault."

"My parents?"

"It's not theirs. It's not Grace's either. You just happened to catch me at a bad time of year. I'm not into the whole 'jolly holiday' thing."

"Why not?"

Agatha laughed. "It's a long and boring story. You don't want to hear about it, believe me."

"Ah, well."

"I guess I better be getting back out there. Your folks aren't mad at me or anything, are they? About earlier?"

"No, they feel bad, though. We all do. We didn't mean to ignore you."

Warmth came over Agatha's cheeks, causing her to look down at the floor. "I could have overreacted. I don't know why. It's not that important to me. Guess it brings me back to other things that aren't even related. I was excited about Grace meeting my brother, though. I know there are other times, but today would have been more pleasant… Oh gosh, listen to me. Rambling like an idiot to a kid."

"I'm not a kid," Lindsey said, finally sitting up.

"When you're my age, everybody under 20 is a kid."

Lindsey smiled. "As long as you don't see me as Rosie's age, I suppose I can live with it."

"No worries… you know, if more kids were like you, I think I'd actually like them."

"A lot of them are. Adults just don't take the time to talk to them a lot of times. Outside of the family I mean."

"To tell you the truth, I'm usually one of those adults. Had I not been so bored I would have expected you to be a brat."

"Nope, that would be Rosie." Lindsey grinned wide, rather pleased with her joke.

Agatha laughed louder than intended. "I won't tell your parents you said that."

"They gotta know." With a final chuckle, Lindsey settled in front of her journal again. "Goodnight, Agatha. Don't worry about waking me if you need anything in here."

"Goodnight… and thanks."

Agatha was glad to be in higher spirits when she rejoined Grace, Deven, and Leia. Agatha couldn't tell if they'd heard her and Lindsey chatting, or if they were wondering what has taken her so long. Everyone looked up at her when they heard the click of the door.

"Was Lindsey awake?" Leia asked.

"Yeah… that's okay isn't it?"

"Yes, she doesn't usually fall asleep for another hour or so. I was surprised she turned in when she did."

"It's been a long day."

"We'll head into the other room ourselves in a few minutes," Deven said. "Sorry again for taking your bedrooms."

"Really," Agatha said, "it's all right. Look, about what I said earlier… do you think we can just forget it? I was in a bad mood. Visiting my brother can do that. I'm glad you all are here, and I know it's made Grace very happy."

Agatha could tell Deven and Leia were both confused and curious about her vague statement about Rooster, but they were polite enough to let it roll by. Instead, they smiled and asked her to join them.

* * *

Two days later, Deven, Leia, Matthew, Lindsey, and Rosie packed up and were on the train home by lunchtime. All in all, Agatha was glad they came. Once the pressure of Christmas was over she was able to relax. Saying goodbye was almost difficult. She began warming up to all of them — even little Rosie. On the other hand, she was looking forward to getting back to a normal routine. Most of all she missed sleeping on a bed. The couch wasn't good for her back.

No one was sadder than Grace when the train pulled away. Agatha thought she was going to burst into tears after giving her final way goodbye but she managed to keep herself together. Grace's mood was almost a relief, though. Before bed on Christmas night, they had a good talk and apology exchange about the 'Christmas Chaos' as Agatha titled it. It hadn't been much of a problem since, but Agatha knew Grace had a tendency to bring things up at least one more time to make sure everything is okay. But parting with her family guaranteed Agatha at least one more day without tension.

They walked half of the way home in silence. Agatha lost herself in mundane thoughts about starting back at work the next day and what she was going to cook for dinner, wondering if she needed to stop by the market to pick up some vegetables and butter.

"I'm sorry," Grace said after some time.

"For what?"

"For being emotional back."

Agatha chuckled. "I expected it. You weren't so bad."

"I'm also sorry the past few days have been so hectic."

Here it was, Agatha thought. "We talked about it. It's over. Let's look forward to the new year now."

"Yeah," Grace smiled. "That will be good, won't it?"

"…maybe you can meet Rooster then?"

"Absolutely. And please, hit me over the head if I forget."

Trying an evil grin and rubbing her hands together, Agatha said, "That can very well be arranged."

Grace laughed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. You don't have to get **too** excited about it."


	8. Chapter 8

_1921_

Celebrating the new year came and went as did Valentine's Day and St. Patrick's Day. Easter came up close behind them — another holiday that bypassed most of Agatha's life. To her relief, the farthest Grace went this time was personal fasting and stocking up on candy to send to Matthew, Lindsey, and Rosie. Easter preparation almost fascinating. It was quieter than Christmas, and the old traditions seemed like they could be over comfort for someone who'd grown up with them.

During this time, both Agatha and Grace faced changes in their work lives. The cleaning company Agatha worked for started making cuts, and Agatha knew it was only a matter of time before her day came. It got to the point where she questioned why the whole business didn't call it quits. At least it was slow, giving her time to secure a new job. The kitchen table was now home to a stack of newspapers and want ads. As for Grace, she picked up another part-time job at the library. She loved it and would have taken the opportunity to take a full-time position had she not felt so at home at the bakery. She needed the family atmosphere. So far she hadn't made many friends at the new job, but then again, it was quiet work.

Easter came and went, and then came a tough question Agatha had been putting off since her reminder on Christmas. Where was Rooster going to go? His jail time ended mid-April. Staying with her and Grace wasn't an option, as she had said to him many times. It wasn't that Grace and Rooster didn't get along. A few times now Grace came down to the jail to visit and the conversations were relaxed enough. Rooster made his jokes when she wasn't around. He told Agatha she'd be his future wife one day. While Agatha knew her brother said these things to show off, she was concerned he would make a move. She didn't expect Grace to accept, but she couldn't be too sure. Lately, Grace expressed great interest in finding someone. For a while in January, she even started seeing someone she'd met at the bank. By late February she ended it. Agatha never found out why, but from the start, she thought the two were and odd match. Aside from their age, bank, and love for Italian food, they had little in common. Grace didn't seem too upset, so she didn't bring it up again.

Agatha was a bit jealous of the relationship. At this point, a bad relationship was better than none at all. Some bitterness around the situation with Carl surfaced. She continued reminding herself the relationship wouldn't have gone anywhere anyway. But still… it could have been something, even for a little while. She'd gone much longer without a relationship. Using the word relationship would be an exaggeration. She'd dated, but nothing went past a few outings. Men grew bored of her. Who could blame them? Excitements in her life were nothing to brag about. Take away the jail visits and jobs coming and going and arguments with one person or another, what was left?

. . .

Somehow, Agatha managed to procrastinate a conversation about Rooster until a couple nights before his release. No matter how hard she thought, she didn't see any other way to take care of Rooster unless she was living under the same roof. Grace came home late from the library which gave Agatha plenty of time to make dinner and figure out what to say. It was a strange subject. While she knew Grace was a good-hearted person and turning Rooster away would be unthinkable, Grace was also cautious. Having lived a calm life and striving to maintain it, she had every right not to want to share a roof with a conman. Things would be easier if she could say to Grace in confidence that Rooster would be starting his second chance, as they say. Rooster was more on his fourth chance, not including the shorter sentences. He lived this way since he was a teenager. Agatha didn't see why this time around would be any different. He wasn't looking for change — he was looking for freedom.

"I'm home," Grace said when she came through the door.

"Good, just put dinner on the table."

"What did you make?"

"Spaghetti and meat sauce."

Setting down her bag and hanging up her sweater, Grace said, "Oh, I wish I'd known! I would have gotten some bread from the bakery to go with it."

Agatha pointed to the table. "Way ahead of you."

"Wow, you went all out."

"Grace, it's spaghetti, not roast turkey and twice baked potatoes."

"Come on, you know your sauce is my favorite."

"Yeah, I know."

"What's the occasion?" Grace asked.

Agatha gave a nervous laugh. "Why does there need to be an occasion? I know you like it, can't I surprise you?"

"…you hate the mess it makes, and you hate the preparation."

"Okay, okay. You don't let me get away with anything."

"Of course not." Taking her chair, Grace said, "Now, what's up?"

Sitting as well, Agatha replied, "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you wanna eat first?"

"No." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Okay then…" She paused a moment to put food onto her dish. "I think I'll eat first."

"Agatha."

"Rooster gets out of jail on Friday. There."

"I'm… sorry?'

"That's not the bad part."

Grace sighed. "Please, just get to the point."

"He doesn't have a place to stay. I don't want him here, but I don't know what else to do. I'm going to help him find a place, but that takes time, especially given his last address. I would never think of asking, but I don't want him out on the streets if I can help it. No good will come from it."

"Agatha," Grace interrupted. "Slow down. I don't have a problem with it."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. He's your brother. Who am I to say no?"

"Are we thinking of the same brother?"

"Yes, we are thinking of the same brother."

"Well… that was, uh, easier than I thought."

"Will he be comfortable here?"

"Where do you think he is now, The Ritz?"

"You know what I mean."

Agatha passed a slice of bread to Grace. "I really appreciate it. I promise it won't be long. If he's not finding a place then we'll have to figure something else out."

"Don't worry about it."

"Promise me one thing?'

"Yeah?"

"Please, please, please don't go out with him. He keeps joking about it. He can be charming, but please, please, please don't let him get to you. Believe me, he's no good for you. Even if by some miracle he changes, it's not a good fit. I don't want to worry about you getting hurt."

Grace held up her hand. "Not to worry. I wouldn't get involved with him even without the baggage."

"You wouldn't?"

"He's your brother. That would be a bit uncomfortable, don't you think?"

"Geez, I was so busy worried about him mistreating you that I didn't even think about it being awkward."

After swallowing a mouthful of pasta, Grace said, "And imagine if it didn't work out?"

"Let's not."

Grace laughed. "Fair enough."

"Again, I really appreciate your letting him stay."

"I don't mind Rooster," she said truthfully. "He's different."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Is there anything I can help you do to get ready?"

"Nah, I'm just going to make the couch up for him."

"What does he eat? I'm going to the market tomorrow and I can pick up food for him."

"He's a goat. He'll eat anything you put in front of him and then get started on your plate."

"Well then," Grace said. "I'm glad we're eating your sauce tonight!"

Agatha's laughter was more a sigh of relief. Rooster could stay and Grace wasn't interested in going out with him. Having Rooster back home would by no means be easy, but at least a couple weights were lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

"This ain't how I pictured your place."

Rooster walked further into her room, dropping his bag in the middle of the floor as he did so. No doubt about it, the place belonged to women. Flowers were placed all around, the decorations were elaborate and made no sense and served little purpose if any at all. Worst of all, it was clean. Too clean. While Rooster could appreciate the fresh air smell coming through the windows at the moment, he knew cleanliness meant Agatha on his back every time he left a bottle on the table or his muddy shoes on the carpet.

"What did you expect?" Agatha questioned, already sick of her brother's company.

"I dunno. A room or two maybe and dark. Maybe a place on the edge of town?"

"Things have turned around for me. I got a good thing going here. I hope you'll choose to follow my example."

"Ah," he said with a wave of his hand while continuing to snoop around, "don't try and fool me. You got a lucky break. Ain't no way you could'a done this good without someone else paying the rent."

"Hey, I pay my fair share. I could pay for the whole place by now. It's incredible how much money you can save when you're not supporting a bum living on your sofa."

"You're the one who told me to stay."

"I told you you could stay if you had no place else to go, which you don't. I am not by any means giving you permission to fritter your days away smuggling alcohol, smoking cigarettes, and playing poker. I expect you to go out and get a job. Do something with your life. You gotta be sick of spending time in that cell."

Rooster sat on the couch now and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "Ya' get used to it after a while."

Walking over to push his feet back to the floor, Agatha said, "I mean it, Rooster. No more playing around. You gotta make something of yourself. You've wasted enough of your life with these games."

"It's what I do."

"It's time for a change."

Rooster rolled his eyes. "Would ya' come off it? No one in their right mind is gonna hire me with my record."

"Then find someone not in their right mind."

"I will, and when I do-"

Cutting him off, Agatha said through her teeth, "For legitimate work, Rooster. For work. I swear, you get in trouble with the police again and I'm not gonna be there to bail you out."

"Didn't you just say you got money?"

"To live. I've spent enough on you. If you're not even going to bother to make an effort I feel no obligation to go out of my way for you. At least not any more than I am now. Why don't you trying being grateful for a change? Get off your lazy ass and get a job!"

To Agatha's confusion, a slow grin appeared on Rooster's face. "Oh, Aggie… is that how you wanna talk in front of your friend?"

Agatha, now aware of the presence behind her, took a moment before turning around. Her face was warm, but not quite red. "Hey, Grace."

Grace gave an awkward smile, regretting having come home during an argument. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Already turning on his innocent act, Rooster said, "I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it. Aggie here can be pretty hard on me."

"Nice try," Agatha said. "I've already informed Grace of the rules for your being here."

"Now I have rules?"

"No drinking. No leaving your clothes in piles on the floor or furniture. No poker buddies, or any kind of gambling. No guests who have not been approved, and absolutely none of your girlfriends."

Angry, Rooster stood up, "What the hell am I supposed to do all day?"

"Get out there and get a job!" Agatha repeated. "This is temporary. Two months, remember? When those are up you're on your own. If you're not able to take care of yourself then it's your own problem."

"I can take care of myself now. I'm only here because you were bent on me having a proper roof over my head or something."

"I'm giving you a chance, Rooster!"

Feeling her standing before them unnecessary, Grace began inching towards her room. "I can see there's still some details you two need to work out. Just, um, let me know if you want me to start dinner."

Agatha grumbled. "You see that? You've already made her uncomfortable."

"I don't think I've seen her when she wasn't, I don't mind it."

"She was nice enough to go and visit you in the slammer, the least you can do in return is act respectfully around her."

"You ain't givin' me the chance!"

"You know," Grace said over the shouting, "on second thought, I think I'll go pick up dinner and bring it home. How's that sound? It's a special occasion after all."

Agatha turned back around to face her. "Grace, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do," she said as she grabbed her purse and rushed to the door. "I'll be back within the hour."

When the door clicked shut, Agatha swung around to Rooster. "You got some nerve."

"I ain't a kid anymore, Aggie. You can knock off this mothering crap you do."

"I will when you start acting like a grown up."

"I am a grown up, and as a grown up I can make my own decisions. What I do is my own business and it ain't your say if I get a real job or not."

"I hate seeing you throw your life away. You're better than that."

"It's time to face facts. I wasn't cut out for more. There's nothin' I wanna do other than what I'm doin'."

"Listen to yourself!" Agatha said, nearly in tears. "How can you not strive for more? I'm not telling you to go out and become a doctor. I'm saying get a small job, maybe in a factory or something, I don't know. Settle down, have a family."

"I hate kids and long hours. Don't you remember when I had that job in one factory? I didn't last a week."

"You didn't try."

"Because I'm lazy, and I ain't looking to change anything."

"You're pathetic."

"That sure is news to me," Rooster said, his voice sarcasm.

Agatha sat on the arm of the sofa. "So that's it? You're just gonna sit back and wait for money to come to you?"

"I'll get back on my feet, you're just not gonna like how I do it," he shrugged.

"I don't want you in jail again."

"I can't guarantee anything."

"I've heard enough of this." Standing again, Agatha walked heavily to the door. "I'm gonna go find Grace and see if she needs help with dinner. I'll stay true to my word. You can stay here for the two months I said, but I don't care to know what you're up to. All I can say is keep it far away and out of my house. I'm not responsible for you anymore. You land your ass in jail it's your problem."

. . .

It didn't take too long to find Grace. Whenever she brought dinner home, she went to the same three places, all of which were in close walking distance. First, she checked the pizza place up the street. With no luck, Agatha then tried one of the diners they frequented. Through the window, she could see Grace waiting for her order.

Agatha remained outside for a few minutes. She didn't know what to say. One thing was for sure, she needed to apologize for Rooster. While she knew regret was inevitable, she hadn't expected it so soon. Was she being unreasonable? All she wanted to do was look out for her baby brother. True, he wasn't a baby anymore, but did that mean she wasn't allowed to care for him as she always had? Why would she want to see him settle for as little as possible when there was potential for so much more? By now, she had a hard time picturing Rooster as anything other than what he was — a lazy cheat who put all his effort into making a buck as quickly and as simply as possible.

Having left the house without a jacket or sweater, Agatha was pushed inside by the evening chill. Spring wasn't in motion just yet. Inside the restaurant, she stepped to the side next to Grace, who spotted Agatha in an instant.

"What are you doing here?" Grace asked out of curiosity.

"Needed a break," Agatha answered, making as little eye contact as possible.

"I gather your argument with Rooster continued?"

"We're always bickering like that. I'm just worried about him. He isn't interested in getting on his feet. He's happy being a mooch."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I'm the one who's sorry. I let myself think he changed. It happens every time. Now we have a lump living on our couch."

"We'll make the best of it. Besides, it's not like we're home all the time."

"Oddly enough, that isn't comforting."

Placing a hand on Agatha's shoulder, Grace said, "Obviously, if there's extreme trouble, we'll have to ask him to leave. But going by things you've said in the past, I don't think he'll do anything to jeopardize free room and board."

Agatha shrugged. "I don't know, you'd be surprised."

"Here you go, Grace," the head waitress said as she approached her with a bag in hand. Noticing Agatha as well, she nodded, "Good evening, Agatha."

"Evening, Flo."

"Thanks very much," Grace smiled, taking the bag. "See you soon, I'm sure."

"Take care!"

Agatha waited until they were outside to speak again.

"He might act differently since you're around, but I'm not getting my hopes up."

"Why isn't he more careful? He knows where he'll end up by acting this way."

"To tell you the truth, I think a part of him likes being locked up."

"Why is that?"

"Beats me. I figure that's gotta be it, though. If not that, he's even dumber than I thought."

Biting her lip to stop a laugh from escaping, Grace then said, "I'd still give him a chance. He may surprise you."

"That's precisely what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Over the next couple weeks, both Agatha and Grace worked on adjusting. They missed having use of the living room, but kept in mind it was only temporary. Agatha was more comfortable sitting out. Grace, on the other hand, stayed clear of Rooster as much as possible. His constant passes drove her bonkers. What made it worse was the fact he did it to aggravate his sister more than anything. Grace caught on right away and let him have it. At least, she tried. She thought she'd succeeded using a raised and stern voice, but since then it'd become a game in Rooster's mind.

"Heya, Gracie," Rooster called from the sofa. "Would you be a love and bring me a sandwich?"

Grace groaned from the kitchen, looking up from her needlepoint. "For the last time, do not call me Gracie. Second, you're perfectly capable of getting your own lunch."

"I get my own lunch nearly every day. Cut me some slack."

"My afternoon off does not entitle me as your servant."

"Who said anything about a servant? I asked for a favor. A simple little favor."

"It's not a simple little favor. It's me having to get the food out, make it, and clean up after you because heaven knows washing a dish could kill you."

"The soap gives me a rash."

"We've bought three different kinds of soap since you got here. I'm not believing it anymore. Make your own lunch and clean up after yourself."

Feigning hurt, Rooster said, "Here I thought you were the hospitable one."

"You're beyond a guest now."

Rooster was about to snap back when Agatha's door swung open. "I was up until nine this morning. What the hell is all the shouting about? I'm trying to sleep!"

"See whatcha did, Grace?" Rooster whined.

Standing up from the table, Grace marched into the living room. "I did nothing." Turning to Agatha, she finished, "I refused to make his lunch and he's not taking it well."

Agatha brought a hand up to her forehead. "Would you leave her alone, Roost? Go make your own lunch."

"I liked it better when you didn't have a roommate," Rooster replied, rising to his feet in defeat.

"I got news for you, I wouldn't be making your lunch either if she were here or not."

"You always used to."

"Because I was an idiot and felt sorry for you. I still do, but a beyond hope kind of sorry."

Rooster brushed her off as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Agatha. I'll try to be more patient. Go back to sleep."

"I'm gonna. And I don't blame you. I'm surprised you haven't hit him across the head yet."

"I won't go that far." Then lowering her voice, she said, "I always thought myself to be a patient person, but boy does he know how to push my buttons."

"He's a pro — and a child. Like a child, the stronger your reaction the more he'll try to bother you. Try to ignore him if you can. Once he's gone I'll make it up to you somehow."

Grace shook her head. "You don't need to make it up to me. I feel terrible for speaking to him the way I have."

"Don't waste your energy. It's the only tone he'll hear. Why do you think I always sound so pissed off at everything? I grew up with him and, for a long time, he was my only friend. I don't even realize it half the time."

With a sympathetic smile, Grace nodded and gave Agatha a small push toward her bedroom. "Get some sleep. We'll keep it down out here."

"I have another long and late shift tonight so I will probably skip dinner. If you need to get out of the house go see a movie on me."

"I was thinking of going out anyway. Thank you, though."

Agatha smiled as she shut her door the same time Rooster came back with his plate.

"You're out of cheese."

Before turning around, Grace took a deep breath. "I just bought some yesterday."

"Yeah, I ate it all."

"How on earth did you manage to eat that much in so little time?"

"I didn't feel like slicing any of the meat you have, so I just made a cheese and mayo sandwich."

"That's disgusting," she said with a grimace.

"Maybe next time you should suck it up and a normal one for me."

Grace clenched her fist behind her back, took another breath, and managed to walk away without any kind of retort. _Six more weeks_ _…_ she said in her head. _Six more weeks_ _…_


	9. Chapter 9

Another two weeks passed. Another two long weeks. Grace did as Agatha said and ignored Rooster, but the past week, in particular, made this more difficult than ever. She didn't have proof, but she swore Rooster was drunk when she came home Monday evening. Agatha had gone to work early. The living room smelled funny. Stale in a way. Whether he drank something or smoked something, it changed his behavior. Her worry wasn't so much what he would do, especially after he passed out not long after supper, rather, how and if she should tell Agatha. At risk of sounding like a schoolchild, she didn't want to tattle. Rooster had a month to go. Maybe this was a one-time thing unless he'd been good at covering it up before. Even that option didn't make much sense. Why would he get lazy if he was getting away with something?

The thing that bothered her most came on Friday night. After her shift at the library, Susan met up with her and they took in a show. Afterward, Grace invited her over for a cup of coffee. Having been so distracted, she forgot Rooster would be there to greet them. She didn't remember until she saw the light on through the window. She warned Susan he was there, giving her the option to bow out. Susan wasn't bothered, even after Grace heeded her of his personality. However, minds changed when they walked into a cloud of smoke and a handful of people gathered around the living room.

"Rooster, what on earth is going on here?" Grace said through many coughs.

"Just spending some time with some friends," Rooster replied, never taking his eyes off his date who sat on his lap.

"Did Agatha say it was okay?"

"Oh sure, she loosens up after a bit, don't worry."

Grace wasn't convinced, but couldn't think straight as the amount of smoke made her lightheaded. "Susan, do you think we take a rain check?"

"Yes, of course," Susan said. "It looks like you've got a hand full here."

"Hey Gracie, thought you weren't gonna be home 'til later."

"That's it, Rooster," Grace yelled. "I want everyone out of here!" After flipping on some more lights, she opened the windows as wide as they could go.

"Come on, we ain't hurting anything," Rooster said, leaving the side of the young woman who'd been on his lap. "A couple hours won't be a problem."

"Yes, Rooster. It will be a problem. I have never met someone more ungrateful in my entire life! Agatha told you specifically not to have people over and here you are."

"Hey whoa, she said no one without permission. I told 'ya, I got permission."

"It's funny, but I don't believe you."

"Yo, Rooster," a man who had to been at least six feet, two inches tall came over. "What's the deal, huh?"

"The lady here wants to call it a night."

"You're right I do. I'm sorry to be the spoilsport, but it's time for everybody to leave."

The man laughed. "Spoilsport… isn't she cute?"

Rooster nodded. "Ain't she?"

Susan, whom Grace had forgotten was standing a few steps behind her, came up and pulled her back by her shoulders. "You're not going to win this one. You'll come and stay the night at my place, all right?"

"Yeah…" Grace nodded. "I think that's a good idea. But I swear Rooster, if this mess isn't gone by morning you're out of here!"

Rooster laughed. "Ain't up to you to decide."

. . .

Grace would never give Rooster the satisfaction of saying this allowed, but he was right. Whether he stayed or left wasn't up to her. He was Agatha's responsibility, not hers. The apartment belonged to both of them. Agatha sacrificed a lot when her family came over Christmas. Granted, their time spent was significantly less than Rooster's and didn't throw parties in their living room... Still, Grace owed it to her to be patient.

It was hard to believe Agatha would give him this sort of permission, but maybe she did. As much as she didn't want to face Rooster again, she couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive and settle this. Thank goodness for Susan letting her stay the night. Heaven knows what more chaos would come the later the evening became. She worried either way, but at least she wasn't in the middle of everything.

After a restless night, she left Susan's apartment as soon as the sun came up in hopes of catching Agatha on her way home from work. Had she remembered which place she was cleaning she might have. When the clock struck eight, she knew she'd have to see her at home.

From down the hallway, Grace heard the shouting. She stopped halfway to the door and wondered if she should give them some space. At the same time, if Rooster was still drunk, Agatha might be in harm's way. What power she had over the situation she didn't know, but at least she could be there for her friend.

"I've had it with you, Rooster! I told you to do a few things, a few measly little things while I let you get away with all your other crap. Would it have killed you to keep your word? How do you expect me to trust you?"

A hungover Rooster pointed to Grace in the doorway. Agatha turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God," she said. "When I saw you weren't here I panicked."

"I spent the night at Susan's."

"I don't blame you. Grace, I'm so sorry about all of this."

"…So you didn't give him permission for company?"

"Absolutely not!" Agatha shouted in Rooster's direction. "I ought to throw you out on the street and not look back, you know that?"

"Calm down," Rooster grumbled. "You're acting like people were out of control. It was low key — just a couple of the guys hanging out."

"Who are the guys, Rooster?"

"What does it matter? I could say priests and you'd still be pissed off."

"You're damn right I would be."

In hopes to reduce the tension, Grace stepped closer to Agatha and Rooster and said, "Let's all take a breath for a moment…"

"Grace," Agatha interrupted. "I appreciate you're wanting to help, but this is between me and Rooster."

"Fine, I'll be in my room then."

"Do you think you could maybe go get breakfast or something?"

"Agatha, I've been out all night. I have to get ready for work."

"So have I. Do you really think this is what I wanna be doing after working all night?"

"I understand you have a lot on your plate right now, but this is my house, too."

"Please, Grace. This isn't an easy thing to ask. Besides, there's not a whole lot I ask you for."

"Oh no, you're right. Living with this inconsiderate pig hasn't been a chore at all."

Instead of being insulted, Rooster found amusement in Grace's comment. He didn't know she had it in her.

Agatha, on the other hand, was not so amused. "Hey, it ain't your place to say those things."

"I think I've been patient up until now. I didn't tell you about all the other nights I came home when he was drunk."

"What?" Agatha looked to Rooster, who just rolled his eyes.

"I gave him a chance."

"You should have told me," Agatha said.

"I knew it was only temporary and didn't think it was my place to tattle."

"Tattle? For heaven's sake, Grace, do you think we're still in 2nd Grade?"

"No, no, Aggie," Rooster said. "She's makin' sense. You're talking about me like I'm a school kid."

"Would you shut up for two minutes?"

"My point is that I didn't complain."

"Him getting drunk and you telling me isn't complaining."

"How should I know how you'll react to anything? One day you're saying what a bum he is, and now you're jumping down my throat for the one negative thing I've voiced allowed."

"I never called him a pig. Rooster is a lot of things, but he's no pig."

"Some dames would consider that phrase debatable," Rooster said, raising his hand.

"Shut up, Rooster."

Grace moved back towards the door. "I've had enough of this. Tell me whenever I'm allowed back home."

"You don't have to be so dramatic about it."

Grace wanted to say something back but knew the minute she opened her mouth she'd come out with something dumb. Instead, she went out the door, closing it with a slam.

Pressing his luck, Rooster scoffed, "And you say I'm the one making her uncomfortable."

* * *

Grace couldn't believe she was walking away from the house. When was she going to learn to stand her ground? While she understood Agatha's embarrassment and not wanting outside pressure, she didn't think it was fair to be asked to leave the building. All she wanted to do was take a shower. What was she going to hear over running water? The stench of smoke still clung to her skin. Sometimes Agatha intimidated her. There was no pretending she had a lot of anger inside of her. For the most part, her resentment didn't come out in the nastiest ways. Yes, she was moody, but she'd met people who acted much worse. When she exploded it was typically on some strange she wouldn't see again. Today, she'd been that stranger — and that's just how she'd come to feel. Since Rooster moved in, the days she saw Agatha were few and far between. On both parts, it was somewhat intentional but was done more in attempts to gain a break from Rooster. Now she was afraid to stand up to Agatha and gave in to her demands.

Not knowing where else to go, she walked to the bakery to start her shift early. There would be some chore to do. If not, she could keep Susan company for the start of her shift. She had to wonder what Susan thought. First walking into Rooster's mess, and now being asked to leave her own home? If for some reason, Rooster ended up staying, Grace decided it would be time to start looking for another place. Walking on eggshells all the time was getting old. No matter what she did, she felt like it was the wrong thing. She didn't blame Agatha, necessarily. The reality was that they were at different points in their lives. Grace saw an array of opportunities for her future. Meanwhile, Agatha had resigned herself to all doors being closed. She wished for a way to convince her otherwise.

* * *

"You blew it, Aggie."

Agatha could have spit on him she was so angry. **She** blew it? Why? Because she spoke without thinking? What did people want from her? As she said to Grace, the last thing she needed after working all night was a stressful confrontation — not to mention embarrassing. "I didn't do anything, Rooster. You're the one who's made nothing but a mess since you've been here."

"How many years have you known me? Did you really expect anything different?"

"Like an idiot I did and you know it."

Rooster laughed, "Yeah, I know. Still cracks me up."

It took all she had to ignore him. Must more of this and she was sure to smack him. "I can't believe you're willing to jeopardize my friendship with Grace just for a laugh. Aren't you the one who say a few months back who told me to do anything to prevent losing her?"

"Yeah, I said you should, nothing about me. You're not gonna lose her over this. It's me she hates, not you."

"Maybe, but because of you, I'm snapping at her. Didn't you see how angry she was when she left?"

Rooster shrugged. "She'll cool down. You women always end up collapsing into tears and hugging it out."

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Shows how little you know."

"If she's going to hold a grudge over this then she ain't worth your time." Rooster stood from the couch and started towards the kitchen, but Agatha held out her arm and stopped him.

"No eating. We're not done talking about this."

"What's there to talk about? I don't see the big deal. The cops didn't come. Nothin's broken."

"I don't care! I told you no one could come over. Not only did you ignore me, you lied about it to Grace."

"Relax, she didn't buy it for a minute."

"That's not the point. That aside, what about all these bottles everywhere? Where the hell did you get this crap?"

"You think I stole it or somethin'? It's whiskey. I got a prescription for it."

"Oh yeah?" Agatha said with fake interest in her voice. "What's the matter Rooster, got a little cold?"

"Come off it."

"Where's you get the money for it?"

"It don't matter." He pushed past her to go to the kitchen. If she was going to keep shouting, he was going to need some coffee and food for his headache.

"Yes, it does. I swear, Rooster, if you took any money from me or Grace I'm going to kill you."

"I won a bet if you must know. I don't gotta answer to you."

"You do under my roof."

"Your roof blows!"

"Then leave!"

"Works for me," he said. "I've been bored out of my mind here."

"Then why the hell didn't you leave sooner?"

"'Cause I ain't leaving a good couch if no one's makin' me."

"You know what, Grace is right. You are inconsiderate. We go out of our ways, changing our schedules around to make sure you're all right and you can't say so much as a thank you."

"I didn't ask you. All I needed was a place to crash for a few days while I got back on my feet."

"It's unfortunate that getting back on your feet means knocking someone off theirs."

"We all do what we can."

"There are better ways."

"So what if there are? Like I've said and I'll keep saying, I'm too set in my ways to turn around now. I've accepted it, now you need to as well. I'm tired of you trying to be what Ma wasn't. I got by without help then and I can keep doin' it now. It don't matter if you approve. Just be a sister."

"You mean, be the sister you want me to be."

"No, no, don't go twisting my words around. I'm just saying to humor me, not smother me. I can't believe I even have to have this discussion."

Agatha shook her head. "I can't either."

"I ain't saying I never wanna see you again. I'm just sayin' I need you to back off sometimes."

"Fine. I will. But I'm staying by my words from your first night here. Don't call me anymore to bail you out. I'm through with wasting my money and time. I'll visit you, but no money."

"Whatever. If it gets you off my back go for it."

Agatha frowned. This wasn't at all how she envisioned Rooster's send off. She never wished to be enemies with her brother. He was the only family she had. Why was she supposed to feel guilty for trying to straighten him out?

"So… are you leaving tonight?"

"The sooner the better," he said, going back into the living room.

"Roost… I don't want there to be hard feelings between you. You gotta know that I love you."

"I know, and I never know how to deal with it."

"You're not the worst guy in the world."

"Glad to know one person thinks that."

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on for Agatha and Grace. Grace was glad to have the distraction of work but was embarrassed to realize she hadn't been able to change her clothes from the day before. This wasn't as much of a problem at the bakery as she didn't have to explain why to Susan. Plus, she was covered by an apron, but she noticed some looks at the library. Thank goodness her main task today was re-stacking the shelves.

Agatha slept off and on. She opted not to hang around the living room while Rooster packed to leave. Strange how he acquired so many things after having been out for a mere month. She decided to worry later if he was taking anything he shouldn't. The main reason she couldn't sleep was her guilt about Grace. She thought she'd stop home in between jobs as she did most days, but after Rooster had gone she heard no movement in the rest of the apartment.

She knew asking Grace to leave was unreasonable, but she was afraid her words would become too flustered. Rooster barely took her seriously as it was. He didn't need another reason to undermine her. Her tone came out harsher than anticipated. She knew Grace to be understanding, but she also hadn't forgotten how upset she looked. She couldn't blame her, either. Half the time Agatha didn't know what she was doing. Rooster's games hadn't helped in the slightest.

Calling out of work was a given when six o'clock hit and she'd only managed two hours of off and on sleep. Grace was due home within the next half hour. Agatha hoped it would still be this way. Unless she'd been serious when she said to tell her when to come home. It didn't seem like something Grace would do, though. Not after having spent one night away from home and left with only her purse.

Grace did come home, but not until around eight o'clock. The minute Grace saw Agatha sitting in the kitchen, she tensed up and tried avoiding eye contact as she made way to her room. Agatha, of course, stopped her.

"Grace, I need to talk to you."

"I don't feel like talking right now." She continued on to her door. "You're supposed to be at work."

Agatha followed. "I stayed home. I just want to say I'm sorry. I was completely out of line this morning. Everything with Rooster got me so mad. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Yeah, okay."

"Grace, please. I was embarrassed. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Whatever it was, I didn't want you to see it."

"I understand that, but you have to understand that I was willing to give you space. What, did you think I was going to go into my room and press my ear up against the door?"

"No, that's not it at all. You know that the walls are thin… I just… You know what, why do I have to explain myself? I'm sorry if I don't live up to your peppy standard. I snapped, all right? It happens."

"I hate it when you say things like that," Grace said as she opened the door and went into her room.

"Well, I hate sayin' 'em so looks like we both lose."

"You know, I don't know what I did to upset you so much, but I'm sorry for whatever it was. Are you mad I left Rooster to continue his party? Well forgive me if I made the wrong decision. I'm not used to that kind of environment. Let the record show that I tried to stop it. I stood up to him. You say a lot how I don't defend myself, well I did last night. I'm just sorry it had to be with your brother. But he wasn't so kind to me, and he's done nothing but take advantage of me since he got here. I can't humor him anymore."

"Well, you don't have to because he's gone."

Taking a moment before speaking, she then said, "He left?"

"I kicked him out."

"…I wasn't saying you should do that."

"Well I did and that's that. It's what he wanted all along and what you wanted but couldn't say."

"Agatha, that's not true."

"Don't patronize me. You hated him."

"Wait a minute," Grace said in defense. "That's not true. You can dislike someone without it turning to hate."

"It doesn't matter now, does it? He's not my problem anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Agatha shook her head. She was about to cry and didn't know how to stop it. Having a meltdown in front of Grace was the last way she needed to end her day. Hoping Grace hadn't noticed anything, Agatha managed to say in a clear voice, "Forget it," before making a violent turn out of the room.

As always, Grace was onto her right away. She chased after Agatha, catching her door with her foot before it shut. When she walked into the room, she saw tears streaming down Agatha's face.

"Leave me alone, okay?" she choked out.

"Agatha…" Not knowing what else to say, Grace went to Agatha and hugged her, letting her get everything out.

"I never cry like this. I'm just overtired."

"You don't need to explain yourself," Grace said as she patted Agatha's back. "You've had a long day."

"I don't know if I'll ever see him again."

"Why is that?"

"Because he said I smother him. He wanted to be rid of me. I told him not to bother calling for me to bail him out of jail. He never calls for anything else."

"Agatha, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I should have seen it sooner. He was never happy at home. I think he got into less trouble once he was on his own."

"You'll see him again."

"Hopefully not on a wanted sign."

Stepping back, Grace said as she went to get Agatha a tissue, "You have to think more positive thoughts."

"What do I have to be positive about?" Agatha sniffed.

Grace shrugged. "Sometimes you have to make believe even the most hopeless situations have a chance. I know you're sick of my mentality, but what do you have to lose? There can't be any harm in trying."

"I guess not."

"And I'm here for you."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Things happen, then you get over them. I know I can be as challenging to live with as Rooster sometimes."

"…In very different ways."

Grace laughed. "Do you feel any better?"

"A little, I guess."

"Have you eaten?"

"Not a thing all day," Agatha answered.

"I think today we've earned two big ice cream sundaes. What do you think?"

Now Agatha laughed, "You go from a wise owl to a small child in a matter of minutes."

"I take that as a compliment."


	10. Chapter 10

Grace stood with her morning coffee by the window. First snow of the season and it was still early on in the fall. There was something comforting in watching the fresh flakes hitting the windowsill. Within minutes they melted, making room for new ones without accumulation.

So lost in her thoughts, Grace hadn't heard Agatha coming down the hallways. It wasn't until she heard the slam of the door she diverted her attention away from the snow.

"Hey, Agatha… is something the matter?"

"It finally happened," Agatha grumbled.

"What did?"

"Lost my job. I knew it was coming. You'd think I would'a prepared."

Setting down her coffee on one of the cabinets, Grace said as she reached Agatha's side, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll be able to find something else."

"Thanks. I know I will, I just hate the process of interviews. Plus there are the hours of walking around looking."

"What about all those newspapers we had lying around?"

"Never found anything. Unless I want to do factory work, which I really don't."

"Wouldn't that be better than nothing until you can find something else?"

"If it takes a couple months to find a new job then maybe. For now, I'll be okay."

"Well, I can help you out as much as you need in the meantime.

Agatha smiled. "Thanks."

. . .

"How about this one?" Grace suggested a week later. For the past few evenings, she and Agatha spent time going through newspaper ads after dinner.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I ain't working as a waitress again."

"Well, there haven't been many other options available. How can waiting tables be worse than cleaning?"

"I don't have to deal with people when I clean."

"Isn't the money better, though?"

"Depends. Good waitresses get good tips. Those days are over."

Grace sighed. "Why don't you tell me some things you **will** do. Every time I suggest something I hear what you won't."

"I'll clean. I'll stock shelves. I'll deliver stuff. Anything along those lines."

"You're going to have to face people sooner or later."

"I'm not saying I don't wanna face people at all. I'm just hoping to limit it."

"Wait, wait… I think I found one for cleaning."

Agatha grabbed the paper from Grace's hands. "Where?"

Rolling her eyes, Grace stood to stand behind Agatha's chair. After scanning the page again to find her place, she pointed. "Right there. Hudson Street Home for Girls is looking."

"No way. I ain't working around a ton of kids."

"So you'll do it temporarily until you find another job."

"Absolutely not. Do you have any idea what kind of mayhem that will be? I used to clean buildings when nobody was working. Those kids never leave. I could handle it if it were one or two, but know knows how many they got there."

"They aren't monsters," Grace said. "How do you know if you don't give it a try?"

"Easy for you to say, you like kids."

"Yes, but I can understand how the idea of hundreds in one space can be overwhelming.."

"They're just going to dirty the floors the minute I finishing scrubbing them."

"So then you'll be paid more to wash them again."

"…One of these days I'm gonna find something you can't put a positive spin on."

Grace smiled. "Does that mean you'll take the job?"

With a sigh, Agatha nodded. "I'll go down there tomorrow and see if they're still hiring…"

* * *

Already Agatha wasn't pleased with the establishment. Today she took a taxi, but this couldn't be done every time she had to work. The place was further from home than she thought. Until now, she hadn't appreciated her current neighborhood. She hadn't seen a street this run down since Rooster moved into his first room. Well, maybe this was an upgrade from there, but it was still overwhelming. Vendors of all languages shouted their prices and merchandise trying to make a sale. Kids ran around yelling and playing, causing mischief any way they could. Agatha was close to blocking her ears. If it was this loud outside, she was terrified to hear the inside.

Standing in front of the door, her hand frozen before knocking, Agatha wondered if she should leave and think of an excuse to tell Grace. Then again, leaving now meant wasting money on cab fare. This in mind, what did she have to lose? Heck, maybe she wouldn't get the job and she wouldn't have to lie at all.

A small woman came to the door. Agatha did a double take upon first glance. For some reason, she expected someone younger and dressed in prim attire. This woman looked to be in her sixties, her clothes ragged and dull. Coming from Agatha, that was saying a lot.

Before she could open her mouth, the woman said in a rough, low voice, "You here for a job?"

"Um, yeah. For cleaning."

"Good. You're hired."

Agatha blinked. "Excuse me?"

"What, you don't speak English?" the woman grumbled. "Job is yours."

Rolling her eyes, Agatha replied, "I speak English. Aren't you going to interview me?"

"What interview? It's mopping floors and scrubbing windows, it ain't exactly a science. You a criminal?"

"…No."

"You willing to pick up toys?"

"Sure?"

"Can you start today?"

"I… I mean, I guess I can. I'm not dressed to work, but I-"

"Excellent. You're hired." The woman took Agatha's hand and gave it a shake. "Congratulations, Ms…"

"Hannigan. Agatha Hannigan."

Gesturing for Agatha to follow inside, she said, "Great. You can start with the hallways."

Before stepping forward, Agatha attempted to process everything that happened. Why was it the job she wasn't interested in wound up being the easiest hire of her life? She sighed as she went inside. It would have to do for now. Grace better be proud, she thought. Making the best of it was her only option it seemed.

* * *

The hours would take some getting used to. Agatha didn't get home until ten o'clock that night. Fortunately, deep cleans as today only occurred once a week.

"Thank God," Grace called when saw Agatha walk by her door.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? You've been gone all day."

"Yeah, I know. I got the job," Agatha said, hoping this wouldn't turn into a long chat.

"Oh, I didn't realize it started right away."

"Me either. I wish I'd known."

As Agatha started walking away again, Grace called again, "Hold on a minute, I want to hear about it."

Humoring her friend would take less time than arguing, she decided. Agatha leaned against the door frame as she spoke. "It was weird, actually. All I did was knock on the door and boom. I was hired."

"That's all?"

"I mean, she asked if I was there about the job. When I said yes she said 'you're hired'."

"That was lucky."

"Depends."

"You didn't like it?"

"Grace, I didn't want this job in the first place. Just as I expected, there were tons of kids screaming around me all day, asking me questions, and trying to ride the brooms like witches."

Grace chuckled. "Aw, that's cute."

"No, it's not cute. It's annoying. I was trying to finish work and get out of there. The place is big, but it shouldn't have taken so many hours to wash down."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I'm gonna keep it for now. But don't throw away those papers. The minute I find something better I'm outta there."

"Was there anything you liked about it?"

Agatha shrugged. "I guess it was nice to clean a bathroom not used by men."

"There's a sentence I never thought I'd hear."

Rolling her eyes, Agatha said with a smile, "May you never have to understand this kind of unpleasantness."

"I'll stick to putting up customers." Grace winked.

"Nope. Still worse than toilets."

* * *

With time, Agatha made peace with the job. Not every day was long and drawn out, and it wasn't too difficult to get a day off. The best part was the pay. While she didn't get as much as she did working for a company, it was less work. Plus, it was nice being able to sleep at night rather than fighting the sunlight through the window. By the end of the day, she was grateful to have been pushed.

Another thing she came to appreciate was the kids. Sure, they were loud and rambunctious. But whenever she saw a new child being brought in, she couldn't help but feel sad. It made her realize she'd done the right thing with Rooster. After their parents died, it would have been easier to drop him at someone's steps and run. Her hard work paid off. Rooster never had to lose his entire family. At least he still had someone familiar. These kids didn't. Most of them ended up separated from their siblings — especially brothers and sisters. Some would grow out of the memory if able to remember at all, but Agatha pitied these kids most. For the rest of their lives, they are left to wonder about their past with little hope of finding the remaining ties to their identities.

Sympathy did not appear to be a quality Ms. Tatum, the woman who ran the orphanage. What a harsh woman. Agatha, too, believed in discipline. Especially when such a large number of children are involved, but sometimes it seemed the structure was too rigid. Most of the day the kids did schoolwork, which was fine, but after that she had them do a couple hours of work. Usually sewing or knitting if they knew how. With all those clothes being made, Agatha wondered why so many of the children wore clothes two sizes too big and others one size too small. Later on, one of the older girls told her that the clothes were 'donated', which meant Ms. Tatum sold it for her own personal profit. Clever idea, Agatha had to admit, but unfortunate to see the effect it had on the kids. This, however, was not what bothered Agatha the most. It was hearing the girls cry when they were punished. While she couldn't pretend she hadn't smacked Rooster once or twice, this woman was relentless. Most of the time the crime was barely worth a scolding. At the same time, a part of her could understand. One kid was tricky, hundreds must be your 10 worst nightmares happening all at once. It seemed odd that only one woman was working here. Weren't there supposed to be more than one adult looking after the kids? Then again, this was one of the smaller establishments in the city.

Grace asked a lot of questions about the place. Sometimes Agatha wasn't sure how to answer. Grace's good heart sometimes became overwhelming. She never mentioned her concerns. Either she only mentioned what was positive or remained vague. Whenever she asked if she could visit, Agatha answered with no. Why ruin her illusions? She probably pictured bright colors and new toys spread about. In actuality, the walls were painted with lifeless colors and were beginning to peel. Toys were scattered everywhere, but you were lucky to find one that wasn't worn or broken. The beds were made of metal and the thin mattresses were ripped. Some kids shared beds when space was limited. The kids weren't necessarily miserable, but Agatha couldn't think of one who wouldn't choose to be any place else. As long as Grace was still going through a phase of wanting a family and children, Agatha decided it was better not to expose her to a place where she could end up taking three kids home with her. She couldn't imagine what Grace's exact reaction to the place would be, but she knew if it made her feel bad it would tear Grace apart. Some people could handle it, herself included. It was possible to feel the emotions without it taking a toll. She couldn't trust this in Grace. She hated to think this way, but it was the truth. It wasn't a fault by any means, and she'd probably grow out of it in a couple of years. There's an illusion when you start life on your own that you're invincible and ready to take on anything. Agatha felt this way back then, albeit, her confidence came through in a much different fashion. Once reality hits, it's hard to go back. She wondered if there was any going back at all. Reality had well sunk in for herself by now. There is no magic moment that came along and made your life okay. She was poor now as she was then. Yes, things were better. Life can always improve. But those hopes for miracles fade away. She wouldn't marry the handsome man she started to envision as a teenager. She wouldn't live a life in a house somewhere in the country with fresh and clean air barefoot and pregnant. Rooster wouldn't turn around. Reality — it all came down to reality. What Agatha was leaning now was that the sooner you accept your reality, the sooner you can begin changing it.

* * *

 **Wrote this chapter through a bout of writer's block... hope it doesn't show too much!**


	11. Chapter 11

The long and hot summer passed and turned into a refreshing, cool fall. Agatha and Grace were so busy at work so often they started to wonder why they bothered to pay rent. Grace's wish for more hours at the library was granted by August, and now she only worked at the bakery two days a week. Agatha found herself growing comfortable in the orphanage. As dank and dingy as the place was, it started to feel familiar after some time. Some of the kids befriended her, which she humored. Their chatter was in one ear and out the other most of the time, but she appreciated the attention.

By some phenomenon, Grace and Agatha's schedules worked out and allowed them an evening out. Grace treated to dinner which Agatha was thankful for. Not so much for the free meal, but rather for food outside of the orphanage. Often times she ate the leftovers from the children's dinners. Potatoes and questionable meat got tiresome. Eating it was better than waste or having the kids eat it reheated the next day. It wasn't until she took a bite of a fresh steak she realized how used to the old food she'd become.

"Gosh, this is amazing."

Grace laughed, well aware Agatha had been away for many meals. "It's high time you've had a proper dinner. You're looking thinner than ever."

"Eh," Agatha shrugged. "The grocery bill has gone down at least."

"It wasn't an issue to begin with."

"Still, it's nice having a little bit extra."

"I suppose," Grace said, "but have you even had time to spend the extra?"

"I've bought a couple new dresses. Nothing too fancy or anything. What do I need? It's not as though I gotta dress up for my job or anything."

"That's true."

"I didn't plan on spending so much time there. Those kids get messy. No wonder Ms. Tatum was in such a hurry to hire somebody. I leave at night and come back the next day to food all over the floor and some sort of misfortune in the bathroom."

"I don't know how you do it."

"After a while, you get desensitized. I like working alone."

"I can understand that. That's part of what I enjoy about the library."

After swallowing a bite of her food, Agatha said, "I find that odd."

"Why is that?" Grace questioned.

"You don't strike me as a loner."

"I'm not. At least, I don't consider myself to be. But I do appreciate time to myself. Believe it or not, I do understand the stress of waiting on customers."

"I mean, I thought you enjoyed working with other people."

"I do and I don't. I like knowing there are other people around and I like interacting with them now and then, but I also like things in a certain order. Working side by side with someone can make that difficult."

"Is that why you hate my helping in the kitchen when you're cooking a big meal?"

Looking down, Grace gave a small smile. "Possibly."

"Then I guess organizing books is a good job for you."

"Yeah… for now."

"I sense it's not completely satisfying?"

"I mean, it's fine for now. I picked up the job around the time I was dating Frank. For whatever reason, I thought the relationship might go somewhere. It's not a career I want for the rest of my life. I can imagine going back in my older age, but it's not stimulating. Sure, I've been reading a lot more than I used to, but it's not the same as using my brain, you know?"

"No," Agatha joked, though there was truth in the statement.

"Is that strange?"

"No, why?"

"Because I talk about wanting a family, and yet I sort of do want a career. Isn't there a way to have both?"

"Sure, if you're up for it, I guess. I don't see how much of a social life you'd have, though."

Grace shook her head. " When I was little, I remember seeing my mother with her garden club friends. I always wondered why they met week after week to talk about the same things. I couldn't understand living a life that way. That's not to say that was her only stimulus. She kept busy around the house. But even now, I still want more than chores. I want to be doing something for the world. Yet, I do want a family… do you see my issue?"

"Yes," Agatha nodded. "And I'm sure you of all people will be able to find a balance someday. But don't get in over your head. You might think differently in a few years. Get it out of your system now and leave yourself open down the line."

"Did you go through something like this?"

Agatha shrugged. "I don't remember to tell you the truth. My mind was on other things. Remember, I was working and looking after a kid since I was fourteen. By twenty-two, I wasn't looking for anything but time to myself. I guess a lack of ambition runs in the Hannigan blood. I ain't as bad as Rooster, but I'm fine where I am. Do I think about what my life could have been had I strove for more? Yeah. But I ain't gonna waste too much time on it."

"What do you think you would have gone on to do had your situation been different?"

"Beats me. I didn't know anything beyond what I'd been raised in. I might have liked a small family. Maybe no kids, just a husband. I'd still like that. I'm too old to be a mother."

"Nonsense. Plenty of women have babies at your age."

"Not their firstborn. I don't know if I'm capable of a real relationship. I never learned and by now I don't have an interest. I'm good where I am. If something more comes along, great, but opportunities have passed. I'm okay with it, really. I'm happy being content."

Grace looked down at her plate as she poked at her salad with her fork. Agatha's words saddened her. From what it sounded like, she was waiting for time to pass. She was where she wanted to be, which sounds nice at first, but what was she doing? Cleaning up after other people. Spending minimum time with people outside of her work, which would be a different story if there were other adults working with her. She didn't aspire to gain knowledge or experiences. Or, was this similar to what she thought of her mother back then? Maybe living a mundane life wasn't the worst thing in the world. Agatha did work hard, but personally, Grace couldn't see the worth with few other people sharing her life. If one day she found herself responsible for children and paying the bills, she'd take a job like Agatha's. But it wouldn't be a dead end. She'd come home to watch her children grow up and help guide them to make something of their own lives. Agatha barely spent her hard earned money on herself. What was the point? Grace opened her mouth to ask but then shut it. It wasn't any of her business. Agatha looked happy. Happier than that first day she ran into her on the street. Just because she didn't understand it didn't mean Agatha's outlook on life was any worse than hers. They were different people. Time made this fact clear to anyone. And Agatha was in a different place in her life. As difficult as it was, she knew she couldn't stress the subject any longer. Whenever she tried to do things she thought might help, everything ended up turning upside down. Still, when opportunities arose, she'd be there for encouragement.

Realizing Grace wasn't going to say any more after some time passed, Agatha smiled, reached across the table, and gave her friend's hand a quick squeeze. "You don't have to understand. It's great you want so much out of life, but I'm okay just getting by. I know right now it seems like I'm spending a lot of time for a job with little reward. But at least now I'm sort of making a difference. I'm not cleaning for stuffy businessmen or messy tourists. I'm helping out kids. There's merit in that, isn't there?"

"Of course," Grace said.

"I've gone through life with so much uncertainty. I like knowing where I have to be every day and that I'm coming home to a quite home."

"I guess I haven't tried looking at it that way."

"Maybe someday I'll do something more. I don't know. Maybe, by some miracle, a man might come into my life. But until then, I don't have a need to know. I am fine."

Having trouble making eye contact, Grace gave a quick nod. "I'm glad."

"You're the one always saying things have a way of falling into place, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Careful, you sounded like me for a minute." Agatha winked.

Looking up now, Grace chuckled. "And you sounded like me."

* * *

"Hey, Grace! Come in here a moment?"

Grace let out a soft groan as she hurried out of the bathroom wearing her robe with a towel wrapped around her head. "What is it? Can it wait? I am so late for work."

"I think I found a job for you," Agatha said.

"But I'm not looking for a job."

"You said a few weeks ago that you wanted something that got your brain working or somethin', right? I was reading the paper and there's an ad for a job I think you'd be great at."

"You'll have to talk while I finish getting ready."

Agatha stood and walked to the bathroom door with the newspaper in hand. "Ever think about secretarial work?"

"Not really. I wouldn't be opposed to trying it out depending on what I'd be doing and who I'd be working for."

"Get this," Agatha said full of excitement. "You'd be working for Oliver Warbucks."

"Who?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No…"

"Oliver Warbucks… he's gotta be the richest guy in America. Maybe the world."

"Oh, yes. I think I have heard his name before."

"Imagine the salary! I betcha he gives out automobiles as holiday bonuses."

"I'd consider it, but not for the high pay. I'll admit it would be nice, though." Unwrapping the towel from her head, she asked, "Are there any specifics about the job?"

"Actually, there seems to be a few spots open. Sounds like he's cleaning house."

"Normally that would scare me off, but maybe something temporary is a good idea."

"Believe me, it'll be temporary one way or another."

"Excuse me?"

"The guy is known for his temper. I don't know how anyone works with him for more than a week."

"Then why are you wasting my time reading the ad?"

"Because you're good with those kinds of people," Agatha said.

"I don't know…"

"Say you get the job," she started as she leaned against the door frame. "If he gives you a hard time you can look back at sharing a roof with Rooster."

Grace laughed. "That would make things look more positive."

"See? You got an advantage no one else has."

Grace left the bathroom to go to her room, speaking as Agatha followed. "We also have to consider the fact I have no experience as a secretary."

"How different can it be from what you do now? You know how to talk to people, more or less, and you know all that bookish stuff. You can fake experience."

"That's not very honest," Grace said.

"You're curious about the job, aren't you?"

"A little bit…"

"So do what you gotta do to get it."

Despite the time, Grace took a minute to sit down on the edge of her bed. It did sound good. Office work might be just what she was looking for. It kept her busy, allowed her to meet some interesting people, yet she wasn't tied into anything. "What positions are available?"

"A few different secretarial and assistant jobs. One for him personally, one for international sales or whatever the guy does. Says here you gotta know at least three different languages, though. Do you?"

Grace shook her head. "French is about it, and that is shaky as it is."

"So don't go for that. There's plenty of slots open for typing. Assistance spaces for travel and for helping with house management and social gatherings. Two spots for assistant cooks — a bit more difficult to fudge. Having worked in the restaurants might be some help."

"Typing isn't a bad idea. I used to use my father's typewriter all the time, especially when Deven moved away. It's been a while, but I bet I can get some practice in before an interview. I think I still have a machine here somewhere. Does it say when they're hiring?"

"Tomorrow."

"Do I have to call and set up an appointment?"

Scanning the article once more, Agatha answered, "Doesn't say anything about it."

Standing up again and moving to her closet, Grace said, "I'll think about it. Can't hurt to check it out. But I only want it if it's a part-time position. Three jobs is a lot to manage."

"I didn't tell you so you could add to the list. I figured you'd replace one or both of them."

"Again, I'll have to think about it. You know I have a hard time thinking about leaving the bakery. And I don't want to quit the library after how hard I fought for some extra time."

"Get yourself fired then you won't have to worry about it."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Yes, because getting fired in time to get a new job always looks good on a resume."

Agatha shrugged, "Just a suggestion."

"I will get fired if I don't hurry up and get dressed."

Taking the hint, Agatha took a few steps out of the room. "I'll get out of your hair. I'll leave the paper on the table."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and Grace-" Agatha turned around.

"What is it now?"

Agatha pointed to the bottom line of the ad. "Interviews start at noon."


	12. Chapter 12

Grace walked up to the 5th Avenue mansion in awe. She hadn't stopped to admire these homes since her first week in the city. Looking up at the large structure, uncertainty struck her. She didn't belong in a place like this, and she was a fool to think she had a chance. Going by things Agatha said, the richest man in the world wouldn't be willing to accept anyone short of perfect. He would want his employees well-bred and educated. Faking a good background was one thing, pretending to be well-versed was another. She was kidding herself to think she could get the job.

Had it not been for a certain curiosity about the interior of the house, she would have turned around and gone home. Leaving her precautions at the door, she took a deep breath and walked in with feigned confidence.

The inside was even more breathtaking than the outside. The ceilings towered high over her head. Stained glass windows let in the sunshine. As expected, large paintings and sculptures decorated the halls. Not much furniture was placed in the foyer other than some chairs made of fine wood and cloth along the side. At the end of the hall, she was greeted by a man and directed into the waiting area. Dozens of women around her age filled the room with the acceptation of one who looked to be nearing forty and another who had to be a teenager. Grace took the seat closest to the door and a few spaces away from anyone else. For some reason, she hadn't anticipated such a turnout. She'd made it a point to go after the lunch hours to avoid people.

People were called in the order they arrived. Grace watched their expressions as they left. Some looked weak and pale, other's looked disgusted. Not a single one gave any sign of accomplishment. If only, Grace thought, she knew who was giving the interviews. It seemed strange that a busy man would take this much time out of his day to see everyone.

"Grace?"

Grace stood before looking up, figuring it was her turn. Some more people came in as people left, so she'd lost track of her place. When she looked in front of her, she saw a familiar face.

"Tim?" She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm early for a meeting with Mr. Warbucks. I'm surprised to see you here."

Tim was a regular customer at the bakery. Every morning he stopped in for breakfast around 9:15. He'd always been friendly. Seeing him here explained the expensive suits he often wore.

"Yeah," Grace said, clearing her throat. "I saw in the paper that Mr. Warbucks is hiring and thought I'd check it out."

"Another job? Susan told me you've been working down at the library. Take this job and I might not see you for breakfast anymore."

"Oh, you know that I couldn't give up that job completely."

"Believe me, if you get this job you'll have to give up the bakery and the library."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've known Warbucks for a while now. His staff works harder than any other."

"Oh, I wasn't looking at one of the more demanding positions. I'm interested in a typing job, part time if I'm able."

Tim shook his head. "Part time means nothing to him. You work until you get the job done."

"You're not saying this because you're going to miss having me sneak you a free cookie every now and then, are you?"

"No," he laughed. "Though, I do enjoy those days."

"Well… I guess it's good I ran into you. It would have been messy to realize this after the fact."

"Oh, I didn't mean to talk you out of it."

"No, no. You didn't. I'm glad to know. To be honest, I was hesitant about coming here to begin with. You see, my roommate saw the ad in the paper and thought it was a good fit. Maybe some other time, and for someone else. I'm not sure I'm up for such a drastic change right now."

A woman with a clipboard stepped into the waiting area. "Miss Farrell, you're next."

Grace looked over her shoulder at the woman and then back at Tim, unsure of what to do.

"Don't let me stop you," he said.

"Miss Farrell?" the woman called again.

Thinking fast, Grace turned around. "I'm sorry, I've changed my mind."

Another woman was coming out of her interview walked passed Grace. Pausing a moment and leaning toward her ear, she said, "Smart choice. The man is frightening." It was apparent she hadn't gotten the job herself.

The woman who called her name rolled her eyes before proceeding to the next name. Tim led Grace to the door, stopping when they got there.

"I know this is short notice, but seeing as you have a chunk of time now, I was wondering if you'd like to grab a quick lunch?"

Grace smiled. While she hadn't known what to expect from today, this was not one of the scenarios she played out in her head. "I'd like that." A moment later, she then remembered, "Wait a minute, didn't you say you have a meeting with Mr. Warbucks?"

"I said I was early. That's why I can only offer a quick lunch."

"Forgive me for being rude, but I have to ask… This has nothing to do with me changing my mind about the job, does it?"

Tim shook his head. "Had you gone to the interview I would have asked you to a later dinner."

"Well then, how can I say no? I'd love to."

* * *

Agatha came home that night excited to hear how Grace's day went. After a difficult day at the orphanage, she could use some good news. Walking into the apartment, she saw Grace sitting in the living room. The radio played in the background while she wrote a letter. It was hard to guess how things had gone from this. It all seemed normal.

"Hey, Grace!"

"Hi!"

Good, Agatha thought. Cheerful and smiling. Always a good sign.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume everything went well?"

"Extremely well, although, not how you're thinking."

Walking into the living room and sitting in the chair across from Grace, Agatha asked, "How so?"

"I ended up skipping the interview. I-"

"What?" Agatha gasped. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm getting to it," Grace said, "just listen."

Agatha sat back, unamused, but let her continue.

"I ran into a man I know from the bakery. A customer. I might have mentioned him before, but I can't remember. Apparently, he works with Oliver Warbucks and after talking to him I realized it's not what I'm looking for right now."

"And you consider that a day gone extremely well?"

"I'm not finished yet. Anyways, he had some time before a meeting and asked me to lunch. I figured I'd go. Otherwise, I would have spent my day off sitting at home."

"You traded a job for a date? That doesn't seem like you."

Blushing, Grace said, "It wasn't exactly a date. I mean, he never said it was. We've been friendly for quite some time. It never went beyond brief small talk, though. I always found him charming. Handsome, too. He asked me to lunch after I passed on the interview. At first, I assumed he felt bad for changing my mind."

"Well, he should feel bad!"

Grace's brow furrowed. "Why was this job so important to you?"

"Grace," Agatha said, leaning forward. "You could have been working for Oliver Warbucks. Don't you realize what a big connection this is?"

"Connection to what?"

"Money? People? Getting to spend every day in a 5th Avenue mansion? Wearing fancy, tailored clothes? Eating the greatest food in the world?"

"You know that stuff doesn't matter to me."

"It has to matter a little. Imagine all the places you could have gone."

"Agatha, I was applying for a typing job, not an escort."

"Still… to be in that kinda place… you're lucky to have been in there for even a little while."

"I won't pretend I wasn't impressed. I was. But once you're in a place like that, what's left? I don't feel any more important now that I've seen it. Besides, it was a long shot to begin with. I knew all along. Then when I saw how many people weren't getting the job, I don't know, I lost my nerve. I took it as a sign."

"You'll never know now, will you?"

"Why didn't you go for the job yourself then? Heaven knows you have more to contribute than I do."

"No, I don't. I may have a long working history, but nothing associated with anything he was looking for. I don't know how to type. Well, I do, but not well."

Grace's voice went quiet. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I'm only asking this because I really want to know, and I don't know how to word it in a way that doesn't sound rude… Did you really think the job suited me? Or were you more focused on the person hiring?"

"Come on, be fair," Agatha said, taking offense. "Think more of me. Of course I thought the job was good for you. I also thought Warbucks would be good for you as well."

"Why is that?"

"Because you like a project and the newsreels prove he's a big one."

Looking down, Grace nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"It's not in the cards for me right now. Yeah, maybe someday I will end up regretting not taking the chance. I have to live with it now."

"Maybe they're still holding interviews?"

"No, Tim said it was today only. Mr. Warbucks can't afford to take too much time off."

"Is Tim the man you had lunch with?"

"Yes," Grace smiled. "And he's wonderful."

"I thought you weren't looking for a relationship right now?"

"I wasn't on strike or anything. I just wasn't going to make myself sick trying to find someone. Anyways, I'm not in a relationship with Tim. It was only lunch."

"So, you're not seeing him again?"

"He said he's going to call me, but I'm not going to get my hopes up. Part of me still thinks he was just trying to be nice. Or maybe he wanted to kill time before the meeting."

"He'll probably call," Agatha said, starting to grow bored of the topic.

"I hope so. I had such a good time. He's charming and funny and handsome-"

"You said that already."

Taking the hint, Grace nodded her head and went back to her letter.

* * *

Tim ended up calling the next day, much to Grace's delight. Having sensed something off last night, she decided to keep it from Agatha for a while. Maybe there was no need for strain, whatever the issue might be. She didn't know how serious Tim was about her. After all, they led completely different lives.

However, it didn't take Agatha long to catch on. Grace was in a perpetual smiley mood. She took two-thirds of her calls in another room and went out to breakfast, lunch, or dinner at least every other day. Deciding she didn't care to know anyways, Agatha kept busy at work. When wasn't she busy? There was always something to do.

A month passed before Grace began vocalizing her plans and calls. Agatha played along for serenity's sake. She wasn't mad that Grace was in a serious relationship. Why it initially came across that way she wasn't sure. Surprised was a more fitting term. By now she made her peace with it and was glad to meet him when he came over for dinner one night. Grace was right. He was both handsome and charming. He wasn't afraid to help around the kitchen, either. Though, that might have been for Grace's sake more than trying to be helpful. The two were sickening at times. What's worse was their trying to hide their flirting, resulting with laughter and drawing attention to themselves. This was the part of relationships Agatha couldn't stand — the goofiness. Can't you be involved with someone without acting like an idiot?

"So," Grace started later that evening as they cleaned up from dinner. "What did you think of Tim?"

"He was nice," Agatha answered. "He seems like a good guy."

"He is," Grace grinned. "This by far the best relationship I've been in. I know I haven't been in many, but still, I'm incredibly happy with him."

"I'm glad." And she was.

As she brought the dirty plates into the kitchen to wash, Grace said, "My biggest fear is that I'm going to scare him off."

"How would you do that?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't want him to think I'm desperate. I'm afraid my affections will come off that way."

"From what I saw tonight, it seems to me the feeling is mutual."

Slightly embarrassed but pushing it aside, Grace said, "You think?"

"Yeah, he seems to like you a lot."

"I hope this goes somewhere. I've never met a man where I had the feeling of wanting to spend the rest of my life with them."

"Rest of your life? Sweetie, ain't it a bit too soon to be thinking that way?"

Grace sighed. "Maybe. I mean, I guess sharing meals together doesn't make it all too serious. We haven't even gone to a show or movie.

"Really?"

"Is that strange?"

"Nah, I don't think there are rules or anything. Just surprised me with how much time you've been spending together."

"He's pretty busy," Grace said. "So am I. We've walked around the park a lot, mostly to and from lunch."

"So you're just gonna keep eating together?" Agatha asked.

"Well, obviously if it keeps going forward I can fix my schedule. It won't be difficult."

"That's good."

Dishes finished and leftovers put away, Agatha put the kettle on for tea. Grace leaned against the counter as she dried her hands. She couldn't help but notice a distance. It was the same distance she noticed the first night she mentioned Tim.

"Are we okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Agatha answered, keeping focused on the water. "Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem too thrilled with my seeing Tim."

Taking a breath, Agatha turned to her. "I'm happy for you, Grace. Really. I dunno. I've had a lot on my mind lately. Maybe I'm jealous. I don't know."

"Of Tim?"

"Not him in particular. Just in general. You seem so happy, which is great. Please believe me when I saw I'm happy for you... but it's made me realize I've never been in a relationship that made me feel that way."

Putting her hand on Agatha's shoulder, Grace said, "Hang in there. It'll happen."

Agatha moved away. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I've hung in there."

"Oh, Agatha, not this again."

"It's easy for you. You're young, attractive, kind… I'm none of those things."

"You can't help getting older, and you are attractive, and kind too when you try. You're just overcritical."

"Okay, I'm not God's worst creation, but there's nothing special about me that turns heads. I was even gawkier when I was your age. And don't try to tell me otherwise, you didn't know me then."

"Then that's a good sign. You'll age gracefully."

"Sure."

The kettle whistled. Grace handed Agatha two teacups from the cupboard along with two bags of tea. Once poured, the two took their cups and moved to the living room.

"I know you well enough now not to waste my breath with a long speech saying the right man is going to come along for you," Grace continued. "But I do wish you the best. And I hope you know that a relationship isn't everything. It doesn't define you."

"Tell that to the rest of the world."

"Forget the world. It's not so kind."

"You don't have to tell me."

"Look, the typical way of society works for some people. They're the majority and make people who want to do other things with their life feel below them. Whether there's truth to that or not doesn't matter. Remember what you say to me when I talk about having a family and a career? That I'm in over my head. Or that I don't know what I'm saying until I've lived it. That's probably true, but what if I allowed that to close the door on any possibility? You have to push past what other people say."

Agatha was near laughter. "Believe me, Grace, I learned to ignore what people say and think before you were even born. My problems are out of my control. I can't change who I am to make me any more appealing to someone. I thought I accepted this, but apparently, I still have a bit a ways to go. It's nothing you've done. I'm not mad at you. It's just a mood."

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"I'll get over it. Let's not bring it up again, okay?"

After taking her first sip of tea, Grace said, "Okay, I won't. But may I ask one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Do you ever interact with men at work? If a relationship is really what you're looking for, you've got to get out there."

"Seeing as it's a home for girls, not really. Although, the laundry man and I have flirted a bit. If it can even be called flirting."

"There you go! Pursue that!"

"I said we flirted, not that I'm in love with him."

Grace surrender. "Fine, just a suggestion. I won't bring it up again."

"Thank you," Agatha said. "Now tell me… is Tim a good kisser?" she winked.

Shocked, but unable to suppress a laugh, Grace playfully kicked Agatha's shin. "Agatha!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**1922**_

To Agatha's surprise, Grace's relationship with Tim was not short lived. Six months now they'd been together. No longer did she feel bitter about the two, she almost liked Tim. He wasn't a bad guy. The annoyance was mere nitpicking. He swallowed drinks too loudly and had a bad habit on name dropping. Plus, he and Grace could be sickening at times, and not even in the romantic way. At least that she could tease them for. Until now, Agatha never realized how intellectual Grace could be. She and Tim spoke for hours on subjects she knew nothing about. Whenever she was stuck in a room with them, she played the part of the third wheel without a fight. It wasn't worth it. Perhaps, she figured, it could be worse. Grace still made time to talk to her. Life wasn't much different than before, it was an extra place at the table a few nights a week.

"Agatha," Grace said one evening after dinner. The past week had been nice for Agatha. Tim was away on business and the house had remained without disruption. Having had a long week at work, the relaxed energy was a treat. "I think I'm growing bored."

"Of what?" Agatha asked, only half paying attention as she read a book.

"I don't know. That's the problem. Work, I suppose."

"Not surprising. All you do is sit around all day with a bunch of books."

"It's a bit more than that, but at a glance, yes."

"What made you think of this all of a sudden?" Agatha questioned.

"I've been sitting here thinking about a conversation I had with Tim last week."

"What's that?"

"Out of nowhere, he asked me if I ever regret not going for the job with Oliver Warbucks. I said I hadn't thought much about it, but since then, I have."

"Don't let it bother you. It wasn't before, why let it now?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't know. At the time, I figured there would be an element of regret. But after going this long without it, it feels odd."

"You're sitting here in the quiet and fumbling with knitting needles. No wonder your mind is wandering. Why don't you put the radio on or somethin'?"

"Don't feel like it. Really, tell me the truth, do you think it was foolish not to even try for the job?"

"I think I made my thoughts clear when it happened."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Why don't you ask Tim to talk to Warbucks? They work together a lot, right? He's gotta be able to pull some strings."

"Maybe…" Grace said. "But I'm embarrassed to ask."

"How come?"

"I don't know. I made a big deal in saying I wasn't looking for such a change. I don't want to worry him by changing my mind."

Agatha rolled her eyes. "You didn't change your mind. It's been months. You're just ready for a change now."

"Do you think he'll understand?"

"He's a man. Who knows how he'll react."

Now was Grace's turn to roll her eyes. "I have a couple more days to mull it over."

And she did, but no solution came. Approaching Tim on the matter not only could be taken as inappropriate, but also insulting. What would her asking for a job say about their future together? True, they hadn't discussed it much. Both were content with where they were. However, that didn't mean she wanted to give him the impression this was where she intended to stay for a long time.

"Tim?" she started over dinner the first evening he was home. "What would you think if I took a new job?"

"Not a third, I hope," he said as he sipped his wine.

"No, no. I'm thinking in place of the job at the library. Maybe the bakery, too, depending on the job."

"Wow, you must be serious to be thinking leaving. What's the job?"

"Well… I don't have one yet. But I've been thinking that I'm finally ready for a change. I didn't want to pursue anything if you didn't agree."

Tim laughed. "Nothing's keeping your hands tied right now."

"So you don't think it's silly?"

"Grace, there are a lot of women I can see sitting at home cooking and knitting all day. But whenever I look at you, I see you sneaking out to help the other women with their chores."

Confusion evident in her face, she asked, "What do you mean? Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Depends, I suppose," he said with a laugh. "Can you see yourself devoting every day to chores?"

Grace remained silent a moment, considering his words. No, she didn't, and with this, she knew she had to carry forth her question. "Is Mr. Warbucks hiring, do you know?"

To her surprise, Tim sat back with a wide grin.

"What's so amusing?" she asked when he failed to answer.

"I should have known this was where you were heading tonight."

Grace, cheeks turning pink, looked down at her near untouched plate. "Please don't think I'm trying to use you. I understand if it would put you in an awkward position to ask, or if you don't want me working with someone you work with."

"Grace, in all the time we've been seeing each other the only favor you've asked of me has been to get you a cup of water while I'm already standing. I think I can take on this one."

She smiled but continued to look down. "Really?

"Yeah, why not? Warbucks is always looking for typists. That's the job you were going to interview for last time, right?"

"Yes."

"I have a meeting with him later this week. Shall I bring you along, or would you prefer I mention your name in passing?"

"Mention me in passing. I don't want to impose. There might not any jobs."

"He owes me a favor himself, he'll make a job."

"Why? What does he owe you?"

Tim laughed. "That's a story for another time."

With a small sigh of relief, Grace picked up her fork and started on her dinner at last.

* * *

Grace waited patiently for a word from Tim. A week passed, his meeting passed, and she heard nothing. Bringing it up again didn't feel right, though Agatha brushed it off as an excuse to stay put. Whether it was her intention or not, it was the push Grace needed to start the conversation… or rather, gave her the courage to maintain a discussion after Agatha started it for her.

"Hey, Tim," she said one evening while he was over for dinner, clearing his plate for him. "Didn't Grace mention to me something about you getting a job for her? Yeah, whatever happened with that?"

From across the table, Grace glared. This only amused Agatha.

"I was actually going to wait until later to say anything, but seeing as you bring it up, I guess I can mention it now."

"Before you go on," Grace said, "let me make it clear that I didn't tell her to say anything."

"Yes," he laughed, taking her hand. "Your face makes that clear."

"Relax, Grace," Agatha said coming back to the table. "He knows me enough by now to know I like to stick my nose into places it doesn't belong."

Smiling at Agatha before turning back to Grace, Tim said, "I spoke to Oliver Warbucks a couple days ago and he does have a position open."

Noticing something of a sly grin, Grace asked, "What's the job?"

"It isn't typing."

"I asked what it is, not what it isn't."

"I'm getting there."

After several seconds passed, Agatha sat forward, wide-eyed, and unable to wait any longer. "Well, what is it?!"

With a slight roll of his eyes in Agatha's direction, he then said, "How do you feel about being his private secretary?"

Now Grace was the one with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"But… I'm not qualified. Am I? I wouldn't think so."

"The man is in a crunch. His last quit and it's a busy workload at the moment. He'd have to meet with you, of course, but I can almost guarantee you'll be hired."

"I don't believe this… there's so much to consider and arrange. I haven't given my notices yet at the other jobs."

"I already told him and he said he'll work around it if he has to."

"I wasn't sure I'd be cut out for the typing job, and now this is in front of me? What if I can't handle? What if he fires me?"

"I'll take it!" Agatha shouted a bit louder than anticipated causing both Tim and Grace to jump."

"Agatha…"

"What? I get fired all the time. It won't bother me none."

"Sorry, Aggie," Tim said. "I only told him about Grace."

With a wave of her hand as she stood and came around to the other side of the table and between the two, Agatha focused her attention on Grace. "You gotta take it. You gotta go meet him. Do you see that this is fate here? First, there's the ad in the paper. You blew that one — no offense." She turned to Tim and then back again. "And now you're getting another shot? And for a better job? So help me, Grace, if you don't go after this I will put on your clothes and a wig and get the job for you."

Rising to her feet, growing more and more overwhelmed with every word coming out of their mouths, Grace said, "Hold on just a minute or two. I can't drop everything right here and now with an answer. I have a lot of questions."

"What are they?' Tim asked.

"When would I start?"

"As soon as possible, even if it's part-time in the beginning because of the other jobs."

"What would my hours be?"

"Morning to night. I can't give specifics."

"When is the interview?"

"Soon."

"What would my salary be?"

"Probably more than any other secretary in the city."

"For heaven's sake, Grace, take it!" Agatha near cried.

"Would you calm down?" Grace said as she pulled Agatha's fingers from around her wrist. "Why did the last woman quit?" she asked Tim.

"Oh," Tim shrugged as he looked away. "That's not important."

Growing agitated, Grace said again, "Tim, why did the last woman quit?"

Looking back, Tim sighed and admitted, "Warbucks can be… difficult, so to speak."

"Ha! I was right!" Agatha exclaimed. "Didn't I tell ya, Grace? I told you I wasn't exaggerating!"

Grace, who was still standing, walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a tin of tea. Without a word, she handed it to Agatha.

"What's this for?"

"Chamomile," Grace said. "Drink it and settle down."

Agatha rolled her eyes and tosses the tea aside. "I'm sorry, but this is exciting. Grace, please tell me you do see how incredible this is. Oliver Warbucks, Grace. Oliver Warbucks!"

"Look at you, you're nearly drooling."

"You would be, too, if you grasped just how much money this guy's got."

"I don't care about that. I know he's rich and that I would likely be paid well. I also know that this is an amazing opportunity. But you two have to know how much pressure you are putting on me. I'm not going to have an answer tonight. I have to think this over and I need to wrap my mind around whatever changes this might mean." Turning around, she rushed to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Agatha sighed with a quick glance at Tim. She then stood up and went to fetch her purse. "I'm gonna go get a soda. You go in there and do whatever you have to do until she sings for two days straight. We'll meet back here tomorrow." Without as much as a glance behind her, she was gone.

Tim laughed as he shook his head. It never ceased to amaze him how Agatha was capable of the same innuendos he'd hear from some of his friends.

After giving Grace a few minutes to recoup, Tim knocked on her door.

"Go away, Agatha," she called from behind the door.

"It's not Agatha."

"Oh… come in."

Tim opened the door to see Grace sitting at the edge of her bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said in a breath.

Tim sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Really?"

"I'm shocked."

"I thought you wanted a change."

"I did. I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"There isn't one. Can't I take some time to think things over without pressure?"

"Of course, but you seem uncertain about the whole thing. I thought you'd be excited."

"It's not that I'm not excited. I'm thrilled. It's more than I could have asked for or expected. Because of this, I have to figure out what it will mean if I do get it. I'll definitely have to quit both jobs."

"Did you really think you could stay with those forever?"

Grace shook her head. "Of course not. I told you I am ready for a change, but when you hadn't brought it up after your meeting, I figured it would have to look elsewhere. I don't need to have the exact job I passed up."

"I didn't want to tell you right away because I wanted to make sure he was serious."

"It is strange that he'd agree to an impromptu meeting with me. Is he okay with me being your girlfriend? I know you don't work side by side together every day, but it might be odd when you are around. It would have been different in another room typing."

Stiffening, Tim replied, "Actually, I didn't tell him we're together."

"What? What did you tell him?"

"I said I know a woman looking for a job and that'd she'd be good with office work. That's all he needs to know."

"I don't believe you. Why would you be dishonest?"

"I wasn't being dishonest. I just didn't say we're an item. He didn't ask."

"But now it feels odd. It feels like sneaking around," she said.

"Who's sneaking? It's not a secret. He just might not have offered such a job otherwise."

"Why not?'

"He's all work and no play. He'd think I would be distracted with you around."

"Would you be?"

With a wink and a kiss on her cheek, he answered, "Only when it's appropriate."

Grace let out a short laugh before a sigh. "I'm torn."

"If it will make you feel better I can tell him."

Shaking her head, she said, "No, that will make it awkward."

"Then what can I do?" Tim asked.

"Give me until tomorrow."

"I can do that… but I feel it's only fair to tell you that I, um, scheduled the meeting for the day after."

"Why?" Grace asked, looking panicked.

"I really thought you were going to say yes right away."

Laying back, Grace covered her face with her hands. "I hate appearing this ungrateful."

"No, no. I should have known there was a lot to take in."

"What's got me so irritated is that I want the job so much, and yet there's this nagging hesitation and doubt."

"You'll be great, I know it."

"I suppose it's Warbucks who intimated me. Is it true what Agatha says? Is he really such a tyrant?"

"I won't lie to you. He can be overbearing. But you're strong. You can handle him."

"How can you be so sure?" She sat up again. "I don't have Agatha's guts. In that way she would be much better suited."

"He might snap at you now and then but you'll get used to his volume in no time. Just know not to take anything personally."

"If that's all true, why have so many quit?"

"Because they weren't warned."

Again, Grace laughed. "Do you think the warning will make a difference?"

"It might," he smiled.

After a couple minutes of silence, Grace asked in a soft voice, "Do you think it's a good idea and fit for me? Be honest."

"I do think it's good, and I think you'll love it with any unpleasantries aside. Besides, I think Agatha may have a stroke if you turn it now."

With this, Grace burst into a fit of laughter, then resting her chin on Tim's shoulder. "Yes, I am afraid you may be right."

"So, you'll take it?"

"I'll take it… everything will work out."


	14. Chapter 14

Two days later, Grace stood in the same spot she stood several months ago. Again she looked up at the mansion. This time she felt a sense of finality. Once inside, she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. It was all about her. According to Tim, today wouldn't so much an interview as it would be a meeting. She hadn't decided if this was for better or for worse. From the sounds of it, the only way she wouldn't get the job would be if Warbucks didn't like her. "A distinct possibility," Tim warned, "through no fault of your own."

Tim and Grace agreed it best for her to go alone, however, right now she wished for his encouragement. Agatha was more than ready to call out of work to escort her. Grace declined, deciding she didn't want to find out what her friend might do in Warbucks' presence. Besides, what did it say about herself if she couldn't walk into the building alone? She did it once before, she could do it again.

Taking a breath, Grace walked up to the door and rang the bell. Within seconds it was answered by the butler who then led her straight to Oliver Warbucks' office. The walk felt shorter than last time. Then again, she didn't have to wait in the hall like before. Right away Grace noticed haste in this man's step. The knot of anxiety in her stomach pulled tighter. Warbucks must have set aside only a small window of time to meet with her. Delays would not be accepted.

"Mr. Warbucks," the butler said upon entering the room, "Grace Farrell here to see you."

"Thank you, Drake," Oliver said, remaining seated. "Welcome, Miss Farrell."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you." Grace took cautious steps closer to his desk with her hand extended. "And thank you so much for agreeing to meet me."

Shaking her hand, Oliver said, "Yes, Tim spoke highly of you. Good timing as I'm in great need of a secretary. Please, take a seat." He gestured to one of the vacant seats in front of the desk.

"Thank you." As she sat, the knot tightened yet again. What was she supposed to say next? Most of the time she was comfortable and good in these situations. Why was she letting other people's words influence her opinion of him? So far he didn't seem so bad. Distracted and not the most courteous, but not the monster she'd begun to expect. Strange, she thought, his face wasn't as hard as it appeared in photographs. It wasn't soft by any means, but it wasn't ice cold.

The phone started to ring, causing Grace to jump.

"Get that," Oliver said.

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't said anything for almost three minutes," he said, glancing up from a piece of paper. "Might as well make yourself useful."

Grace felt heat rush to her cheeks. How was she to know she was to speak first? With hesitation she reached for the receiver, picking it up once Oliver gave her a nod.

"Hello, Warbucks residence," she answered. After a moment, she said to Oliver, "John Stephens?"

"Tell him I'll call back later."

Grace did as she was told and then held the phone forward again. "He says it's important."

"I'm in a meeting."

"Oh, I don't mind if you take it."

" **Tell him** I'm in a meeting."

Feeling dumb, she nodded and told the man on the other end what Oliver instructed. After hanging up, she kept her eyes down and awaited a comment.

"Not bad," Oliver said after a minute. "The wording and delivery need work but that will come in time."

"You mean I get the job?"

"Sure, you're the first candidate to answer that phone without looking full on terrified. Nervous, but again, that will resolve itself in time."

"So, John Stephens called as a test?"

"No. You'll find the phone ringing frequently. Tomorrow I will give you a list of calls I accept, and another of ones I decline along with what excuses to give which people."

"Forgive me," Grace said, clearing her throat before continuing, "but don't you wish to know more about me? My job history? My strengths and weaknesses? Anything?"

"Tim told me you currently hold a couple of jobs and have for some time. That tells me enough. You can handle a full schedule. I find that trained secretaries have trouble adjusting to the way I run my business. I need someone who won't argue my methods."

"What are my hours?"

"You start at seven. I like to go over the day at breakfast so don't bother yourself eating beforehand. I don't have a specific time for you to go home. It will change day by day. Your average dismissal time will be around six, but that isn't set in stone."

"What about weekends?"

"I grant Sundays off. Sometimes Saturdays."

"Sounds good."

To her surprise, a small smile appeared on Oliver's face. "You don't haggle or flinch. I like that. We will get along fine."

Grace, too, let herself smile as she let out a silent breath. Days of nerves melted away in a second.

* * *

Much as she had the first time Grace went to see Warbucks, Agatha spent her day counting the hours until she could go home. Chores were rushed in order to get out before dinner, hoping Ms. Tatum wouldn't notice the streaks on the windows or the dust under the beds. Part of her felt worried. Grace's hesitation was still apparent at breakfast. She hoped Warbucks would go easy on her. Imagine, she thought, if Grace did get the job. What great changes it might mean… She might be invited to go to those grand parties all the millionaires attend. Even just to watch would be an honor. Maybe she would be able to tag along, too. Warbucks wouldn't mind letting a friend of Grace's visit now and again, right? Thoughts and fantasies ballooned from there. That night Agatha rushed home, not bothering to stop and pick up dinner as planned. Hopefully, there would be a reason to go out and celebrate.

"Grace, are you home?" Agatha waited a moment for an answer but didn't hear one.

"Grace?" she called again. With a quick scan of the room, she noticed Grace's purse wasn't in its usual spot. Agatha's good mood vanished. She must be with Tim. Of course. He would have to be the first to know the news whether it was good or bad. A sudden jealousy hit her. Grace got the job… it would figure. First, she finds a meaningful relationship. Next, she gets the perfect job. Soon enough she'll marry and have children. To think it was her own fault any of this happened. Had she never mentioned the ad in the paper everything would be as it was. Whether they were better off now or then she didn't know.

She made herself dinner — toast and leftover chicken. Why bother going out? Grace would be full by the time she got home. After eating, she changed into her nightgown early, made a cup of coffee, and curled up in the armchair with a book. She wasn't far into it when she heard a kick at the door.

Agatha grumbled as she stood, tightening her robe around her while she walked.

"Who is it? What do you want?"

"It's Grace, let me in."

Agatha opened the door to see Grace's arms filled with garment bags. "What's all this?"

"Clothes, what do you think? Help me out here."

Agatha took two of the bags and went back inside. "I thought you were out with Tim."

"No, I'm seeing him tomorrow, remember? Did you pick up dinner? I'm starved. I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time. I had to pick of some business suits."

"Am I to assume you got the job?"

Draping the bags over the back of the couch, Grace turned around with a wide grin. "I sure did!"

Happiness returned to Agatha, though tainted with embarrassment from her earlier pettiness. "I knew you could do it!" she said as she hugged her.

"Thank you! I'm actually rather excited about it now that I've met him."

"How is he?" Agatha asked. "Intimidating?"

"I was intimidated at first, yes. Mostly because everything was so informal. I didn't know what to do or say. He was… different. That I will say. But he said that he thinks we will work well together."

"Thatta girl!"

"I've never been told to go clothes shopping for a job, though. He sent me to a couple different stores. I felt strange sending the bill to him."

"He bought you those clothes?" Agatha gasped.

"Only because he wants a certain tailored look."

"You have the one you're wearing now. It looks fine."

"Not to the trained eye, apparently. Besides, it's the only one I have. I would have needed to pick up a few more anyway."

Agatha scoffed, "What a snob."

"He said since I will be dealing with a lot of people, some of great importance, I need to be a good reflection of him."

"What a nerve!"

Grace shrugged. "Makes enough sense to me. What I picked out today is only to get me started. Once I get going I'll get a better idea of what to buy, when to wear it, and where to wear it."

"Well, what about the hours?"

"Long, as expected. And vague."

"Vague?"

"I start at seven in the morning and leave when he tells me to in the evening."

"Sounds kind of fishy if you ask me."

"How so?"

"You haven't had your first day yet and already he's spendin' money on you and has you agreeing to work unspecific hours — and he's got you thinking this is a great idea."

"He fronted the money for the clothes. They'll be taken out of my paycheck a little at a time."

"That might be worse. Clever way to pay you less."

"How? He will have already paid the shop."

"Just keep a close eye on your checks."

"Is it really so strange? Grace asked, beginning to feel naive.

"A little bit."

"But I don't understand… why would Tim encourage me so much if it was a scam?"

"I didn't say it was a scam. I said it was odd. Don't hate me for saying this because I could be wrong and probably am, but maybe he set it up knowing it wouldn't go on forever."

Grace, who had been sitting on the couch since coming in, stood. "He wouldn't do that to me."

"Okay."

"I'm serious, he wouldn't."

"I believe you," Agatha said. "It was just a thought. I told you, I'm probably wrong."

"It's the fact you said it or think it at all."

"It was a passing question, Grace, a passing thought. It doesn't mean anything. This is more about Warbucks, anyway. I care for you. I don't wanna see you screwed over by anyone. Tim loves you. I'm sure he feels the same way no matter what."

The look in Grace's eyes came to a quick change. No longer angry, rather sad.

"What's the matter?"

Sitting again, Grace said, "Nothing. I know you didn't mean it. Let's forget all of this, hmm? What did you get for dinner?"

"Nothin'," Agatha answered as she sat down next to Grace. "What was it I say?"

"You didn't get anything for dinner?"

"No, I ate the leftover chicken. Now answer my question."

"You didn't say anything wrong."

"You went from wanting to punch me to looking like a dog sent outside without dinner in a matter of seconds. Tell me the truth."

"I didn't want to punch you."

"Stop avoiding the question."

Looking down, Grace gave in. "It's Tim."

"What about him? …oh crap. Did he dump you? He dumped you. Grace, I'm sorry."

"He didn't dump me," she said.

"Then what?"

"You said that he loves me."

Confused, Agatha asked, "And that was personal?"

Looking at her through the sides of her eyes, Grace admitted, "He's never said that to me before."

"What?" Agatha said in shock. "Are you serious?"

Grace nodded.

"But you've been goin' out for months."

"I know."

"And nothing?"

"Nothing."

Putting an arm around Grace's shoulder, Agatha asked, "Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Agatha said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"How can I know until he says it to me?"

"You wouldn't be this upset if you didn't love him at least a little bit."

Looking up in full this time, Grace asked, "Why hasn't he said it? Why is he still with me after all this time if he doesn't feel anything more? I like him a lot, but if this isn't going anywhere I don't want to waste my time."

"Tell that to him, not me."

"I can't now. He got me this new job. I can't have this kind of conversation with him now. It'll look terrible."

"That's true."

"What can I do?"

"You're asking me? My longest relationship was half the length of the time you've been with Tim."

"Please, don't kid right now."

"I ain't kidding."

"You aren't?"

"Nope. I've known a few men and then some, but none took me seriously."

"Why not?"

"Do you really want to get into that right now?"

With a chuckle, Grace shook her head. "I guess not."

"Another day."

"Do you think I'm stuck with Tim now?" Grace then asked.

"Maybe for a little while. Who knows? Maybe he'll say it soon."

"I don't think he's too good at getting close to anybody."

"What do you mean?"

"Only within the past month or so has he really started relaxing around me. Before that, he was so tense whenever he held my hand or kissed me. I thought it was my fault for the longest time."

"What made the past couple months change?"

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. One day we were walking home from lunch and out of nowhere he started to kiss me. I still don't know why he did or what brought it on. He never answered when I asked him."

"What about those nights you come home… late?"

Turing her body in near disgust, Grace gasped, "Oh, Agatha, no!"

"Sorry, just a question. I only assumed."

Timid again, Grace leaned back. Is it bad I can't picture… that… with him? It's not something I think about. What's strange is that I can see us married, but it's always way into the future. Almost as an old couple after the kids are grown and no longer in the house. It's just the two of us talking and laughing a lot like it is now."

"Doesn't sound too exciting, but not all bad."

Grace sighed. "It isn't."

A few moments passed, both contemplating what had been said. Now Agatha really felt bad for her earlier thoughts. Maybe Grace didn't have everything come to her easily. Passion was the one quality in a relationship that attracted Agatha. Somehow the knowledge that Grace didn't have any made her feel better about herself. The same with her job. Obviously, she only knew the few details Grace mentioned, but already this guy sounded like a piece of work. At least at the orphanage she was her own boss for the most part. Ms. Tatum never paid too much attention to her routine as long as everything got done.

Shame came over her again as those thoughts continued. Here Grace sat worried about her relationship and embarking on a new career and here she herself was feeling relief from any hardships.

"I'm hungry," Grace said after a while. "I know you ate but I'm going to go and get dinner somewhere." AS she stood, she asked, "Are you going to stay here or do you want to come with me?"

"I'll come with you. My treat."

"Aw," Grace smiled. "You don't have to do that."

"No worries. Once you get your first few paychecks you'll be the one pickin' up all the tabs." Agatha winked.

"Oh, really?"

"You bet."

"Well," she said as they got to the door, "I think the places I'll take us to will insist you wear something nicer than a nightgown."

Agatha looked down at herself, remembering she already changed for the night.

"Very funny," she said. "Run ahead while I change. I'll catch up. Wanna go to the diner?"

Grace nodded. "Remember not to leave the house in your slippers, either."

Taking one of the mentioned slippers off her foot, Agatha chucked it across the room at Grace. "Get outta here!"


	15. Chapter 15

Adjusting to Grace's new job became a challenge for not only Grace but Tim and Agatha as well. While Tim knew of Oliver's full and late schedules, he still found himself surprised when started meeting Grace for dinner at 9 PM. Agatha didn't notice much of a change at first. The orphanage had become busier than ever thanks to an outbreak of influenza. More kids meant more mess. Even worse, more kids put Ms. Tatum in the foulest mood she'd ever seen. Keeping up with the cleaning was most important until the sickness passed. It wasn't until she'd taken ill herself that she realized how little time Grace spent in the house.

"Sorry I'm late," Grace said she rushed into the house one evening. "I'm glad you're still up. I saw the light on through the window. I was going over receipts tonight and completely lost track of time. I knew any place I could get a good bowl of soup would be closed and I haven't run to the grocery store yet so I couldn't make any here. Mr. Warbucks' cook was sweet enough to make a small pot for me to take home. She sends you well wished." Having set the soup in the kitchen, set down her briefcase in the hallway, and hung up her coat on the hook, she now stood over Agatha who was reclined on the couch. "Are you feeling any better? I've felt terrible leaving you here alone after such a high fever a few days ago. I hope you've managed okay."

"I'm all right," Agatha said, coughing all the while. "The headaches have gone at the very least."

"Good, good. Continue to rest. This is no time for your stubbornness. Don't push yourself up and about."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm partly happy for the break. Ms. Tatum is driving me up the wall."

"Well, whatever works."

Sitting up as best she could while Grace went into the kitchen to bring her a bowl, Agatha said, "You've worked late every night this week. Aren't you exhausted?"

"Not really," Grace answered from the kitchen. "It's not unusual at this point. What throws me off is getting a home early."

"How has all of that been going? You haven't said much of it after the first month."

Sitting down by Agatha's feet, Grace answered, "It's definitely been a fast pace. Going into it I don't think I could have taken the job had I known. It was overwhelming at first. It still is, but I know the routine now. I love it, though. I can't thank you enough for pushing me into this."

Agatha shrugged. "I didn't push."

"You pushed."

With a smile, she then asked, "What about Warbucks? How is he?"

"I can see why people give him a hard time. I didn't see his temper right away. When I did, I was startled. Now I'm beginning not to notice it so much. I'll admit that it's nice to come home at the end of the day. I tend to feel nervous around him. Tim warned me that he has a history of firing people for seemingly small problems. I don't want to be one of those people."

"Have you seen much of Tim? I know I'm sick now, but he hasn't been around for a long time it feels."

"Yeah, I guess I have been tied up all around. I saw him a few days ago. We had dinner. This sounds bad, but I keep forgetting to call him."

"Are you two still having those issues?"

"Yes and no. Our relationship has progressed, but not enough where I feel it's going anywhere. And I don't know if it's because I love having this job or if it's because I'm bored of him."

"Bored of him?" Agatha said as she set down two-thirds of her soup on the coffee table. "That doesn't sound like something you'd say about someone."

"I know," Grace sighed, "but it's the only word I can think of that fits. We never have serious discussions about the future, not that there has been much time these past weeks. It's starting to feel like a fling, but even then it's not a good one. We're more like friends. I guess it's a chemistry thing. I don't feel drawn to him how I think I should. Aren't relationships supposed to be filled with longing and heat?"

"That's all I feel."

"Well, I don't with him. I haven't with anyone, really, but even less with him."

"Then why are you still with him?" Agatha asked.

"…because I feel like I have to."

"Why? If it's dead, it's dead. You've been together long enough to know if it's not working then it's time to move on."

"Agatha, he got me this job. I owe everything to him."

"You don't owe anything to anyone. You've had this job for a long enough time, plus you were with him long before this job was even a discussion."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"The only reason to feel guilty is if you did have those intentions. Did you?"

"No, of course not."

"There ya go. No need to feel guilty."

Shaking her head, Grace said, "You think it's so simple."

"And you think it's so difficult. Listen, Grace. I might not be the right person to give you or anyone else relationship advice. But I can assume that the longer you wait, the harder it's going to be to end things. Before you know it you might end up married to him. Is that what you want?"

"No…"

"I rest my case."

Grace was silent for a minute while Agatha went back to her soup. After a while, she asked, "What if he's the only chance I have to marry?"

"Don't start that. Come back in a few years."

"I'm serious, Agatha. I'm worried. When I was working in the library and the restaurants I could see myself maybe being able to work part-time while raising a family. Not with this job. I'd have to schedule childbirth and be back in time to take notes during a meeting."

"So, you're saying you have to choose between the two?"

"I think so."

"Grace, don't get too ahead of yourself. Don't think about kids for a while. Don't think about marrying or anything relating to it. If you like your job, great. Explore it for a while. Give it a year at least. You're blessed with time. Take it from me. I've been there."

"I know you have, but to be honest, you don't always seem happy with your choice."

"That's because my choice wasn't all my own. I made it out of my sense of duty. Yeah, in hindsight maybe I would have been better off had I tried after some guy who could take care of me. I'll never know now. As much as I complain, I'm not so sure I really do want a husband. I like the idea in theory, but can you imagine what a lousy wife I'd make? I can keep things tidy here and maybe cook a couple of meals, but as far as nurturing, though, I don't think I have it in me. Look at Rooster. Frankly, I was the one to raise him. Where is he now? Hardly speaking to me and pushing his luck until he lands in jail again. I worry about him, but I have enough resentment where I can handle how ticks me off. If he were my kid I don't think it would matter. I can't handle that and I don't want to."

Grace set her hand on Agatha's knee. "I think the fever has got you spilling your guts."

Agatha chuckled. "Maybe. If I don't remember this conversation when I'm better I'm counting on you to forget it as well."

"Never," she winked. "You're right. Maybe I have been over thinking everything."

"If you have to think of something, think of whether or not you're gonna dump Tim."

"What do you think?" Grace asked.

"Oh no, no. I'm not answering that question."

"Why not?"

"Because if I say no, you shouldn't dump him and you follow it, I'll be the one to blame for any misery that comes from it. If I say yes, dump him hard, I'm the jerk if you stay together."

"You won't be to blame. I want your opinion. You're not making the final decision for me."

"Hey, I don't like guilt either.

"Fine, fine," Grace said. "I'll keep thinking about it."

"Good. That I will agree with."

Standing up, Grace pointed to the bowl that was once again on the table. "Eat up. I want you well soon before you go stir crazy from sitting in this room."

With a slight roll of her eyes, Agatha nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'll eat." 

* * *

In less than a couple weeks, Agatha was back on her feet and thankful for it. Any longer and she might have been replaced. It was strange… while she wouldn't say it aloud, she'd missed coming in every day. She missed listening to a couple of the kids who decided they liked her chatter in her ear as she made their beds and cleaned their windows. She figured what she missed most was having something to do. By now she'd read all the books in the house and even started in on Grace's needlepoint kit. Boring, but was better than staring at the wall until the good radio programs came on.

Coming up to the orphanage's stairs, reality set in. If Ms. Tatum hadn't hired anyone temporary in her place, she was walking into weeks of built up filth. Depending on how much was maintained, being sick might end up being preferable. It took a long time to catch up when she first got the job, she didn't want to do it again. Well, she thought, at least boredom would be no more.

Walking inside was another slap of reality. The noise. The screams, the chatter, the whines. Some days it was too much. Mornings were when the kids were at their worst. They didn't sit for their lessons, they ran around causing a raucous, and there wouldn't be an end to it until mid-afternoon. Having been away for so long, the ability to tune them out became weaker.

Going straight to Ms. Tatum's office, Agatha covered her ears as though the pressure would bring her back to her own mind. Hints of fever must still be lingering. When she knocked on the door there was no answer, so she went inside and waited. She must be tending to one of the kids or supervising their lessons. Most days Agatha picked up wherever she wanted, but she thought it best to get and update and see what tasks took precedence.

Five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty. No Ms. Tatum. Agatha stood up and searched around for her, not wanting to waste time. She wasn't downstairs, upstairs, in the basement, or in the courtyard. The only thing she discovered was that the kids were more hyper than she'd ever seen them before. Given this, she was surprised not to hear Ms. Tatum yelling at them to settle down. Figuring there was no point in wasting time, Agatha started the chores that needed to be done. She started with the bedrooms as she saw the fresh stacks of sheets piled in the hallways. Some of the kids stood and watched her make the beds with strange expressions. Choosing to ignore them, she went on with her tasks. Kids' brains were small. They probably forgot who she was.

When two hours passed without a trace of Ms. Tatum, Agatha grew concerned.

Seeking out one of the older girls, she asked, "Hey, do you know where Ms. Tatum has been all day? She didn't know which day I was coming back, but I told her last week it would be around now. I wanted to let her know I'm here."

The girl shrugged. "None of us has seen her for the last two days."

"Two days?" Agatha repeated. "Are you sure? She couldn't have left you all alone for two days."

"I wasn't there, but a couple nights ago I guess she was yelling and having a fit and left. We thought she was comin' back, but she hasn't yet."

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone?"

"And risk our freedom? No way! It's been great here since she left. We haven't starved. Deliveries are still made and no one has asked to see her. We get to have fun now and stay up all night if that's what we wanna do."

Agatha shook her head. "That sounds all well and good, but there are babies here."

"We've fed them, too."

"I'm sorry, but I'm calling someone."

"No!" The girl stomped her foot. "You can't! It will ruin everything."

"Someday you'll thank me. I know you're havin' fun right now, but this can't go on forever. Do you really want to be among the blamed for not telling anyone? Someone is going to find out eventually and for everyone's sake, it's better sooner than later. They'll send someone else to run this place. Probably someone who treats you better than Ms. Tatum ever did."

"Ha, that's a laugh. Besides Betty and Sam, ain't no one been here longer than me. They're all rotten. Even if they ain't to begin with, they all go mean someday. Thank God I'm only here for a couple more years. Maybe I won't be on the whippin' end."

Agatha patted the girl's shoulder, knowing nothing she said would be of any comfort. Giving her a flood of positive reassurance would be hypocritical. She'd been that girl once, more or less. She knew that kind of pessimism. Only this girl should count her blessings. At least she wasn't expected to provide for herself or anyone else.

. . .

"Miss Hannigan?"

Agatha looked turned around to see who was at the door. After making a call to the board of orphans, she was told to stay with the children and wait for someone to come down. The wait was longer than expected. Three hours went by before the man arrived. "You from the board of orphans?"

"Yes, ma'am. My name is David Brooks. May I inquire as to why the door was left unlocked?"

Feeling stiff, unsure of what she'd gotten herself into, she answered, "I don't know… I didn't realize it was."

"You can relax. You did the right thing calling us. We've been trying to track down Ms. Tatum without success. We will continue to search, but we are under the assumption she doesn't want to be found. She has complained a number of times."

"And nothing was done?"

"We are very short staffed. Since 1919 our orphanages have become overcrowded. A couple of new establishments have and are being opened, but you understand it takes time."

"Sure."

The man took a seat at Ms. Tatum's desk and opened his briefcase. "What, Miss Hannigan, is your association with the orphanage?"

"I guess the most literal way to put it is I'm the janitor, but I don't like the sound of it."

Shuffling through some papers, he then said, "You are not on the records."

"I'm not?" Agatha questioned.

"There is no payment history connected to your name."

"That's impossible. I've been working here for a while now."

"How were you paid?"

"By check."

"Was it signed by the state of New York?"

"Uh… no. I think it was signed by… Ms. Tatum."

"Then she was paying you under the table."

Rushing over to the front of the desk, Agatha said, "Honest to God, I had no idea."

"I believe you, Miss Hannigan. You are not the one at fault here. Given the circumstances, I wouldn't put it past Ms. Tatum to do such a thing."

"I feel so stupid. I shoulda seen it. I never gave it much thought. I came in, did my job, picked up my pay, and went home. Does this mean I'm gonna lose my job? You know, when the new person takes over?"

Mr. Brooks was silent a moment before asking, "How much experience have you had with kids?"

"I dunno. I raised my baby brother pretty much and the kids here seem to like me."

"Would you consider taking over Ms. Tatum's position?"

Agatha's eyes widened. Her? Running an orphanage? "I don't know, Mr. Brooks… I'd be lying if I said I have experience with that kind of management."

"There's nothing, quite frankly, to prepare you for this kind of job. Of course, before we make anything official we will have to go over your resume and background, but you've shown more responsibility today than Ms. Tatum."

"Do time to think it over before I agree to anything? I mean, this is a huge decision. I'd be giving up everything, wouldn't I? I mean, I'd have to move in here. And all by myself I'd be responsible for three hundred kids? I thought one was a struggle. I really don't know about this."

"I'll tell you what," Mr. Brooks leaned forward. "We can do some sort of a trial run. Nothing will take place right away while we get your paperwork in order. This is an unusual situation. In the event a matron decides to leave, she is expected to train the replacement for some time beforehand. I'm sure knowing this, Ms. Tatum decided to go out without notice. It's rare, but it has happened before."

Agatha asked, "Who's taking over in the meantime?"

"I have someone on her way now. She will take place until a permanent placement is found."

"How long would I have to think about it?"

"We'd hope to know within a few of months. Then we will start you on a trial. First, we have to get an assessment. Right now the place appears in disarray. We have to investigate Ms. Tatum and see what her reasons for leaving were. We have to check over the children as they were left alone for a couple days at least. Our budget does include housekeeping, which is why I can't understand Ms. Tatum paying you under the table unless she stood some sort of gain in doing so. Your job here will remain, and it will also allow you to better connect with the children. There is no pressure on you whatsoever. Just keep it in the back of your mind for now. When the time comes I will approach you again on the matter. I do realize this is an unorthodox proposal, but as I've already said, there are more children than staff members. Keeping up has proved to be a challenge."

Agatha bit her lip. Everything happened so fast, and right after such a dragged out ailment. "Yeah… sure, okay. Yeah, that sounds fine."

Now taking out a blank piece of paper and a pen, Mr. Brooks jotted down a name and address before passing it do her. "Take your resume to my office sometime within the next couple of days. We can have a more proper interview then."

Taking the paper, Agatha said, "Thank you. Should I keep cleaning up here now then?"

"You can go home. Come see me before you come back and I can fill you in on our plan to get this place up and running again."

"Okay, thank you again."

Agatha walked out of the office feeling a strange indifference. How can receiving the greatest job offer of her life cause such indifference? _Is this how Grace felt?_


	16. Chapter 16

"Name?"

"Agatha Hannigan. I'm here to see Grace Farrell."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"An appointment? I'm here to see Grace, not Warbucks."

"Miss Farrell usually schedules her meetings."

Agatha groaned, wishing the gatekeeper would give up and let her in. "I don't have a meeting. I'm Grace's friend and I need to talk to her. It's urgent."

"An emergency?"

"No, but I need to talk to her. I promise you won't get in trouble for letting me in. If you do I'll personally come here for you to pound on me, okay?"

With reluctance, the gatekeeper gave in and opened for Agatha. "The office is on the first floor, but you best wait for an okay from one of the servants to disturb her. Better yet, you best wait for her to come to you."

"Yeah, yeah," Agatha brushed off and hurried up to the door.

As any outsider coming to see Oliver Warbucks' home for the first time, Agatha stopped in her tracks and gazed up at the ceiling and up and down each wall. Incredible, she thought. Grace comes here to work every day?

A man's voice sounded behind her. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

Agatha jumped as she turned around. "Yeah — yes. I'm looking for my friend, Grace Farrell?"

"What is this in reference to?"

"It's in reference to she isn't home yet and I need to talk to her."

"She is rather tied up at the moment. May I take a message to her?"

"If I wanted to send her a message I would have called," Agatha grumbled. "Can't I see here whenever she has a sec?"

The man let out an aggravated breath. "I suppose if it really is so important… I warn you it may be a while. Please follow me to a room where you can wait."

"Thank you," Agatha fake-curtsied.

The wait was indeed a long one. At this point, she could have held out until Grace got home. What on earth was she doing? It was well past usual quitting hours. Now thoughts of her potential job haunted her more. This is what her future held — only worse. She couldn't go home at the end of the day. The orphanage would be her home. Her days would never come to an end. Sleeping children didn't ensure a quiet night. At least Grace could get through the busiest days knowing that sooner or later she would return to solitude.

Agatha's thoughts continued to spiral and soon found herself pacing the room in attempts to burn off the nervous energy. When the clock struck ten, she knew she couldn't stay put any longer.

"Leaving ma'am?"

"Yeah, yeah," Agatha said. "I'll be out of your hair, don't worry."

"Agatha! Wait a moment."

"Grace. Where the hell have you been?"

As she caught up to her, she said, "It's been busy here. I'm sorry to make you wait. I'm free to go now so we can walk home together."

"What if this had been an emergency? I've been waiting forever."

"I'm sorry," Grace said as the two of them started for the door. "I can't stress enough how hectic it gets here. Why didn't you call first?"

"I came straight from work. I really need to talk to you about something."

"What's going on? — Goodnight, Drake."

"Goodnight, Miss Farrell," the butler said as he held the door for Grace and Agatha.

Outside, Agatha continued. "Something incredible happened."

"What is it?"

"So, I got to work this morning and couldn't find Ms. Tatum anywhere. I figured she'd gone to run an errand. When she didn't come back, I asked one of the children and she said she'd been gone for days."

"Oh my goodness, what happened to her?"

"No one knows. I called the Board of Orphans and they came right over."

"Are they going to find her?"

Agatha scoffed. "Even if they do she's not gonna keep her job."

"That's understandable. Did you meet the replacement?"

"I guess it's not as simple as that. Since she's been gone awhile and there's evidence that she'd misused funds they have to take some time to sort everything out. Someone temporary is coming, though."

"You'll still get to keep your job, though… right?"

"That's another thing. Apparently, Ms. Tatum hired me without the consent of the city. It's my own stupid fault for not realizing sooner that she was paying me under the table."

"Oh no…"

"Luckily, I wasn't fired."

"Oh, thank God!"

"Actually… the man from the Board of Orphans offered me the job…"

"Cleaning?" Grace questioned.

"No, I mean as Ms. Tatum's replacement."

Grace stopped dead in her tracks. "You? Running an orphanage?"

Stopping as well, Agatha said, "You don't have to look so surprised."

"I'm sorry, but you can't deny that you aren't the most… relaxed around children."

"Hey, I've been around them a lot these days. I won't pretend it's what I want for my life, but there could be a lot of benefits."

"Such as?"

"Free room. Free food. Not having to worry about bills."

"You're going to be moving out?"

Agatha looked glanced down and back up again. "Well, maybe… I haven't accepted the job yet. That's why I came to talk to you. While I could benefit, there's also so much to consider. Grace, I don't wanna be responsible for two-hundred screaming kids. You know my temper. What if I end up in the same predicament as Ms. Tatum?"

"You won't. You have a good sense of duty."

"I won't if I'm driven mad by them."

Starting to walk again, Grace said, "You haven't yet. You're around them almost as must as you would be as head of the orphanage."

"Yeah, maybe. But right now I get to go home at night. I'll never be able to leave if I take the job."

"You'll have to go out at some point. Don't they have help for when you need to go somewhere? They can't expect you to be there every waking moment."

"I dunno. The man I met said they're understaffed these days. Ms. Tatum never had help. That's why I didn't question it right away when I didn't see Ms. Tatum this morning. She'd left the kids for short periods of time before. I guess she was silently leaving me in charge. I never thought much of it."

"I'm sure you'd be more responsible and request help."

"Would I, though? I used to leave Rooster alone all the time. What if that's why he's the way he is?"

"Agatha, that was an entirely different situation and you know it."

"How is it different? He was under my care."

"What choice did you have in leaving him alone? You had to work, plus, you were still just a kid yourself. Being brother and sister your situation was personal. You aren't related to these children and it isn't one on one."

"I guess that's true. But one on one was hard enough. What the hell am I gonna do with two-hundred?"

Grace shrugged. "There must be some structure and schedule."

"Not the way Ms. Tatum left it."

"Oh dear."

"I have some time to think it over. They have to put everything in order which could take a while. Then I was told I could have a trial period, which would really be my training. I wouldn't be moving out completely for a few months."

Grace showed a bit of a frown. "It certainly will feel strange not having you around."

"If you don't want me to take the job just say it."

"Agatha, if you want this job, no one can tell you otherwise. Sure, I'll miss you, but our arrangement wasn't meant to last forever. Besides, I'm hardly home anymore. There won't be much difference."

"I can't say I want the job for the job itself. I want it because at least I'd be doin' something, ya know? My life isn't going how I thought it should. Maybe it's time to accept that."

"But Agatha-"

"Spare me the pep talk. I appreciate it but I'm afraid it's not reasonable. You got lucky. You're doing something you love. You still got your life ahead of you. Me? I didn't figure out what I wanted in time. I still don't know. I just know I wanna do **something**. Even if it is spending my days around loud and drippy children."

"You'd being doing something wonderful."

"I guess."

"I'm serious. This is a wonderful opportunity. These children have obviously been neglected. You have a chance to start over with them."

"That's just it. I don't think I'm capable of that kind of positive change. Sure they might be better off, but shouldn't I give them a real chance with someone who wholeheartedly cares?"

"Can't you come to care?"

"I have no idea."

"Sounds like a lot to think about."

"And that's why I came to see you at work. I don't know what to feel or think. I'm freaking out. I need to make a partial decision sometime within the next few days. I have to meet with Mr. Brooks, the man from the Board of Orphans, soon. I guess I won't know for sure if the offer is on the table until I go. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should go for it."

"Really?"

"Of course. I think it will be good for you."

"Are you gonna be okay if I leave? Be honest."

Grace smiled. "Don't be silly. I'll be fine. I'm making good money now."

"Might be good for you, too," Agatha said.

"Why do you say that?"

"You don't need an old bat like me keeping you down while you move up in the world."

"Agatha, stop it. I will miss you terribly."

"But you won't have to worry about working late and trying to coordinate dinner and errands and all that."

"No, maybe not, but I won't have a friendly face to come home to or to talk to… but we can visit each other. Watch, we'll end up seeing more of each other then than we do now."

Agatha laughed, "Yeah, maybe."

"But I am very happy for you. And I'm excited for you. It really is a great opportunity and I hope it will all work out for you."

"Thanks," she smiled. "It means a lot."

A sudden wave of emotion came over Grace. "These past couple years have been just splendid."

"Aw, come on, Grace. Don't cry. I haven't made a decision yet."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to. It just seems funny how fast things can change — for both of us. I have to be honest, I didn't expect either of us to be where we are now."

"Stop jumping so far ahead."

"You're right," Grace said as she dabbed her eyes. "First things first."

"This has made me realize, though, how insensitive I was when you faced the question of a new job."

"Scary, isn't it?"

"I feel it would be less intimidating going to work for a millionaire than a million kids."

"Billionaire, actually," Grace corrected.

"Even better."

"Believe me, it's not easier."

"You know," Agatha said, "I was so busy thinking about that lousy orphanage that I didn't stop to meet Mr. Billionaire."

With a nervous laugh, Grace said, "Oh, you don't want to meet him."

"You bet your buns I do!"

"Well, tonight wouldn't have been the night anyway. He's getting ready for a big meeting tomorrow."

"When isn't he?"

"Seldom, that's for sure."

"I gotta meet him if I end up taking this job. Who knows when I'll see the light of day again?"

"Don't over-dramatize it."

"Come to the orphanage one of these days and you'll see for yourself."

"I just find it hard to believe there isn't any help at all. Do you think Ms. Tatum maybe passed on any extra help?"

"It's possible. But wouldn't Mr. Brooks have mentioned someone else?"

"I have no idea."

"Grant me this final request," Agatha begged.

"As you just told me, don't jump ahead yet."

Agatha grumbled. "Fine. But consider it at least."

"I will, I will.'


	17. Chapter 17

Agatha spent the next couple days thinking about her decision without rest. By the second day, a slight resentment toward Grace started to form. After all her pleading for help, she only gave her the same answers as the night they walked home. Tonight she worked later than ever and didn't come home until midnight.

"Oh, Agatha. You're still up."

"You're damn right I'm still up. I'm freaking out. If I don't go down to the Board of Orphans in the next day or so they're going to think I'm not interested."

"I thought you've been thinking it over?"

"I can't make this kind of decision on my own! My entire life is a series of bad decisions. I need your help."

"Agatha, I can't make the decision for you."

"I'm not asking you to. I want your input. Give me the pros and cons. Talk me in or out of it."

"I really don't know what else to say. It sounds like a good job."

"How can you say that? I'll be giving up every ounce of freedom."

"You're not entering a convent," Grace said as she went into her room. "If it scares you, don't take it."

"Where are you going? I need your help."

"Agatha, it's after midnight."

"Yeah," Agatha scoffed, "I'm aware. Are you telling me I have to schedule any crisis I may have?"

"This isn't a crisis," Grace said, fetching her nightgown from the closet.

Agatha leaned against the door frame. "Oh, I see. But when the problem is yours the world has to stop."

"I beg your pardon?"

"When you got your job offer it's all I heard about for days."

"You were the one to bring it up half the time."

"At least I supported you! You couldn't be any more indifferent towards mine."

"I've already told you," Grace called from the bathroom, "I don't know what you want me to say. I support whatever decision you make."

"That's just it. You don't seem to care what that decision may be. Yeah, you got sentimental and all, but you're not fighting to keep me here or anything."

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I did."

"But you're not telling me to take it, either."

"Why should I put pressure on you? You certainly did with my job and it didn't make things any easier."

"But it pushed you into a good job."

"And how do you know the job at the orphanage won't be good?"

"I don't! That's why I need your insight. You surely have more knowledge about those kinds of establishments than I do."

"Why is that? You're the one who's been working there."

"Don't you have connects all over the city? You gotta know about these things?"

"Mr. Warbucks doesn't personally interact with any charities," Grace said coming out of the bathroom in her nightgown and robe. She sat down at her vanity and brushed out her hair. "He writes the checks and has me send them off. The only orphanage he donates to is some home for boys. I'm telling you the truth when I tell you I don't know what to say."

"Fine. I don't know why I thought you would actually help me anyways," Agatha said, turning around.

"What do you mean?"

"You're never around. You don't even try. You don't try for me, you don't try for Tim. Hell, you practically admitted to leading him on."

"I did no such thing!"

Turning back, Agatha challenged, "Really? You said you were only with him out of guilt, obligation, and out of fear that he's your one chance to marry. What, are you waiting to see if something better comes along until proposes?"

"This is completely uncalled for and not at all related to what we are discussing."

"It is, in fact. Ever since you got this job everything has been about you. You can't even talk to me about something big happening for me unless it manages to fit into your schedule. I'm busy, too, you know. Just because what I do isn't as 'important' doesn't mean the time I put into it doesn't matter."

"I never said what you do isn't important."

"You don't have to. It shows through your actions."

Near slamming her brush down, Grace swung around in her seat. "Has it crossed your mind that maybe I'm under a lot of pressure at work? From the minute I wake up to the minute I go to bed I'm out straight. I'm lucky to get a break in the day, and when I do, I have to fit everything outside of the office into a small timespan. I can't do it all, Agatha. So forgive me if I'm preoccupied. I haven't had a second of time for myself since this job began. Because I'm out of work now doesn't mean I'm not still processing the day and trying to make sense of tomorrow. If I had an answer for you I would give it. If you want the job, take it. If you don't want the job, don't. End of story."

Agatha shook her head. "You of all people should know it's not as simple as all that."

"I don't have the energy to go over each and every detail. I'm off on Sunday. Talk to me then."

"The world doesn't revolve around you. My decision can't wait until Sunday. And Sunday isn't guaranteed. You were called to work the past two weeks."

"That's out of my control."

"Well, I'm sick of it. You have to make a choice. You're neglecting your friends and family. That stack of letters from your brother's family keeps growing and half of them are still sealed."

Grace scoffed. "You're one to talk. You've shut your brother out."

"…You're right. And you know what? Now I see what a lousy thing that was to do, even if he is nothing but trouble. He is still my family and my last bit of family at that." Again Agatha turned around, this time moving forward until she was out the front door.

* * *

"Rooster?"

Rooster opened the door, surprised to see his sister standing before him. "Wow, ain't thought I'd be seeing you again, sis."

"Hi… yeah. Look, can I talk to you?"

"About what? I ain't been in trouble lately so I don't know why you're here."

"No, it's not that — about you. I just needed to get out of the house for a little bit."

"You and Miss Perfect not getting along?"

"Not really. But that's not why I came to see you. I want your advice."

"You want **my** advice?" Rooster asked as he let Agatha inside.

"Yeah. See, I got offered to take over the orphanage where I've been working. It's a long story and not important. I just don't know if I can commit to it or not."

"You seriously asking what I think about all this? I haven't had an honest job in my life."

"Well pretend you did. What would you do?"

"Locked up with a bunch of smelly kids all day and night? You're out of your mind."

Agatha sighed. "I guess I should'a known you'd think as much."

"Come on, Aggie. Don't think about it anymore. We both know you're gonna take it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you can't turn down a job. You've taken so many crappy ones, you oughtta know yourself by now."

"But see, this isn't the same kind of crappy job. I'll have all the security I need. It's just… I don't know if I'm ready to give up my freedom."

"What freedom? You've been cleaning toilets for who knows how many years now. You never do anything fun or let loose. As far as I'm concerned you're locked up as it is."

"I have friends."

"You have that snooty roommate of yours. Face it, that's the most friends you've ever had."

Agatha felt a rush of tears in her eyes but forced them to dry without Rooster noticing. He wasn't wrong. In fact, he was right on the money.

"So… are you saying I should take it?"

"No, I'm saying that you will."

"I… think you're right. I'd be a fool not to when it comes down to it."

Rooster went over to a trunk and pulled out a couple of unlabeled bottles. "Seeing as you're kissing your 'freedom' goodbye, why not do it right?"

Agatha stared at the bottles. Her initial instinct was to leave while they were on a good note, but for some reason, she felt drawn to the invitation. She hadn't tasted a drink in years. Quite frankly, she could use one after the week she had, especially tonight. She was about to give up everything… indulging in one reckless night couldn't hurt. It would be a nice distraction. She earned this.

Rooster poured the liquid into two glasses, handed one to his sister and then raised his. "A toast — may you never realize what a lousy mistake you're going to make."

Agatha nodded, and took a gulp of the bitter, yet, strangely refreshing drink. _To starting over_ _… again._ With another big sip, she felt herself unwinding already.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is rushed. I've been struggling with this part of the story and I'm ready to move onto the next part. I may come back and fix this at some point, but for now I'm going to move on.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**1933**_

The Asp pulled the limo up to a rundown brick building looking over a loud and crowded street. In an instant, the car was surrounded by onlookers. Grace stiffened in her seat. So much for being inconspicuous. When the Board of Orphans gave her the address for this orphanage, they neglected to give warning about the neighborhood. She hoped curiosity wouldn't bring harm to her or the freshly waxed automobile.

"Would you like me to knock for you?" the bodyguard asked.

Grace answered with a shake of her head.

Stepping out of the car and reading the placard near the door, a sudden familiarity came over her. If it weren't for the mob of people staring at her and whispering, she would have taken a moment to figure out why. Nevertheless, she pressed forward, looking behind her in fear she was being followed. Once at the door, she rang the bell, hoping for a swift answer. Two rings later, the door swung open. Now she wished she had sent The Asp after all.

"Agatha…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" Agatha said with a stumble. "Whattaya want?"

"Um… may I come in?"

"Look, Miss, I'm up to my ears at the moment. You peddling somethin'? If so get lost. I'm all set."

"Agatha… don't you recognize me?"

Agatha squinted but mostly saw spots. It was still early enough in the day her hangover hadn't subsided yet. However, something did seem familiar.

"You been here before? You here for one of the kids?"

Looking behind her again, she saw the crowd of strangers beginning to grow larger. "May we please talk inside? There is too much commotion out here."

"Fine, fine," Agatha said, stepping aside to let her in. As they walked to her office, she asked again, "Who are you?"

"It's me… Grace… Grace Farrell."

Stopping cold in her tracks, Agatha's knees nearly buckled. "Gr-Grace…?"

"Yes."

"You… you're… Wow. I don't know what to say."

A couple of the children in the halls stopped their cleaning and created another audience.

"Back to work!" Agatha scolded as she grabbed Grace's arm and rushed the rest of the way to the back room. Here the two stood for several seconds, not sure who should speak next.

"You," Agatha ended up starting, "you look so different."

"You as well…" Grace wasn't sure it was a good different, though.

"Last time I saw you… you were just a kid."

Grace laughed, albeit, a nervous laugh. "I wouldn't say that, but it has been a while. How… are you?"

"Fine," Agatha said. "Swell. I'd return the question, but you're obviously still working for Oliver Warbucks. Or have you moved on to the President of the United States?"

"Still Mr. Warbucks. I'm glad to see the job here has worked out for you."

"Yeah. Nice not to be unemployed."

Another silence filled the room. Her immediate instinct was to hug her. It had been years. But given what happened the last time they were in the same room together, she wasn't so sure the gesture would be welcomed.

"Tell me," Agatha said after Grace paced the room a few times, "what brings you by here? Given the look of horror on your face when I opened the door I can tell you didn't come to see me."

"It wasn't horror, it was surprise. Outside I thought the name was familiar but I figured I'd seen it on a charity list. I came to inquire about an orphan. The Board of Orphans sent me and-"

"Oh great, I should have known."

"Should have known what?" Grace asked.

"Look, I don't know what you heard but I can explain everything. Annie, you see, she somehow got mixed up in the laundry. It was all a mistake. Yes, I called the cops instead of contacting the board first but I panicked."

"Agatha, I don't know what you're talking about."

"…you don't?"

"No. Mr. Warbucks has extended an invitation to an orphan to visit the mansion for a week. I'm here to select one."

"Oh, is that all?" Agatha said as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Grace opened her mouth to speak but got distracted when she heard the closet door creek. Looking up, she noticed a little girl peering out at her, a wide grin on her face. Grace couldn't help but smile.

Noticing Grace's distraction, Agatha swung around and pushed the child back into inside. "Never mind her," she said when she turned back to Grace.

"Who is she? Why is she in a closet?"

"A closet?" Agatha laughed nervously. "That's not a closet, it's a… hallway. Leads into the back lot where the children play. This little one is trying to come in early."

The child pounded on the door.

"Maybe she's hurt herself?" Grace suggested, though knew the face she saw had not been in pain.

"Nah, she's fine. Silly thing would rather be inside on a nice sunny day."

Grace looked Agatha up and down. Something was off. Though it'd been a while since she'd last seen her, she didn't remember this way she now carried herself. Her voice had grown considerably higher within the past minute, and then it occurred to her this must have been the child who escaped in the laundry.

"Since she's already here and so eager it be inside, I would like to meet her."

"…how come?"

"It may help my selection."

Upon hearing these words, the little girl gave the door a good shove, pushing Agatha out of the way.

"Hello!" the girl chirped.

"Hello, dear! What's your name?"

"Annie."

"Hold it, hold it," Agatha said, stepping in front of the child and holding her arms back so she couldn't pass. "You don't want Annie."

"Why not?"

Yet again, Agatha made her nerves known through laughter. "She's… a drunk."

With an eyebrow raised, Grace quizzed with a sarcastic nod, "A drunk?"

"That's right." Agatha reciprocated the bob of her head.

"This child?"

"Yes. Terrible."

Now more than before, Grace knew this was the orphan she'd be taking home.

"Well then," she said, taking a few steps close in Agatha and Annie's direction. "It's a good thing Mr. Warbucks keeps the wine cellar locked."

As she reached for and grabbed hold of Annie's hand, Agatha pulled back on the other side.

"Listen, Grace. We haven't seen each other for a while, I know, but for old times' sake, take any other kid."

"Why should I?"

"Because you were my friend and you owe this much."

"I owe you?" Grace asked, maintaining her hold on Annie's arm.

"You're the reason we ain't been in the same room for ten years," Agatha said.

"My fault? I recall you were the one who came home in a fury one day and telling me you were moving out and not to bother visiting."

"Because I was mad at you. You were always such a nudge I figured you would've at least called. But nothing."

"How could I?" Grace quipped. "You said some nasty things to me. Why would I have wanted to speak to you?"

"You're right, I forgot how self-absorbed you are."

After looking between the two adults a few times in their silence, Annie dared to remind them of her presence. "My arms are starting to hurt."

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry," Grace said, snapping out of the bitterness she felt toward Agatha and giving her the same smile she had upon seeing her through the closet door. "I suppose I should ask you... How would you like to stay a week with-"

"I would love to!" Annie answered before Agatha had the chance to object again.

"Hold on here," Agatha said, walking out from behind her desk and blocking the door. "I'm in charge of this dump and I don't care what you say or what grudge you hold against me. Annie is staying here and that's final."

"Ah… this wouldn't have anything to with Annie getting into the laundry, would it? Because if this is so serious perhaps we should get in touch with the Board of Orphans."

Agatha scowled. "Fine. You win. Take her. Take her and get the hell out of here."

Grace's initial reaction was to try and get the final word in but thought better of it before any more came out of her mouth. "Come along, Annie."

"Wait," the little girl said. "My dog."

"Pardon me?"

"Here, Sandy!"

Out from the closet came a scruffy mutt who darted his way over to Grace, pushing her back against the door.

"Oh, my…"

"You'll let me keep him, right?"

"Annie, he seems like a sweet dog, really, but Mr. Warbucks isn't so keen on them."

"I can't leave him. Miss Hannigan said she's gonna send him to the sausage factory."

Grace looked up at Agatha in disgust.

"This is an orphanage, not a pound," Agatha said.

"Let's go, Annie. He can come with us."

* * *

Grace only half listened to Annie's chatter on the way home. Her mind raced with worry. If it wasn't bad enough the house was completely unprepared for Mr. Warbucks' arrival, now she had to explain not only Annie's presence, but a filthy dog as well. When proposing the idea of taking in an orphan, he made it clear by a list of activities that he planned out for a boy. The Board of Orphans assumed differently and she did nothing to correct them. Seeing as the responsibility would inevitably fall on her it made sense to get a say. Perhaps she was in over her head with this particular kid. She really didn't know how or why Annie was in the laundry. For all she knew she was bringing home a problem child which was what she was trying to avoid. How would she handle a boy? While it had been a long while since she'd been around children, she better knew how to care for a girl. Besides, this seemed like her last chance to experience a child of her own. For a week, she'd have the daughter she always dreamed of having.

"Leapin' lizards… is this it? Is this Mr. Warbucks' house?"

This comment snapped Grace out of her thoughts. She needed to put her worries aside right now. She had to get Annie settled in and deal with any questions she may have regarding her association with Agatha later. She was surprised they got this far without mention. Dealing with Oliver's temper was preferable at the moment. She never imagined Agatha still worked at the orphanage. Even so, what did it say about herself not recognizing the name? Sure, when Agatha used to address it, she seldom did so by its full name, but still, she had been a big part of her life for a while. Had she really become so self-involved she let details slip? Maybe there was truth to Agatha's accusation.

"Yes, Annie. This is Mr. Warbucks' house."

"Gee, it looks like a train station."

Grace laughed as the car came to a stop outside the front door. They waited while The Asp came around to open the door. Introductions proved to be the needed distraction. Lost were the apprehensions of going against Oliver's preference. Agatha became a memory for the time being. The look of pure joy and excitement on the little girl's face made any trouble worth it. As she ran through every hallway in the mansion chasing after Annie and laughing, Grace knew there had to be more to the story of her in the laundry basket. Annie wasn't troublesome – she was looking for happiness. This became a common bond between them.


	19. Chapter 19

**I feel the need to apologize in case this chapter comes across as scatterbrained. As I said in my last Family Ties update, I've been struggling with a strange bout of writer's block. I decided this chapter wouldn't be written if I didn't force myself through it. Hoping once I get back into the swing of a plot it will work itself out. Thank you to everyone who has been following along!**

* * *

Agatha sat in her room that night in near darkness taking swig after swig of gin. Grace Farrell. Grace Farrell showed up at her door today. Though she wondered how she hadn't recognized her right away, she wished she hadn't at all. Grace was part of her past as were many others. None of them ever came back. Why her? Why now at the lowest point in her life? What made it worse was knowing Grace hadn't come seeking her out. She hadn't even remembered. She stood right there in the office without an ounce of remorse for what happened. All she cared about was fulfilling her duty. She fought her over a rotten child for the sake of arguing. And she was helpless against it. Grace held the information jeopardizing her job. On top of it all, she had no one to listen to her side. Everywhere she looked there were children. No adults. Children. Not that she found adults too much better, but at least they weren't always screaming and crying. Being nice to them made no difference. They still yelled and misbehaved and worse. She had to be tough. It was the only way to ensure they didn't burn the place down.

Grace wouldn't understand this. No. She lived in a fantasy world working for that big time millionaire. She could pretend to know hardship but it wouldn't change the truth by the end of the day. Compared to most others she had it easy. All those times she tried to sympathize was fake. She never knew the feeling of being homeless, dirt poor, alone… did she ever have to make time to visit her only relative in jail? Was she plagued with a nasty addiction that has altered her entire life? Was she stuck in a dead end job with nowhere else to turn? No. Not in the slightest. By now, Grace could be anything she wanted to. Connections are everything, not to mention loyalty to someone with so much power. Agatha felt as though she could picture that woman's entire life. A rich boyfriend, probably not a husband. He spoiled her, seeing her when it proved convenient for him allowing her to continue working as she always hoped to. Now she had the kid she always wanted, for a week at least. And the brat would behave for her, she knew.

How did she manage to make her own life more of a mess? It was never solid or desirable, but it wasn't ever the mess it is now. Seeing Grace more put together than ever made her realize the severity. Grace came in wearing an expensive tailored suit. And what was she wearing? A ratty old dress she convinced herself of being sophisticated six years ago in some discount store. Being surrounded by kids made it easy not to care too much about how she looked. Half the time she wandered around the place in her robe and slippers. When she knew people were stopping by, like Mr. Bundles or the grocer, she gussied up a bit more. But now she felt a sort of shame she hadn't recognized for a long time. Sure, she never thought much of herself these days. It didn't matter, though. Not enough people could see, and if they did, she didn't care about their opinion. Grace's opinion? She cared. She shouldn't, alas she did. What vindication it could have been to be on top of her game. Well-adjusted to this job she fretted so much over, organized, nice looking, happy… Though Grace, of course, would have still found a way to outshine her. It seemed to always end that way.

Realizing her bottle was now empty, Agatha got out of bed and staggered into the bathroom to refill it. "She gets ev'rythin'," she murmured. Where was she at this moment? Drunk, as usual, counting down the moments of peace before some kid inevitably disturbs it. Did she have a new day to look forward to? No. Tomorrow would be just as it always was. She was so far gone she couldn't even find it in herself to pull herself together to fake composure by next week. Nope. She turned to her drink. She always turned to her drink. And Grace? She was probably skipping out on work to take Annie to Paris or London, some sort of sober adventure she couldn't begin to comprehend.

Agatha kneeled onto the floor, or stumbled, she wasn't sure anymore. She stayed there, mixing the contents of the bathtub, trying her hardest to make sense of everything going through her mind. In her current state, all she could conclude came out in a heavy slur. "An' I get nothin'. Never."

* * *

"Annie, are you all right?" Grace asked as she tucked Annie into bed for the second time that night. She put on a brave face, but she couldn't imagine she was this unnerved after seeing a bomb thrown through the window.

"I'm fine," Annie said with a shrug. "I'm not used to sleeping in a room all on my own is all."

"I meant about what happened downstairs."

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Sandy is a good guard dog, ain't he? No one'll get Mr. Warbucks while he's around."

"Yes, I suppose he did save the day," Grace smiled. "Well, if you're sure you're all right…"

"I am."

"Do you need anything before I say goodnight? A glass of water? A little snack?"

"Actually… can I ask you somethin'?"

"Of course, dear."

"How do you know Miss Hannigan?"

With all the commotion this evening, Grace nearly forgot what Annie witnessed back at the orphanage. Biting her lip, she searched for the right words. While she imagined Annie didn't think too highly of Agatha, she didn't want to speak ill of her.

"It's a rather long story," she settled on saying. "We best leave this discussion for the morning."

"I'm just curious," Annie said, sitting up again. "You didn't seem very happy with each other."

"Like I said, it's a long story."

"I'm not very tired. Why can't you tell me now?"

Grace sighed. "To be honest, I don't think it's something I should be telling you. It was a long time ago, anyway."

"Can you at least tell me how you met? It just seems funny that you would know each other. You are both so different. Were you friends?"

Seeing there was no way out of this, Grace gave in for the sake of brevity. She sat down on the edge of the bed as she said, "Yes, we were. Quite close friends, actually."

"You and Miss Hannigan?!"

"Yes," Grace chuckled. "I met her not long after I moved to New York. We were roommates."

"You… and Miss Hannigan?"

"Yes, me and Miss Hannigan."

Annie shook her head. "But you're so nice and she's so… the opposite."

"Our personalities did clash quite a bit, I will admit, but for the most part it worked out well."

"But how?"

"I don't know," Grace answered, "it just did."

"Was she at least nicer back then?"

"She could be moody but I certainly wouldn't have called her mean."

"Boy, then it has been a while since you've seen her."

"What do you mean?"

Annie turned shy. "I just thought you knew how she was the way you were fighting."

"I didn't question it. At least, I took it as a personal matter. As I'm sure you heard we didn't part on great terms."

"What happened?"

"I've told you more than enough," Grace said, standing once again. "You've had a big day. Try and get some sleep."

"Aw, really, Miss Farrell. I'm not tired. I wanna know about you and Miss Hannigan."

"There isn't any more to know. I'm sure you've argued with some of the other kids in the orphanage. It happens when you share a space with someone. Sometimes you can work it out and sometimes you can't. Agatha- Miss Hannigan and I grew our separate ways. That's life. It's unfortunate we said goodbye with an unpleasant tone but that's all in the past. She didn't even recognize me when I first came to the door. I'm sure I've been the farthest thing from her mind. It seems to me she's made a life for herself at the orphanage."

"I dunno," Annie said. "She's always saying how rotten her job is. She doesn't like us kids much, either. Especially me."

"Yes, I have been meaning to ask why she was so insistent I don't take you here."

Annie hesitated a moment before asking, "Promise you won't be mad at me when I tell you?"

"Of course I won't be mad," Grace promised.

"I kinna ran away. I wasn't gone long. Miss Hannigan called the police on me."

"I gathered that much from what she told me. What I don't understand is why she was so militant about it."

"It ain't the first time I've tried to run away. I just never got so far before. She wasn't happy with me. When you rang the doorbell I was bein' punished."

"Some sort of punishment is understandable. I can't exactly condone your decision to run away. There seems to be more to it."

Grace noticed the color drain from Annie's face, though her voice sounded steady. "Miss Hannigan's punishments aren't somethin' you wanna know about. She was especially mad today because she was afraid she was gonna lose her job 'cause of me. But, Miss Farrell, I promise I won't run away from here. Honest. I had my reasons for runnin' away, but somehow I don't feel I gotta when I'm here."

In attempts to ignore the first part of Annie's statement, Grace questioned, "Why do you feel you have to run away from the orphanage? Is it really so awful there?"

Idly grasping her locket, Annie replied, "It's worse other places I hear."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I just gotta find my family."

Grace gave the girl a sympathetic look before tousling her hair. "You poor dear," she said.

"So, you aren't mad?"

"Not at all." Grace bent down to kiss her forehead. "I suspect you and I have some things in common."

"Really?"

"Yes. But never mind that now. I want you to try and sleep. Don't be afraid to come get me if you need to. I'll either be in my room or in the office."

Annie nodded as she rested against the pillows.

"You sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm sure."

Walking over to the door, Grace flipped off the lights. Just as she started into the hallway, she heard Annie's voice sound once more.

"Miss Farrell?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"What is it?"

"Mr. Warbucks…"

"…Yes? What about him?"

"I noticed a glass at his desk… is that why he's always so angry?"

Surprised by the question, Grace stammered, "Um… no. No, he doesn't normally have too much to drink. His temper is just his way. You mustn't take it personally. It may seem it sometimes but he's not angry with you. You'll get used to it."

Annie relaxed a bit. "Okay. I'm sorry for asking."

"No need to apologize."

She turned to go again but ended up stopping and turning back after a few steps.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that why Miss Hannigan…"

Annie simply nodded.

. . .

Much to Grace's dismay, she was called back downstairs to the office. Working with Oliver was less than a treat tonight. He wasn't thrilled by her powers of persuasion. Grace knew his decision to let Annie stay was less a matter of being convinced rather a question of convenience for him. Switching children would take up time — time he didn't have. Therefore he would continue to show his annoyance in his normal passive aggressive manner. Any other day Grace would have worried about his mood towards her. Right now her mind was too preoccupied with Agatha.

Drinking? Was Annie sure? As much as she wanted to deny it, as much as she wanted to convince herself it was a child's wild imagination, she knew it was the truth. She smelled the alcohol as soon as she stepped into the building, or rather, next to Agatha. She could see it in her eyes and could hear it in her speech. What happened? She remembered her being so careful. She knew the stories of her mother, her father, and her brother. How, in an orphanage of all places, did she acquire the habit? Her mind became a never ending river of questions. Did something happen after she left? Was it really so terrible that she turned to liquor? Then, of course, there was the guilt. Many times she thought about picking up the phone to see how she was, to see if they could put their problems aside and start fresh. After all, ten years is a long time. Both of them have changed. In the end, fear won over her desire to mend ties. Agatha frightened her that last day in their apartment. Never before had she heard her rant and rave in such a way. Hearing her say today that she was disappointed not hearing from her only added to the confusion. She couldn't make heads or tails of her anymore.

She wondered if she made the right decision talking to Annie. As hurt as she was by everything that happened and no matter what kind of person Agatha was today, she still remembered her as basically decent. She hoped the children saw her in the same light, however it became clear they thought the complete opposite. Agatha never took to children much, she knew, of course, but she did remember how she slowly bonded with Lindsey that one Christmas. Then again, the influence of alcohol changes a person.

By the end of the night, Grace decided to give the situation forty-eight hours to sit. Today, more a less, was a shock. She needed to prioritize. Getting Annie settled was the first matter. Oliver returning home after six weeks had to be a close second. Agatha would have to be third. She could deal with her the sad day she brought Annie back to the orphanage. Maybe something good would come from it and maybe it wouldn't. All she knew was that she could not waste this week perseverating over it. A chance like this wouldn't come away – she wasn't about to waste it. From experience, she knew nothing could be solved until she had a clear head and time to let the information sink in.


	20. Chapter 20

**I've made this story my NaNoWriMo project so there are more chapters coming soon! I'm hoping to wrap up the story this month so I can then focus on Family Ties and save myself from having to bounce back and forth. Thank you all for reading and for being so patient with updates. It makes me so happy to see that people who started reading when I first started posting are still following. I can't tell you how much that means to me! *heart* The Annie fandom is so loyal and wonderful.**

* * *

Agatha watched from the window as Oliver descended the steps of the orphanage. The nerve. That billionaire adopting a ragged kid? Not possible. This was Grace's doing, no doubt. She should have seen this coming. This was out of spite, not for the sake of Annie or even as a good deed with bragging rights. It was a twisted game. Why else would she have sent Warbucks? And early! Grace had to flaunt her good fortune in the most desperate ways. As if Oliver Warbucks had nothing better to do than come by with the papers himself. That was Grace's job by definition. Well, it worked against her in the end, at least enough to give Agatha the slightest feeling of revenge. She charmed Warbucks like she'd never charmed before. Oh, he played hard to get, but he wanted it. Grace sure wouldn't be happy about that. When she asks how the meeting went, Oliver will undoubtedly mention her passes, which Grace would take as a threat to her job. Why couldn't she be a secretary, too? Can't be any harder than running an orphanage. Easier, probably. Grace probably never seen a stack of undone paperwork like the ones around her desk.

But even with this small triumph, what now? She didn't want to admit it, but Agatha was looking forward to seeing Grace again. As rough of a falling out as they had, she still wanted to care about her. Seeing her now, she never realized just how young Grace had been. This, in turn, made her feel about eighty-five. What did she miss these last ten years? On one hand, she figured not much. Same job. What ever happened with that Tim guy? Looking for a ring never crossed her mind. And then there was the other side… Grace carried herself with much more poise. She looked… grown up. It scared her to think what she must look like now in comparison.

Would she ever see her again? While, at the moment, most of her didn't want to set eyes on the traitor again, she couldn't help but miss her. Sure, she might have forgotten on some level. Alcohol tends to have that effect on memories, which was precisely the reason she loved it so much. But seeing her, eventually recognizing her face, everything came back. The laughs they had, the petty bickering they so often did, the routines, and the company. That all came to her mind at once. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a profound and detailed thought. Did Grace remember? Yes, she remembered her face, however, did she remember the good times? It seemed as though she didn't. Now with Annie around to fuel the negative, she was sure to look back on that time in disgust. Then again, why shouldn't she? Everyone else did. Even Mr. Bundles who was the only person in her life who went as far as to be polite didn't respond to her well. At least there was one good thing that came with being an old grouch… she was no longer forgotten.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

Grace jumped and nearly dropped her drink at the sound of Oliver's voice. She was so deep in thought she hadn't heard him come into the room.

"Oh, Mr. Warbucks… I'm sorry." She held her glass low, hoping he wouldn't notice the Brandy she took.

"I told you this morning to call me Oliver."

Grace half-smiled at this. If only this moment could be happening at another time.

Pouring a glass for himself, Oliver said, "I don't think I've seen you drink before. Well, maybe a glass of wine or champagne here and there on special occasions."

"I'm not much for it," she said, surrendering her glass back in plain sight. "I know I should have asked. I only wanted a couple sips. I've barely had one. It's too harsh. I thought it would help calm me down but it did the opposite."

"You get used to it."

"I'm good, thanks."

The two stood in silence, looking at their respective glasses. What was there to say? The day began full of promise. And now? Well, there was promise for Annie's wish. Grace knew she was being selfish wishing things could be the other way. She's known Annie for almost a week, but she'd dreamt of her parents for her entire life. As for Oliver, she supposed there might be some awkwardness for a while. Their actions and words from the morning were unlike them. The fact they were true, at least in Grace's case, didn't change much. They'd been said because of Annie. Soon enough everything would fall back to normal. Then again, he did just prompt her to use his first name…

"It's hard to believe the day started with my saying I didn't want her here. Now it's ending with my wonder what it would be like if she could stay." Oliver said after a couple minutes.

Grace looked up. "You mean it?"

"I think I do. The more I thought about it the more I felt I'd made the right decision. Last night startled me. I hadn't enjoyed much of anything for a long time. I didn't think I could get so enthralled with a film plot. I don't think I've been to a movie since the crash. I haven't had time. I'm starting to think I should begin making time for a break now and again. It was nice getting to sleep at a reasonable hour, too."

She smiled. "She got to you."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "she did. She's a smart kid. Reminds me of myself at that age. She has spirit. She walks through life not letting anything stop her. She caught me completely off guard. I don't remember the last time anyone has done that, let alone a child. You and her both. I never imagined you'd ask to keep her."

A light tint colored Grace's cheeks. "If I'm being honest, I never imagined I would either."

"What made you?"

"I wish I had a solid answer. Everything you mentioned and so much more. Right from the start, I've had this feeling that she needed me. I'm sure that sounds silly…"

"No, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, and especially after meeting that wretched Miss Hannigan. It almost tempts me to take in more of the children, or at least find homes for them."

Her newfound hopeful mood disappeared in an instant with his words. Agatha? Wretched? Even though Annie had told more stories of her, and though she didn't peg Annie as a liar, believing everything said grew more and more difficult. She started to convince herself it was childhood exaggeration. But now Oliver was saying the same thing? Had he not mentioned other children, she wouldn't have thought twice. Most people displeased him. Her eyes made their way back down to her glass again, turning her body in the process so she could just barely see him in her peripheral vision. Forty-eight hours had long passed but she avoided any thoughts surrounding Agatha when she could. Naturally, they crept in — it was impossible not to acknowledge her when Annie made mention. Other than that, she made it a point to distract herself.

The stiffness in her shoulders didn't go unnoticed by Oliver, especially with his recent subconscious attention to her. For a few seconds he wasn't going to say anything, but the words fell from his mouth.

"It's funny. Since Annie has arrived I've seen you both at your happiest and your most preoccupied."

"Excuse me?" she replied, turning back slightly.

"I've never noticed you daydreaming, for lack of a better word, so much. Daydreaming doesn't feel like the correct word as you look stressed as you're staring off into space."

"I apologize," she said nervously. "A lot has happened so fast, I guess. I'll be sure to keep focused on work."

"Has Annie given you any trouble?"

"Of course not." She looked back at him now. "Why do you ask?"

"Like I said, I've noticed how stressed you've been. Not frequently, but enough."

While it felt nice to know that Oliver was giving her enough thought to pick up on her moods, she wasn't ready to tell him about her past friendship with Agatha. Heaven knows what she did during that meeting, but it was apparent it wasn't anything good. She'd have to tell him sometime, especially if he were to continue this manner toward her after Annie leaves. Now didn't feel like the time. Not until she has to the chance to speak to Agatha again. When Oliver insisted on being the one to get the adoption papers signed, her initial reaction was relief. All she could picture was another battle like the one when she chose Annie in the first place. This time, the tug of war would be over the papers.

Still, she needed to say something in response. "Again, I don't really have a solid answer. Right now it's the thought of losing her along with the guilt surrounding it. I do want her to be reunited with her parents, it's just…"

As she trailed off, Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know."


	21. Chapter 21

**Decided to post this chapter in honor of my friend annie1999fan's birthday. Happy Birthday, Rachael!**

 **Also, I realized I've covered these scenes in almost all my Annie stories but given the different nature of the relationships here (and being desperate to reach my word count for NaNoWriMo) I thought it was important. Skipping over as much as possible!**

* * *

The next couple days moved faster than the ones prior – something the Warbucks household didn't think possible. Between press conferences, interviews, and radio appearances it was a wonder how any of them had time to sleep and eat. Once the media day was behind them it was time to face the mob of people surrounding the gates. As much as she needed Oliver's help meeting potential couples, Grace was glad he took Annie down to Washington D.C. It wasn't necessary for her to be witness to this pack of liars and cons. Plus, she knew mayhem was likely as the meetings went on. Oliver's temper would have grown to dangerous highs. These people meant business. They were doing and saying anything to get their hands on the reward. She knew she was in for a depressing day. In any case, she was also glad Annie was finally getting to meet the President after a week of constant requests.

Hundreds of discouraging interviews only added to Grace's sad mood. Somehow she hadn't expected such a turnout and hoped to use some time today to go visit Agatha. After her conversation with Oliver a couple nights ago, she knew putting it off or avoiding it wasn't an option. Things left off on a bad note the first time. If she could help it, she wanted to part on good terms. From the sound of things, it didn't seem like they would ever be good friends again, but that shouldn't stop an acquaintanceship. Two years was a significant amount of time. Not the longest, but long enough to have formed a strong bond. Even when her anger was still at its strongest, she knew she would never have a friendship with anyone else as she had with Agatha.

The crowd didn't break up until late afternoon, the same time Oliver and Annie returned home from Washington D.C. No trip to the orphanage today. In a way, it worked out. If she was so much of an alcoholic a morning visit was probably most wise. However, the sorrows of the day were not over. Now she had to tell Annie she hadn't found her parents.

* * *

"Okay, Rooster. I'll admit that was clever. But the only reason I didn't recognize you was because it's nearly dark out, all right? So none of your wisecracks."

"I ain't makin' any, dear Sis."

Agatha scoffed. "Dear Sis? What do you want now? You didn't steal enough of my cash the other day?"

Holding his hat to his hard, Rooster said, "Aggie, Aggie… I admit it was a lame attempt. I felt bad when I lost it in a poker match, honest. But I'm here now with a plan that benefits both of us."

"All of us," Lily reminded.

"Right," Rooster said, rolling his eyes once Lily was looking elsewhere. " **All** of us."

"I'm listening…"

"That kid. The one that was on the radio."

"Don't even mention her to me. She's out of my life and I don't need to hear that name ever again. None of them."

"Calm down," he said. "So that chick friend of yours screwed you over. Get over it. If you listen I can tell you the way you can get back at her."

Eyebrow raised, Agatha questioned, "How?"

"What we just did out there. If you fell for it anyone will. Well, a handful of people anyway."

"I said no cracks."

"You're right, you're right. We gotta work together here. This is no time for arguing."

"Have you taken into consideration that Grace has met you before?"

"Come on, Aggie, that was what, ten years ago? More? She ain't gonna remember me."

"I wouldn't be so sure. She remembered me right away."

"She met me a few times. She saw you every day."

Lily, who'd been off in the other room doing who knows what with Agatha's jewelry, reentered in time for jealousy. "Who's this girl you're talkin' about?"

Rolling his eyes again, Rooster answered. "That one Aggie knows, remember? We talked about this."

"Ooh, right."

Agatha sat up. "I dunno. It sounds risky. She's gonna be suspicious of anyone, I'd guess. She wasn't letting go of that kid before she even took her home."

"That's why we need you. You know all there is about the brat, am I right?"

"Details and stuff," Lily added.

"Yeah, sure I do."

"Brilliant."

"But what am I getting out of this? I want a good cut of the loot."

"Of course. We'll split it three ways."

With one loathsome glance at Lily, Agatha replied, "Half."

"Half?!" Lily squeaked.

"Half! Or no deal," she insisted.

"You ain't gettin' any of my money, you-"

Rooster cut in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. All right. Half for you, Aggie, and half for Lil and me."

Lily stomped her foot. "Rooster!"

"Knock off the whining. We'll double it the minute we get to Atlantic City."

"But what about the kid?" Agatha asked.

"What about her?"

"She comes with the money. I ain't throwin' her back in here. She'll just run away again. I wouldn't care if I knew she didn't have a place to run to."

"You leave that part of the planning to me. All I need from you is information."

Agatha stared at him a moment, hoping to somehow get a glimpse of his plan through the look in his eyes, but all she could see were spots. Once they focused on the details of the room again, she stood up and walked to the closet. "There's an envelope in one of the boxes in here. We find that and we're golden."

* * *

"What's going on, Grace?" Oliver walked into the office with Annie, surprised to see a strange couple standing before him.

"The Mudges…" Grace said, a tone of defeat growing with each word. "Apparently their train was late getting in. Their questionnaire is the closest yet."

"We are so sorry to bother you, sir," Rooster said with a peasant's voice. "We don't mean to be interruptin' you at this hour. You must'a been sitting down to dinner."

"Not yet," Oliver replied without any emotion.

"Oh, good. We won't keep you. We're so thrilled to be with our daughter again."

"The questionnaire is only part of the interview, Mr… Mudge… I'm afraid we need more proof before we just hand her over to you."

"Yes, of course. Shirley, hand the nice man the piece of paper you got."

Lily nodded and did as she was told. "Annie's birth certificate. I've held with me all these years."

Oliver took the paper, less than amused with these people. He glossed over the paper and was sad to see everything matched up.

"October 18th," he said.

Annie nodded. "That's right. My birthday."

Lily fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Annie. "After all these years…"

Annie looked up at Oliver and then at Grace, unsure what to make of any of this.

"There is one more thing," Oliver said as he passed the paper to Rooster.

"Oh, well, I don't know what you have in mind, but I do feel it's important to make mention of a little trinket we left with her." Reaching into his pocket, Rooster pulled out a handkerchief that held the second half of Annie's locket. "I don't suppose you still have this, do you, Annie? You were so small… I'm sure by now-"

"Oh, Ralph!" Lily squealed. "She's wearing it! She does still have it!"

Oliver immediately looked at Grace. To his surprise, her expression hadn't changed with this new bit of information. Instead, she was locked in a hard stare in the other man's direction.

"She's our Annie," Lily finished.

"She sure is," Rooster nodded.

Not wanting to give in easily, Oliver said as he walked around to his desk, "So, I take it you heard about the money."

"Money? Oh… we didn't know you were looking for money. But why shouldn't you? Taking care of her and all that. We know it ain't cheap to raise a baby. That's why we had to give her up for a while. We ain't much better off now, but enough to be able to care for her. How much are you looking for?"

"You didn't hear about the reward?"

"What reward?" Lily question.

"On the radio. In the newspapers. Surely you've heard," Oliver said.

"No, sir," Rooster answered. "We've been traveling for the past couple days."

"So… you just happened to be on your way during this time?"

"Dumb luck," he laughed.

"I'll say it is… Well then, if you'll step over here I'll write your check while Annie packs her things."

"Sir, we aren't lookin' for no money."

"Having Annie back is reward enough."

Rooster in lead, the 'Mudges' took a couple steps back, then halting. "However… any money you might be offering would help with Annie. We want to make up for all this time and give her what she deserves."

"I see."

"Oh, Ralph, what a good idea! You wait here, I'll go help Annie."

"No," Annie said, moving away before Lily could reach her hand. "No, thank you. Grace can help me."

"If that's what you want, angel."

Grace, finally moving from the same spot she'd stood in since Rooster and Lily's arrival, followed Annie out of the room. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she could not take her eyes off of 'Ralph Mudge' no matter how hard she tried. There was something about him that was too familiar. But what? Even his voice sounded like someone she'd met before. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't place it. She felt closer placing the face, but ultimately there was too much going on for her to focus. She was sure the answer would come to her tonight as she tried to fall asleep. Right now she knew there were more important things to focus on — like saying goodbye to Annie. This would be more difficult than anything else she'd encountered this past week. Though it was impossible not to hear bits and pieces of the conversation, it took until she was upstairs for any of this to hit her.

. . .

Annie sighed in between the clicks of her suitcase. "I'm all packed."

"Already?" Grace asked. "You hardly have anything in there."

"I know, but it's all I need. My folks are clearly poor — and that's okay by me. I'm happy to have had all these nice things for a little while. You think you could maybe bring what I'm leaving behind to the orphanage? I know they'd love them."

"You're a good kid."

"It won't be weird seeing Miss Hannigan?"

Forcing a smile, Grace waved her hand. "Nah. I was thinking about stopping by there anyway."

"You're not gonna get her fired, are you? I know I said some things I probably shouldn't but if what you say about her being nice when you knew her are true I'd feel bad. But maybe talk to her? Tell her how awful all the kids feel and make her change?"

Grace sighed. "I'm afraid it won't be as simple as that, dear. People don't change overnight, though, it can seem it sometimes. I will talk to her and find out what's happened. That is if she's willing to speak with me. You saw what happened before."

"If I'm not around maybe it'll be different."

"That's true."

"I hope for the other kids' sake you'll be able to."

"So do I."

"…Grace, are you crying?"

Grace bit her lip in attempts to distract her from the oncoming tears, but it was no use. "I apologize. There's no reason for you to see me like this."

"Are you sad about Miss Hannigan? Or about me…?"

Setting the dresses and hangers down on the bed, Grace went over to where Grace was sitting. Holding her hand out, she helped Annie to her feet and hugged her as tightly as she could.

"Both," she said, "but mostly because I'm going to miss you."

"I'm sorry, Miss Farrell," Annie frowned into her stomach.

"Don't apologize. Just because I'm going to miss you doesn't mean I'm not beyond happy for you. It's not every day lifelong dreams are recognized."

"Yeah… I always pictured meeting my parents. But not like this."

Stroking Annie's hair, Grace said, "Often times things don't play out how you planned them."

"I hate having to leave, but I'm happy I got to come here and meet everybody. Especially you and Mr. Warbucks."

"We're happy, too."

"You'll come visit? I'll write you all the time, I promise."

Grace nodded. "And be sure give Sandy a kiss for me every night, too."


	22. Chapter 22

"Quick! Quick, Rooster! Stop the car, you moron!"

Rooster slammed on the breaks to the truck. "Stop your yammering and get into the damn car! And if I were you I'd be nicer to the people who are holding on to your twenty-five grand.

Now inside the car, more or less, Agatha ripped off her hat and glasses. "Excuse me if it makes my skin crawl being around here again. Now go! Go before they suspect anything."

Annie looked back and forth between all of the adults, suddenly very aware these people were not her parents and that she was in danger.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

* * *

"I can't believe she's gone…"

Grace and Oliver stood in the foyer looking out the window. It'd been a good few minutes since the lights disappeared down the road.

"Neither can I," Oliver agreed.

"My uneasiness about this isn't making it any easier, either."

"Uneasiness, what do you mean?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't know… Did that Mr. Mudge seem at all familiar to you?"

"No, why?"

"I swear I've met him before. I thought maybe we'd encountered him at some charity event."

"I doubt it. They aren't typically held in farm country."

"It was just a thought. If you don't recognize him then maybe it was somewhere else. If only I could remember where…"

"Don't take this the wrong way because I didn't want to see her leave either, but is it possible your desire for her to stay is creating this recognition as some sort of excuse?

Oh sure, she thought. Now he chooses pay full attention to her. "It's more than that. Believe me, this was one of my first thoughts as well. The feeling is nagging me to no end. Even saying goodbye to Annie, I was trying to place him in the back of my mind."

"This isn't like you at all."

"I know it isn't. You have to believe me, Oliver. Something feels wrong. Even Annie didn't seem happy."

"I have to say, she was more excited at the thought of meeting her parents on the trip home from Washington this afternoon. The way she was chattering to Punjab on the way into the house and her wide eyes asking you if her parents had come…"

"But we can't rule out the possibility she was picking up on our emotions. I felt like a fool letting her seeing me upset about her leaving. I didn't give her much of a chance to be happy."

"Don't blame yourself," Oliver said. "Remember when Mrs. Mudge offered to help her pack? She avoided her and wanted you instead."

"That's true, but aside from Mrs. Mudge, none of us were speaking in the happiest of tones."

"Would a child really pick up on that?"

"Absolutely, even more than an adult would."

Shaking his head, Oliver breathed. "It's all too much to take in. Let me know if you remember."

"Where are you going?"

"To my study for a little while."

Grace knew this meant she was not to follow. In a way, she was okay with this. It meant she no longer had to hold back the sorrow she was feeling as she ran upstairs to her room.

. . .

After a good cry, Grace forced herself to pull together. Nothing would be solved this way. Whether Oliver's suggestion was right or wrong, she needed to follow her gut instinct. If not for Annie then for her own sanity. Oliver was pretty good with faces so if he didn't recognize Ralph Mudge at all there was a good chance she'd met him separately. She knew for sure he wasn't someone she saw on her usual runs outside of the mansion. He said they were from New Jersey, but Oliver was with her for anything out of state. Given his apparel and the fact the familiarity was foggy, he couldn't be anyone she knew through this job. Her heart sank at this thought. Having worked in places like the bakery and deli, there was a good chance he was a regular customer who'd been buried in her memory. She remembered a few still and even ran into one or two now and again. This man could have been one of the ones she didn't interact with often or knew by name. That had to be it. She'd already gone through every other possibility.

An internal back and forth persisted for a few more minutes but Grace eventually surrendered, too tired to go on any longer. Oliver wouldn't have said anything if he hadn't honestly thought it were the case. The gut feeling was still there, but it was now mixed with too much confusion. It would be best to keep her mind busy on something else for a while. Unfortunately, the topic she chose wasn't the happiest, and this, of course, was Agatha. With Annie gone, she had no choice but to shift her focus back to her one-hundred percent. She'd put it off long enough. Soon it would be too late to do anything. She wasn't sure why exactly, but she knew she wanted to catch up. The hurt was still there as well as the anger, but now more than a week ago she yearned for healing. Since they parted she had made wonderful friends at the mansion, but none of them were quite like the friendship she had with Agatha. They were most likely healthier now, but different nonetheless.

Wanting to get the Mudges off of her mind, Grace went into her closet to dig out a box she'd been thinking about all week. Once it was unburied, she brought it over to the window seat and dug out the particular item she was looking for. This didn't take long, and soon she held a large photo album in her hands. She hadn't looked at these in four years. A sudden knot formed in her stomach. Looking at old pictures was never easy, especially with how much things had changed. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to open to the first page. Right away she spotted a small photo of Agatha taken about a month after they met. She remembered the day well. By this point their house began looking like their home. Agatha gave her a hard time about taking the picture but Grace won her over in the end. Nonchalantly, she smiled. Those early days had been so much fun.

What went wrong? What changed so drastically that resulted in so much anger? Things grew complicated when they started new jobs. In her heart she knew their problems were two sided but it was easy to put all the fault on Agatha. She was too unpredictable. One minute she encouraged taking a risk and the next she took on the role of the victim. What had she expected her to do? Quit her job because she wasn't home enough? They weren't a married couple. These kinds of expectations weren't reasonable. It was like she expected they had to spend all of their free time together. While she liked chatting, shopping, and generally spending time with Agatha, work had to come first at that point in her life. Often times she still put business before anything, though, now she was starting to feel the need to settle down. Agatha just didn't understand. Though she spoke more about their difference in age more often, her actions seemed to forget. Did she not once take into account that they were in different places? Grace never felt like it was too late for Agatha to make something of herself, but there wasn't much that could be done if she didn't have the drive. And she didn't. She settled for dead ends. She thought of herself as a hopeless nobody and that's what she became. Look at her now: Drunk, bitter, and lonely. The question had entered Grace's mind if things would have been different had she reached out, but she couldn't allow herself to take on the guilt. Agatha did this to herself. If other people's opinions and actions had such a profound effect on her life then she needed more help than she thought. Grace had to take care of herself as well, and she wasn't ready to settle for mundane. Not now, and not then.

She flipped through the pages one by one, taking time to look at each one and remember the day connected to them. Not all the photos were of her days of knowing Agatha. Some were more recent from the last time she opened the book. Some memories were sadder than others. Seeing the old family portrait from when she was a child was harder than anything else. It was hard to believe just how much time had passed since then. The following pages were no easier. She was almost to the point where she didn't think she could go on when she turned one more page. On that page, she noticed a photograph that suddenly clicked everything into place.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oliver!" Oliver, I need to talk to you!"

Grace pounded on the study door until Oliver opened. He was less than pleased by the racket but his expression turned serious when he saw the panic in Grace's eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I remembered. I know who Ralph Mudge is."

"Who is he?"

"You're never going to believe me and I don't have time to explain. Long story short, he's Miss Hannigan's brother."

"You're right, I don't believe you," he said without a moment of consideration.

"Please!" she shook. "You have to. Annie is in trouble. You have to humor me!"

Holding on to both of her arms, Oliver attempted to steady her. "Grace, you're overtired and you're upset. Take a deep breath and think about what you're saying. How would you know Miss Hannigan even has a brother, let alone know what he looks like?"

Just as she was going to break down into tears, they heard a sudden commotion downstairs.

"What's that noise?"

"It sounds like a bunch of kids…"

The two of them rushed into the hall. From the top of the stairs, they saw Punjab and The Asp leading in six children all shouting and crying. Oliver rushed ahead of Grace.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Every girl yelped at once. All any of the adults could gather was something about Annie being taken.

"Slow down," Oliver said. "We know Annie is gone. Her parents left with her not too long ago."

"No, mister!" the youngest orphan cried. "They wasn't her parents. They's bad people! Miss Hannigan!"

Oliver looked back at Grace who was standing a few steps above him. She was right…? Without leaving a second for anything else to be said, he leaped into action. He spewed out commands and within sixty-seconds, everybody in the house was in motion.

* * *

Annie wasn't sure how long they'd been driving, but the three adults had grown quiet. This worried her. What if they were close? What were they going to do to her? How would she get back to Grace and Oliver? And how on earth was Grace ever friends with the woman kidnapping her?

She needed to think. She needed to think hard and figure a way out of the car. If only she had the window seat… or if the truck had a back. Being stuck between the three of them and with Rooster's death grip on her she could shake free. This didn't leave her much to try. Instead of trying to outsmart them all, she decided to try the kid approach — asking to stop for the bathroom. It took several tries but, at last, the car pulled to the side of the road. A groggy Agatha stepped aside to let her out, telling her to be quick. Annie had never been more thankful for her hangovers. In a flash, she swiped the check out of Agatha's hands and made a run for it.

This angered Agatha, but not half as much as it infuriated Rooster. The look she saw was unlike any other look she'd seen from anyone before. His face turned bright red and any trace of a soul left his eyes. The expression haunted her, especially as he said from dark depths, "I'll kill her."

Money was no longer important. The fact the child tore the check, her last bit of hope for the future, into a dozen pieces was no longer troublesome. She should have known. She should have known Rooster's intentions for Annie. It made sense from his perspective. Annie knew too much and had a place to run to. Had she realized his plan, she never would have played along. Sure, Annie was rotten and it was time for Grace to learn that sometimes life sucks, but murder wasn't in order.

Agatha wasn't one to think fast, so her reaction was complete instinct. Chasing after her brother, she screamed at him, begging him to stop. Annie kept running ahead until there was nowhere left to go but up. Agatha was grateful to at least be able to buy the kid some time by grabbing Rooster and pulling him back to the ground as he started to climb up the bridge after her. To her dismay, this delay wasn't much and Rooster knocked her unconscious before she could do or say anything else.

* * *

Grace and Oliver sped down the streets of New York in the direction of New Jersey. For all they knew this was the opposite direction than Annie, but it was all they had to go on. Aside from directions and relaying messages from Punjab on the car radio, nothing was said between them. Grace was more than thankful. When this was all over, and hopefully with Annie back safe with them, she knew she was going to have a long story to tell to her boss. This wasn't how she wanted to explain things. In fact, she'd figured with Annie gone he never needed to know. It wasn't important anymore. Or was it?

How could Agatha do this? She was better than this, she knew it. No amount of alcohol could have turned her this way. She suspected Rooster was the mastermind behind this, but even so, she couldn't imagine Agatha playing along. Then again, there was a small chance she was back at the orphanage oblivious to everything. It could be some strange and horrible coincidence. Alas, there was too much evidence indicating Agatha's help. First of all, Annie's birth certificate. Though likely fake, Rooster still managed to include the correct birth date. He must have gone to Agatha for information. Even if she wasn't in the truck along with them, this would make her an accomplice. Then there was the matter of the locket. She hadn't got a good look at their half herself, but it seemed to have fit perfectly. Where did they get it? Her only assumption was that the note left with Annie had been written out of guilt. Somehow, Agatha obtained the other half. Rooster wouldn't have known about it, let along be able to bring the necklace with him to the interview without meeting with Agatha. And going by some things Annie had said about her, it pained her to know she must have stood a gain.

None of this made sense, or rather, she didn't want it to make sense. The truth of the matter was that it did and there was nothing she could do about it now. Should she have gone and seen her at the beginning of the week? Would that have made any difference? Had she done this as a way of revenge for whatever hostile feelings she held against her? The thoughts and questions were enough to make her sick. And with the speed and sudden turns of the car, it was a miracle she wasn't.

* * *

When Agatha came to, she was surprised to see how many people had arrived at the scene. The flashing lights pierced her eyes and the sirens made her wish Rooster could hit her again. She closed her eyes again for a brief moment, but then found herself being helped up by two policemen. She was sure they were going to slap cuffs on her, but instead, they handed her off to one of the paramedics while they went after Lily. The look on her face was almost worth the swollen eye.

She didn't dare look up and see how high Annie and Rooster were. She wasn't sure if she felt more guilty, angry, or humiliated. Had it not been for her, Annie's life might not be on the line. Then again, with such a handsome reward, Agatha was sure Rooster would have found a way to claim it one way or another. Angry because after all this time, after all the lousy things he's done to fellow human beings, Rooster still hadn't changed. If anything, he had become worse than ever. It scared her to think that Annie, God forbid he's successful, might not be the first person he's killed. The fact he knew how to get away clean was downright terrifying. And then humiliated because he shared her blood. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she drank, there was no escaping who she is. She is a Hannigan and this is how Hannigan laugh. Rooster learned how to handle life from their father and her their mother. Most days she lived with feelings of hopelessness, but never feelings quite this strong.

A few more cars drove up. From a distance she could see Grace climbing out of the passenger side and look up at Annie. Though too far to see great detail, she knew by the stiffness of her arms as she reached out for Oliver that she was in distress. Part of her wanted to rush over to her and apologize. Apologize for Annie, apologize for the horrid thoughts she'd had about her that week, and apologize for everything that happened years ago. Maybe she played a bigger part in their falling out than she allowed herself to think. Maybe she was the sole cause of it. It wouldn't be much of a surprise right now, after all, evil was in her genes.

The desire was strong, but the fear and shame were stronger. Grace didn't want to see her right now. Chances were she wouldn't want to see her ever — unless it was at trial. By now she must have figured out her connection. Quite frankly, she was surprised it'd taken her this long. Unless she had nothing to do with questioning the people claiming to be Annie's parents. Either that or Rooster was more and more clever than she thought.

* * *

Grace didn't think to look around for Agatha. Her eyes were locked on Annie. No matter how loud the policemen and paramedic's shouts were, no matter how noisy the buzz of the autocopter, all she could hear was Annie's cries carried by the wind. She didn't even notice Oliver's tight hold on her hand until he yanked her to the side to make way for the authorities. The distraction was fleeting, and soon her complete focus was on Annie and Rooster. All she wanted to do was climb up after her and make sure she was safe. She was already over the edge and Rooster was much stronger. It was only a matter of time until she fell and she wasn't confident anyone could catch her in time.

And then she saw Punjab overhead, risking his own life for the child. It was fascinating in a way, wondering how he would handle what needed to be done. What a relief it was when he kicked Rooster away and down the tracks. Her eyes strayed from Annie until he reached the bottom and then they were right back up into the air. Punjab had a hold of Annie now and they were slowly lowering to the ground.

* * *

Agatha watched the happy reunion to avoid watching her brother and his girlfriend being cuffed and thrown into the back of a cruiser. Quite frankly that was worse than seeing Grace, yet again, get a happy ending. She was surprised no one had questioned her yet. It didn't take a genius to know she arrived with Rooster and Lily. Just because she'd become a momentary victim didn't clear her name. It came to the point where she began pacing around where the remainder of the officers stood to give them a reminder. Where would she go if they didn't arrest her? Not back to the orphanage. There was no point. The minute this story hit the morning papers she was out of the job and exiled from most others. And while she couldn't put the feeling to words, she couldn't face the children after seeing what happened to Annie. She still couldn't stand the brats, but she couldn't be the one to hurt them any longer. She wasn't sure if she felt remorse. She really didn't feel much of anything.

She looked over at Grace, Annie, and Oliver again, just in time to see Annie pointing in her direction. _This is it_ , she thought. A strange feeling of peace came over her. At least she'd have a bed tonight. The peace remained, though, got mixed with anxiety when they all started leading the policeman toward her.

Not wanting a long and drawn out ordeal, Agatha held her hands out for the policeman.

"I'm not arresting you, Miss Hannigan."

"You're not?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are," he said. "Annie here says you tried to save her, is this correct?"

"Um, well… yeah? Sure. I suppose." Nervously she scratched the back of her neck. "I tried pullin' him away if that's what you mean."

"That's what I mean," the policeman said. "Looks like you're free."

"… Thanks."

With a goodnight and a tip of his head, the policeman went to join the other officers, leaving Agatha alone with the others.

"Well, Miss Hannigan," Oliver said, clearing his throat. "I suppose we do have to thank you, but I hope you realize I'm going to see to it personally that you are out of the job."

"I understand."

"That was an awful trick you tried to pull."

"I'm aware."

"Next time you might not be so lucky."

Any other time Agatha would have argued back. Not tonight. She was spent and she knew there was no point. She surrounded. It was clear now that he truly gets his way every time. That paired with Grace was a force she didn't want to mess with. She simply nodded, hoping he was through.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Agatha looked up, anger coming into her eyes. Giving up didn't mean she couldn't let her temper show a little.

"Oliver, I think you've made your point," Grace said, pushing his arm a bit. "Why don't you take Annie to the car?"

"You're not coming?"

"I'll be along in a minute. I want to… make a statement to the reporters."

Oliver shook his head. "I'll do it myself tomorrow."

"The longer we wait the worse it will be. I can handle it, honest. You'll do the formal one tomorrow morning."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at this, but figured in regards to Annie she knew best. After dismissing her hunch about Rooster, he would be hard-pressed to doubt her again.

Satisfied that Oliver and Annie were out of hearing range, Grace looked at Agatha, forcing herself to make eye contact. However, Agatha spoke first.

"Now it's your turn, huh?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Looking Grace in the eye made her thoughts from a few minutes ago dissolve. All at once she was back to where she was ten years ago. "Give it up, Grace. I'm not buying your act."

"Agatha… all I was going to say was thank you."

"Yeah, sure. Sent them away just for that."

"I don't believe this," Grace said, bringing a hand up to her forehead. "Here I thought I could have a minute of normal conversation with you."

"Oh right, everything's normal. Maybe for you now, what about me?"

"Yes, what about you? What has you so warped that you thought you could get away with stealing Mr. Warbucks' money and kidnapping Annie. I do appreciate your change of heart, but you still went along with it in the beginning. Now you're being defensive about it? You're getting off easy. The least you could do is say thank you in return."

"Why the hell should I say thank you? You show up after ten years and expect me to be grateful? I didn't try she stop Rooster for you. Believe it or not, I'm against manslaughter." Her sudden change of resolve came as a surprise — she couldn't control her words. Apparently, Oliver's reprimands bothered her more than she realized.

Grace wasn't sure what her intention of this conversation had been, but this certainly wasn't it. "I didn't think you did it for me. All I'm saying is that you could give me a chance to speak before assuming I'm going to condemn you."

"Why should I? So I can go back to being a meaningless figure from your past? So you can go on your perfect and happy life knowing you've done your charity work?"

"You know what your problem has always been?"

Agatha rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"You're full of hot air. You spout off with phony confidence and think you're superior. You've always played the victim. Well, Agatha, there's a time when people get tired of listening and walking on eggshells. The self-pity has to end sometime. How about you toughen up and do something productive. If you hated your job so much, why didn't you move on? And don't use the economy as an excuse, I know what you did in that orphanage went on much longer than The Depression has."

"It's none of your damn business."

"I don't care. Someone has to tell you. It's time to grow up. I'm sorry you had a horrible life, I'm sorry you think I abandoned you, I'm sorry you hate yourself, but there's only one person who can change the way your life is going and that's you."

"Spare me!" Agatha shouted. "I don't need you or anybody to tell me what's wrong with my life. I know damn well what my faults are."

"Then do something about it," Grace replied, clenching her jaw to keep her volume low. The reporters were starting to look their way.

"Just stay out of my life. I didn't need you then and I don't need you now. You think an awful lot of yourself assume otherwise." She then scoffed. "To think ten minutes ago I was figuring out a way to apologize to you."

"You were?"

"Don't turn sweet now. You've said what you needed to say."

"This isn't how I wanted to leave things."

"Wasn't the way I wanted either but what else can we expect? When it comes down to it we never got along and we never will. So just go. You don't need me in your life and I most certainly don't need you in mind."

Grace shook her head. "That's not true, Agatha."

"Leave Grace. I'm done talking."

"But where are you going to go? You can't stay out here."

"Don't pretend you care. I've been in situations like this before, not that I expect somehow like you to understand."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means!"

"Ladies, do we have a problem here?"

A different policeman than before cut between them.

"Nothing," Agatha answered. "We were just leaving."

The policeman looked at Grace, whose face had turned ashen white in a matter of seconds. Her voice was low but firm. "Fine. Have it your way. I have to talk to the press. Officer, if you wouldn't mind, please take her back to the city."

Agatha huffed. "I don't need your help."

Once more, Grace shook her head. Then turning her back on Agatha and the officer said nothing more. Any sentence she chose to speak would be one forever on her conscience should Agatha not survive the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver knocked on the door to Grace's bedroom. A risk, he knew, given their recent flirtations. He tried to sleep but tossed and turned. In part due to Annie, but also Grace's demeanor since they left the bridge. By now the sun was beginning to shine through the windows. Knowing Grace and her solid routine, she would at least be woken by the rays of light. If she didn't answer he would leave her be.

Instead of a closed-door greeting or question, Oliver was startled to see the door opening. She looked just as surprised when she noticed Oliver standing on the other side.

"Oh," she said, crossing her arms over her nightgown. "I thought you might be Annie."

"I apologize. I know I shouldn't be here."

Grace responded as she searched for her robe. "It's all right."

Cautiously taking a step forward, he explained. "I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Yes," she answered as she threw the first robe she could grab over her shoulders. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Gee," he replied with a note of sarcasm, "let me think…"

"You know, I'm not sure I recognize you this past day or so."

"Is that a bad thing?"

With a grin, she answered, "No."

"Will you please answer my question?"

"I did. I told you I'm fine."

"You didn't say three words on the way home. I saw you arguing with Miss Hannigan. What happened?"

"It was nothing," she said. "I lost my temper, that's all."

"I can see that, but what prompted it?

With a shrug, she replied, "The stress of the day got to me."

"I understand that, but it's not like you. She seemed just as angry."

"Yes, I suppose she did."

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Grace sighed. "It's got to be nearing five o'clock in the morning, Oliver. I'm tired and I can't sleep. That's not a nice combination, to begin with. I've been laying here for the past two hours trying to forget everything that happened tonight."

"Believe me, I know what that is like. I also know the more you try to forget the more you end up remembering."

She looked up at him, though keeping her head down the slightest bit. She wasn't ready to tell him, nor did she feel she ever would be at this moment. Agatha made her feelings clear tonight. If she didn't want their paths crossing again she sure wasn't going to fight it. There was nothing else to say. Communication was two-sided. If Agatha was going to bite her head off with every utter of a word then good riddance.

"I appreciate your concern, really I do. Maybe I'll feel differently whenever I do manage to get some sleep but don't count on it. Whatever happened today doesn't matter. It's over and done with. Annie is safe and here to stay, that awful man is behind bars, and now we can go on with our lives just as we would have if Annie hadn't been expecting her parents. Everything is fine."

"You sure don't look or sound fine."

"Thank you," she said sarcastically.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know what I mean."

"I promise you I'll be back to normal in a day or two. It's a lot to process."

"All right, all right, I give. But when you are ready to talk about it I wish you would."

"If," she corrected.

"Fine, if." He hadn't moved much from his initial spot, so this didn't give him much of an opportunity to stall, hoping to change her mind. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow then?"

Grace nodded.

"Don't worry about being up for work. It'll be a late morning for all of us, I'm sure."

"Quite frankly, if I haven't slept in an hour I'm going to head downstairs for breakfast. I don't see much point in wasting time if I'm not going to be sleeping anyway. But don't worry about having to meet me in the office. I can take care of the morning tasks no problem."

"I think you deserve a day off."

"I'm sure I'll crash by the afternoon. I'd like to do what I can so we don't let any more work pile up. We still haven't caught up from when you were gone."

"Don't remind me," he grumbled.

"I anticipate by the end of next week we will be back on track."

"I hope you're right."

Grace smiled before saying, "Goodnight, Oliver."

"Goodnight," he replied. He looked at her a few seconds longer, taking notice of the fact her hair was completely loose. He'd never seen her this way before.

Whether it was an excuse to stay longer or a legitimate question at this point he wasn't sure, but just as he started to turn, he asked, "There is one thing leaving me baffled."

"What is it?"

"That… Rooster? Was that what they were calling him? Whoever he was — Miss Hannigan's brother… How did you know they were related? Where do you know him from?"

"Oh, that?" she answered, biting her lip as though it would bring an answer to mind.

When she failed to come up with a response, he repeated with increased suspicion, "Where do you know him from?"

"I… I saw a picture in her office. Miss Hannigan's office. When I got there I was making small talk and thought that would be an easy topic. You know, how sometimes you feign interest in someone's life asking who's who in a picture."

"Funny, I didn't notice any photographs."

"Oh yeah, right on her desk." She prayed he'd leave well enough alone.

"Well, I didn't really spend much time in there."

"What do you mean?"

"She lured me into her bedroom."

Grace gasped. "She what?!"

With a puzzled expression, he replied, "I thought I'd told you?"

"You told me she flirted with you."

"She did. She was quite persistent."

"The nerve!" she said under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

Look up, she shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just… surprised. That was quite gutsy of her, don't you think?"

"I think foolish is a better fit."

"Well, what happened?"

"… That was it. She flirted, more or less, I ignored her, she gave up and signed the papers, and I left."

"It's the more or less that concerns me."

A sly grin appeared on Oliver's face. "You aren't jealous, are you?"

"Me? Absolutely not!" she denied, though the increasing blush said otherwise.

"You are."

"There is a difference between jealousy and being appalled by such unprofessional and inappropriate behavior."

"And what, pray tell, is that difference?"

"You don't quit, do you?"

"Have you ever known me to be a quitter?"

She attempted to create a clever response without luck. Knowing he'd won this end of the debate, she surrendered. "No."

"Believe me, Grace," he said as he took a couple steps in her direction. "You have nothing to worry about. Miss Hannigan is the last woman on earth I would want to be with."

Grace felt the beat of her heart increase. By now it was safe to assume there was a mutual attraction between her and Oliver. The only question that remained was just how much. Increased gestures and the use of first names didn't amount to much. Watching as he took yet another step, she got the feeling that her wondering was about to be put to an end.

She waited a moment for him to say something, or maybe take another step. Perhaps it was the exhaustion. Perhaps it was the intimate setting… When he didn't and she noticed he'd froze, she spoke up.

"May I ask… who your first choice would be… should there be one?"

Oliver hesitantly reached out for her hand, touching her fingers lightly with his. He'd never been good at this part in a relationship (if in fact any of the women from his past could be considered for the term). This was where he backed off. Once this point is reached, it's difficult to turn back. But for some reason, none of this seemed to matter with Grace. His fear was that he was overstepping a boundary with her she was not yet ready to cross. To his relief she didn't pull her hand away, rather, she gripped back slightly.

"Do you really need to wonder?" he said at last.

"Maybe I don't."

Their next move should have been avoided given the hour and their location. Neither of them could hold in and deny their affections any long. In a second, they were in each other's arm. Any worries escaped them for a few moments. What a blessing this was after the hell they'd gone through tonight. Being with Oliver right here and now gave Grace a minute away from her worries around Agatha and from reliving the scene at the bridge. After all these years, she was finally allowed to let Oliver know the truth. No more hiding and putting away feelings. Best of all, she knew by the way he kissed her and how close he held her that he indeed shared them. He chose her over any other woman. She was sure a time would come in the near future when she would start to doubt herself, questioning why he would rather be with her, but that didn't matter in the slightest at this moment. If only it would last… if only this would go on long enough to forget her demons.

Ultimately, Grace's conscious took over the rest of her. The bliss was short-lived. Something inside her made her realize how selfish she was being. Angry or not, Agatha was out there somewhere wandering around. Was she still at the bridge? Or was she hitchhiking back to the city? Was it still raining? Was she hungry? Did she have any money? Shelter? During a sane moment, the fine details became clear. How could she be here right now knowing all of this? After years and years, she was finally allowed to express to Oliver how she feels — or at least start. Yes, Agatha played a big part in tonight's misery. No, she shouldn't feel responsible for what may happen to her. Agatha was an adult who made her own decisions. She didn't have to be stubborn. She didn't have to make retorts at every sentence she uttered. She didn't have to be defensive. But she was… and Grace remembered enough to know this was Agatha's way. Chances are she didn't even realize her words or her tone. If she did, she hadn't much control. Knowing this, Grace felt she should have been more patient, despite all the trouble Agatha caused. It was hard not to care about her. They shared a significant amount of time together. No matter how hard she'd tried in the beginning, there was no forgetting.

As Oliver's arms wound tighter around her waist, his kisses deepening, Grace forced herself to push back. The motion pained her, but she didn't feel right. Time and place aside, not ten minutes ago she stood here lying to him. A part of her worried he wouldn't want to kiss her if he knew what she was keeping for him. He may not understand. He might think Grace was like her. He didn't seem at all impressed, which, knowing now what happened when he'd gone to the orphanage, was a good thing, but it could be bad for her. Let alone the fact she was partly responsible for what happened to Annie. She would have to tell him sooner or later. When she wasn't sure. The timing had to be right and it most certainly wasn't now. Emotions were high and the adrenaline still pumping. While it wasn't the plan, if anything beyond what they were doing now was to happen she would never be able to forgive herself. It felt like she was leading him on in some way. How she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she'd not once lied to him in all her years of working for him. Starting off a deeper relationship with dishonesty couldn't be good. So until she worked up the nerve to tell, until she could make sense of all that had happened with Agatha herself, she knew she should cool off. Given how long she'd waited for this day, it was not going to be an easy task.

"What's the matter?" he asked when she parted from him.

"Nothing… it's just that, it's late. We've had an emotional and exhausting day and it would be far too easy to… oh, you know."

With a sigh, Oliver nodded. "You're right. I apologize."

"Oh, no. Please don't apologize. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insinuated… I mean… it's just that."

Oliver laughed. "Grace, it's okay."

"There are too many risks right now," she continued to babble. "Neither of us have a clear head. Knowing Annie, she'll be up soon despite being up half the night. And the staff, they're getting ready to start their work."

"You don't need to explain," he said, placing his hand on her forearm. "I know."

"Please, don't take me pulling back the wrong way. It's nothing to do with you, I promise."

Her voice started to shake on the last few words, Oliver noticed. He had the feeling this wasn't about the two of them at all.

"Grace," he said in all seriousness, "what is wrong?"

"Please, stop asking me. Everything is fine." Her eyes glistened with tears for a few seconds before she blinked them back. He'd seen enough of her emotions for one day.

"Nothing you say can be any worse than the rest of the day. Are you afraid I'm going to be mad at you? Are you sick? Is it something to do with Annie? Work? Give me enough credit to know somethings up."

"You don't want to hear it. Let's not ruin what's happened. It's no way to start off."

"These moments are separate. If they're connected then it's already been ruined by your avoidance."

"I have my reasons, don't you trust that?"

"So then you admit it," Oliver said.

"Fine. Yes, I admit I have something on my mind. I don't wish to discuss it right now. I need time to work through it myself before I talk about it. I promise I will, eventually."

"I hate to see you go through it alone."

Grace had to grin. "All these years I've waited for you to care about me and you choose now to start."

"I've always cared," he said, not smiling back. "It just took me a while to realize and to admit it. I'm not so good with this. I don't know what happened to bring this out in me. I can only guess you and Annie teamed up to open my eyes. Seeing everything that happened… how I felt when those awful people took her away… it brought a lot back. And it put things into perspective. I fell into the pattern of fending off anything and anyone that caused such a powerful response in me. With Annie around for good now, I don't see her letting me go back to the way things were. I care very much about you, Grace, and I wish you felt you could trust me with whatever is bothering you."

Some point while he spoke, Grace's hands found their way to his. By now she clung tightly, marveling at his words and trying not to let on how touched she was at the sentiment. "I do trust you. I trust you more than anyone else. You have to know that."

"Then why can't you tell me? Are you really going to be able to rest either way?"

He did have a point, but she still refused. "It's not that I can't tell you. I'm not ready and whether I sleep or not, I'm too tired. Things will calm down and I'll be able to tell you."

Oliver sighed, knowing this could go on all night. "Okay, then wait. But know when you decide I'm here for you."

"Thank you."

"Can you at least answer one question?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is Annie in any more danger?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

Oliver shrugged. "The way you argued with Miss Hannigan. I thought maybe she held some ill feelings towards her. Or us, for that matter. I know she allegedly tried to save her, but-"

"It didn't have to do with Annie," Grace finished, not wanting to think much more on the subject with him still in the room.

He found this strange but didn't question it. "Good. As long as everyone's safe."

Grace hoped everyone was, too. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"You're welcome?"

Grace chuckled, pulling him in for a hug. They remained this way for a good amount of time before pulling away. Before he turned to go, Oliver kissed her cheek and said, "Remember, I'm ready to listen whenever you're ready to talk."

"I'll interrupt a meeting with The President of the United States should that be the moment."

"Please, do," he half-joked.

With a roll of her eyes, she said, "Goodnight, Oliver."

"Goodnight. Try and get some sleep, all right?"

"You as well."

Oliver was just about out the door when something caught his eye. Having been in such a rush earlier, Grace forgot she left the photo album open and tossed aside on the chair by the door. The sun was up and shining brightly through the curtains now, giving Oliver a perfect amount of light.

"What's this?" he asked.

Grace's breath caught, unable to move or say anything as she watched him pick up the book. By the time she took a step forward it was too late.

"Grace…" he said in a tone that made the past minutes vanish into space. "What the hell is this?"


	25. Chapter 25

Once Grace was long gone, Agatha decided to take up the offer for a ride back to New York. As long as Grace didn't know about it she had no problems hitching a ride. She wasn't a complete idiot. If she was to be stranded somewhere without a roof, food, or any belongings, she was at least going to do it somewhere familiar. She was concerned about not being let back into the orphanage to collect her things. Not that she had any precious heirlooms to lose, but at least she had a couple of trinkets she can call her own. When someone came to take over, they would likely toss her junk into a box and dump it on the street. Agatha wanted to be there when it happened before anyone else could get their hands on it. Then she remembered she locked a bunch of Annie's friends in the closet and started to rethink being nearby. Sure, she got away with her part in Annie's ordeal, but it did mean she would never get away with anything else. She was fairly certain endangering several children's lives would be considered a crime.

So now she was back where she started, wishing the cops had arrested her right from the start so she wouldn't have to concern herself with these arrangements. Prison couldn't make her feel any worse than she already did. Anyways, having spent the last decade in a building filled with small children, she was sure a night in the slammer would be the most refreshing night's sleep she'd ever had.

The trip back was anything but short. Somehow in the panic of being caught made it feel like New Jersey was five minutes away. It wasn't two hours away, either, but the policeman who was going back to Manhattan found it necessary to do his nightly rounds as well. In the end, she couldn't complain. The air tonight was chilly which was odd for this time of year. Didn't it figure? The first night she'd be sleeping in the park and it's cool and rainy. At first, she thought the clouds had cleared up. No such luck.

Not having a drink was the most difficult part of being cooped up in the car. For someone who was used to sipping gin as though it were tea, going several hours without a mere whiff of alcohol was torture. This brought another thought to mind: her bathtub. While there wasn't much they could do about it as is, if any of the kids got into it she was screwed. Just one more thing to decrease her hope for anything. No one was going to hire her. There were enough good people looking for work. No one was going to use their last bit of money to hire a washed-up old drunk like herself. What was left? Cleaning again, probably. But her record would still limit employers. Some sleazy company looking to hire cheap. Who knows what kind of dirty work they were into? Then again, what a good fit for someone like her. Dirty dealing was all she was worth.

Finally back in New York City, Agatha asked to be dropped anywhere that wasn't the police station. The officer seemed suspicious that she had no specific place to go, but he wanted to be done with his task. Agatha walked the street, the only destination in mind some park or alley away from everything and everyone else. The muggers and bums didn't bother her. She had nothing to be stolen. Her look of anger may have protected her as well. To her relief, the park came first. At least here there was grass instead of cement. It was damp but soft.

Spending a couple of hours in these conditions gives a person time to think and reflect on their actions. Agatha started to wonder if a shred of pride an independence was worth all this. Had she not snapped at Grace, maybe she would have been talked back into going to the orphanage until morning. Best case scenario, she might have lent money for a hotel room. Why couldn't she have stuck with her initial remorse? Why couldn't she have stuck to accepting everything was her own fault and her own fault alone? But never did she want Grace's pity, no matter whose fault it was, and that's how her approach felt. "Look at poor Agatha," she must have been thinking. "Couldn't help but live up to her family name. How sad she never pulled herself together. How sad she missed her chance — now an old maid with nothing to look forward to besides death." Grace was the last person she wanted to hear it from whether it was said between the lines or straight to her face. And yet, being covered in the morning dew made a little pity look okay.

Eventually, exhaustion became more powerful than her discomfort. This was the first time in years she'd been able to fall asleep without a drink. However, she didn't get to enjoy waking up without a headache. If it wasn't the fact she only got a couple hours of sleep, it was the fact she woke to someone kicking her.

"The hell is the matter with you?" she sat up fast, causing momentary dizziness. When her eyes focused, she looked up to see a policeman standing above her.

"No Loitering. Read the signs," he said.

"I ain't loitering," Agatha groaned. "I'm taking a nap. You would too if you had the night I had."

The cop helped Agatha to her feet and then looked around. "Surprised you don't have bottles lying around here."

Still in a fog, she replied, "I wish."

Studying her face, he said, "You don't look drunk."

"Wow, good job. The day has only just begun and you've already found someone to harass."

"Watch it, lady, or…" he trailed off. There was something familiar about this woman but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Do I know you?" the policeman asked.

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Probably. Last night."

"I wasn't on duty last night."

Squinting her eyes, taking her turn to get a good look at his face, she asked, "Are you sure? I don't know where else I would'a seen you."

"Well, what happened last night? You didn't escape, did you?"

"Don't be a hero. I wasn't under arrest. Go read the paper, I'm sure it's the headline."

"Oh," he nodded, "you mean the whole thing with that kid Oliver Warbucks- wait a minute, now I remember you. That kid… you're the lady from the orphanage, aren't you?"

Now she recognized him as well. "Oh yeah, yeah. I remember you, too. You're the one who caught Annie."

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here in the park?" His entire demeanor changed recalling where they'd left off before.

But Agatha wasn't interested. "She got fired for making bad decisions, the end."

"Fired? It's only been a few days. Or did the Annie kid run away again and make nice with Warbucks?"

"It doesn't matter now," Agatha said, collecting her shall that'd stayed on the ground. "I best be on my way, I guess."

"I'm just curious. It's pretty incredible."

"Look, I don't want to talk about what happened. If you've got any brains at all you can probably tell things didn't work out good for me."

"I think I heard The Board of Orphans is looking for you. Not by name, but a couple guys from my precinct went over to the orphanage last night and said the matron went missing. Is that you?"

"So what if it is?"

Turning serious again, the policeman answered, "Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in."

"Hey, wait a minute," Agatha said, taking a few steps backward. "This was all cleared up last night."

"I don't know what happened with the orphan girl. I just know your bosses are looking for you."

"I figured I'm fired. What more do they want from me?"

"Probably to know what happened. You left the kids there all alone? Some of them went missing?"

"Missing?"

"Like I said, I wasn't there personally, but it is my duty to turn you in."

"Come on," Agatha said in a sudden, flirtatious tone. "You don't wanna do that. I thought you and I were really hitting it off there, huh?"

"Nice try," the policeman said as he lunged forward and grabbed hold of her arm. "I'm sorry to do this, but I'm not willing to lose my job."

Agatha struggled at first but knew it was no use. He was too strong. She couldn't say she was surprised about this. She almost expected it last night. Still, it wasn't a good feeling being dragged through the streets by a cop. She wasn't sure what the hour was but there were enough people out and about becoming onlookers. Now that the night was passed, she didn't have the immediate need for shelter in mind. She didn't want to go to jail even if it was what she deserved. She wasn't scared of losing her job. She made peace with this. What did scare her was the idea these people who drag out some tedious trial. She couldn't afford a lawyer, not that one in their right mind would come to her defense. Quite frankly, it wasn't worth going through. She couldn't deny all that she'd done. There was too much evidence against her and too many witnesses. Yet again, she was wishing she'd just taken Grace's pity. She would never have been found in the park and she would be oblivious to all of this, at least for a little while.

A drink. She needed a drink. Right now.


	26. Chapter 26

Grace still couldn't speak. Even with the pressure of Oliver's cold stare as he kept his finger pointed at the photograph of Agatha and Rooster she couldn't utter a single word. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. None of it. They were so close to calling it a night - and on decent terms. Now she knew she was in for a very long and sleepless day.

"I'm not leaving here until you explain this to me."

The least she could do was move. She walked over to where he stood and took the album from him. She knew if she opened her mouth right now all she would do is break down. This wasn't a productive solution.

"I've already seen it."

She only nodded.

"So, this is how you knew who 'Ralph Mudge' was. And this is why you knew he's Miss Hannigan's brother. There were no pictures in her office, where there?"

Now, she shook her head.

"I'm not going to stand here and wait for head signals. I want to know why you didn't tell me."

After taking a couple long deep breaths, Grace forced herself to speak. To her surprise, she did so somewhat clearly. "I was going to tell you."

"Is this what you've been keeping from me?"

"That's a strong way to word it. We've only been talking about it here, and I told you I needed to work through things."

"Don't you realize how serious this is? These people nearly killed Annie. How could you not tell me you know them? What, was this all some sort of clever plan to take my money? Then what happened, you thought better of it last minute? You thought you could take my attention away from it with romantic overtures?"

Grace's mouth dropped open. She expected a harsh reaction, but not such accusations. Fortunately, this made her anger take over, making it much easier to speak. "How can you think such awful things about me?"

"Because you obviously feel guilty. Why else wouldn't you tell me and make a big deal of it?"

"And that's it? There's no other reason why I would have a hard time telling you?"

"None that I can think of," he sneered.

"Well," she started in a sarcastic tone, "this may come as a shock to you but it just so happens I was afraid of your reaction. I needed to figure a way to tell you that didn't leave room for any misunderstanding. That sure worked out well for me."

"I don't believe it. You were too persistent."

"Blame your ugly temper for that. This serves as my defense. You made up your mind about the situation before hearing what I have to say."

"It's all too suspicious."

In a huff, Grace opened the album which was still in her hands. Returning to the page Oliver had seen, she handed it back to him. "Read the date beside it."

"1921," he read aloud.

"Mhmm, and did you find it odd how much younger both of them look?"

"I didn't notice."

"I hadn't met you then. I haven't seen either of them in years. I live here. I'm working with you at all hours of the day. If I were still in contact with them you would have known by now. Seeing Agatha at the orphanage was pure coincidence. As for Rooster, I've always despised the man. He was a good-for-nothing bum and it's obvious he's gotten worse. I knew them a long time ago and I resent everything you've said to me, especially the part about me having ulterior motives when we kissed. After all this time, after what we've gone through together the past couple days, I can't believe you think this little of me. What happened to caring? If you really cared you wouldn't have jumped to such horrid conclusions."

Oliver didn't know what to say. He wished she hadn't looked him straight in the eye, otherwise, he could have convinced himself she was lying. He still had his doubts. There still seemed to be something that wasn't adding up. But from the look of disgust in Grace's eyes, he felt a chill of regret.

"I'm… sorry," he said, though it wasn't so simple.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for letting myself fall into this trap."

"Trap? What trap?"

"Thinking you'd really changed. Tonight has been a fantastic lesson for me. No matter how different someone may seem, a piece of the old them never lets go. If they change it's only for the worse."

"You're making this much bigger than it needs to be."

"I'm making this bigger? I'm not the one who made a rash judgment over a photograph."

"Don't twist my words around. You know there is more to it than the picture."

"There is, and I'm not going to be with someone who would think for a minute I'd act so vile."

"Give me a break, it's got to be nearly six o'clock in the morning!"

"I don't care what hour it is. You made your thoughts clear and I'm not going to subject myself to something like this ever again. I had enough of this with Agatha earlier, I certainly don't need it from you."

"I never pegged you for a quitter," Oliver said with a shake of his head.

Through her teeth, she replied, "I'm not quitting. I'm sparing myself unnecessary pain. I don't need this."

"What makes you think I do?"

"Get out, Oliver. I'm not discussing this anymore."

"Have it your way. Just don't come crying to me later on when you decide you've had a change of heart."

"Believe me, I won't," she said as he turned to go.

Before he left, he turned back to face her. "You best go back to addressing me as Mr. Warbucks."

"If I address you at all."

Before he left with a slam of the door, Oliver said, "You're damn lucky Annie is so attached to you. Otherwise, you'd be out on the street before I could even finish saying you're fired."

* * *

It was no surprise Grace wasn't able to get any sleep. The hurt from Oliver was almost worse than reliving the scenes of Annie at the top of those tracks. Mixed with the exchange of words with Agatha she was a mess. Worst of all, she had no one to turn to. She had a couple good friends and confidantes among Oliver's staff who knew of Agatha, but now that this involved Oliver, she couldn't take her problems to them. It wasn't appropriate. Plus, gossip traveled fast in this house. Sooner or later Oliver would find out what she said, or worse, Annie. Knowing she couldn't leave Annie made her feel trapped. She'd wanted to leave the house as soon as Oliver made his allegations. Why was this happening? Was she really such a difficult person to be around? First Agatha and now Oliver. With Agatha, she'd made her peace. It was disappointing and of course she wished for things to be another way. But with Oliver… the situation and feelings were so different.

Work kept her busy after moving out of the old apartment. What did she have now? Oliver made a good point in mentioning Annie. Saying goodbye again wasn't an option. But then, how could she continue working for Oliver if they didn't work this out? Sure, she was mad at him right now. Mad and hurt. Still, she had to figure in a day or two they'd cool down. At least she hoped as much. Things couldn't end when they've just barely begun.

Just as she thought she was going to slip into a light doze, there was a knock on her door. Her initial thought was Oliver. She leaped out of bed in relief, thankful for him coming to her so she wouldn't keep riddling her mind with ways to approach him later. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Drake standing before her with the telephone in hand.

"For you, Miss Farrell."

Glancing at the clock, she saw it was only a few minutes past seven. "Who's calling?"

"Agatha- she didn't give a last name."

Raising an eyebrow, Grace took the phone after a brief hesitation. "Hello?" she answered, hoping Drake wouldn't stand there waiting until she was through.

"Grace… I, uh. Look, this wasn't an easy call to make and I feel sick about it…"

"What's the matter?"

"I know I said last night I didn't need your help — and I didn't then — but stuff happened and it turns out I do need your help. I know you're probably going to hang up on me but I thought I'd at least try. I couldn't have them thinking I didn't have a single person to call."

Catching on, Grace questioned, "Where are you?"

"… They're holding me downtown. I won't say jail yet because I'm just waiting for a meeting with the Board of Orphans. They ain't too happy about what happened last night."

Grace looked over her shoulder to see if the butler was still there. He was. Not wanting anything to get back to Oliver right now, she kept her responses vague. "When is it? I'd rather talk about this in person."

"I dunno. Soon, I guess."

"Well, are you going to be where you are now within the next hour?"

Agatha groaned. "The hell am I supposed to know?"

"Do you need me or not?"

"… Yes. But not the way you might think."

"Like I said, we'll talk about it in person."

"Well, hurry."

Letting Agatha have the last work, Grace hung up the phone and handed it back to Drake before going to her closet.

"Is something wrong, Miss Farrell?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing. I need to go meet with someone, that's all."

"Should I let Mr. Warbucks know you won't be down for breakfast?"

"No!" she said much too quickly. "I mean, he's got a lot on his mind right now. Plus, he has a meeting with the press here around nine. He won't miss me. Annie should be fine, as well. I'm hoping she'll sleep in today. Whether she feels it or not, she has to be exhausted."

"What time will you return?"

"Within a few hours, I hope."

"Will you be needing the car?"

"Yes, but I'll be driving myself."

"Are you sure, miss?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Please, have The Asp pull it up front so I can change. I can't waste any time."

"Very well, Miss Farrell."


	27. Chapter 27

It didn't take long for Grace to get out of the house and down to the police station. She wasn't looking forward to whatever confrontation this was going to be. On a good day she would dread it. The fact she hadn't slept and her fight with Oliver made the drive almost unbearable. Alas, being out of the house was the preferable choice at the moment. Tensions with Oliver aside, deep down she knew she came because she couldn't let a chance for healing pass by. Even though she stood a gain, Agatha reached out to her. Going by memory, it hadn't been an easy choice for her.

To her relief, Agatha was still at the station when she arrived. She wasn't in a cell, but she was cuffed to a chair.

"You here for Hannigan?" the officer at the desk asked.

"I'm sitting right here, I think she can find me."

"That's enough," he said. "You may see her."

"Agatha, what happened?" Grace asked after giving a nod to the policeman.

"What do you think?"

"Look, I'm here to help you but for the sake of everyone you've got to stop being so snide."

"Well, you would be too if you had the night I've had."

"Thanks to you I have to say I'm not far behind."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter now. Just tell me what I need to do to get you out of here."

"She's not going anywhere until the people from the orphanage call," the policeman interjected.

Grace sighed as she took a seat next to Agatha. "Can you at least tell me what happened? How did you get here?"

"They picked me up in the park."

"What were you doing there?"

"Sleeping."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," Agatha answered, assuming what Grace was implying.

"And they arrested you for that?"

"Well, no. You see, I knew the cop — kind of. So he ended up recognizin' me and I stupidly told him what happened I think. I don't really know anymore. I barely slept and let me tell you, sleeping under the open sky is not as romantic as they want you to believe in books. Anyway, he also knew Annie and long story short, he knew The Board of Orphans wanted to can me in person. That'd be nice if that's all, honestly."

"Then why are they holding you here? Why not give you a time to meet you at the orphanage."

Agatha scoffed. "Yeah, right. Tell me, say someone in that Warbucks staff came in and trashed the place and then got called into speak face to face with his Highness for a good talkin' to. Would you expect them to show up?"

Looking down at her hands, Grace shook her head. "No, I suppose not."

"They're smart here. I would'a run."

"Agatha," Grace said in a hushed tone, "don't say such things."

Agatha pointed to the cuffs with her free hand. "What're they gonna do? I'm stuck here."

"Look, I don't know the whole story. Don't you think there's a chance they just want to hear your side of the story? I'm sure they've been getting calls after what happened. Maybe they just want the whole picture."

A hearty laugh escaped from Agatha. "Same old Grace," she said. "All this time and you're still as naive as you were."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Grace, I left two-hundred kids alone overnight. I dunno when they found out but it doesn't matter. Plus, I hear now some are missing. And I'm sure they've snooped around the place. That'll put me away, I'm sure."

"I know where the missing kids are," Grace said.

"How?"

"They came to the house last night. They told us what was going on. I don't know if any of the other children left or not. They all safe. I'll be sure to let them know where they are."

"Ah, gee whiz, as long as they're safe! Everything will be fine now."

"What is the matter with you?" Grace stood. "What happened that made you so bitter?"

"Like you care."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Annie told me a lot of things I don't want to believe, however, in the few short minutes I've spent with you since seeing you again it's getting harder and harder deny. Maybe I'm still naive, but you've certainly changed for the worse."

"No kidding."

Bring a hand to her forehead, Grace said, "I don't have the energy for this. I want to help you, Agatha. I hate seeing you like this. You need to meet me halfway here. I know there is still a lot to be discussed and there will be time for that later. Right now let's just get through the meeting with the board and see what happens from there."

"We don't have anything to discuss. A lot happened and there's no going back."

"Then why did you call me?"

Feeling the same resentment return as it had at the bridge, Agatha sneered, "Because I'm not stupid. If I have a chance outta here I'm gonna take it."

"Well then, if that's all I'm worth to you then you're on your own. Good luck."

"Grace, wait," Agatha called as Grace turned. "Don't leave."

"Why should I stay? I have far too much on my plate and I'm not going to waste my time if I'm only here for your convenience."

"What do you want from me? I've spent the last ten years talking to whiny kids. I'm out of practice."

"This is more than being anti-social. You're still angry with me."

"And I have a right to be," Agatha said, a cold look in her eye.

"Well guess what, I'm still mad at you, too. And yet I came down here when I didn't have to. I owe you nothing after last night. I already said I appreciate your trying to spare Annie, but the damage was already done. The least you can do is act civilized and stop pouncing on every other thing I say."

"You know what? This isn't worth it. Go ahead and go. Whatever happens will be on your conscience."

"I didn't cause any of this," Grace said. "Had you not gone off on me last night you might've had a place to stay. I wasn't going to leave you stranded but you wouldn't have it any other way. I don't know what I did to you or what you think I did to you. It doesn't matter anymore. It's been years. It's time to let go of it and move on."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't need me around anymore. You had your big career. Your life is perfect. And you keep on getting more. You got your way choosing Annie and now you're going to adopt her or whatever. Snap your fingers and you get your way."

"My way?" Grace repeated. "I get everything my way? Everything's come easily to me? Well then, Agatha. Why don't you go and have yourself another drink? May as well keep up those delusions."

"Ladies," the policeman stepped in, "I'm going to have to ask you to calm down before this gets out of hand."

"It already has," Grace replied. "I'm leaving."

"Go ahead, run away. You never liked facing reality anyway."

Grace swung around, ready to let Agatha have it. What did she have to lose at this point? It was clear there was no reasoning with Agatha. Her mouth opened wide, her throat getting ready to let out a shout that'd been building up for the past twenty-four hours. Perhaps fortunately, the police station phone rang, forcing her to suppress herself again.

The policeman gave Agatha and Grace a stern look of warning before leaving their sides. Grace wanted to take this opportunity to leave. Alas, the better part of her knew she needed to say. While she knew responsibility for Agatha's bad decisions didn't fall on her, she knew she'd feel guilty anyway.

So in silence, they waited, listening to on end of the phone call. With the officer's glances in their direction, both knew this was the call they were waiting for.

"You're wanted at the orphanage, Miss Hannigan," the policeman said.

Agatha nodded before meekly turning to Grace. "Please… come with me."

Avoiding eye contact, Grace replied, "Only because I need to let them know where some of the children are."

—

"Good morning, Miss Hannigan."

Agatha recognized the man right away as Mr. Donatelli. Normally she didn't take faces into account, but his was an important one. She never thought there would be a time where her very life rested in her hands.

Steadying her hand, she reached out for his. "Good morning… I'm sorry you had to come here on a Saturday."

"So am I," he said, unamused with her phony sweetness. "Who is this?" he asked, pointing to Grace.

"Grace Farrell… she, uh. Is the one who's going to be adopting Annie?"

Pushing past Agatha with her own hand extended to the man, Grace corrected, "Actually, it's my boss who will be adopting. I work for Oliver Warbucks."

"Ah, yes. I remember speaking with you on the phone. May I ask how you knew of this meeting?"

Not wanting to give the honest answer, Grace replied, "I thought I should be here to tell you that a few of the girls you reported missing are safe. They came to Mr. Warbucks' house to tell us where Annie was. In the panic of it all, I'm not sure if anyone contacted you."

"No, they hadn't. As long as they're safe at this point. Are they here with you now?"

"No, sir. They are still at the mansion."

"If it's no trouble, may I request they stay there until new arrangements can be made here? We're already overfilled. The head counts done this morning without those children showed there are more children than beds. Given the times, there's not much we can do about this. Under the circumstances and what they must have gone through I rather they stay put."

"I'm sure it will be no problem."

"Good," he said, "at least we've got one thing settled." His eyes turned back to Agatha. "And now for the difficult part. Please, take a seat, won't you, Miss Hannigan?"

Agatha nodded and obliged, but sat on the edge ready to stand at a moment's notice. "If you dragged me all the way down here to tell me I'm fired I can save you any more trouble."

"That is implied, Miss Hannigan," he said.

"Then what else? Please, just get to it and tell me straight."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. We have a lot of questions we need to ask you."

"Well then, get on with it."

Grace, who was standing behind the chair, lightly hit Agatha's shoulder to warn her of her attitude.

Unsure of how to respond to her tone, Mr. Donatelli shook his head and picked up a paper from the desk in front of him. "I'm not sure where to begin. Thankfully the first matter on this list is resolved, although, I do need to ask, Ms. Farrell, how many children came to you."

Grace answered, "I'll say about five or six."

"Good, then no others are missing."

"What else," Agatha asked in dread.

"Let's see… why not focus our attention on this morning's headlines. It seems as though you and your brother concocted a plan and successfully kidnapped the orphan Annie?"

"Yes, we did."

"Obviously, you stood a gain."

"I answered you. Yes. I'm not denying anything in that paper. Of course I stood a gain. Fifty-thousand dollars is a lot of money."

"So, you are the one who set this in motion."

"No, my brother did. I played along and gave him the information he needed to collect Annie. I know, it was a rotten thing to do. My only defense is that times are tough and it drives people to madness. I can't say this is the only reason behind my brother's motives."

Mr. Donatelli nodded. "It surprises me you were not arrested last night."

"No charges were pressed against me," Agatha said quietly.

"Why not?"

Chiming in, Grace answered, "Once she realized her brother's intention to harm Annie, her better judgment came into play and she did what she could to keep him away. It was Annie's request for her to be excused."

"Interesting."

"It was a stupid mistake and I apologize. None of the other children were involved."

"Maybe not in this incident, but we got some of the children here to admit to neglect and abuse from you. What do you have to say about this?"

"It's true. I already told you I'm not denying anything. I'm not up to this job and I don't think I ever have been. And don't ask me why I didn't quit. It's been a slow death. By the time I became my worst I didn't dare leave a job while I had one."

"Miss Hannigan, we are not against light discipline when children have misbehaved. If they want to find homes they must learn out to act with respect. We understand children exaggerate and we would like to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"I won't say I brutalized them. Some deserved it more than others. If you're thinking I gave them a black eye when passing them in the hall then no. Did they get paddled? Absolutely."

Grace felt sick to her stomach. How could she be admitting all this? How could it be true? She had to admire her for facing her actions, but now she was beginning to wish she hadn't come here after all. It was too much to believe. No, Agatha never was a big fan of children, but hearing the word paddle made it surreal — mostly because of Annie's descriptions of the paddle closet.

"The paddling sounds extreme from what some of the children have said. And then there's the matter of keeping donations made for yourself? Selling the nice goods donated for the children and letting them wear the rags until they're falling apart? And then the food? Oatmeal and vegetable scraps?"

"Save yourself the time in questioning me. It's true. I kept more than half of the donations, I sold things, I used the food profits for myself. As for the beatings, I can't sit here and tell you every reason and every time they've been hit. Sometimes I plain don't remember."

"That brings us to one of the final bullet points on this list. While tidying up, several bottles both filled and unfilled were found along with a bathtub full of bootleg gin. How do you explain this?"

"There is no explainin'," Agatha said. "It's exactly what it looks like. I have a problem."

"What's most concerning is how you managed to keep this hidden all these years."

"Does it matter anymore? The secrets out. There's nothing I can do about it now other than say sorry. In my defense, I never asked for this job. I feel into it. I started off here as the maid and was pressured into running the joint. The lady before me wasn't any better. I'm telling you, being trapped in here day after day is enough to make anyone nuts."

"We are well aware we are understaffed, Miss Hannigan. Perhaps if our funds weren't so often misplaced we could afford another matron."

"Hey," Agatha stood in defense. "I ain't responsible for your financial ruin. I only took from the cash donations. There are a hell of a lot more orphanages in this city and I bet ya anything half of the people looking over them are just as bad off as me. I ain't pretending I didn't screw up and at least give me credit for not coming in here with lies and a sob story."

"Agatha," Grace said, yanking her arm back, "calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she said as she pulled her arm away. "You wouldn't last two seconds under this pressure."

"Yeah, that's right," she replied. "I don't know pressure in my work."

"Please, sit back down Miss Hannigan. No one is accusing you of financial ruin."

"Just answer me this," Agatha said, sitting down again with her arms crossed. "Are you throwing me behind bars or what? Assume everything else you have on that precious list of yours is true. What are you going to do with me?"

"We have plenty of evidence here to arrest you."

Holding up her hands, Agatha said, "Then get on with it."

"If that's the way you feel-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Donatelli," Grace said stepping around Agatha and in front of the desk. "I know she's being difficult at this moment, but she did answer everything truthfully. She could have easily made excuses for everything. Doesn't she deserve a second chance?"

"She put a lot of people in danger. Not just the couple hundred children here, but with that goose chase as well."

"What happened last night was not so much her doing as it was her brother's. It's clear she is unwell in more ways than one."

"Thanks," Agatha said.

"Be quiet for a couple minutes, would you?" Grace warned before continuing to Mr. Donatelli. "Ultimately, her good nature came through. I knew her back when she took this job and I do remember the woman who ran this establishment before her up and abandoned the kids for two days without explanation. I know Agatha left these kids as well, but at least she didn't vanish altogether. She did fall into this position with little room to escape. I don't have anything to say about what happened between then and now I wasn't in contact, but with everything you've uncovered there, it's clear she is struggling with something bigger than herself. I suggest she seek help rather than be put in jail. She's proved her conscience and doesn't pose a threat to anyone else. I agree she should be fired and not take this sort of job again, that's a given. But a prison sentence will only aggravate the problem and cause more issues when she's released. If a ten-year-old girl can forgive her, can't you as well?"

Both Agatha and Mr. Donatelli looked at Grace in astonishment. Mr. Donatelli more due to confusion, trying to figure out the strange connect while Agatha was plain dumbfounded she came to her defense.

When the silence failed to be broken, Grace said, "Well?"

"I suppose…" Mr. Donatelli cleared his throat, "under the circumstances, there is a valid excuse not to press charges. But we must insist she not return to the vicinity of this building. Even if she doesn't pose a threat, to avoid any negative press it must be stated."

"That is understandable," Grace nodded.

"And you will be sure to keep an eye on her, you know, see she is given the help she needs?"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Grace said, taking a step back. "Me? Why me? I was thinking someone more along the lines of a professional. A counselor, a doctor?"

"Naturally," he said, "but someone should keep an eye on her. A doctor won't be around every day."

"I think you're misunderstanding. Yes, I knew her a long time ago but that was then."

"Hello?" Agatha cut in. "I'm not some little kid someone has to get stuck with. I don't need a babysitter. Yeah, I got a problem with alcohol but I can handle it on my own. I got myself into trouble and I can get myself out."

"I sympathize, Miss Hannigan," Mr. Donatelli said. "But you need to understand there is a lot of pressure on me. I should be taking you to trial and I'll be given a hard enough time for even considering anything other. If this were an isolated incident it would be a different story. However, the escapade you were a part of is far too much in the public eye. For the sake of the children both present and future, I need to take drastic action."

Grace spoke again. "I will pay for whatever bills she has including someone who can check up on her. I have a busy schedule and I can't commit to a daily visit."

"I ain't asking you to," Agatha said.

"I get it," Grace turned to her. "You don't want my help. You've made that clear. Unless you want to be locked away I suggest you let me handle this."

"I'd be better off," Agatha mumbled.

Ignoring her, Grace turned back to Mr. Donatelli. "I will make the arrangements, I promise. I will send whatever is necessary to clear your name with the press."

"Would you be willing to write a statement for the record?"

"Of course," she answered.

Agatha questioned, one hand raised, "Do I get any say in this?"

"Not if you want your freedom," Grace replied.

"What freedom? For the rest of my days, people will be watching me like hawks. May as well save them time."

Grace turned around to face Agatha, this time speaking in an almost threatening voice. "I'm only going to ask you this one more time. Do you want to go to jail or not?"

Intimidated, Agatha looked away, eyes half closed. "No."

"Mr. Donatelli," Grace started, "is there any way we can keep this as quiet as possible. I mean, be vague in anything said publicly. For the privacy of both Agatha and Mr. Warbucks. I can't let his name be connected to this any more than it has."

"I understand and will do my best."

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"Yes, I need Miss Hannigan to clear out her belongings by two o'clock this afternoon. We have a new matron coming in."

Agatha was relieved to hear this. She was glad to know she wouldn't be starting with absolutely nothing."

"Okay," Grace said, "is that all?"

"I suppose so if this is our solution. I will write up a document for you to sign. I'll send it to Mr. Warbucks?"

"No," Grace panicked. "No, please, I'd rather keep him out of this. I will sign it and take full responsibility for her as well as take care of any remaining matters with the police."

"Very well," he tipped his head. "Why don't you come by here the day after tomorrow? I'll be here to check in with the new matron and you can also give me a fresh copy of Annie's adoption papers."

"Absolutely."

Mr. Donatelli stood from the desk to shake Grace's hand. Emerging from behind, he went over to Agatha. "Be grateful to this woman, Miss Hannigan. I fully intended to see you behind bars. You owe her quite a thank you for what she'd done for you."

Agatha shook back but said nothing. Just what she needed, one more reason to be indebted to Grace.


	28. Chapter 28

Grace stayed to help Agatha move out. This wasn't so much for Agatha as it was for herself. She still wasn't ready to go home and face Oliver. Besides, despite so many reasons to believe otherwise, she felt Agatha would come through eventually and be able to have a calm and rational discussion. This didn't happen while they packed. Nothing was said between them aside from asking if there was an empty box laying around and to please pass the string.

Agatha was grateful for the quiet. She was sure when Grace said she'd stay and help that this would be her way of trapping her into a lecture. Of course she was grateful for her help and keeping her out of jail. She just wished she could have done it herself. She thought she'd been doing a good job for a while, but naturally, her blind temper caused trouble. She didn't understand why her anger could take over so fast and without her consent. Sarcastic and challenging words flew out of her mouth fast than she could realize. There was no denying she was bitter, but she didn't think the feeling could overpower her in the way it has.

They filled the boxes with time to spare. Grace drove herself over to the orphanage so they loaded Agatha's belongings into the car. This was when they realized she had no place to go. Agatha started with her snide remarks, but Grace halted them by bringing her to a hotel until an apartment for her could be found. Again, this wasn't so much for Agatha's benefit but rather her own. She could have easily brought her to a shelter for the night and hold her things for the time being. However, she was not going to risk further conflict with Oliver. She was going to have a hard enough time explaining her absence all day.

"You'll stay here until I can help you find a job and an apartment," Grace said as they entered Agatha's hotel room. "Maybe there's a boarding house available. That'd be cheaper."

"Look, Grace. I know 'legally' you're responsible for me, but I don't need you to take care of me. Finding a job will be tough but I'll do it. I don't want the burden of having to pay you back."

"You don't have to pay me back. All I want is for you to stop giving me such a hard time whenever I try to talk to you."

"Look at things from where I sit," Agatha said. "You show up out of the blue and put me to shame."

"Your feeling ashamed is all on you. I didn't say anything, at least not initially. You drove me to everything else."

"Do you know how hard it was to watch you moving up and up and up while I kept falling lower and lower and lower?"

"Your lack of ambition is not my fault."

"I didn't say it was," Agatha said as she sat down on one of the room's chairs. "I'm just saying it was difficult. And after all these years I stayed stuck where I was. I mean, you did, too, I guess, but it was different. You look so put together. You spoke so well and I dunno… you just have it made. Me? I'm a mess. You said so yourself."

"You are a mess, I'm not going to lie." Sitting as well, Grace continued. "I'm worried about you, Agatha. I've been worried all week. I didn't want to believe what Annie told me about you. I couldn't imagine it. I knew something was off when I first saw you again, but I wouldn't let myself believe that."

"What a little tattletale."

"Don't start," Grace warned. "This has nothing to do about Annie. It was only natural for her to ask questions after our little tug of war. She wanted to know how I knew you. You can't deny that when you look at us, you wouldn't expect us to be associated."

"Going back to my being a mess and you being a success."

"You don't have to stay a mess, though. As for my success, I don't look at it that way. I'm living my life. It's as simple as that. You can do the same."

"Luck has always been on your side. You're crazy if you can't see I was dealt a bad hand."

"Yeah," Grace said, "you were. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. The harder I try the worse everything gets for me. Don't you think I've tried to stop drinking? Don't you think I hate myself for starting? As for my job, it was better than scrubbing floors. I needed a break from all of that back-breaking, unappreciated work. I wasn't so cruel to the kids to start. You try living with them screaming and crying day in and day out. After the crash, they just kept coming. That's when everything really went downhill for me. I couldn't take it anymore. I know you used to love kids but even you would'a handled it poorly after a while."

Grace shrugged, "Maybe and maybe not. There's no way of knowing because that wasn't where I was supposed to be. Everything happens for a reason. Didn't you ever stop to think what the reason for your being there might be? Why were you the one who was available when that other woman walked off the job?"

Agatha stood and started pacing around the room. It was getting too difficult to sit still. "Don't give me that bull. Things don't always happen for a reason and if you knew the kind of crap I've been through in my life you would know this."

Shooting to her feet, Grace snipped, "I really resent the implications you continue to make about my having a perfect life. Ten years is a long time. You've got some nerve assuming it's all been peaches and cream since we last spoke."

"Oh please," Agatha laughed. "What tedious trials could you possibly have faced cooped up in your rich boss' nice warm mansion? You're not going hungry or dealing with the problems everyone else is facing. **You** **'re** the one with the nerve for minimizing what I've gone through and thinking any minuscule interruption from you harmonious life can possibly be considered a problem."

Grace was quiet a moment, her lips pursed. Whether it was the complete exhaustion or Agatha's words, her emotions could no longer be contained. Her eyes filled with tears as she collapsed back down on the couch. To her relief, she managed to refrain from sobbing.

"Oh great," Agatha rolled her eyes.

Grace refused to react until she pulled herself together. She'd cried more in the past day or two than she had in the past three years. Tiredness was definitely a contributing factor which gave her some solace, even though Agatha was unaware of this.

A couple minutes passed before Agatha asked, "Am I supposed to just stand here and stare at you?"

"No," Grace said softly, running her hands over her eyes before forcing herself to stand. "I need to be going."

"Oh, no," Agatha said, rushing to step in front of her. "You're not leaving like this. You're just trying to make me feel guilty."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. And I'm not falling for it."

Pushing her way past her, Grace said, "I don't care right now. I just want to go home and get some sleep."

Agatha scoffed, "Typical. I'm the one who sleeps in the park and you're the one who complains of being tired."

"Whatever, Agatha. I'm not arguing anymore. You're only going to believe what you want to no matter what the truth is. The day you stop projecting the worse onto people is the day your life just might start to change. No one wants to be around someone who is constantly drowning in self-pity. Bad things happen to everyone. It doesn't matter how crumby or how lovely their lives appear, things happen to everyone. If you haven't learned that by now then good luck to you. You've got a rough life ahead of you."

"So, now you're leaving."

"Yes. I'll be by tomorrow or sometime when I've made arrangements for a counselor for you."

"Save yourself the trouble. I'll do it myself."

"Forget it. My name is going on that awful paper and I'm not going to let your stubbornness get us both into any more trouble. It's time to accept the fact you are not strong. You're weak and pathetic and where you are now has been a long time coming. You hide behind your big words and insults. It doesn't matter what anyone else has been through, you'll find a way to tell them how you are worse off. Yes, Agatha. I have a better job. I have a better home. I have more money and I'm not going hungry. But for you to tell me nothing bad has ever happened to me… I don't even have the words how that makes me feel."

"Well excuse me if I can't see through your fine tailored clothes and big fancy cars. Name one thing that's happened to you that's worse than what's happened to me."

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction because it won't matter. And that's just it, nobody's trials are necessarily better or worse. They are just that, trials. You'd think instead of using yours as an excuse to be miserable that you'd instead sympathize with people — not just with me. Use your experiences for good and be productive. Stop wallowing in despair. Get off your ass and do something."

"Whoa," Agatha sang. "Big words from such a classy girl."

Grace shook her head. "I'll see you later."

Agatha waited a moment after the door shut. No way would Grace let her have the last word. So she waited. Before she knew it a minute passed without so much as the sound of footsteps coming back towards the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw nothing but an empty hallway.


	29. Chapter 29

Grace didn't go straight home. She knew Oliver would be waiting and she wanted to cool down first. She and Agatha used to bicker a lot, this she remembered, but she never remembered Agatha being so vicious. That is, not until the end. Was it the alcohol? She didn't seem drunk today, nor did she know where she would have gotten it. Unless she managed to sneak some away while they packed despite Grace's valiant efforts to empty any liquids down the drain. But she would have smelled it by the time they were at the hotel. Besides, Agatha had a nasty disposition right from the start.

Was it something she was doing or saying that prompted such mean-spirited comments? All she was trying to do was help — not that she expected every gesture to be welcomed. But what was it that made her change like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? Every time it felt like they were working through something she completely turned. Her moods were worse than Oliver's. When he spouted off it, usually, wasn't personal. At least, she never took it personally. It was his way. Half the time what he mumbled and grumbled didn't make any sense. With Agatha, it felt different. She was so angry at the world, herself, and anyone in her path. Look how she took it out on the children. Knowing this, Grace knew she shouldn't take every word to heart but it was hard not to. They were best friends. It didn't matter how they went their separate ways. She hated to think she really thought such awful things about her.

Now she was stuck. Her blind hope now had her trapped as her caretaker, more or less. She couldn't cut the ties for once and for all like she should have last night or back at the police station. Now she was committed. That's not to say she really planned to hover over her every single day for the rest of her life, but she had to get her on her way to a better life lest it be shortened by her drinking. It was going to be a struggle no matter how she tried. Tomorrow she'd need to leave her emotions and sentiment at home in order to get in and get out of there fast. She couldn't keep taking things to heart or she might really make a fool out of herself next time. Maybe Agatha would have a change of heart at some point but, for now, she was done holding her breath. Her energy was better spent smoothing things over with Oliver. After her day with Agatha, she began to think a confrontation with him would be the easiest task she had to face.

* * *

The need for a drink was stronger than ever. Whenever Agatha thought she successfully hid a bottle or two away Grace never failed to uncover them. Not a single bottle empty or full made it out. There ways to get a drink, always. Unfortunately, that required money and thanks to Rooster she only have two dollars to her name. Anyways, Grace would be around again soon, probably at the most unexpected moment, and she'd catch on in a flash. Already she was sick of her meddling. What right does she have to come back after so many years and take control of her life? Mistakes made didn't matter, she was treating her like a children and it made her feel smaller than she already did. Then she starts acting like the victim sitting there in tears. And she accused her of being the pathetic one?

Now she faced the problem of dinner. Had she taken her to shelter as she requested she'd be waiting in line for a hot meal instead of bumming around the hotel room. The place she picked was nice enough, sure, but what was she going to do? Go get a job in time for a midnight snack? It looked to her as though she'd be living on apples for a little while.

Being alone was never good for Agatha. Even when she was stuck with the kids, at least there were interruptions to save her from her thoughts. Yeah, she felt sorry for herself. Grace was talking out of the side of her head. Obviously, things were good for her. That lecture about everybody going through tough times was a load of bunk. Yeah, everybody did, but some people did have it worse. If she was trying to imply anything in her polished world was worse or even comparable proved what a shallow person she'd become. That's why it made her furious to witness her hurt bunny act.

Agatha couldn't stand it any longer. She couldn't stay in the room a second longer. She'd go get some groceries even if there was no way to cook. And maybe somehow she'd find a sip of something. Anything. She didn't need to get drunk, though she would have loved nothing more, she just needed a taste. By now alcohol had become a sort of security blanket. It was familiar and unchanging no matter what was going on. To be robbed of it, no matter the circumstances, simply wasn't fair. She was losing control of everything. She needed that small feeling of power. Papers or no papers her life was still her own. If she chose to drink her days away so be it. She wasn't trying to convince herself she didn't have a problem. She was well aware. If she was ever going to overcome it, she needed to know the decision was on her terms and nobody else's.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Good afternoon to you, too, Mr. Warbucks," Grace said as she entered the office, closing the door behind her. It took another hour or so, but she psyched herself into getting this run in over and done with. Once he was through verbally rapping her she was free to eat for the first time that day, check on Annie, and then go to sleep.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"You not only left me alone with the press but also seven children and three days of piled up work. Annie has been asking for you all day and is getting worried. You really have nothing to say about this?"

"Last time we talked, I was supposed to be grateful for the fact you couldn't fire me on Annie's behalf."

"It was a blasted argument."

"Was it?" she questioned. "You made some strong accusations against me and I'm supposed to brush it off as a temper tantrum?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I needed your help today and you were off gallivanting who knows where."

"Forgive me for needing to get out of the house."

"You're making it worse than it was."

"Well, I'm glad you recovered so quickly. Good for you. I'm sorry for not measuring up to your expectations. I'm only human, you know. Everyone expects everything said and done a certain way from me. I can only do so much. At the end of the day, I'm left with nothing."

Trying to make sense of her words, Oliver asked, "What are you talking about now?"

"Since last night all I've heard is what I've done wrong or what I didn't do or better yet people projecting their own thoughts and feelings onto me. I've had enough. I can't hear one more cross word today. I've not slept in so many hours I've lost track. If you're going to reprimand me, please, get on with it. I'm through for today."

"What more is there to say?"

"I figured you had some punishment moreover in store."

"I was looking for something more along the lines of an explanation."

"You'll have better luck punishing me."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have the energy to tell you where I was. It'll be a repeat of last night and like I said, I can't hear another cross word."

Catching on, Oliver questioned, "Who were you with?"

"Exactly who you're thinking I was with. Think what you want for today. I've told you I don't have it in me to argue and I pity anyone who doesn't heed this warning. Now, I'm going to go see Annie. If you're willing to hear the truth tomorrow have someone wake me at noon. Leave my work for me and I'll get it done, don't you worry."

"How could you rush out to see her? Perhaps I wasn't clear. I despise that woman. If it hadn't been for you and Annie I would have had her arrested."

"Make up whatever scenario you want. I already said I would tell you tomorrow. It's your choice if you want to accept the truth or not."

"If you're going to tell me the truth why can't you do it now?"

"Because I haven't slept in two days, that's why. You're only going to get angry and jump to conclusions and point out every error in my decisions. I don't ask for much so humor me just this once."

"If memory serves, you were the one to ask me to keep Annie around."

"Wonderful. Now you'll use that against me whenever you can instead of seeing it as the blessing it was."

"And I'm the one projecting thoughts onto people?"

"What part of I don't have the energy aren't you understanding?"

"Just get it done with so we can maybe attempt to have a normal day tomorrow. What you did isn't fair to me and it isn't fair to Annie."

"I can't do this right now! If you want to know so badly then you will have to promise to keep quiet while I tell you."

"Fine, just get on with it," he said.

"You promise?"

"Fine, fine."

Taking a moment to collect her own temper, Grace began. "Agatha called me after you left this morning. She was taken to the police station for falling asleep in the park or something. I don't even remember the fine details at this point. She called me because she had no one else to call. Mr. Donatelli from The Board of Orphans called her into a meeting. I didn't want to go but figured I should seeing as a few of the girls spent the night here. Which reminds me, he's requested they stay put for the time being due to a shortage of beds. Something Agatha chose to ignore. He was going to take her to court…"

"… And?" he asked when she stopped.

"You're not allowed to yell at me tonight."

"What did you do?"

"I… I convinced him not to."

"Why did you do a stupid thing like that?"

"I told you not to yell!"

"You were right for assuming I would!"

"That's it. I'm not telling you any more. It's my problem and not yours."

"You're telling me there's more to this?"

"Yes, but I'm not talking to you or the vein in your forehead."

"You owe this much to me."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"For making me worry all day."

"I don't owe you or anybody anything. I'm tired of the notion that I do. And now, for the first time in days, I am going to do something for myself. I am going to go upstairs and sleep for fifteen hours."

Grabbing her arm before she reached the door, Oliver turned her around. "You said you'd tell me what happened and I expect you to do just that."

Trying to yank her arm away without success, Grace said, "Outside of work you can't order me around. If we're going to have any kind of personal relationship you're going to have to start treating me like a person rather than an employee."

"If we're going to have any kind of a personal relationship you're going to have to start being upfront and honest with me. I've never tolerated deceit and I'm not going to start now."

"This isn't deceit. I can't put it into plainer words how tired I am."

"I didn't sleep either and you don't see me whining. Thanks to you I've been on my feet since eight-thirty this morning."

"I'm not competing with you!" She managed to break away this time. "Why? Why does everything I say have to be challenged? I half-expect this from Agatha but I had higher hopes for you. If this is the way things are going to go then let's go back to the way things were right now. All day long my each and every word has been turned against me. I'm not playing this game. I can't stand another second of it!"

Keeping her arms out of reach from him, she quickly turned for the door to get away. Everything inside here began to crumble.

Oliver couldn't leave off on another sour note. Unfortunately, his actions didn't anything but help the situation at hand. He caught up to her once the door was open. He reached above her head and slammed it shut, missing her fingers in the doorway by a millisecond.

"I'm serious, Oliver," she trembled, attempting to pull his hand away from the door. "I need to be alone for a little while."

"You've had time to yourself all day. For the sake of both of us sleeping tonight, we need to work this out."

"I'm ready to collapse. I cannot mentally work anything out until I've shut my eyes."

"You realize in the time you've been arguing with me you could have finished what you originally started saying twice?"

Covering her hands with her face in attempts to keep from screaming at his relentlessness, Grace mumbled, "You win. You win, you win, you win. I convinced Mr. Donatelli not to press charges. I was still in denial. Agatha was never a ray of sunshine but I couldn't accept the fact she'd become so vindictive. I'm finally getting it through my thick skull she's a resigned wicked old bat. And now I'm responsible for keeping an eye on her."

"You're out of your mind."

"Yep, that's right. I'm out of my mind. That's the whole tale. Do with it what you want. Now open this door."

"You can't tell me you're taking on responsibility for the woman who was part of a rouse to kidnap Annie and leave without a word of explanation!"

"I gave you my reason. Your mighty name isn't connected so settle down. None of it is public. I already regret it. She'd sooner die than show me an ounce of appreciation."

"Of course she isn't showing appreciation! She's a pathetic deadbeat drunk. I don't know how on this earth you were once involved with her but you were blessed to be rid of her. Now you've made a damn fool decision to watch her? You're smarter than that."

These were the words to finally break her. No longer could she refrain. Burying her face in her hands once again, Grace sunk to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

She couldn't respond. All her energy was being put into silencing her sobs.

"Grace?"

Though her face was now stuck between her arms and her knees, Oliver could see her shaking her head.

Concern took over him. Maybe she hadn't been exaggerating when she insisted she needs to call it a night. The way she shook told him this was more than a tantrum being thrown to win the argument.

Kneeling down beside her, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"No," she choked out.

"Do you want a drink of water? … Brandy?"

"I don't know."

"At least move over to a chair."

Grace ignored him. The pure idea of standing pained her. The lack of sleep was consuming her at last.

"Come on, Grace. Don't be stubborn."

She was dead weight while he made attempts to lift her. It took several tries before she could muster up any amount of energy to rise to her feet. When she did she was shaky, just barely able to make it over to the sofa even with Oliver's help. Once she was seated, Oliver snuck out of the room for a glass of water, not wanting to bring any attention to Grace or himself. God forbid Annie make her hourly visit to see if Grace was home yet until things calmed down. When he returned, Grace's tears had mostly subsided. This was due to the fact she was half asleep.

"You can nap here but I'd like you to take a sip of this first," he said, holding the glass out to her.

Wearily, she mumbled, "I don't like Brandy."

"It isn't Brandy."

"Later."

The dryness in her voice was evident. Sitting down next to her, he held the drink up to her mouth for fear of dehydration. He didn't cave until she took a couple sips.

"Any better?'

"No."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to admit he might have contributed in driving her to this. In his mind he was right. She had no right to go see Agatha this morning and committing to be her lookout was a horrible decision. In his heart, he knew there had to be more the story he wasn't understanding.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Sleep."

"Are you going to stay here or can you make it upstairs."

"Here… I need to see Annie. I'll rest my eyes for a few minutes."

Without thinking, Oliver scooted closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. She resisted at first but soon gave in. Within two minutes, she was fast asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

When Grace woke up the sun had long since set. It took a minute to orient herself. Her head throbbed and her neck was stiff from her head resting on the arm of the couch. Unaware of anyone's presence in the room, she raised a hand to the bridge of her nose and let out a moan.

"Sleep well?" Oliver asked from his desk.

Grace jumped a slight bit. "What time is it?" she asked.

"A few minutes to midnight," he replied as he continued his typing.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the rest."

While sitting up, she questioned, "Where's Annie? Does she know I'm home?"

"Yes, she does. I told her you'd be more alert tomorrow. She's asleep now," he answered.

"Is she upset with me?"

"No, but she was worried."

"… and you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you upset with me?"

"I…" He stopped typing but failed to look up. "I don't know."

Grace sighed. "Look, I know I can't force you to believe me but I wish you could try. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "No, I suppose not."

"My friendship with her is in the past. I can't see how there will ever be any going back."

"I don't care about that right now. I care about what happened to you."

Face red, she looked away. "I overreacted… I was sleep deprived — still am. So much has happened and such little time. I'm not handling it well."

"I'll say."

"It won't happen again."

"I hope not for the sake of your health. I thought you were going to be sick."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm glad," Oliver said as he stood.

Looking back to him again, Grace said, "I really am sorry… for all of this. I should have told you the truth as soon as I realized Rooster was the one who took Annie. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe a lot of what was going on. Clearly, denial hasn't been working out for me."

Making his way over to the couch, he said, "I'm sorry for pressuring you to tell me. Most of all for giving you so much reason to be scared of telling me."

"I should have known I was only fueling the fire. I learned the ins and outs of your temper years ago."

"You shouldn't have to worry yourself with it — not anymore." He sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?"

With no response, he leaned close to her. With one hand he softly touched her cheek while the other took hold of her waist. He looked at her a moment, waiting to see if she pulled back in any way. Instead, she looked at him with full and remorseful eyes. It pained him to have watched her collapse before. Now to see her feel so bad because of it? It was strange seeing her this way… so unlike herself. At the same time, he never felt more drawn to her. She was real. She wasn't dolling up to win him with her looks. She wasn't afraid to confront him and look foolish in front of him. There was no ulterior motive. She stayed in his arms because she wanted to be near to him and nothing else. Unable to hold back any longer, he kissed her, pulling her closer to him with no intentions of letting go any time soon.

. . .

Over an hour passed. Grace and Oliver hadn't moved far from where they were first sitting, only now they lounged back lazily while they talked, fiddling with each other's fingers all the while. They didn't speak of Agatha nor Rooster nor anything that's happened as a result of them. They spoke about the weather. Upcoming films. Some highlights from the news reels. Anything mundane to avoid any more tiresome subjects. Both knew they should have said turned in after their long goodnight kiss, however, both had a hard time doing so.

Conversation came easy, as though they were a couple of several years and this was a part of their nightly routine. Neither felt subconscious for the amount of emotion they'd displayed either affectionate or otherwise. They didn't talk about their future together. Not tonight. Tonight they were content with each other despite the elephant in the room. Truer, more important feelings surfaced through their kisses that both wanted time to marvel in. After all, it'd been a long time since either of them indulged in any of kind of romance.

"I like your hair down," Oliver said amidst a lull.

Bringing a hand to her head, Grace searched for a pin, "I hadn't realized it'd fallen out of place. I must look a mess."

"I like that look, too," he grinned.

"You know, Annie told me a few days ago I should start wearing my hair loose."

"Did she?"

"She told me 'a man don't look at your brains'," she chuckled.

"A bit drastic I'll say, but I must admit even when you've had it pinned down the past couple of days I've found myself staring."

"I didn't notice," she said coyly.

"Mhmm," he teased.

"What time is it now?" Grace asked a few seconds later, not sure she could stay awake much longer, especially not for the direction they were heading into again.

"After one," he answered after glancing at his watch.

"Have you slept at all today?"

"I nodded off around lunchtime."

"Then you've had even less sleep than I've had."

"Are you implying we should say goodnight?"

Grace sighed. "I'm afraid I am. I'm not feeling all that well, still. It's catching up with me."

Kissing her hand, he said, "I hope you will be able to sleep tonight."

"You as well. At least tonight, well, you know… has had some better moments."

"Yes," Oliver smiled. "It has."

"I apologize again for my display earlier," she couldn't stop herself from saying. "I'm so embarrassed."

"You don't need to be. I'm partly to blame."

"It wasn't you… it was everything mixed together. Like I said, so much has happened so fast and there is so much on my mind. It's too much."

"Then maybe you should reconsider the deal you made concerning Miss Hannigan."

"I know I should, and I'm sure there is some way, but at the same time I feel responsible."

"But why?" he asked.

"I don't think I can go into the whole story tonight but the gist of it is that when I knew her she wasn't the awful creature she is now. She had some of the same qualities, sure, but she was basically good. She did a lot for me. I… I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for her."

Eyes wide, Oliver asked, "What do you mean?"

"I was too intimidated to try for this job. I wasn't really qualified and didn't want to put myself through the humiliation."

"And?"

"And she pushed me. She wanted to see me take this. Ironically, I think it's what drove her away in the end."

"How so?"

"I spent so much time here I was hardly ever home. And when I was I was cramming everything I needed to do for a week into a couple of hours here and there."

"Home? What do you mean?"

Realizing she hadn't told him any of the fine details, Grace said, voice strained, "Oh… we were roommates…"

"That's inconceivable. She's much older than you. A woman her age, even then, wouldn't have a roommate."

"It was a strange arrangement, I admit, but it worked for the most part. Besides, it's not too unthinkable. She wasn't married and wasn't well off."

"How did you even meet?"

"… We bumped into each other on the street."

"… And?"

"And that's it…"

"You moved in with a perfect stranger off the street?"

"Technically it was the other way around."

"Oh, Grace…"

"The point is that, for the most part, it worked. We had plenty of issues but we got through them. We were good friends. We watched out for each other, you know? But I think my changing routine didn't sit with her well given her past."

"Do I want to know?"

"Not tonight. At least, I'm not going to try and recall it all. Long story short, she never had it easy. I think I was a safe place for her — stable. We weren't scrounging paycheck to paycheck. So when I started working more hours a lot of responsibilities fell on her. She was starting out at the orphanage around that time as well. She wasn't running it, though, just cleaning."

"Wait a minute… if you knew she was there and you had some sort of ugly goodbye, why did you choose to pick a child from that orphanage?"

"I went where The Board of Orphans sent me. There was a familiarity but I didn't realize why until I saw Agatha again."

"How did she go from cleaning to taking over?"

"Something happened to the former matron. This is when a lot of things blur together. I remember her being mad I wasn't being enthusiastic about the job offer. Or maybe she didn't like my opinion on whether or not she should accept the position. Whatever it was she was angry with me. Oh, it was terrible. I'm not quite sure what exactly happened and I don't think I will ever find out. All I know is that she came home one day and tore into me, screaming and yelling things I've spent far too long trying to forget. And that was it. I moved out of our old apartment and obviously she did as well."

"That's it?'

"That's it. I don't know what happened to her afterward that made her into the nasty woman she is now. I do know she started drinking. She never did when I knew her."

"It doesn't seem so terrible when you put it that way…"

"There's more to it, but it was overwhelming to think of explaining before. I still don't want to believe she's the way she is now. A part of me would love to have that friendship back. We have some good memories. But after this afternoon… oh, she's so awful." Her voice broke on the last words much to her chagrin.

Oliver took her hand again. "What happened?"

"It's going to sound silly."

"That's all right."

Grace shook her head. "She kept saying these awful things to me. I don't know what I was saying to bring them on. We'd be having what I felt to be a constructive conversation and then her mood completely changed. She was angry about the differences in our lives. She kept referring to me the rich girl in more ways than one. Accusing me of minimizing what she's been through her whole life. Basically saying as long as I work for you I shouldn't dare complain about any complication in my path."

"That's ludicrous," he said. "She put you through hell with Annie and she's not allowing you any grief?"

"Seems like it." Again, she shook her head. "I know I shouldn't be taking anything she says to heart, but I can't help but believe her. I am away from a lot of the struggles people are facing these days. I can't help but wonder if I'm speaking in an unsympathetic way."

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Is she really telling you your life is invalid because your situation is different?"

"I don't even know anymore. I panicked every time she raised her voice. I never knew what she was going to say next. There's no reasoning with her." A couple tears fell from her eyes which she quickly brushed away. "I think what's saddening me is the realization things could never be the same. And I'm saddened to see she's only gotten more stuck in her misery than she was back then. And my persistence is wanting to help her along with her side of things beginning to make me feel responsible."

"Listen to me," Oliver said, bringing his thumbs to her cheekbones. "What ever happened to her isn't your fault. From what I understand she's mad at you for moving on with your life. It's unfair for her to expect you to remain in the same place. Just because she's afraid to thrive doesn't mean your success is the cause for her drinking or whatever the hell is wrong with her. You don't owe her anything. The least she could do is be appreciative of what you're doing for her now. It certainly isn't necessary on your part. Look what she's doing to you. I know I'm partly to blame, but in all my years of knowing you I've only seen you upset a handful of times. Even then it was nothing in comparison to tonight. I hate to know she has this much power over you. I realize there are still some details I am missing but from all my years of experience I know people like her only want to drag you down with them. It doesn't matter how much you try, they won't be happy until you fail. Believe me, I encountered many Agatha Hannigans in my day. The best thing you can do is ignore these people and keep moving forward."

"I know you're right," she sighed, "but it's easier said than done. She's not someone I've just met. There's history there. Isn't there anyone from your past you feel indebted to? Even if it isn't logical?"

Turning his eyes away, he answered. "If I did they're either long gone or I've cut all ties. It isn't worth the conflict. I'm sure you can understand that right now."

Grace shrugged. "I suppose I can. Even still, I can't help but feel a pang of guilt. Looking back I can see how I was being selfish. I dumped everything on her with no care about her job."

"Even so, is that really enough for her to hold a grudge all this time?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You're one to talk."

"Business grudges are different."

"How so?" she questioned.

"It's not personal," he said. "When it's personal all this other stuff gets thrown into the mix and it gets ugly."

"I empathize." She paused a moment before speaking again. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When was the last time… you had a personal relationship with anyone? I don't mean a romantic interest necessarily. You have lots of colleagues and acquaintances, however, I never hear you speak of any real friends."

Face going white and his body tensing up, he shifted in his spot. "I… I'm not sure. I haven't given it any thought."

"You don't have to answer," she said, regretting her words.

"No, it's all right. I just don't have an answer, that's all. You know I don't have the time."

"Didn't have time, or didn't want to make time?" she didn't know why she was pushing.

"I beg your pardon?"

Alas, she continued. "The past few days you've made time for Annie and now me. Your entire demeanor has changed as well. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm rather enjoying where we are right now."

Pulling his hand away and shifting now to face forward in his seat, Oliver said, "Annie's brought a lot back to me. You know the story of my little brother."

Grace nodded.

"Annie has his spirit, his infuriating positivity. The kind you where can't help but believe in yourself even when everything is hopeless. I realized that, maybe, by helping Annie it'll make up for not being able to help him. I don't want to make the same mistakes again."

Grace moved closer to him, her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder. "You were a child then, Oliver. You mustn't blame yourself. But either way, what you've done for Annie is wonderful. For the first time in her life, she has a place to call home and closure with her parents. She's not the kind of person who's going to walk around for the rest of her days dwelling on what she wishes she could have had. This is her life now. Doesn't it feel good knowing you've changed it for the better?"

"Yes, it does."

"So why dwell on the past?"

Turning his head to her, he replied, "I might ask you the same thing."

"… You're right."

"I am?" he questioned, a bit surprised.

"Yes. We both did the best we could with what we had at that point in our lives. We can't change it and wish we'd been able to help in ways he could now. Instead, we should focus on the way things are now and where we're headed."

"So," he said, looking ahead of him but reaching for her hand, "does this mean you're going to make other arrangements for Miss Hannigan?"

With a breath, Grace replied, "I'm going to give her one more chance. She's staying at a hotel right now so I want to find her her own place as soon as possible. Once I do I can start to back off again. The biggest problem will be finding her a job."

"As much as I dislike her, I can probably help out."

"You mean it?"

"If it rids you of her, yes."

"I still wish things could be different."

"But is it worth trying if she's managed to get this much power over you?"

"… No, I suppose it isn't. I've already resigned to the fact she's going to challenge anything I say. I need not take it to heart."

"Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Resting her head on his shoulder, she answered, "I don't think so. It's something I need to handle myself. As long as I can stop taking her mood personally the quicker I can be through."

Oliver slipped his arm around her waist. "And once that's done we'll figure everything else out."

She nodded, not quite sure what he meant but accepted it given the hour.

"And the other children," he added, "we'll find homes for them."

"Sounds like a plan."


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the spam of chapters all of a sudden. They've been sitting on my computer waiting to be edited and posted... I'm finally getting around to it. Thank you to my readers and especially reviewers :)**

* * *

The night in the hotel was only slightly less miserable than the night on the street. Sure, she had a bed and the comfort and protection of four walls and a ceiling, but Agatha would have traded all of that for a single sip of any kind of liquor. Cravings drove her mad all night. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't think of anything else. Nearing the point of tears by morning, she snuck out to see if could find anything, anything at all. Someone somewhere in the unfamiliar part of town had to have something. Yes, she'd be indebted to them, but it would be a better feeling than this withdrawal.

But her luck was as rotten as always. No booze. No money. Nothing. She was back to questioning the good of her freedom. At least in prison, no one would expect her to be anything but bitter. All she had to look forward to now was the promise of her highness coming to do a check up on the peasant lady.

So she waited. And waited. Without food and without any idea of Grace would be asking through the door. Then she remembered how angry she'd been before leaving yesterday. Was this some form of punishment now? Was she making her wait on purpose? Probably. She was on a roll these days with her games. It angered her to think she was allowing herself to play along. But what choice did she have? Where else was she to go and what else was she to do? Anything she had in mind couldn't be done until nighttime. But who knows? Maybe Grace has people to tailgate her. She wouldn't put it past her for a moment. To call this freedom was an insult.

Agatha swung her head around at the sound of the door opening.

"Grace," she said. "What the hell took you so long?"

"My job comes first," Grace said plainly. "I nearly didn't come at all."

"It's dinnertime. I've been without a meal for heaven knows how long and you're here empty handed?"

"I'm not your servant. If you're so hungry why didn't you order room service?"

"… There's room service?"

Walking over to the nightstand, Grace held up the info paper.

"Oh… well… how am I supposed to pay for it?"

"They'll charge it to me."

"Oh good, then I'll be sure to eat more than my fair share."

Grace gave this statement no reaction. Instead, she said, "I'm not going to be here long. Just seeing if you need anything for the next few days. I'm trying to find a job for you."

"Nothing," Agatha said.

"Okay then, I'll see you sometime next week then."

"Hold on," Agatha said as she followed Grace to the door. "That's it?"

"That's what?"

"You came all the way down here to ask if I need anything?"

"I agreed to check in on you. You know, make sure you're behaving?"

Agatha gave an amused chuckled. "Yeah, you must be enjoying this. You and Annie must be having a barrel of laughs. Poor old Agatha needs a babysitter."

"If you don't like being treated like a child then don't act like one. As for Annie, she doesn't know anything about this."

"Really?"

"It's none of her business."

Agatha nodded, not having the courage to say thank you.

"I'll see you in a few days."

"Wait," Agatha said, "what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Grace questioned.

"Yesterday you were so snippy. I expected you to be even worse today."

"Believe it or not, Agatha, I'm not quick to argue. Things aren't going to change. You've made that clear."

"So, you're blaming me?"

"I'm not blaming anyone. I don't care who's fault it is if it's anyone's fault at all. The fact is we're different people. We always were and that's what ultimately drove us apart. Our similarities didn't do us any favors, either."

"What are you talking about? You abandoned me. The minute your life started working out for you nobody else mattered. Not me, not that Tim."

Grace wasn't sure how to react to the sound of Tim's name. It'd been years since she'd thought of him.

"Am I wrong?" Agatha pressed.

"Give me a break," she sighed. "A lot changed for me so fast. It's no excuse but I was still young. Surely you can understand that."

Agatha scoffed. "When I was that age, I-"

"Yeah, I know. Your life was so much worse. Which brings me back to my saying we were and are different people. We approach life differently. And it's not fair to keep saying I abandoned you. I didn't commit my life to you. We shared the rent and a living space. We were friends. It didn't mean we were tied to each other for the rest of our days. You knew I intended to work and have a family. You knew I'd be moving out eventually. Besides, I worked a lot before I took the job with Mr. Warbucks. What was it about working elsewhere that bothered you so much?"

"It wasn't the job. It was the fact you would say in the morning you'd be home for dinner and then left me waiting without groceries. Or when you told me to have dinner made and you left me with a cooked meal I had to eat two hours later when I figured out it was going to be another late night. You were late with your half of the bills and you left me not knowing what needed to be done and what was already taken care of. Then whenever you were around everything was about you. Your day, your boss, your stress, your obligations. I didn't mind listening, but whenever it was my turn to talk you either cut it short or didn't let me start at all. It got old. Especially when I came home with a big problem of my own. Your job wasn't any more a job than mine. I snapped. Trying to talk to you never made a difference. I didn't need to live with you to get by. I liked having someone there even if it was only for a couple hours every day."

"Then I don't understand why you came home that one morning in a rampage and told me you were leaving. So don't put it all on me." As firm as her resolve had been, Grace couldn't help but speak her side. "I apologize for focusing so much on myself. I can't change what happened then. But I can't believe that is the only reason behind what happened. If so, don't you think it was rather extreme?"

"I went my whole life being ignored. I wasn't about to go through it again."

"Isn't it ironic that you created something you'd wanted to avoid?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"Essentially, you're telling me you hated and didn't want to be alone. You were so afraid of it that you preferred to push me away yourself."

Agatha crossed her arms. "There wasn't much pushing to do. You were barely around."

"But I was around some."

"Not enough."

"Agatha, I didn't owe my time to you."

"You couldn't take two minutes to talk about me instead of yourself! Friends are supposed to care about their friends, not just themselves."

Fighting the urge to shout back, Grace replied, "I did care about you. I've already apologized for being self-centered and I don't know what you expect me to do about it now. But caring about someone isn't always asking how they are every two seconds. Life happens. Other things get in the way. What's supposed to be good about a friendship is being able to pick up where you left off. I know I was busier than usual, but we did see each other around."

Not sure where to go with this next and not wanting to give her the satisfaction of speaking what might be considered logical, Agatha said, "Well… what about that boyfriend of yours?"

"Tim? We broke up a long time ago."

"And what was the reason?"

"It's none of your business."

"Please," Agatha scoffed. "You told me everything about that relationship. Shouldn't I know how it ended?"

"You don't really care. You just want to blame something else on me. It was mutual. No drama. No hard feelings. Sorry to disappoint you."

"How could it be mutual after all that time?"

"It wasn't so long," Grace said. "And we were both more interested in our jobs than each other. The passion was never there."

"And since then?" Agatha questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"Anyone after him? I can tell by your hand you're not married."

"You really think I'm going to engage in this kind of conversation after the way you've been treating me?"

"You ain't bein' any nicer."

"Because you keep infuriating me. And at least my words are fair. There's no hiding the fact you aren't well. All you've been doing is making blind accusations as they pop into your head. Nothing is fact. It's all what you believe it to be."

"I'm not stupid."

"When did I say you were?"

"I can put things together. You've got everything."

"I may be well off, but that does not mean I have everything."

"Name one thing you don't have."

"Forget it, Agatha," Grace said, putting her hands up. "I'm not doing this."

"It's because you can't."

"You're not getting me this way. I told you I'm not giving into this childish ploy and I'm going to leave before this escalates any more."

"Then I'm gonna keep on believing you ain't got a trouble in the world."

"You're going to believe that no matter what I say. I'd rather not waste my time."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever you want as long as you stay out of trouble."

Agatha scoffed. "Yeah, right. I have no money."

"I'm not going to hand you cash."

"So then, I'm stuck here like a fool while I wait for mommy to give me my allowance."

Grace took hold of the doorknob, swinging her head back to shoot something back at Agatha. Alas, she found it in herself not to stoop. Instead, she replied, "That's right."

The last thing she saw before shutting the door was the look of pure shock on Agatha's face.


	32. Chapter 32

"How did it go?" Oliver asked after dinner that evening after Annie and the other girls ran off to play before dark.

"Fine," Grace answered half-heartedly. "I did what you said and ignored her as best I could. It wasn't easy. I can't believe how easy it is to fall into old habits."

"Such as?"

"Having to get the final word — this inner competitiveness that I hate so much."

"I don't see you as competitive."

"It's more subtle, I suspect. Like you, I don't like to lose a fight." She grinned from across the table, reaching for her teacup.

"Then we've just assured ourselves our lives together will never be dull."

Grinning turning to a full-on smile, Grace marveled at the notion. "I look forward to it," she replied softly.

"So what happened?"

"Another silly argument," she sighed. "Not as bad as before. Sleep certainly helped.

"What did you argue about?"

"Who knows anymore? At least it was somewhat productive. We were able to discuss what happened between us. Her more than me now that I think about it, but I didn't have much to say. I did apologize for how she felt then. I can admit I did leave her out of the loop with my schedule. But I also made sure to say I didn't owe her explanations. I do wish I had been better about it as a courtesy, however, there is absolutely nothing I can do about it now."

"Did she appreciate the sentiment?"

"Again, who knows? All she did was turn it around to an old boyfriend."

"Old boyfriend? Who? What would he have to do with anything?"

"Don't be jealous," she teased. "Remember Tim Beatty? He and I were together when I first started working here."

"I'm not jealous," Oliver said in an unconvincing tone. "I just find it strange she should remember and ask about him after all this time. I never realized it was so serious."

Playfully rolling her eyes, Grace reminded, "He moved to the West Coast over five years ago. You have nothing to worry about."

"But why would she mention it if it wasn't serious."

Grace shrugged. "I suppose it could have been considered serious in the sense we went out for a significant period of time. But my heart was never fully in it. When busy enough, I'd completely forget he and I made plans. I never felt too guilty about canceling either. There just wasn't any sort of spark — on either side. And that's why we broke up. We realized we were only together because we were afraid there wouldn't be anyone else."

"Do you regret it?"

Eyebrow raised along with a smirk on her lips, she answered, "Not in the slightest."

Oliver smiled, clearly embarrassed for his momentary resentment against a man whose face he hardly remembered. "I'm glad."

A few seconds passed before she added, "And to put your mind at ease, this most certainly is not the case with you."

"Good." His shoulders relaxed. "Because I have been looking forward to the moment we're alone again… all day long."

"We're alone now," she played.

"You know what I mean," he replied, voice lowering as he gestured to the butler's station. "When we know people won't be in and out of the room."

"Ah," Grace nodded, taking another sip of her tea.

It was fortunate Annie came running into the room at this moment as the intensity of their last few words would have been noticeable to anyone over a certain age.

"Miss Farrell! Miss Farrell!" she said, out of breath from her speed.

"Yes? Is something the matter?"

"We were climbing the big tree out in the yard and I dunno what happened but July fell. She's cryin' real hard. She's really hurt."

"Oh dear," Grace said as she stood. "Oliver, can you please get a doctor on the phone?"

"Sure, but I wouldn't worry too much. Kids fall out of trees all the time."

"Still, that tree is rather high. I want her to be checked over."

"I think her foot might be broken. We tried getting her to stand up but she couldn't."

"Go," Oliver said. "I'll have someone over here within the half hour."

* * *

Another evening, another miserable struggle with a lack of alcohol. Food made little difference to her mood, though it was nice to eat good food for a change. Another thing plaguing Agatha's mind was Grace's departure. It confused her. They'd always been known to bicker but Grace never gave in like this. Was she serious? Was there really no hope for them to resolve everything that'd happened? Agatha knew she was being difficult. It was a survival instinct. She couldn't handle losing this friendship again. It was better not to have it at all. By now Grace would be well set in her ways. She supposed she was, too, even if her ways were unhealthier. Ideally, help would be good for her. She hated herself for her drinking and everything that went along with it. It indirectly killed both of her parents and turned Rooster, quite frankly, evil. And this is what terrified her most about what she'd done to Annie. The evil was catching up to her now. She was willing to hurt not only Annie but everyone who knew her as well. And for what? Money that would have been spent irresponsibly within a year? A small taste of the finer things? If the cheap things have made her so bitter she was scared to think what anything more could do. And yet, she couldn't find it within herself to say any of this to Grace. Not even an apology. And why? Because Grace was, indirectly, what made her drink in the first place. Life stress she was used to, personal stress not so much. Why she ever listened to Rooster that night she would never know. It seemed all well and safe for the one time. Who knew one drink so quickly turned into two then three. It was horrid yet soothing. For a little while problems were numbed. Now, these past couple days, there was nothing to make the pain feel less powerful. For the first time in years, she was being forced to face them head-on. It's no wonder she kept distancing herself. Couldn't Grace understand this? She acted as though she knew everything. Why was she giving her such a hard time about this?

At last the sun set. It'd be a long walk but a walk well worth it. Grace wouldn't be around for the next few days to catch on. Sometime she would quick drinking. It would have to be a slow process, though. This cold-turkey stuff wasn't working for her. She needed to ween. Circumstantially she didn't have a choice. She'd need to be clever keeping it hidden. Money would be a struggle as well. The last of what she had would be going into a taste. It was risky, but who's to say she had to wait for Grace to find her a job? She could find one herself. She wasn't above lying. After all, if she'd told the truth every time she applied for a job she almost never would have had one. Worse off now, sure, but her motto never change. You have to do what you have to do to survive. She wasn't sure she'd survive all that long without a drink. Her stomach felt strange without it. If her body didn't quit on her, her mind would. She felt herself slipping away both slowly and rapidly at the same time. Losing her mind was much worse than being drunk. She felt more apt to hurt somebody and/or herself the way she could see herself going. It wouldn't be intentional, of course, it would be an act of desperation. It figured. What she needed now more than ever was a friend, and the only person she knew would could be one was denied any chance she was given. As much as Agatha didn't want to admit it, she knew she only had herself to blame. Grace didn't have to do any of the things she'd done. It would have been easier to lock her up, throw away the key, and be done with her for once and for all. But she didn't. She fought for just the opposite. And she kept fighting. Even today she allowed for a slight chance and she blew it. And for what? Pride again? Perhaps tonight's journey would be the lesson she needed. She couldn't face this world alone. She needed somebody. Deep down she wanted nothing more than to knock on Grace's door and beg for help. But she wouldn't and knew that she couldn't. She hit her limit. By the look of disconnect on her face, she wasn't too confident Grace would put her heart into helping her much more. Why should she? Agatha knew she was nothing but a pathetic ingrate.

All of these thoughts fresh in mind, Agatha dug out her old overcoat and set off in the rain. Everything would feel better — make sense again — as soon as she got a drink.


	33. Chapter 33

Over the next few days, Grace kept busy with work, Annie and the girls, and party plans (upon Oliver's suggestion). Agatha kept occupied herself in different ways. Taking a chance the other night was well worth it. At last she was able to calm herself. The bitter taste of gin was that slight familiarity she clung to in this strange place. Drinking was different as of now. More controlled and paced. By nighttime she was tipsy, but the fear of Grace making a surprise visit made it easier to stay in control. Feeling more in control now she felt as though she would be able to approach Grace more calmly. Overall, she did appreciate all she was doing to help even if she had an annoying way of going about it. No longer in survival mode, she figured she may as well take advantage of what was being handed to her while she could.

Every morning, or rather, a couple hours after whatever time for woke up, she'd force herself out to look for a job. One downfall of having Grace set it up was that there would likely be some sort of reporting back to her. It was going to be hard enough adjusting to a regular job again without the added stress of being watched. But as expected, jobs were not easy to come by. This put her in the position to rely on Grace yet again. Her whole life she tried to avoid being helpless. Maybe there was some truth to the idea you create what you fear.

* * *

"Any luck with the job hunt for Miss Hannigan?" Oliver asked half-interested as he walked into the office looking over some notes in preparation for a meeting.

Keeping the phone to her ear and holding the receiver away from her mouth. "Not really. I've been on hold with this one person for nearly ten minutes."

"What's the job?"

"Cleaning. It's what she used to do. I can't remember if I mentioned it or not. I already know she will give me a hard time about it but it's all I can think of. There's little interaction with other people and she won't have to answer to a boss for every move she makes."

"How will you get her to agree if you suspect she'll resist?"

"She really doesn't have a choice. Unless she prefers to be without food or shelter. Wouldn't surprise me if that's what she chose, though."

Oliver shook his head as he sat down at the desk. "You are a better person than I, Grace."

"Why do you say that?"

"I would have been rid of her by now. I don't think I would have given her so much as a chance."

"So much of me wants to back off. But I can't seem to find it within myself, ultimately."

"As long as you're not letting her convince you that you owe her anything."

"She isn't. I know I don't — and if I did I've repaid her. I guess it's more a matter of owing it to myself. I've regretted how she and I left things and I don't deny the part I played in it. I could have been more thoughtful when it came to plans and chores."

Oliver shook his head. "I still can't comprehend that logic. I've always believed you have to take care of yourself. Once you have you get to a place where you can help others."

"There is truth to that. See, I'm at a place now where I can help her. I wish things could have remained how they used to be. But who knows? Things might have turned out very different for all of us I'm a firm believer in everything happens for a reason- oh, hello?"

"Excuse me?" Oliver said.

Grace whispered, "I forgot I was on hold."

With a chuckle, Oliver nodded and let her get back to her task as he started back on his notes.

* * *

A few more days passed before Grace returned to Agatha's hotel room. It was early evening, so she was surprised when she knocked and received no answer. Having no idea where she could have gone, she began to worry and think of the worst-case scenario. She must have left. With a lead of several days, there was no telling where she'd gone and no way to find her. Agatha was anything but dumb. If she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be. What would she tell The Board of Orphans if they asked? She'd never been involved in this kind of case before. She hadn't a clue about what those papers she signed actually meant — whether it was a formality or binding. In hindsight, she should have taken some time to read them.

"Oh, hey, Grace."

Grace jumped slightly at the sound of Agatha's voice coming up behind her. "Thank goodness."

"What?"

"I thought you'd…"

"What?"

"Well, you know… I thought you left."

Rolling her eyes, Agatha unlocked the door. "Show me a little bit of trust, will ya? I was at work."

"I apologize, but you can't blame my mind for going there under the circumstances… Did you say you got a job?"

"Yup."

"I thought I was finding one for you? I just spent the past three days making calls. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only got it a couple days ago. How the hell was I supposed to call you?"

"With the phone."

"Funny. I mean, how was I ever going to get through? If that boss of yours answered he would have hung up."

"He wouldn't have."

"So he knows then?"

"Yes, I couldn't avoid telling him."

"Surprised he didn't fire you."

Growing defensive, Grace replied, "You can't believe everything you read in the papers. He's not this heartless tyrant the world makes him out to be. Yes, he had his downfalls such as his temper but he does a lot of good. You can't deny that."

"Whoa there, calm down. That wasn't an insult to him that was an insult to myself."

"Oh… well, you should start to learn to be kinder to yourself, too."

After a few moments of consideration, Agatha couldn't control the small smirk that touched her lips. "Somebody is smitten with him, hmm?"

"Don't try and change the subject," Grace said as she walked deeper into the room. "What is this job you got?"

"Nothing exciting. I'd much rather hear about this office romance of yours."

"It's none of your business."

"Ah, come on, Grace. You can tell me. It'll be like old times."

"Old times flew out the window days ago. Don't act nice to me now. I'm not falling for it. I want to know what this job is and I want to know now."

Frown returning, Agatha answered, "I'm a waitress, all right? Don't get all panicked. I'm not peddling drugs or working for the mafia. I'm serving burgers and pie."

"That sounds fine."

"It is, so calm down."

"I'm not worked up. I'm just surprised you were able to find one."

"Why? Because I'm such a terrible person?"

"Yes."

Shocked at the response, Agatha questioned, "Is that really what you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. When you start putting words into my mouth I'm going to start agreeing. It saves me a lot of energy. I'm surprised because work is hard to come by."

"Well, as it turns out people like hiring people willing to work for less than peanuts."

"In that case, you may be better off with the job I've found for you."

"What is it?"

"Cleaning for a similar company you did before."

"Absolutely not. I'm not doing that again as long as I have an option."

"It's your choice, but know I'm not going to be a source of funds for you. I'm helping you out on a temporary basis, that's all."

"I know," Agatha said. "I'm going to be just fine."

"But how will you be able to afford rent?"

"I'll make it somehow."

"You can't rely on somehow."

"I know you're trying to help, but it's obvious you're only doing it because you have to. I don't need help from somebody if it's out of pure obligation."

"It's funny you should say that because when this mess started, it wasn't out of obligation. It is now."

"What do you mean?"

"You kept pushing me away. Right from the start back at the bridge. I kept giving you chances despite the grief you continued to give me. And now you suddenly seem more rational? I can't keep up, Agatha, and quite frankly, I don't want to try. You put me through a lot these past couple weeks and I'm finally at a place where I've recovered. I need to carry on with my life. I suppose a part of me kept trying because I wanted you to be a part of it again. I hated all the things Annie told me and it wasn't until I saw you with Rooster at the bridge I believed any of it was true. I never got in touch with you because I didn't think you wanted to see me. You were so angry with me that time. I didn't know how to respond."

Nervously wringing her hands, Agatha said, "I, um… I don't remember all of what happened… but I do know what I'd been doing the night before which is probably what prompted whatever I said or did."

"What was it?"

"That night… I was mad at you. I don't remember why exactly, just that I was mad. I went over to see Rooster and somehow I started drinking. Don't ask me how much. It was a lot, that's all I can tell you."

"That's when this started?"

"I think it was. It's not like I was drinkin' every moment or every night. That happened slowly. When working at the orphanage grew more tedious, the more of a habit it became. It got me through."

"Did it?" Grace questioned. "Can you really say it got you through when you're in the position you're in now."

"Don't lecture me. I know I have a problem. I'm the only one who can fix it so don't try to be a hero."

"I don't plan to be. I don't know anything about that."

"Good."

"But may I ask how you plan to quit after all this time? You're surprisingly calm at the moment."

"You should have seen my earlier this week. In fact, you did."

"I suppose that makes sense, but I don't believe it all could change so quick… wait a minute," Grace trailed off. "What do you mean fix it?"

"None of your business."

"Yes, it is."

"That isn't fair. You have the right to tell me something isn't any of my business but I can't do the same?"

"No, not when it's what influenced your bad behavior. This is different from my personal relationships and you know it."

"Just let me handle it. I need to feel somewhat in control here. I've admitted my mistakes. I've admitted I have a problem. What more are you lookin' for from me?"

"Change."

"I've got news for you. Change doesn't happen overnight and it isn't something that you can force. The more you try to change me yourself the more I'm going to resist. Shouldn't you know that?"

"Shouldn't you know that I'm only pushing because I care about you? Why do you have such a hard time letting people get close to you? Imagine how many friends you could have had if you just could have accepted them."

"Because they all leave! They all leave, Grace. You're one of them. I let you get to know me despite my better judgment and it bit me in the ass. I'm not falling for it a second time, that's for damn sure."

"Yeah, I left, Agatha. I left because you're so stubborn and only like it when things go your way. You walk around thinking you know everything there is to life. Well, you don't. I'm not belittling your experiences. I know you had a rotten childhood and a rotten adulthood. The whole world can tell you how sorry they feel for you but it's not going to change fact. Now you're left with two choices: Wallowing in the pain of the past or doing something about it. My suggestion would be to do something because it can't be any harder than staying miserable."

"And you wonder why I say you haven't had any true suffering in your life to know what the hell you're talking about?"

Taking a step toward Agatha, Grace said, voice thick with anger but not shouting, "Maybe I don't have a delinquent brother. Maybe I'm not a drunk. Maybe I haven't worked jobs in seedy places. But you have no right to stand there and tell me nothing bad has happened in my life. I lost my mother when I was young, my father as a teenager. You know this. No, that's no reason to walk around sad or give my life a title of despair."

"If that's all ya got you're even more oblivious than I thought. We all lose our parents sooner or later. I hardly knew my dad and my mom was just as much a drunk as he was."

"I'm not saying that's the only pain I've endured. I, too, have lost friends. It happens, Agatha. You meet people, you are a part of their lives, and it's sad to say that sometimes — a lot of times — you lose touch. It happens. Life happens. You love and lose people. Some are harder than other to say goodbye to. Sometimes you lose them without a goodbye and you're left with so much unsettled. Sometimes it's a situation like ours, sometimes it's from a situation you and then have no control over. I live with this every day. I've felt alone for quite a while."

"That's ridiculous," Agatha said. "You're in a house full of people."

"Sometimes you feel your loneliest in a room full of people."

"What?"

"Yes, I have friends at home, but I'm indirectly one of their bosses. There are so many things I could never talk to them about in fear of gossip spreading or an overall difference in status. Even if I don't feel above them, they feel below me. No matter how hard I try it doesn't make a difference. I can't control how they feel. Meanwhile, I'm left to watch them and their strong bonds with each other. A bond I know I'll never be able to be a part of even if I were to quit my job. And dating? I learned fast that anyone interested in me was after my connections, leaving me to mourn the loss of the family I so wanted. As for Oliver — Mr. Warbucks — we're friends, but until recently our association has been business. All these years and there are so many things we don't know about each other. So you're not the only one who spent nights alone with less than happy thoughts. Your crutch was alcohol, mine was work. I've given up a lot with this job. I make money but I hardly get to spend it. If you thought I was busy then you'd love to see me now. And while things are starting to turn around now thanks to Annie, God bless her, it'll be a while before I'll be able to fully drop my own insecurities and fears."

"At least you have family somewhere and somehow at the end of the day," Agatha said, not really wanting to acknowledge her words. "I don't have my brother to turn to and never did all those nights by myself."

"I didn't, either," Grace said, looking away.

"Okay, so maybe he is far away, but you have the comfort of writing a letter, seeing him from time to time and never in prison."

"He died, Agatha."

"… What?"

"He died."

"… Oh… I'm… I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know. I wasn't going to tell you."

"Why not?" Agatha asked.

"Because it's what happens. I refuse to use his and his kids' deaths as an excuse to stop living myself. Most importantly, I refuse to use it as an excuse to let people feel sorry for me. But now that you do know, believe me when I say I know grief. It happens in different ways. Who's to say who's gone through worse than anyone? It doesn't matter. Maybe you would have handled that situation better and maybe not. The point is it's not a competition and I really resent you trying to make me feel guilty with your life story. You are not the only one who suffers in this world. I guarantee you there are people in this very building that have it worse than you and I could even begin to imagine."

"… The kids? You mean… they all died?"

"Nearly."

A chill came over Agatha. Why, she wasn't sure. "What… what happened?"

"Car accident. Matthew, Leia, and I were the only ones who made it."

"You were in the car with them?"

Grace nodded. "Haven't taken a vacation since… Matthew is on his own now and always moving around. I couldn't keep up. As for Leia… well, we lost touch. I think I remind her too much of Deven. She'll send a Christmas card every year but it's brief. I stopped writing her other times because she wouldn't answer."

"How badly… were you hurt?" Agatha questioned.

Grace shrugged. "It doesn't matter now."

"Tell me, please."

"Let's just say I'm blessed to only have a scar on my leg."

"Did the others at least go quick? When did this happen?"

"You hardly knew them,"

"Like you said about Warbucks, I'm not as heartless as you think."

Sensing a genuine concern, Grace answered. "A few years ago. I went to visit for Thanksgiving. It'd been a long time since I'd seen them. Come to think of it, that was probably my first visit since they stayed with us that one Christmas. Anyway, the first snow happened to be around that time. We got caught in it… I can't remember now where we were coming from or if we were headed to someplace." Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them back, determined not to crumble. "We spun out of control and tumbled off the road. Matthew managed to walk away with nothing more than a concussion and some bruises. Leia got a similar gash as I did only in the arm. She had a couple sprains as well. Lindsey and Deven got the worst of it. That's all I'll say. Rosie held on for a few days afterward, but her internal wounds were too powerful."

"I'm so sorry, Grace."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Grace replied, figuring after this there was nothing Agatha could say to phase her.

"Why would you come back to New York after that? I mean, knowin' how you used to be, why wouldn't you want to stay with your sister in law?"

"Part of me thought about it. More because I was reminded how fleeting life is or how much it can change in a matter of seconds. I stayed behind for a while, mostly because I couldn't travel until I recovered some."

"Surprise ya didn't lose the job altogether. Can't picture any billionaire waiting around for help."

"Mr. Warbucks was very sympathetic."

Hearing an edge enter in her tone, Agatha said, "Sorry."

"… That was the last time I thought about having a family. I knew I had to decide if I wanted a career or family. At the time, balancing both wasn't an option. I didn't want to be away from my kids should I have any. When my leg healed and Leia was settled at her mother's I came back to New York. I wasn't sure what my decision was going to be."

"What made you keep working?"

"Like I said earlier; work is my crutch. This all happened around the time of the stock market crash — right after. I suppose guilt was a factor in my decision. Mr. Warbucks allowed me to take the trip despite how busy the office became. I must say that surprised me as well. I was only meant to be gone a few days and I'd had the trip planned all year. I was sure I was coming home to a monster, but the first thing he asked me…"

"What?"

"He asked if I was okay."

"You based a life-changing decision off of that?" Agatha questioned. "I can tell you're nuts about him but even to me that sounds crazy."

"Maybe. But I also knew I was twenty-nine. The chances of finding someone to marry would have been slim to begin with. Add bankruptcy to the mix and I didn't have a prayer. But I also stayed because I could bear the thought of being alone. I still wasn't getting around too well and I'd been so concerned about Leia and Matthew that I hadn't had a chance to react to the death of the others myself. A big change was out of the question. I assumed I'd regret it somewhere down the line but never did. I'm grateful."

Agatha, who'd been standing the entire time, finally took a seat on the arm of the sofa. "I never would'a suspected any of that. I mean, my parents died in stupid ways and I'm sure Rooster ain't far behind, but at least I wasn't part of it."

"Agatha… you're on the same path. You need to get a hold of this. You already look ill and I in the short time I've known you again you've done your fair share of stupid things because of your drinking. Do you really want to wait for that one life-changing event to quit? If you survive to quit at all."

"Look," Agatha said as she stood again, "I know I'm in trouble here. I knew it a long time ago. Some of us don't handle things as well as other. I'm sorry you were in that accident and I'm sorry for saying you don't know pain, but I'm not you. I can't see the good in a bad situation. And you're missing a major difference."

"What's that?"

"You had people to turn to. Whether they were friends or just other people walkin' around you had someone there. I didn't. Never have. You were around for a little while but left with the rest of them."

"You pushed me away. I won't deny I played a part but ultimately you were the one who was so scared of losing me as a friend that you took care of matters yourself."

"You hardly tried."

"Because I was afraid. I didn't know then what I know now. I would never have guessed you were drunk. All I saw was someone I trusted screaming at me, throwing things, and cursing me out."

"I never threw things…"

"Yes, you did. Call me sensitive but I took it personally."

"… You had to have known something was off."

"I did but was too scared to figure what. I wasn't going to wait around for something worse."

"I guess the stuff does make me…"

"Violent," Grace finished.

"I would'a said it."

"Like it or not we can't change the past. And like it or not, we all have our baggage be it past or present. I've apologized for my part and I can't help whether or not you accept it. As I said when I got here, I've been trying to help you since we were standing at the bridge. You pushed me away then, too. I thought maybe we could work things out even though I know it'll never be how it used to be. I'm not the same person I was ten years ago and neither are you. That doesn't have to be a bad thing. People, or rather most people, aren't going around holding a list of the bad things that have happened to them. That's why you can't be expecting people not to understand what you've gone through. You're no better or worse than the rest of us. We've all suffered and continue to suffer in our own ways. At the end of the day what separates us is our attitudes. True, some people are born lucky. They can reach the top without lifting a finger and everybody can envy them. The thing is to take a moment to look at their eyes. Almost always you can see that they are missing so much and have a lot of pain inside."

This was too much for Agatha to handle. Not so much the subject matter or what was being said, rather the amount of things she was being given to process. She didn't say anything for a minute, looking around the room to avoid looking at any part of Grace. She felt strange. Not sick but not like herself. Change might not be so bad. She wasn't always this cynical. She remembered a time where she felt Grace had missed out on more than she had. What happened to those days? Had drinking really turned her into such a miserable being that even someone as forgiving as Grace got such a sad look in her presence? It wouldn't be easy but maybe Grace was serious when she said she wanted to be friends again. If not, what did she have to lose anymore? Nothing could happen that would bring her back to the same misery she felt working at the orphanage.

Grace watched as Agatha walked around to different locations around the room, realizing as the bottles collected in her hands why Agatha's mood was so much more improved today. By the time Agatha stood in front of her again Grace was looking at the ground, feeling a profound sadness at the image she saw. Then, Agatha surprised her.

"Here," Agatha said while pushing all but one bottle into Grace's arms.

"What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Dump them."

"Oh no," Grace said as she took a step back and looked for a place to set them down. "I don't want this to come back at me. I don't want you to get angry at me when you have nothing left."

"I'm not going to be angry. That's why I am keeping this one. I know if I don't it will be a nightmare. I mean, it's going to be hell either way, but I need to know I can have a taste if I need to. Knowing this is the only bottle around will help me make it last."

"Is this why you got a job? How did you pay for these?"

"You don't wanna, and no, I didn't steal them or money for them."

"I want you to quit, Agatha, I really do… but I'm afraid to do this."

"I'd do it myself if I thought I could. I don't want to keep living this way. You're right. It killed my parents and it's not going to kill me. I'm sure as hell not going to end up like Rooster, either. I've done too many stupid things these past several years and I'm tired of being a joke. I know it's going to be too late for me to do anything really fulfilling in my life but maybe I'll find a little something for me. If not, at least I know I'm stronger then what's in those bottles."

Grace finally looked at Agatha straight on. In her eyes, she could see something had transpired within. Then eying the sofa next to her, she set the gin down for just a moment.

"You are stronger, Agatha." Opening her arms to her, Grace finished, "I know you are."


	34. Chapter 34

"Miss Farrell!" Annie greeted when she saw Grace walk into her room to say goodnight. "Where have you been? I thought you were coming to the movies with all of us."

"I'm sorry, dear," Grace said as she walked over to Annie. "My errand took longer than I anticipated. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"That's okay," the little girl shrugged, clearly disappointed.

"How was it? Did your friends enjoy it?"

"Oh boy, did they ever! Molly fell asleep like the first time I went. I think Duffy might've, too. Mr. Warbucks looked tired when we got home. I think we wore him out."

Grace only nodded, knowing she would be hearing about this later.

"Annie?"

Both Grace and Annie looked to the door at the small voice in the doorway.

"Yeah, Molly?" Annie replied.

"Can I sleep in here again? My room is too dark."

"Sure," Annie said.

"Is there anything we can do to make your room feel better? A night light?"

Molly shook her head. "I wanna stay with Annie."

Grace smiled. "That's fine."

"You'll still take us dress shopping tomorrow, won't you Miss Farrell?" Annie asked, switching back to the former subject.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Can I get a pretty pink one, Miss Farrell?" Molly asked as she held her stuffed rabbit close to her. "I promise I'll play nice and that I won't get it dirty none."

"You can get whichever dress you want, dear."

"For real?!"

"For real!"

"Ain't this great, Molly?" Annie asked, climbing into bed next to her friend. "Nice clothes, movies, yummy food…"

"Annie… Miss Farrell…? Do you think that maybe I'll have a new home someday, too?"

Annie looked up to Grace full of hope in her eyes.

Choosing her words carefully, Grace answered, "Why don't you make a wish on a star tonight? Wish extra hard."

Molly frowned. "I never see the stars out my window."

"Have you looked outside Annie's?"

Molly shook her head.

Grace leaned over to kiss both of their foreheads before saying, "Why don't you take a look after I shut off the lights. Remember, make sure you wish really hard — harder than anything else you've ever wished for."

Catching on, Annie chimed in. "She's right, Molly. You gotta wish with all you got."

"I'll do it! I promise!"

Giving them both a wide smile, Grace placed her hand on the light switch.

"Goodnight, you two. Don't stay up after going to the window. You have a busy next couple of days."

"Is there really going to be a big party with an elphanant?"

Grace chuckled. "That's pronounced elephant, dear. And yes, there will really be a big party and there will really be an elephant."

"Leapin' lizards," Annie said, "I can hardly believe it!"

"Sweet dreams now."

. . .

After saying goodnight to the kids, Grace ate a late supper before going to find Oliver. She needed some time to herself to process her day. While she felt terrible for missing yet another outing with the children, she was so glad for her and Agatha's conversation. Something was different this time. She felt as though she could trust her words. Would it be an easy, magical change? Absolutely not. She suspected there were going to be some long nights ahead of the both of them. But right now none of that felt like a burden. If it would better Agatha's life it would all be worth it. For herself, she was glad to know there was a chance she'd have her as a friend again. She had missed her over the years. They might not have spent all that much time together in the greater scheme of things, but she did owe a lot of her present to Agatha. If she hadn't insisted on her going to the secretarial job, she wouldn't have known Annie and she wouldn't be with Oliver. Sure, it took time, but don't all good things? With this in mind, taking the time to help sober Agatha would be time and energy well spent.

* * *

Her first official night. Her first official night on the road to recovery. Agatha sat by the window of the hotel room looking at anything and everything to keep her mind off of the bottle she'd hidden away in one of her trunks. She wouldn't cave. Not tonight. Not on her first night. That bottle was for a moment of complete desperation. Even then it was only for a sip or two. Nothing more. Grace had told her to call her should she feel tempted, but what could she do? Yeah, she could offer an ear and support. Truth be told, she felt somewhat embarrassed for this evening. It was sincere, though, uncomfortable. She was well aware of how she'd been acting and to know Grace could see her change of heart was mortifying. Ultimately, Agatha was thankful. For the first time in years, things felt hopeful. This hope was the only thing keeping up her resolve. Once she got through tonight she would gain some confidence in herself.

What would the future look like? Questions like these, granted they didn't take a wrong turn, kept her mind occupied. It would be nice to have a friend again. It would be nice to have her own place. Today had only been her second day of work at the diner but as far as she could tell it was going well. There was a comfort going back to a waitressing job that was unexpected. A time ago she was so thrilled to be rid of the grease and the people. Whether it was a desperate need for adult interaction or a break from being alone with her mind, it worked for her right now. She didn't care if Grace's cleaning job paid more. It was worth her independence and her sanity to work through the hangovers. Hopefully, this morning's hangover had been her last one.

* * *

Grace's visit the next day came after dark much to Agatha's relief. All evening she struggled with boredom. Usually, this was prime time to sink in a few bottles.

"I brought you some books," Grace said after exchanging hellos. "I know there's not much to do around here."

"You read my mind," Agatha said. "Well, sorta. I can't remember the last time I actually read anything."

"No better time to acquire the habit again. I also brought you a diary."

"What for?"

"To write in," Grace answered matter-of-factly. "I thought it might help if you're struggling. How are you doing, by the way?"

"I've been better," Agatha shrugged. "I've also been worse."

"I'm sorry to stop in so late," Grace said as she sat down. "I was taking Annie and her friends shopping."

Sitting across from her, Agatha asked, "They're still there?"

"Yes. Oliver is in the process of finding homes from them all. I believe he's just about through. The girls will be meeting their prospective parents tomorrow at Annie's party."

"Annie's havin' a party? It's not her birthday."

"To celebrate her adoption. It's been finalized and Oliver thought it would be a good idea to throw a celebration on the Fourth of July."

"Oh," Agatha said with no particular emotion. "Sounds fun."

"Is something the matter?" Grace asked.

"Nope."

"I have trouble believing that."

Giving in, Agatha sighed. "It's weird to think of those kids attending a big fancy mansion party."

"Why is it weird?"

"Because I saw them one way for so long. And these past couple days I've felt… I guess I've been feeling guilty for what I did to them."

"While I agree you should be remorseful, you also can't dwell on it. They've put it behind them, can't you as well?"

"I dunno. It scares me to think I was capable of hurting them the way I did. I'm my father. I grew up in a household where if you were stupid enough to be seen you got what you deserve. I hadn't thought of it then, but now I realize I created the same environment for all of them. I promised myself when I was a child I would never treat my own kids that way. I know they weren't **my** children but doesn't that make it worse?"

"What's done is done."

"I fear whatever karma will come my way."

"Look, Agatha, are you sorry?"

"Yeah."

"Are you trying to turn your life around?"

"I hope."

"That's all that matters at this moment. Now tell me, did you have a drink yesterday or today?"

"No."

"Good!" Grace smiled. "See? You're going to be okay."

"Grace," Agatha said as she stood to put the books in her hands away, "one night isn't going to define the rest of my life. Yeah, I got through last night and today. But what about after you leave? What about tomorrow?"

"If you worry about tomorrow you'll just stress yourself so much that it makes it that much harder to turn down a drink."

"I'm trying to get another shift at the diner doing anything but so far no luck. I'm too new and they're tight on funds as it is."

"There are other things to keep busy with. See a movie or a show. Talk a walk. Anything."

"You're forgetting this little thing called money. I don't get paid until next week and I spent most of my tips today on some groceries."

"Groceries? What happened to room service?"

"They have hours and I needed something to snack on."

"Well… I can't say for sure yet, but maybe, if you wanted…"

"… Yeah?"

"I can see if I can add you to the guest list tomorrow night."

Agatha laughed. "Are you serious? No one is gonna want me there. You'll send those rats to their graves. The fact that you will have to check says enough."

"Come on, Agatha. This could be a good thing. It would give you a chance to apologize to the children. That's got to provide you with some kind of closure, right?"

"I don't need closure, I need to forget and move on."

"That's not healthy."

"Grace, look at me. My concern is whether or not something is healthy?"

"What's the harm in trying? If you're uncomfortable you can leave. There are going to be so many people there, no one is going to notice if you slip out."

While Agatha did like the idea of being in a different environment where she could keep busy, there was also so much at stake. She wouldn't say it aloud to Grace but she was ashamed. The kids sounded to be so much better off now. She didn't want to be the butt of their ridicule. They could be vicious now that they were safe.

"I appreciate the thought. I do," Agatha said. "But I have to say no. It'll be too much."

Grace nodded understandingly. "It's your choice. I don't want to force you into it. But would you mind if I asked Oliver anyways? Just so you have the option should you change your mind."

"He's not still mad at me?"

"He didn't press charges, did he?"

"That's different from being mad. For all I know he has his goons coming after me."

"He doesn't have any goons. Like I said yesterday, Oliver is really a good man. I've told him all about you and he doesn't seem to hold any ill feelings against you anymore. I'd say he would be more cautious than anything."

"Well… I suppose there's no harm in asking then. But don't get your hopes up."

"I won't."

"Hey…" Agatha started in a different tone, going back over to the sitting area and retaking her seat. "Now that you don't want to scratch my eyes out anymore — at least I hope not — can ya tell me what's goin' on between you two?"

Shifting awkwardly in her seat, Grace replied, "What's there to tell?"

A sly grin appearing on her face, Agatha said, "Ah, come on. There's something. I know it. You caught yourself yesterday using his first name and today you've used nothing else when talkin' about him."

"It's a bit awkward seeing as you came on to him."

"I di- oh. You mean when he came to the orphanage?"

"Yes."

"He told you?"

"Yes, he did."

"Come one, Grace. You have to know I didn't mean anything. Not genuinely. It's his money I'm after, not him."

"You're still after it?"

"Not his in particular. Even if you didn't have the hots for him I think my chances now are pretty slim."

"That is not the way I would describe my feelings for him."

Agatha laughed, "You're still naive."

Grace sighed. "If you must know, I care for him very much. He and I have grown rather close since Annie's arrival."

"Close friends or… **close**."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Somewhere in between."

"Oh?"

"No offense, Agatha, but I don't really feel comfortable talking about this. The short version is yes, Oliver and I are an item. We aren't talking about it just yet. Things are crazy back at the house and we don't want to add any more drama."

"Who am I gonna tell?"

"My point is that it's a new relationship. It's been a long time since I've been involved with anyone so I'm still trying to make sense of it all."

"In a way, it makes sense, a boss and secretary. Not so much for you, though."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You don't seem to be the scandalous type."

"It's not like that at all. This isn't — and hasn't been — a crazy affair. We really do care about each other."

"I see."

"I suppose not many people will believe that," Grace admitted, "but that's their problem. Oliver and I know the truth and that's all that matters."

"I didn't say I don't believe you."

"No, but you're still questioning it. I can tell."

"The timing seems strange, Agatha said, "that's all."

"Annie played matchmaker."

"Ah."

"Maybe I'll talk more about it later on. Don't misunderstand me. I'm glad things have been getting better between us. I'm just not ready for such personal conversations yet."

"Yeah, okay. That's fair enough."

"Thanks."

"Well…" Agatha said uncomfortably. "I guess you've got a busy day tomorrow. You don't have to hang around. I think I might take a crack at one of those books tonight."

"Sounds good," Grace said as she stood.

"Thanks for coming by."

"And please, think about the party. I'll call you tonight or tomorrow if Oliver says it's okay."

"I'll think about it. Again, don't expect my answer to change."

Grace nodded.


	35. Chapter 35

"Oliver… can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely," he smiled, taking Grace's hand, glad to be done with work for the day.

"What would you say to… my inviting Agatha to the party tomorrow?"

Surprised by the question, he leaned back against the wall. "You want her to come to the party?"

"Yes."

"Why on earth?"

"Remember how I told you the other day how she and I had a really good talk?"

"Grace, a good talk doesn't merit anything rash. What about the girls? They aren't going to want her around."

"I'm going to talk to them tomorrow morning. I wanted to talk to you first. If it really makes you uncomfortable I, of course, won't go against your word, but I do hope you'll consider it. I know it's hard to believe but she really is sorry. I believe her. And besides, it's more just to give her the option of coming. She wasn't thrilled with the idea, either."

"Hmm, she's wiser than I gave her credit for."

"Come on, Oliver. Please be serious. It would mean a lot to me."

Letting go of her hands, Oliver said, "I don't want to start anything, Grace, however, I feel as though I must speak up. Think about what you're asking from me. I understand you and she were friends way back when, but I wasn't. To me, she is still that terrible woman from the orphanage who signed my now daughter's adoption papers whilst sitting in a bathtub full of gin. I don't want her celebrating the adoption with us. It will be our first public appearance as a family. I can't afford for anything to go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong, I promise."

"How can you promise something you can't control? I'll believe you when you say she is capable of change but not this soon. That kind of thing is going to take time. Two days sober isn't going to change a personality trait she's had for heaven knows how long."

"What if she comes here early, or you come with me to visit her. We can go see her at work over lunch tomorrow. The girls will all be busy here getting ready for the party. We're really not going to get a lot of work done seeing as the President and the First Lady are arriving at two. It's perfect timing. You can see for yourself."

"I don't want to waste my only calm moment tomorrow seeing her. You seem to be forgetting that I haven't been crazy about this arrangement to begin with. I gave in because I knew it meant a great deal to you. Now I'm asking for something in return. Look, I haven't said as much but I'm nervous about tomorrow. Seeing those papers… it made everything official. I'm a father now. I'm responsible for everything that happens to Annie for the rest of her life. I'm not worried about the finances of it all. It's the emotional part that terrifies me. I've never been good at it."

"You've been good with the emotional parts around me."

"That's different. You're not a child and our relationship is different. I can kiss you and say gushy nonsense. I can distance myself in that way if I start to panic. With a child… everything is at stake. Whatever you say can have a lifelong effect on them."

"Why haven't you brought this up before?"

"I didn't want to spoil anything."

"It's not spoiling anything. You shouldn't hold these thoughts in."

"It's what I do. I'll get over it eventually. I know it's cold feet."

Retaking his hands, Grace tugged on him to pull him close to her. "Oliver Warbucks, there is no doubt in my mind that you are going to be an amazing father. You won't be perfect and certainly not right away. No parent is. Having a child is a constant lesson. You learn as you go along. Seeing as Annie is here later in her life, there are a lot of things that will have to be learned in hindsight. You aren't going to be doing this alone. I'm here for you and there is no doubt in my mind that Annie understands. She's gone her whole life without a parent. Now she has an entire household of people who love her. Doesn't that give you any consolation?"

"Not really," Oliver shrugged.

"I don't know what else to say to make you believe what I see. If anything, I'll bet by tomorrow night you'll be thinking all this worrying was silly."

"Probably, but it doesn't get me through this moment."

"Then I really don't know what else to say."

"Say you won't invite Agatha to the party."

"How is this related to your nerves around adopting Annie?"

"Because that woman put Annie through so much unnecessary pain. Annie might forgive her for that and bless her for it, but I'm not ready to do so. I don't think I ever will be. I haven't asked of much from you in these matters, Grace. Please, don't argue the point anymore."

Unable to hide the disappointment that crossed her face, Grace nodded. "Okay. If it really means this much to you I won't invite her."

Cautiously moving to hug her, he whispered, "Thank you…"

* * *

Grace paced her room for a little while, unsure if she should call Agatha at this late hour or if she should wait until morning. The problem with waiting until morning was that it meant having to tell Oliver where she was going. It was too early in their relationship for him to start not being able to trust her. Previous encounters with Agatha already made this a touchy subject. Despite her disappointment, she had to be appreciative that Oliver respected her enough to ask her for this. It'd been a struggle not to persist but she knew she couldn't be the only one calling the shots. Agatha made mention that similar self-centered patterns had hurt her. She wasn't willing to make that mistake again, not with Oliver. He meant too much. She only hoped this wouldn't put a strain on progressions with Agatha. They already left off tonight on an awkward note. Thinking more about this, she decided to call and get it over with. At least she wouldn't have to see her face.

Picking up the private line in her room, Grace connected to Agatha's room, glad to hear that she was still wide awake."

"Grace?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would be calling?" Agatha replied.

"I just… wanted to let you know that Oliver doesn't think it's a good idea… you know, having you come tomorrow."

"Imagine my surprise."

"I'm so sorry. I really thought he'd be okay with it. I guess he's more upset with you than I realized."

"I thought he would be."

"There's not enough time before the party to try talking to him. I will do my best for him to change his outlook."

"Look, I appreciate the thought, Grace, but you have to face the fact. I ain't welcome in that home. I never will be. If we're able to be friends again it's not gonna be just as before. You said so yourself. Too much happened. Even you haven't forgiven me and I know you will never forget."

"I do forgive you."

"You might in the front of your mind. In the back, you never can. You'll always know that I was responsible for what happened to Annie."

"I know it was Rooster's idea."

"Yeah, it was his idea. But who gave him the information he needed to get to her?"

"You said yourself he would have walked away with that money one way or another."

"My point is that he didn't do it his own way. He had my help. A part of you is always going to keep back from me."

"… Well," Grace muttered, her mind spinning, "even if that is true, what can anyone do about it? It happened. I have more understanding for your reasons. Yeah, I guess I am still mad about it, but not as much as you seem to be thinking. I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't want to."

"Listen, I'm not trying to start anything. I don't know what I'm saying anymore other than I'm not surprised that other's feel what they feel about me."

"Oliver is stubborn, that's all. I told him you're trying to change."

"I don't know him at all but I know enough about life that he couldn't have gotten to be on top of the world living by forgiving and forget."

Put this way, Grace could see the logic in her words. Still, part of her didn't want to admit to this. "Maybe he'll still come around. You never know. Maybe when more time has passed he'll be able to see you've been working hard at a change."

"I guess…"

"What is it?"

"Realize that it's awkward for me, too. I acted like a fool around him and I'm sure that's why he doesn't want me around. I think he did some sort of check on me because he knew all this stuff even you and Annie couldn't have known. It scared me. Lord knows what other information he got. I'm not proud of a lot of my actions and it's weird to know a complete strange has a list of them all. Even without that it's uncomfortable. It's like look at the poor sap, ain't she doing better? Good. She has some willpower after all. What a shame she wasted all those years in the gutters."

Beyond shocked, Grace said, "Agatha, I… Did he really?"

"I'm guessing so because he knew a lot."

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear."

"I didn't think you did."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's fine, but in the future could you please not invite me to any more mansion events? I'm not going to go. I can't handle it."

"Yes… yes, that's fine."

"I think I'm going to try and get some sleep now. I'm working the five AM shift tomorrow. I'm not used to waking up that early so wish me luck."

"Good luck… and again, I'm sorry."

"I'll talk to you later."

Grace hung up the phone, feeling like a complete fool.

* * *

"Oliver… are you awake?" Grace knocked lightly on the door, praying the answer would be yes. What she had to say needed to be said now or else she would lose her nerve or convince herself what he had done was okay.

To her dismay, there wasn't so much as a stir on the other side of the door.

Barely taking a second to consider her action, Grace carefully opened the door and peeked inside. She couldn't remember a time she'd been inside Oliver's room. The closest she ever got was standing outside his door whenever she was taking a diction for him on the move. His room was large and definitely a suit. Hers technically was as well, though, she never considered it to be the way she had it set up. She had to walk in a bit a way before finding his bed where, of course, he was sound asleep. This was the first moment she stopped to think that maybe waking him wasn't a good idea. He seemed upset with her after her earlier request and she could tell he was struggling not to show it. And then again, she remembered why she was here. Because he'd completely violated Agatha's privacy.

"Oliver…?"

She said his name a couple times without getting a response. On the fourth or fifth time, she reached out to lightly shake his shoulder.

"Grace?" he said with a scratchy voice. "What are you doing in here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What time is it?"

"I-I don't know. I haven't been paying attention to the clock."

"If you don't mind, can this wait until tomorrow? We've had late nights almost every day this week. We're going to have another one tomorrow. I'm tired."

"If I don't talk to you now I never will. You can yell at me if you want, but I need you to answer me something."

With a grumble, he sat up knowing she was going to press her case until he gave in. Throwing the covers off and sleepily moving his feet to the floor, he asked, "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Grace readied herself for whatever his answer and/or reaction might be.

"Did you hire a detective to spy on Agatha?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you hire a detective to find things out about Agatha?"

"Yeah, a while ago," he answered as he fetched his robe. "Why?"

"So, you admit it."

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I?"

"How could you!"

Getting this drift this was to be a drawn-out discussion, he moved to the door with the intention of getting a cup of tea. "Calm down, Grace. I hired him before I knew you two were friends." Gesturing for her to step in from of him, he finished, "After all the things Annie said I had my buddy do a check on her. It wasn't a secret. I thought you knew."

Not moving from her spot, she replied, "If I did it didn't register. You freaked out Agatha. You don't hire a detective just so you can point out to people all the things they've done wrong."

Squinting his eyes, trying to make sense of all this through his sleepiness, Oliver asked, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Grace brought her nails to her teeth, an old nervous habit she'd picked up again in recent days. "I was on the phone with Agatha, telling her not to come to the party tomorrow. From there we got to talking and she said she could never come even with an invitation because you knew all these things about her."

"Like I said earlier," he said as he shut the door. "I'm trying to be supportive and give you the freedom to work things out with her despite my resentment towards her and the whole idea of you being chums with her, but you need to start facing the reality of it all. In the process of bettering herself or not, she is a very sick woman. You should hear the things in her file. I guarantee you'd feel the same way as I do about her if you read them."

"I refuse to read them. It's none of my business knowing what she's done unless she chooses to tell me."

"I'm not forcing you to read them."

"What were you planning to do with that information?"

"I was planning on using it as evidence to get her fired. She abused and neglected those children. You seem to be forgetting this. I needed evidence for a case. I couldn't go up to The Board of Orphans and say that one of the kids told me some stories about this woman and call it fact. I needed to know for sure. So I got the information I needed. I never expected all that happened to happen, though. All I care about is that she's out of that job and she is."

Grace shook her head. "I don't believe this."

"I'm not going to lie to you and say I didn't find out anything. Give me credit for admitting it."

"It's not what you know, it's the fact you're using it to judge her entire life before and after. I'm telling you she's working hard on herself."

"While I can believe that's her intention and maybe she's done a good job of it for now, people don't have a complete attitude adjustment in a matter of days."

"That's the thing. I believe it's something she's wanted for herself for a long time. Being in the orphanage wasn't good for her. Without that stress, she feels more relaxed. She seems to like her new job. She can do it, I know she can."

"Whether or not she does or doesn't I'm going to need more time before I can accept her. If I didn't know how much she meant to you I would insist you stop seeing her. It drives me mad thinking that she might be brainwashing you. It already seems like she has wiped your memory of all the horror she caused all three of us."

"She didn't. It's called forgiveness. As a matter of fact, she even said to me today that she knew a part of me would always be angry with her. I can admit that's true. I still see Annie at the top of that bridge whenever I close my eyes. But I can't walk around angry all the time. It's not healthy."

"I'm not suggesting you do. I'm saying you can't forget how people have hurt you and set yourself up for that hurt again. Will she ever come after Annie again? I doubt it, but there are more important things you should be focusing on right now."

"Such as?"

"Annie for starters. You should have seen how upset she looked when I told her you wouldn't be making it to the movies with us. We don't have a lot of free time and the minute you have a moment you've rushed out of the house for hours at a time. Annie misses you. What happened to what you said about taking care of her when you asked me to keep her?"

"Don't you dare imply that I'm neglecting her."

"That's not the word I would use. It's more like you're putting her second. And what about us?"

"We've been spending time together."

"Yeah, but we haven't been on a proper date. I would have loved to have taken you to dinner one of these evenings. It feels like rekindling your friendship with Miss Hannigan is more important than the start of our family."

"Family?"

"That's what we are, aren't we?"

Looking down at her feet, Grace said, "You and Annie are family."

"Maybe it's not in writing yet but she and I think of you as so."

"You do?"

"Of course."

"Oh… I don't know what to think. Why can't all of you be important to me?"

"Come here," Oliver said, holding out his hand.

Carefully, Grace walked over.

When her fingers touched his, he led her over to the large armchair by the fireplace. Sitting down first, he then pulled her onto his lap. "I'm not saying you have to kick Agatha to the curb. Yes, I admit your friendship with her leaves me unsettled, especially given how fast you're trusting her again after having gone your separate ways ten years ago and everything leading up to now. However, most of me does trust that you aren't like her. I just wish you weren't making her your top priority. I suppose that's why I got frustrated earlier when you were asking if she could come to the party. I really am frightened by the fact I'm considered a father now. I'm not used to that feeling anymore. I've been counting on you to help me through it. You know that first night we took Annie to the movies? You helped me and showed me how to get her into bed. I would never have known how to do that without you. I guess I'm okay with any of the fun stuff like movies and ice cream but nothing about actually caring for her. I'm afraid I'm going to screw her up."

Placing a hand on his cheek, Grace said, "There's nothing you can do to make her life worse than it already has been."

"And that's what's confusing me about you. On one hand, you know this, on the other you're forgetting who did this to her."

Squeezing his hands, Grace forced herself to admit, "I know what she did. I haven't forgotten. But I also haven't forgotten what good friends we were. I love you, Oliver, but what I have with you is very different than just being friends. Even before we became romantically involved. I wouldn't trade it for anything but it's been a long time since I've had a real friend outside the house. Plus, it's also been a long time since I've seen anyone from my past. My life and my heart are here one hundred percent, it's just that sometimes it's nice to go back. Was my time with Agatha the best time of my life? I can't say it was, but it wasn't a bad time. If I can go back to even a fraction of how it was… I don't know. It's felt kind of good. I didn't mean to disregard you and especially not Annie. I guess there's just not enough hours in the day. I promise I will first and foremost be here for you both."

"You love me?"

"…What?"

"You said you love me?"

Unconsciously halting her breaths, Grace replayed all that was said in her mind. When she realized she'd let those words slip, she brought her hands to her mouth.

"Oh no."

Oliver smiled, reaching to pull her arm away from her face. "Grace…"

"I know it's soon. I didn't mean to say it. I'm sorry. Please, there's no pressure. I won't be offended. I know this is new. I wasn't thinking. It's late. I should leave."

Securing his arm around her waist, he made sure she didn't stand. "Grace."

Meeting his eye only halfway, she replied, "Yes?"

He then brought his hand to her cheek, using his thumb to turn her chin and pull her in close. He kissed her softly before saying, "I love you, too."

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

With a happy and emotional sigh of relief, she flung her arms around him.


	36. Chapter 36

"Here's your pay, Agatha. I have to say I was skeptical taking you on. Glad to say I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Thank you," Agatha said with a genuine smile as opposed to the once forced with the customers.

Andy, her boss, handed her a small envelope with cash. Working under the table wasn't ideal, but it was a job in a fairly decent place. The cleanest? No. Friendliest? Enough.

It'd been a good week. Better than any she'd had in a long time. Withdrawals aside, nothing horrendous took place. She wasn't angry with Grace about the part, something that somewhat surprised her. That and the fact she hadn't seen or heard from her since their telephone call a few nights back. At first, there were feelings of resentment. It was happening all over again. She was more interested in her life away. Then she started to think, catching herself in this thought pattern that hadn't done her any good at all. Even if Grace did drift away, life wasn't too bad. Plus, being on better terms meant a door was open. It wouldn't be the exact same way it was before. Her energy was better spent on new people or at least a new environment.

"It won't be right away, but if you're planin' on stickin' around for a little while, I might be able to promise you some more hours in the future."

"That would be great," Agatha said as she tucked the envelope

"Don't get your hopes up just yet, though. If I need more help it'll be around Christmas. Haven't been able to predict the crowds much the past few years. People still seem to have some money to travel and see their families somehow. Good thing, too. Could be why I'm still in business."

"Yeah, whatever works, huh?"

"Been close to shutin' down a few times. My wife went and found herself a laundry job and that's how we made it."

By now, Agatha knew Andy was one to chat, but she was eager to go spend some of the money in her pocket. New clothes were a must. Not having a drink constantly under her nose brought to her attention the fact all of her dresses had the same stale smell that apparently no amount of washing was going to get rid of. It made her realize why that Mr. Bundles always looked so terrified of her. The stores wouldn't be open much longer today.

"That's good," she replied. At the same time, she couldn't deny herself a proper conversation after sitting in the dead quiet of her hotel room evening after evening.

Andy chatted on for a little while longer. Agatha listened for the most part but was pleased when she was finally able to leave. Checking her watch, she noticed she had about a half an hour before the shops closed. However, her plans changed as soon as she set foot outside the door.

"Agatha!"

Looking up, Grace saw Grace rushing towards her.

"Oh, hey, Grace. What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by the hotel but you weren't there. I figured you were at work."

"Yep, just got off."

"How was your day?"

Agatha shrugged. "Can't complain."

"Are you heading back to your room?"

"Actually," Agatha said as she glanced at her watch again, "I was just about to run and see about getting a couple new dresses. Don't think I'm being irresponsible, it's just that I was just paid and I-"

"You don't have to explain," Grace said, holding up a hand. "Those clothes are practically falling off of you."

"Do you want to come? I mean, it won't be all that much fun given the hour but beats sitting in a stuffy hotel room."

"Sure, but I'll have to head home after that."

As the two started walking, Grace continued. "I really came by to apologize again for everything that happened. You know, the party."

"Don't mention it. It's not an issue."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It all worked out how it was supposed to. From the article I read in the paper, it seemed to be a hit."

"Yes," Grace nodded. "It went very well, thank you."

"And you and Warbucks decided to go public?"

With a slight tint appearing on her cheeks, Grace replied, "Not officially, but I suppose so. It's not a secret, it's just not something we're shouting from the rooftops."

"Well, in any case, you look good together."

"You mean it?" Grace asked with a small smile.

"Sure."

"… He's really wonderful."

"I wouldn't know."

"Is something wrong?" Grace asked in response to Agatha's tone.

"No, I just thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"I do and don't I suppose. It's so new and different."

"Different I get, but new? You've been in relationships before."

"Yeah, but not like this. There's so much passion — and before you ask, no, not that kind of passion."

"Funny how you still know me," Agatha joked.

Rolling her eyes, Grace continued, "I didn't think I was in for any of that, especially not at my age."

"Ya know, I can't see Warbucks as a serious lover. He seems too… I dunno the word. Polished?"

Grace chuckled. "I don't think I'd use the word polished to describe him any time."

"You know what I mean."

"He's very different in private than he is to the public. There are so many rumors about how he mistreats his staff and how he fires people on a daily basis…"

"They aren't true?"

"Hardly. He hires a lot of temps. Unless they're slowing things down or in general a bad employee he hardly ever fires anybody. He has the most loyal staff you could ever imagine."

"Makes sense," Agatha said. "You're still there after all this time."

"And many people have been there longer."

"Funny how these things get around."

"I'll tell you… it's amazing how far out of their way people go to make a good person look bad. Oliver says that's when you know you're doing your job right."

"Makes sense, but even you have to admit it isn't hard sometimes."

"He's under a lot of pressure. I must say, though, since Annie's first couple of days I haven't seen him really lose his temper. I almost feel like I'm waiting for something to set him off."

"Probably'll happen."

Grace sighed, nodding in agreement. "I know."

Conversation lulled as they arrived at the store Agatha had been leading them to. As Grace was about to bring up the [a] conversation she'd had with Oliver a few nights back, she looked at the marquee and couldn't help but ask, "Is this where you want to get your dress from?"

"Sure… why?"

With a shrug, Grace answered, "Their patterns are pretty bold, don't you think?"

Agatha raised her eyes as she took a step back, gesturing to her attire. "Have you taken a good look at me? This is what I can afford. Anyway, what's wrong with wanting to stand out a little? In case you haven't noticed, I didn't fill out as nicely as you."

"I'm not saying you need to wear what I wear, I just think you should be finding something suitable for work. I can see you're not required to wear a uniform."

"Yeah, it's gotta be for work but there's no rule about the pattern, only the cut."

"Forget I said anything. I don't want to intrude."

It took everything inside of her not to say something back. Somehow resisting her natural responses, she simply gave a nod of her head before going inside.

. . .

They went their separate ways after shopping. Agatha was glad to have had a normal moment out. It'd been a long time. Anyone on the streets saw her and didn't see a desperate woman sneaking around. They saw some person out for a walk and doing some shopping with a friend. It felt good. She made some honest money, paid for a couple dresses with it, and now was on her way home to have a decent supper. So much could still happen ahead but it didn't change the fact that she was proud of herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had a moment like this. They didn't come often.

Her mood continued to grow brighter as she tried on her new clothes. They looked and smelled so fresh. The colors weren't as vibrant as she would have liked, however, they would do. Plus, they were suitable for work. It'd be nice to stop getting fringe and ruffles caught on counters and tables. All in all, today was good. Today made any moment of temptation worth fighting. Had anyone told her a month ago she'd be where she was now she would have laughed in their face.

The rate at which this all took place did concern her, however. Yes, all was fine now aside from long nights with cravings and lack of sleep. But other than the knowledge she **could** have a drink if she **really** wanted to, she did what she wanted to avoid in the first place which was quitting cold turkey. Opening the bottle to take a whiff of the scent must have been doing wonders after all… she hoped.

* * *

Grace took her time going to find Oliver once she was home. Instead, she went to find Annie. It was amazing how empty and quiet the house had become now that the other girls had all been adopted. Annie missed them all terribly. But Grace silently admitted she was glad everyone was getting settled in for good now. It made spending time with Annie much easier. Not that she didn't love the other children, but she knew they weren't hers to get attached to. She'd been lucky getting Oliver to agree to one child. Six more most definitely would have been pushing.

She felt bad for not telling Agatha that she wasn't going to be around so much for a little while. She seemed to be in such a good place. The last thing she wanted to do was start an argument. She knew it was a strange topic to bring up, but Oliver had taken a risk voicing his needs. Both of them were important to her, but Oliver was the one who'd been there for the last ten years. Not to mention the fact that, from the way things have been going, her name would be placed on the adoption Annie's adoption papers soon enough. Oliver was absolutely right. This time was family time. He was new to this and wanted her help. Quite frankly, this was what she wanted most of all. A family. An actual family. After giving up hope she finally had one.


	37. Chapter 37

As much as Grace loved spending time with Oliver (and working with him had been a much more pleasant experience as of late), she was glad when he finally had a day of meetings around the city. The morning of she rushed through most of her work and headed over to the diner at lunchtime. She'd even arranged for a couple of Annie's friends to come over to keep her occupied for the afternoon.

Agatha was happy when she saw Grace walk through the door. It'd been over a week since she last heard from her. A few nights back she'd almost called out of curiosity but ultimately thought better of it. If it was something bad she didn't want to know.

"Have a seat, Grace," Agatha said in a cheery tone after exchanging an awkward hello hug. "What'll ya have?"

"Oh, any kind of sandwich would be great. I've been wanting to stop by and try the food here. I'm glad I caught you while you are working."

Agatha shouted her order back to the kitchen before she half-joked, "Thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Of course I didn't. Things have been busy. Actually, that's partly what I want to talk to you about. What time do you get off? I figured I'd eat lunch and then do some errands until you're through."

"Not until five, I'm afraid. Unless I can get out of clean up early."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want you to do that. That's perfectly fine. I expected as much. I have plenty I can do around town for the time being."

"Are you sure?" Agatha asked

"Positive."

. . .

Time passed rather swiftly despite the fact Grace's errands took her less than an hour to complete. With a few hours to spare, she hailed a cab and did some shopping of her own. It occurred to her that aside from a handful of dresses, her everyday clothes consisted of business suits and nothing more. Oliver made frequent compliments whenever she wore her sundresses. With autumn right around the corner, she wanted to get ahead of the game and prepare her wardrobe for the cooler weather.

When 4:30 rolled around, Grace headed back toward the diner figuring if it was closed she could just wait around there while they locked up. This gave her the chance to meet Agatha's boss which gave her some comfort. She was worried Agatha had gotten into another bad situation. The place was all around pleasant despite its shabby appearance. It had been amusing to see the other customer's faces when she walked in. It made her realize the power of perspective. She thought with Agatha's choice in fabrics and styles she was settling for less, but standing next to everyone else in her tailored clothes, it reminded her just how bad things had become for most people.

Hungry once again, Grace offered to take Agatha out for an early dinner. Agatha agreed, though found herself mystified by how natural their recent association felt. It was almost as though everything that happened never took place… almost.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Agatha asked before taking a sip of water."

"Oh…" Grace said nervously. "It can wait until after we eat."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong."

"Then why can't you tell me now? We ain't talkin' about anything else."

"It's not bad, but it's not exactly a fun topic."

"Fun? Grace, I hate to break it to you, but other than things we did ten years ago, you and I have nothing in common."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Would you please just tell me?"

Grace nodded. "I'm sorry for not stopping by more."

"That's it?"

"No, there's more to it."

"Then get on with it," Agatha said along with a hand gesture.

"Oliver pointed out to me how little time I was spending with him and Annie. I know that sounds strange seeing as I work at home and I'm there more time than not, but it's a different kind of time. I missed a lot of things with Annie and her friends and both she and Oliver were disappointed with me."

"And?"

"And what?"

"I thought there was more."

Grace shook her head, slightly confused. "No, not really."

"I'm not expecting you to spend all your time with me. I like the company, but to tell you the truth, that's what I was most afraid of when this whole mess started."

"You were afraid I was going to come over all the time?"

"Well yeah, like a babysitter. You even said…? Well, never mind that part. It was a stupid fight. Believe it or not, I've been doing okay on my own."

"Have you really?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty shocked, actually. Kinda waiting to see how long it'll last."

"Don't think like that."

Agatha shrugged. "Gotta be realistic."

"Realistic doesn't have to mean pessimistic."

"Let's not start, okay? My point is that I'm good right now."

"I'm certainly glad to hear it. I do want to keep in touch, though. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. I guess I didn't want to admit it."

"I don't think I did either."

Not used to these kinds of conversations, Agatha cleared her throat before attempting to change the subject. "So… how are you and the billionaire doing?"

"Really well," she gave a shy smile.

"You think it's going somewhere?"

"I do."

"I thought he was a confirmed bachelor."

"So did I. Goodness, I am so glad I was wrong."

"Maybe this is a dumb question seeing as I just said me and you don't have any common ground, but what do you two find to talk about outside of work?"

"Lately it's been getting settled in with Annie and getting to know each other in a different light. I haven't thought much about it."

"Warbucks with a kid… shocked us all. What gave him the idea to take one in in the first place?"

"I suggested it. He's been, or was, getting a lot of negative press so I suggested a charitable gesture. When he asked what kind of gesture, bringing an orphan in was the first thing that came to my mind. I don't know why. It seemed unique. He wasn't too keen on the idea but agreed for the sake of brevity. Thinking back, I don't think he expected me to go through with it."

"Must've been a surprise to him," Agatha said.

Grace nodded, adding, "Especially when he realized I'd brought home a girl. He never specified what gender word for word. It was more implied. So it wasn't at the front of my mind to specify to The Board of Orphans. When they assumed I was looking for a girl, I wasn't quick to correct them."

"But why?"

"I suppose because I knew most of the responsibility would fall on me. I don't have much experience with boys."

Agatha chuckled. "Imagine if you had chosen a boy. We wouldn't be sitting here that's for damn sure."

"Things always work out," Grace smiled.

"Boy, I'll never forget the shock I felt when I realized who you were at the door."

"Likewise."

"… Any regrets?"

"Naturally some given the craziness around it. But I suppose if it all needed to happen for a greater good…"

"I'm… I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time in the beginning."

"I'm starting to realize it wasn't so much you as it was the alcohol," Grace said.

"Some of it was still me," Agatha admitted. "I was angry. Not just at you but everything."

"I know."

"You're not mad at me for that?"

Grace chuckled. "I can't be mad at you for being mad. And given everything, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"I don't know a lot about any kind of addiction but I can imagine it wasn't an easy task to wrap your mind around."

"It wasn't. And it isn't."

"There's something I've been wondering…" Grace's tone suddenly changed.

"What is it?"

"The timing of your decision… it was right about when I was telling you about the car accident."

"Yeah?"

"It seemed like that influenced your decision in a way. I was surprised you even remembered them, you know, as it had taken you a moment to recognize me."

"I can't remember their faces but I remember them around that one year."

"Anyway, it's confusing me. Was it them that influenced your decision, or was it the nature of the conversation?"

"I'm not sure," Agatha answered. "I guess more the nature. And guilt, probably."

"Guilt? What happened to them wasn't your fault."

"Oh, I know. I mean I was feeling guilty because I kept sayin' to you that you didn't know any real kind of pain."

"Oh, I see.'

"I am sorry for that. You might have a point saying things feel different for everyone. While I don't think I'd be devastated right now if I heard Rooster's jail cell went up in flames and I didn't grieve much more than my freedom when my parents went, I remember enough that family means everything to you. I don't know why but I kinda flashed on how that must've been to see. I can't really explain it. Somethin' in the eyes, I guess."

Grace nodded, looking down at her napkin. "It wasn't a great time in my life."

"I didn't think it was."

"I've been thinking about them a lot since then. I feel I should try to get in touch with Leia… you know, tell her all that's happened."

"Go for it," Agatha said, beginning to wish the heavy topic hadn't been brought up.

"I can't help but wonder how she'll react. Annie is around the same age Rosie was…"

"Oh."

Grace sighed, knowing she needed to get away from the topic herself. "I suppose I need to leave well enough alone."

"Maybe."

"Besides, I don't think Oliver can take one more thing right now."

"I thought you said you two are doing great?"

"We are," Grace said, "but he's nervous about being a father and what this means to his usual routine. I think as everything was going on at the same time he didn't feel it so much. Now that there's a sense of normalcy returning he's beginning to panic."

"What's he doing?"

"I honestly can't explain it. It's his mannerisms. He's gotten clumsy, that's the best I can say."

"Weird."

"I apologize, I don't mean to carry on like this."

"That's all right," Agatha said.

"Enough about me. How is work going? Your boss seems nice."

"Yeah, he is. He's been good to me."

"And the money's good?" Grace asked.

"It could be better but I'm not complaining. I'm just happy to have a job. And I know you had found on for me but it felt good to be able to find this one myself, ya know?"

"Yes, I understand."

"And also thanks for giving me a place to stay. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you…"

"Don't worry about it. Seems like it's been worth it."

"Thanks."

"When do you think you'll be able to get a place of your own? I'm not asking because the money is a problem. I'm curious."

"If I can find a decent rate maybe in a month or two? I thought it might be sooner but tips aren't what they used to be."

"That isn't bad."

"I think I might look for a room instead. What the hell am I going to do with an entire apartment? Given the times it might not be so humiliating."

"You could find a studio apartment."

"Yeah, I guess. We'll see. Whatever is cheapest."

"I'm just thinking if it's going to take a while to get you a place, why don't we start looking now?"

"What? By the time I can afford it, comfortably anyway, it'll be taken by someone else."

"No, no, what I mean is if I'm going to be paying nightly for a hotel anyways why don't I help out with your rent for a little while?"

"Oh, Grace, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It'll probably amount to less than the stay at the hotel if I'm being honest. The hotel isn't a problem if that's where you'd prefer to stay it's not a problem."

"Oh… I hadn't realized. How much are you spending anyways?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh gosh, that much?"

"Relax," Grace said, "it's not a fortune or even a small one. I have the money."

"You must be paid well."

"It's more a matter of being paid along with being provided most of my living necessities."

"Find me a job like that and I'll sign up in a heartbeat."

"I would if I could."

"I was joking. You would?"

"Of course."

"But I've been rotten to you."

"I don't like to hold a grudge."

"You have every right to, though."

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden. I've been thinking about it off and on. I'm glad things are getting different again, but why is it?"

"Because we're both trying?"

Agatha nodded before she continued. "Yeah, but you should have been running like hell a lot of times. Why did you waste your time coming back?"

"I'm not lying when I said you meant a lot to me. I miss having you as a friend. I know we'll never be able to recreate the old times, but who's to say we can't make new ones? We're different people now. That doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"I just don't wanna screw up your life. I mean, I'm not going to pretend I'm not still jealous of you. It's hard to see what a loser I turned out to be while you're on your way to becoming the wife of a billionaire."

"You're turning your life around. That's what counts. And you're not screwing up my life. I'm making my own decisions."

"Didn't you just say you have to focus on being home?"

"Yes, I did, but that doesn't mean I can't meet for lunch or dinner and talk on the phone."

"I guess."

"Are you upset with me?"

"No. I dunno. I'm being stupid. It's jealousy like I said."

"You don't have to be jealous. I'm here to help you, Agatha, honest."

"I hate owin' to people."

"You don't owe me a dime. I'm helping you because I want to. No one is pressuring me."

"But what if I start drinkin' again? It's not gonna help me any feelin' like my room or house or whatever will be taken from me because of my own damn weakness."

"While I'd be saddened to see you fall off the wagon I wouldn't punish you like that unless there were real reasons for it. I don't want to use that word, but you know what I mean."

"It's just a lot, that's all."

"As I said, the choice is yours. If you're more comfortable staying in a room on a day to day basis that's fine with me."

Agatha asked, "Can I think about it for a few days?"

"Of course. Here comes the waiter with our food. We can talk more about this later."

Agatha nodded to Grace as the waiter came with his tray and placed their meals in front of them.


	38. Chapter 38

Over the next few weeks, after a lot more discussion, Grace helped Agatha find a permanent place to stay. She gave in to a small apartment. While a single room would be more practical, the pressure of a houseful of people wasn't worth it. If Grace was willing to help, for now anyway, she would take it to keep up with this trend of independence. The rent wasn't too much more. The place could hardly be considered an apartment. It was a large room, a kitchenette, a bathroom, and a walk-in closet that could be converted into a bedroom if needed. However, Agatha chose to rough it on the sofa bed for a while as she got settled. Before purchasing new furniture she wanted to be sure to save up enough to cover rent for at least a month should anything happen to her job. There were no indications of such an event as of now, but she didn't need to learn the lesson of how things can change overnight ever again.

Her schedule wasn't consistent which, oddly enough, worked out as more of a blessing than a curse. Routine wasn't working out for her as it allowed her to expect when her cravings would be strong. Despite the fact all was going seemingly well in her life, the desire for a drink quietly grew stronger and stronger. She hadn't the faintest idea why. Grace came around once a week or so, speaking on the phone a couple of times in between. They'd had a recent argument over something that'd happened their years before, both remembering some situation differently than the other. By now it was water under the bridge. She'd become friendly with a handful of regulars at the diner so she wasn't lonely. Compared to her time at the orphanage, she couldn't remember a time she'd been this social. Everything else was going okay, too. Things could always be better, but after how she lived her life the past 10 years, she was doing fine.

Work had its up and downs, naturally. Rude customers were a given now and again, as well as customers who refused to pay. They were a bigger problem than anyone else. At first, Agatha sympathized. As time went on, she started noticing that a handful of these people were repeat offenders. They wore different clothes and hid their faces as much as they could. Thanks to her years with Rooster, she was able to quickly re-learn the mannerisms. Confrontation was never pretty but keeping the joint a place business rather than a charity gave her points with Andy. According to him, she was the first to stand up to these people. The other waitresses silently gave up their own pay to cover the losses. Perhaps being the one to call them out wasn't the greatest thing she could do for her appearance but in the long run it seemed to have benefits. Her resentment toward these people could be considered hypocritical given her past, however, she can honestly say she never pulled a stunt like this. And with the nearest soup kitchen around the block there wasn't any need. When it came down to it, she knew at least most of them had enough change tucked away in their pockets, they just wanted to spare the cost of a meal. At another time she might have thought this clever. Now being on the other end, she opened her eyes.

So with all the reassurances and progression she'd made… why couldn't she stop staring at that glass bottle?

September came around which kept Grace plenty busy as she got Annie started with school. While this didn't have an outright effect on Agatha, hearing stories of Annie's excitement and seeing Grace reciprocate only reminded her that she was the reason the child never received even a half-proper education. It reminded her she wasn't any better than those people who tried to get free meals or got their laughs from making lewd comments about her. She was capable and hurting people. Could she really pretend otherwise?

As if she wasn't struggling enough with her inner conflict, having a new customer come in and recognizing her from the papers back in July didn't help.

"You're that dame… I dunno the name. Not the one who went to jail. The oth'a one." He laughed, almost tauntingly.

"Clearly," Agatha said as she went about clearing nearest table from the bar where the rugged man sat.

"Come on," he said, "I don't mean nothin' by it. It ain't every day you meet someone who been in the papes."

Agatha shrugged, walking past the man and into the kitchen to clear away a stack of dirty plates. From there she could hear the man retelling the story to a couple of the other guys sitting around. One of them recalled the story while the other seemed completely lost. Though it wasn't her job this time of day, Agatha stayed as long as she could at the sink, scrubbing the dishes so hard they might have cracked. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't block out the man's words. He carried on and on as though he'd been the one to rescue Annie in some heroic feat. And when he got towards the end, saying 'that waiter girl' best be counting her blessings, she snapped.

Marching back into the dining area, Agatha approached the man, eyes never breaking their intense stare.

"What, did you write the article?"

The man looked amused. "Naw."

"You know the kid?"

"Nope."

"Then what's got you so hooked? Hell, I betcha no one who was actually there remembered every detail like you seem to have. You get your jollies from other people's nightmares?"

"Look who's talkin'," the man chortled, "the lady who sent them cops on a goose chase."

"So what if I did? At least I've done something exciting in my lifetime, not readin' about it in the newspaper. Who memorizes those stories? How pathetic."

Amusement left the man's eyes as he adjusted himself in his seat. "You're callin' me pathetic? I ain't kidnappin' kiddos for a lousy buck."

"You wouldn't have the brains to do it."

The others in the room grew quiet.

"Ah, yeah?"

"What right do you have to come in here and start airing my dirty laundry to all these people? It happened months ago, I ain't where I was then. You got that?"

"Ain't airing no dirty laundry if them peoples already seen it."

"I'm not denying what I did. Ask me any question and I'll answer with the truth."

"Then what're you yappin' for?"

"Because you came in here and started talkin' about me like I'm the scum of the earth. Like I'm some dumb kid not worth the dust in your filthy pockets. Might'a been true once but not now. I ain't taking any crap from some loser who's got nothin' better to do than retell old news."

"'Ey, 'ey… you gotta familia'ize yourself with them rich folks lives. Never know when youse gotta knows these things. How's you ever gonna make it to the top?"

"The top of what?" Agatha laughed. "The sausage on your plate has more potential in this world than you ever will."

"Agatha…"

Agatha stiffened at the sound of Andy's voice coming from behind her. Slowly, she turned around, waiting for him to continue.

"What is going on here? People come here to enjoy a meal, not be insulted."

"It's okay, mister," the man said raising a hand in the air. "Can't expect nothin' more from them hardened crim'nals."

Whipping around again, Agatha yelled, "That's it!" Her hand balled into a fist, she took a mighty swing at the man, watching him fall to the floor after the impact.

The satisfaction in herself was short-lived, however. Seconds later she felt another man's firm grip on her arms while Andy and the rest of the patrons circled the man on the ground. Coming out of what she could only describe as a semi-conscious blackout, she became painfully aware of what she'd done.

Turning her head to look at whoever kept her in his hold, she saw a mix of anger and concern. She then looked at Andy as he helped the man she'd stuck to his feet.

"I am so sorry, sir," Andy said to the man he'd never address so formally had it not been for what transpired. "I will get you some ice right away."

The man rubbed his jaw, clearly stunned by Agatha's strength.

Agatha tried to speak — tried to apologize for the sake of her job. But she couldn't form the words. Despite the regret she now felt, she couldn't give this man a pass. Her whole life had been filled with people like him. Now, for whatever reason, she was bothered by the hurtful words. And yet, her reaction only proved those words true. In a single second, she alienated everybody in the room. The regulars, the newcomers, and her boss. She'd been given a chance and she blew it. Why did she expect otherwise?

Andy returned with the ice. After apologizing several more times, offering a few free meals, and making sure the man was stabilized, his furious gaze found its way to Agatha. She hadn't moved an inch since being pulled back. It wasn't until now she wondered why the other man hadn't let go seeing as she didn't put up a struggle.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Agatha shut her eyes for a brief moment. _Say it now_ , she told herself. _Say it now and say it sincere if you want a prayer_. But her mouth remained closed as she looked into the cold stare before her. Half a minute passed and she knew she wouldn't be free until she uttered the words everyone wanted to here. The rugged man himself cast his eyes upon her after some time, dumbfounded by her silence.

So Agatha did all she knew she could do. With one great yank of her arms, she set herself loose. Now with a sudden rush of emotion, she forced herself to choke out one statement before running out the door.

"I quit."


	39. Chapter 39

**Yet again I apologize for disappearing. I have several chapters typed up and waiting to be posted. This story took on a life of its own and I wasn't sure how much I liked it. I've decided to go along with it as it's been quite some time (years) since this story has started and I would love to shift my energy to other stories. (The Annie ideas never end!)**

* * *

Agatha didn't slow her pace until she was well away from the diner. What had she done? Where did this flash of pure anger come from? It frightened her. Not only because it proved her lack of self-control, something that made going home dangerous, but also the realization of her own strength. If she could knock down a man twice her size, what must have her blows to the children felt like? After all this time alone with her thought, it was enough to make her sick. And she nearly was a few times.

She kept walking straight. Going home wasn't an option, it felt. While she didn't trust herself with that bottle, she also feared someone from the diner would come and find her. The last thing she needed today was to go back to the police station.

When passing phone booths, she felt an inclination to call Grace. Should anything more come of this situation, she wanted to be sure she got her side of the story said before the commotion. At the same time, she feared what she may think. They'd been doing well these last few weeks. Hardly any arguments or disagreements at all. True, it meant holding her tongue quite a bit but it seemed to be paying off. Now was not the time for the tension to start up again. Though she knew by now things would never be 'normal' or as they were in the past, they were someplace new. They were friends again. Perhaps not close friends, but friends in the least. She needed that friendship right now. Telling her of the outburst and the strong need for a drink could only ruin things. Then again, hiding hadn't gotten her far. Maybe it was better to tell her the truth now before she showed up on her doorstep reeking of gin.

At the next booth, she dug in her pocket for some change. Fortunately, she'd left the diner still wearing her apron. Waiting to be connected was nerve-wracking. If Oliver answered she'd have to hang up. He'd probably recognize her voice and she didn't have to wait and see how unsteady it would be. The last thing she needed was for him to get involved. It was bad enough Grace had to know.

A man answered, however, it didn't sound like Oliver. Relieved, she was able to relax enough to ask for Grace. When she picked up, Agatha nearly broke down into tears.

"I need to talk to you," she said. "I know you're busy but I need to talk to you. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"What's the matter?" Grace asked with much concern in her voice.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone. I need to see you. Please."

"Of course, Agatha. I'll be right over."

"No, not at the apartment. Somewhere else."

"How come? What's going on?"

"I already said I don't wanna tell you over the phone."

"Are you in trouble? You're being awfully vague."

"Yes and no," Agatha answered. "I'm not in danger if that's what you mean."

"Where do you want me to meet you?"

"… I dunno."

"A restaurant?"

"No. I don't want an audience."

"Oliver isn't home today and Annie is at school. You're welcome to come here."

"No. I don't wanna be there."

"Then I don't know what you want me to do."

"I know, I know. Okay, uh, how about the park."

"Fine, I'll be right there. Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know, I guess. I just need to talk to you."

Grace finished by saying, "Go straight there. I won't be more than ten minutes."

. . .

Grace beat Agatha to the park causing concern in her as she had no idea where she'd called from. It occurred to her they hadn't said where in the park to meet, either. She kept a watchful eye and kept track of the time. Another ten minutes passed and she knew she couldn't sit still any longer. Moving from her spot by the gates, she began making her way to the other end of the park. Never before had she scaled the place as quickly as today. Naturally, when she got back to where she started, Agatha was waiting there anxious as ever.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I waited here a while," Grace said. "I thought maybe you came from the other way."

"Whatever. I need to talk to you."

"I know you do… good heavens, you're shaking. Let's go find a place to sit."

Grace reached to touch her shoulder but Agatha yanked herself away. "No. I don't want to sit."

"All right, Agatha. Tell me what's going on and tell me now."

Moving away from the gate enough that anyone passing by would be less likely to notice, Agatha said, "I did something bad."

"You drank?"

"No, but I wanna."

"I kind of figured. What I don't understand is how this has upset you this much all of a sudden. Unless you've been keeping quiet."

"I have been but that's not what the problem is."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Work… I kinda quit."

"Oh no, how come?"

"See, this is the part where I screwed up…"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you did."

"…I punched a guy."

Bringing a hand to her face, Grace said, "Gracious…"

"That's it? That's all you're gonna say?"

Taking a breath, she continued. "Who was it and why did you punch him?"

"Some random creep who came into the diner. For whatever reason, he remembered all that happened with Annie and Rooster and recognized me. I didn't even know my picture was printed. What kind of a deadbeat remembers somethin' like that? It wasn't a national tragedy. But he didn't just remember. The bastard carried on as if it was the story of the century. I snapped. I thought I was doin' okay."

"Agatha…"

"I know, it was stupid but if you were me you would'a done the same thing."

"You mustn't let other people's words mean so much. If you ask me he has problems of his own."

"That don't matter," Agatha said, feeling her breaths coming faster with each sentence. "You try havin' all your faults become the butt of some creep's jokes. I had friends there. My boss was there. I ain't kept no secrets but I still don't need to sit through that."

"And you shouldn't have to. But hitting the man didn't solve anything, did it?"

"No. It turned everything to crap again. But it felt so good. But I also scared myself."

Grace shook her head. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Don't tell me anything. I just had to tell you before you found out from the cops or something."

"You haven't run away from them, have you?"

"No," Agatha answered. "But I'm afraid they'll come after me. I didn't want to go home."

"Well, I don't suppose they will unless you mutilated the man. Brawls aren't uncommon."

"It'd be just my luck."

"Don't let this setback destroy how far you've come. We all have moments of anger and hurt."

"Maybe, but not all of us lose it like I did."

"You didn't kill him."

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks. I feel so much better."

"Don't start that. You know what I mean."

"I want a drink, Grace."

"From what you said it sounds like this might be contributing."

"No kidding."

"I know things look dark right now but they will get better. You'll get through it."

"Save it. Say that positive crap all ya want, it's not going to convince me."

"Then what do you want me to say."

"Nothing. Lock me up or something. Or say it's okay for me to have one drink. Could it do any harm?"

"One drink, no. What happens after that? You won't want another? You won't decide a drink is fine whenever the going gets tough?"

"I haven't had a drink every time something lousy happens. I've come home plenty of days feeling like scum. I'm saying now. I don't have a job or hope of getting one. This is all I have."

"You have much more."

"I saved that bottle knowing this day would come sooner or later. One sip. Come home with me and let me have a sip."

"No, Agatha," Grace said, grabbing hold of Agatha's arms to keep her still. "One sip or one bottle alcohol is not the solution. You asked for my help and now you're getting it. Obviously, there's a part inside you that doesn't want a drink. Every other sense might but you know it will only lead to trouble. The only thing a drink will solve is whatever it is about it you're craving. Starting tomorrow with a hangover will only make matters worse."

"Please, Grace, please."

Realizing people were starting to look their way, Grace made sure she had a firm hold on Agatha and gave her a yank towards the gate.

"Where the hell are we going?" Agatha asked through tears.

"I'm taking you to the mansion."

"The hell you are!" She tried to pull away but Grace proved stronger. At least more determined.

"It's clear you can't be alone right now and I can't stand here all day having a back and forth with you."

"Fine," Agatha said, surrendering her struggle as they continued to walk. "I won't last there anyway. Your precious Warbucks will kick my ass back to the streets the minute he sees me."

"I told you he's not home."

"Annie will be. You wouldn't do anything to upset her."

"Annie once asked me to help you and now I am."

"You're bluffing."

"I'm fudging. She wanted me to help you stop beating her friends. Now we're going to make sure you don't hurt anyone else — including yourself."

This struck a chord. "I knew it!" Agatha cried. "You are ashamed of me."

"You're not going to hear anything I have to say while you're in this frame of mind. We are going back to the mansion. I will have someone send up a cup of tea and you are going to take a nap. Oliver and Annie are not your concern. If you're so worried a policeman is after you, you will cooperate with me. After you've rested and had time to process all of this then we can start figuring out where to go from there."

Unable to speak, Agatha kept walking. She couldn't think straight anymore. Her initial need to talk somehow spiraled into some kind of a panic attack. It got to the point where she couldn't make out the faces of the people walking by. All she knew was that they were watching her. Watching her and thinking no better than that awful man at the diner.


	40. Chapter 40

Grace shut the door to Agatha's guest room, sending up a prayer of thanks for helping her finally settle down. She worried about leaving her alone. Even though she appeared to be headed for sleep she couldn't be too careful. While she had every intention of telling Oliver she was here as soon as he returned home, she needed to be sure Agatha didn't get to him first.

Several staff members knew Agatha was here. It was impossible for them not to. Her nervous breakdown hadn't calmed any which caused quite a scene. They agreed not to make mention to Oliver, however, Drake sternly warned not to delay this task. The same went for Annie. Grace wasn't sure who she should tell first. Chances were that Oliver would order her out of the house and Annie would never need to know. On the other hand, if Annie did not approve, there was no reason to tell Oliver. She opted for the later, knowing Annie wouldn't be quite as harsh with her disapproval. Plus, she came home from school not long after she'd come downstairs.

"Look, Miss Farrell!" Annie ran up to Grace in excitement, holding a piece of paper over her head. "I got an A on my spelling test! I got all of them right! I knew I was a good spelling, I just knew it!"

Grace smiled as she looked over the paper that was handed to her. "So you did!"

"You should have seen the look on that creep Billy Nesson's face. He couldn't believe it."

Grace internally rolled her eyes at the mention of the boy's name. Annie first made mention of him a few days prior, telling her and Oliver that he was always making fun of her hair and her past. Deciding not to get into it now, Grace just smiled. "I'm very proud of you, Annie."

"I can't wait to show Daddy Warbucks! Is he home yet?"

"Not yet, dear."

"When will he be?"

"Not until much later this evening," Grace answered. "But if you're not still awake when he gets here you will be able to tell him all about it in the morning."

"I don't wanna wait," Annie whined.

"I know… but seeing as you must… there's something I need to talk to you about."

Noticing the serious change in Grace's voice, Annie questioned, "What about?"

"Let's have Drake bring us some tea and lemonade on the terrace, hmm? Not many more days left in the year where it will be nice enough to do that."

Annie nodded, suddenly worried about whatever they needed to discuss.

Outside, Grace stalled as much as she could. How was she going to begin to tell her the woman who used to beat and starve her was sleeping upstairs? For the first time, she truly realized how twisted her association with Agatha was. Their past didn't matter. Not when her entire world was sitting across from her.

"Annie… I have to confess something."

"What is it, Miss Farrell?"

Taking a deep breath, Grace began. "I know it wasn't right for me to do so without talking to you first and I feel just awful about it. I really do. And I know your father will have my head for it…" She paused, looking up at Annie who was staring back at her with a look of confusion and concern. Knowing she couldn't put it off any longer, she finished. "Miss Hannigan is upstairs."

Annie turned and looked back at the house, then back at Grace. "She is?"

"Yes… You know I've been to see her off and on. I don't really know how to explain it, but you know how she… used to drink?" How inappropriate talking about this with a ten-year-old felt, she thought.

"Yeah?"

"She's been trying to stop — and she's been doing well. Up… up until today, that is. Something happened at her new job and she's not handling it well."

"So… she's drunk again?"

"No. That's why I brought her here. I didn't know what else to do, but I knew I couldn't leave her alone. I panicked. But say the word and I will tell her to leave. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home. Not for a minute."

Annie was quiet a moment, pondering all that Grace said. When she spoke, her words surprised the woman. "I think she should stay."

"You do?"

Annie nodded as she continued. "She did try and keep her brother from hurtin' me. Even though it was kinda her fault he was after me in the first place."

"But she was so awful to you…"

"I know, but you said she used to be your friend. She can't be all bad. You're the nicest person I've ever met. Miss Hannigan might be the meanest but I guess there's a reason. Well, not the meanest. Her brother was worse. His girlfriend, too."

Grace's jaw nearly dropped. "I don't know what to say."

"Why?"

"Because that was a very mature answer."

Annie sighed. "Miss Hannigan was pretty awful to us, but it was usually because we did somethin'. Not always, and not usually things we should'a been beat for… It still could'a been worse. We weren't the only orphans hurt. It happens lots of places. Pepper was in three and most of the other girls had been in at least one other before meeting Miss Hannigan. Boys get it worse than us girls."

Grace felt tears stinging her eyes at these thoughts. "That sounds terrible."

"That's life in an orphanage."

"It isn't right."

Annie stood, now finished with her lemonade. "Not many people pay attention. They're more worried about their own kids."

As true as she knew this was, Grace didn't want to believe it. Annie started to go back inside, but she called after her. "What about Miss Hannigan?"

"I don't care that she's here as long as she ain't mad at me or somethin'." A small smirk appeared on the child's face. "I'm more worried about what Daddy's gonna do to you when you tell him."

* * *

Grace couldn't shake her conversation with Annie the rest of the day. At dinner, Annie acted as though nothing was said which didn't come as much surprise. She found it hard to believe Annie could be this forgiving towards Agatha, but then again, she'd done the same more or less. What worried her, though, was knowing that if she had this much trouble believing Annie's reaction, Oliver would be ten times worse.

After they ate, Annie went upstairs to finish her homework while Grace brought dinner to Agatha. She was still asleep when she went in which brought some relief. She only hoped she'd sleep through the night or that she would stay put until she came in to check on her again. She had to wonder how well she'd been sleeping lately to be out for so many hours. Then again, the events of today and whatever led up to them must have worn her out.

Oliver's car didn't pull up until after ten, later than expected. This wouldn't help his mood at all, Grace knew. She started making excuses in her mind why she should wait to tell him about Agatha. He wouldn't hear her out tonight. He was probably stressed enough as it was. One day couldn't hurt… Agatha was in a separate wing of the house. There's no chance they would cross paths. Alas, she knew the longer she put it off the more difficult it would be to tell him. Besides, Annie knew. The last thing she wanted was for her to have to witness Oliver's reaction. And the longer she waited, the longer she had to admit her dishonesty.

She didn't meet him at the door needing all the time she could to formulate a way to tell him. He would likely come to the office straight away, so she waited there. She went back and forth between his chair and pacing the room. Five minutes later he appeared. Grace froze.

"Hello, Oliver."

"What a hellish day," he said walking past her to set his briefcase behind his desk. "Why I let anyone in charge of anything I'll never know. Nobody understands that when times are tough you put your nose to the grindstone more than ever before. If they did maybe the factories wouldn't be such a mess."

Just as expected, Grace thought with a quick prayer for strength. But just as she anticipated a rant, his mood suddenly changed. He walked up to her his arms extended, pulling her waist close to him.

"I have wanted nothing more than to come home to you all day." His arms wrapped around her and kissed her soundly.

Enraptured in this embrace, kissing him back with equal enthusiasm, Grace nearly forgot she had something to tell him. Now she almost wished for his sour mood to return so she wouldn't have to ruin what was promising to be an affectionate evening. Though it pained her, she pulled away. "Oliver, I need to talk to you."

"Did anything catch fire?"

Eyebrow raised, she answered, "No."

"Then it can wait," he said, moving to kiss her neck.

Once more, Grace felt herself surrendering to him but quickly snapped out of it, knowing she could not in good conscious stand here with him with what she had to say. She stepped back, moving out of reach before he could take hold of her again.

"I'm afraid it can't wait."

He didn't want to admit it, but he heard the seriousness in her voice. "What's going on?"

Grace took a shaky breath and began. "I have something to tell you… and I know you're not going to be happy with it."

"What is it?"

"Now, hear me out. I only did this as a last resort. I didn't know where else to turn. Maybe if you'd been here I could have come to you but I panicked. Everything was so out of control."

"You're making me nervous," Oliver said. "What happened?"

"Agatha… she's upstairs."

Oliver didn't speak right away. When he did, his voice was surprisingly calm. "She's upstairs? _Here_?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell is she in this house? And without my permission."

"What was I going to do, call all over to track you down?"

"I don't want her in this house, Grace!" Now his voice began to rise.

"Please, I told you to hear me out."

"There's nothing to hear out. I've made it clear many times that I don't want anything to do with her. I don't want anyone in this house to have anything to do with her."

"Oliver, please listen! I didn't have a choice."

"The hell you did."

"I couldn't leave her alone! She called me and asked me to meet her. She got into a scuffle at her job and if she went home she was going to drink."

"Then let her! Don't bring her here and make it our problem. If she wants to drink let her drink!"

"After she's worked so hard to quit?"

"I don't give a damn if she quits or not as long as she's far away. Now you've brought her into my home? Putting my daughter in danger?"

Ignoring the part about Annie, she said, "It's my home, too."

"Do you pay the bills? Do you pay me rent?"

Grace stopped, unsure if she'd heard his words correctly.

"Well, do you?" he repeated.

Grace stood still, only moving to shake her head. "I knew you were going to react poorly but this is by far worse than anything I expected."

"If you knew all along it would upset me why do it in the first place?"

"Because I still believed you had a heart. Not only are you robbing Agatha of any shred of human dignity, but you're also minimizing my place in this house."

"You are my employee! I provide your salary and your housing. That doesn't give you the right to bring reckless drunks onto my property. I don't care if you were friends with her or not, I want her out of here. Do you understand?"

There was no keeping back her tears or the fast breaths that bellowed from her lungs. She couldn't speak. With all her might she tried to scream at him, yell at him… something to let him know of the hurt he'd caused. But her breathing was too erratic. She knew she had to leave the room but refused to give him the satisfaction of the final word. She looked at the desk to her right. Eying the phone, she grabbed it in a flash and threw it at him. The second it left her hands she ran from the room. The last thing she remembered was hearing him howl as the phone hit him and then the floor with a few clangs of the ringer.


	41. Chapter 41

Grace went straight to Agatha's room. It would take Oliver a while to find her there. Accidentally slamming the door behind her and making a loud noise with the latch, Agatha jumped.

"What the hell are you tryin' to do to me?" Agatha asked. She'd been awake for about an hour now but hadn't seen or heard Grace coming. "I'm still here, relax."

Grace turned around, not bothering to hide her tear-riddled face.

"My… what the hell happened to you?"

Grace shook her head, still unable to speak and out of breath from running up three flights of stairs. She walked over to the bed and laid down, suddenly feeling dizzy.

Agatha rushed to her side in concern. It wasn't hard to guess what had upset her. However, while she remembered Grace to be dramatic, she wasn't this dramatic. "Tell me what happened?"

She shook her head again, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Is it Warbucks?"

Grace nodded.

"Obviously, he's mad."

Another nod.

"You expected as much. Why are you such a wreck?"

It was really only a matter of time before some kind of meltdown occurred. Between all that happened and had been happening with Annie, Agatha, and Oliver, it was surprising Grace hadn't collapsed sooner. She just never expected the moment to be so telling of her relationship with Oliver. It was too much to process on top of her concern for Agatha.

Able to begin catching her breath, Grace sat up, resting her head against the backboard. Running her hands over her eyes, she finally spoke. "I told him."

"No kidding," Agatha said with a roll of her eyes.

"I knew I was getting into deep waters with him but I never expected this."

"Never expected what?" she asked, irritation growing.

"He called me his employee."

"Oh no! How could he? You've only worked for him ten years!"

Normally Grace would ignore this kind of sarcasm, but right now, it only made for more tears. "There's more to it. He told me that I have no right to bring you into his home."

"Not surprised."

"Listen to me! He spoke to me as if I were nothing. I'm not just his employee anymore. At least that's what I thought. It only took him two minutes from hugging and kissing me to telling me I have no rights because I don't pay rent."

"I'm sorry, kid."

"I loved him… and he said he loved me. This isn't love."

Agatha stood up feeling as though she was going to gag. "Oh, please."

"What?"

"This ain't some radio romance."

"I didn't say it was," Grace sniffed.

"'I loved him, he loved me'…" Agatha mocked. "Welcome to men."

"That's not fair!"

"Of course it ain't fair. That's life." Agatha wandered into the bathroom and came back with a tissue. Handing it to Grace, she sat next to her. "Sweetie, I'm going to tell you the truth."

"What?" Grace question as she dried her eyes.

"Men are idiots."

"What's your point?"

"That is my point. Men are idiots. Always were and always will be. They show their stupidity in different ways. That's how they trick ya."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"It's not supposed to."

"So I'm just supposed to accept this?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what? I do wish you would get to the point."

"Depends how important men are to you. Take me. I've dated every kind of creep you can imagine. I didn't have the patience for a single one of them. So I never committed myself. Yeah, it would be nice to have a man around sometimes but they only cause me stress. I don't need that stress. You? I imagine you'll go back to him."

"I'm not so sure at the moment."

"Give it a few hours."

Grace sighed. "I will be the perfect fool if I do. I know it was a heated moment but his words came from somewhere. I never saw it coming. I've spent years learning his every mood. I should have known he wasn't capable of any kind of intimate relationship."

"If you had more experience you'd know you got it pretty good."

"That's not the point. The point is that he still sees me as someone who works for him. Meanwhile, I've stopped seeing him as my boss. If he and I don't work out that's it for me here. I lose my job, I lose Annie, and I lose what I thought I had with him."

Putting an arm around her, Agatha said, "Maybe bittersweet, but you got me."

A small smile appeared on Grace's lips. "Thank you."

"But knowin' you and your luck it'll all be water under the bridge in no time."

"I wouldn't call it luck?"

"Look, I ain't the guy's biggest fan, but hear him out. If he knows what's good for him he'll start kissing the ground you walk on."

Grace chuckled, amused at the absurd image. "Never. He's too proud."

"Which brings me right back to the moral of the story: Men are idiots."

"It definitely seems to be the common theme today."

Agatha's demeanor changed, knowing exactly what Grace was implying. She stood again, moving to the other side of the room where she'd moved her dinner tray.

"How are you doing?" Grace asked. "I feel terrible coming in here like this when last we spoke you were no better off."

"Better. Let's leave it at that."

"Do you still want…"

"Yep."

"I'm so sorry."

"Again, that's life."

"No, I mean for thinking my problems are so terrible when you're here struggling with something as horrid as an addiction. Gosh… how insensitive of me to talk about the future of my career…"

"Forget about it. It's different."

"No, it's not. You need the money more than I do."

Turning around to face her again, Agatha said, "This is gonna turn into a back and forth between us. Let's quit while we're ahead."

Grace nodded.

"So… what do we do know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Warbucks wants me out. I should probably leave."

"I should probably leave, too."

"He probably didn't mean the part about you."

"Maybe, maybe not… but I don't want to risk seeing him right now."

"Just ignore him."

"That's easier said than done."

"Are you really that weak?"

"No," Grace said before clearing her throat. "I should have mentioned one more thing…"

"What?"

"I was so angry with him… so hurt. I kind of let my temper get the better of me, too."

"What did you do?"

"I threw the telephone at him…"

Agatha couldn't contain her amusement. "Ah, never knew ya had it in ya!"

"This isn't something to celebrate."

"Hey, sure it is. Every gal's gotta let a man have it once in a while."

"Like you did today?"

"Absolutely. I have no regrets hitting him. He was asking for it. I regret having witnesses. But I'll betcha he'll be a bit more careful next time he harasses somebody."

"At least you had a good reason for hauling off. Mine was nothing short of a temper tantrum."

Agatha sighed. "If it weren't for dealing with me you might'a handled it better. Hell, if it weren't for me you wouldn't've argued in the first place."

"While that's true, I suppose I also have to be grateful."

"Grateful?"

"It's better to know his thinking now. What if we were to marry? I don't want to be a year in, carrying his child and discovering that I have a set of rules I have to obey. I wish I could explain his tone. He made me feel like I should be counting my blessings to be allowed in his home."

"Dump him then."

"I have Annie to consider. I can't leave her now… but it frightens me how easily I can be pushed to the side. Even if all he said was out of anger, he knows what to say to make me do whatever he wants."

"Again, I have to stick my tongue out to that."

"Think what you want. Annie means a lot to me and I think when it comes down to it I'd rather be stuck with a man with that logic than be apart. Or I'd rather push through the awkwardness of going back to his employee."

"So what, you're just gonna give up your entire life for one kid?"

"Yes. And it's not forever. She has to grow up sometime. Things will be different then."

Agatha shook her head. "You're talking nonsense, but I guess that's 'cause we're different people."

"I need to not think any more about it. Nothing's going to be resolved in this frame of mind. Besides, we need to figure out what you're going to do about your job."

"I ain't going back there if that's your question."

"Did you formerly quit?" Grace asked.

"I said I quit and I left. It's not gonna get any more formal than that."

"Don't you need to collect your final paycheck?"

"He paid me cash. Gonna guess he ain't givin' it to me, either. Not worth being chewed out."

"Oh, Agatha…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm an idiot."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Foolish," Agatha correct.

"That's better."

Agatha sat down in one of the seats by the window across from the bed where Grace still sat. She was quiet for a couple minutes. Grace was pleased to have a break from speaking as well. While she'd calmed down quite a bit, she was still feeling uneasy and dizzy. After a while, she got up to get a drink of what. When she came back, Agatha was slumped down in her chair.

"I really liked that job, Grace. I mean, it wasn't great. It was boring and smelly work but I was doing it. I was getting things figured out for the first time in years and I blew it."

"I know," Grace said, walking over to the sitting area. "But things will look up again."

"How can you be so sure?

"Because you'll make them. And I'll help you."

"Do you know how concerning it is to know you can go nuts in a matter of seconds?"

"I do now."

"Couples are supposed to fight. Believe me, you'll throw worse things than a phone at some point."

"So should I surrender here and now because of that possibility?"

Agatha's brow furrowed as she looked up. "Weren't you just saying you didn't know if you could go back?"

"I know, I know. It's easier to give advice than to take it."

With a small smile, Agatha rolled her eyes. "True."

"You're not going to like it, but you are going to have to face your boss sometime. I don't agree with how either of you are handling business but he took a chance on you, assuming he knows your history, and you owe that much to him."

Agatha scoffed. "If he didn't before he does now. I'm not apologizing to him."

"You need to at least apologize for doing it in front of customers. You have to admit that wasn't appropriate."

"Which is what I mean by how unsettling it is to know I have such a violent streak in me. You flipped out because of an argument. I have a history. You can't let me off the hook for what I did to those kids in the orphanage."

"No, I can't. But you will be happy to know that Annie isn't holding any ill feeling toward you."

"All my problems are solved."

"Knock it off," Grace said. "I mean it. Has she forgiven you? I can't say. I don't know if she can. But when I told her you were here she didn't flinch. She knows, and these are her words, that you can't be all bad. She even said she knows other kids had it worse."

"But I still hurt them."

"Can't you at least find a little bit of comfort knowing someone you hurt isn't holding a grudge. Especially when that someone is a little girl?"

"It's more embarrassing than anything."

"My point is that you can't give up without talking to him. Your alternative is to take the cleaning job I found for you."

"…I'll have to think about that."

"You'd really rather do a job you hate than talk to the guy? He seemed perfectly nice when I met him."

"He is nice. Doesn't mean he's stupid. He's not gonna keep someone on who can't control her fists."

"If he heard him antagonizing you he might be more understanding."

Bringing her hands to her temples, Agatha said, "I can't even remember anymore. It's all blurred together."

"Don't make any decisions tonight… but please consider it?"

"Only if you consider talking to Warbucks."

"Why do you care if I'm involved with him or not? You said yourself men are idiots and not worth your stress."

"Yeah, but I'm fine alone. I don't need that whole wife thing. You can't argue me on the fact I wouldn't be good at it. You clearly want it if you're going to give up everything for a kid you met, what, two months ago? You just gotta fights and not let him get away with controlling you. Seems to me you're off to a good start."

"It wasn't the most productive decision. Chances are he doesn't even realize what he said. He can be kind of oblivious."

"Idiotic is the word you're looking for."

"Maybe, but I'd rather not get hung up on that just yet."

"Maybe I'll see how it turns out when you talk to him. Then I'll decide."

"That's not fair."

"You wanna talk fair? When this is over you're gonna get one hell of a makeup kiss. Me? I'll get grease stains on my dress and a slap on the wrist if I'm lucky."

A blush briefly appeared on Grace's cheeks. Soon it disappeared. It bothered her she could still think of Oliver in a romantic way — and so soon after their argument. How could she let herself approve of his presumed power over her? Or was she overreacting? "I'll help you in any way I can."

"I'd offer the same but your fellow wants me dead."

She couldn't deny that at the moment. Standing up, Grace said, "Mind if we go to your place for the night? I could use the space."

Agatha shrugged. "You're payin' for it."

Grace started for the door, Agatha not far behind. "Let's try not to make a lot of noise. I don't want to run into Oliver. I've hardly yelled at him. I don't want to know what his response will be to me until he's had a good amount of time to calm down.


	42. Chapter 42

Agatha and Grace only made it down the first flight of stairs before being noticed by somebody. Much to both of their chagrin, that somebody was Oliver.

"Out of my house," Oliver said in Agatha's direction. He didn't yell which made Grace nervous.

"I'm doing just that," Agatha replied.

"And you're staying here." He turned to Grace, grabbing her wrist in the process. "We aren't finished yet."

The color drained from Grace's face as she looked to Agatha.

"Give the girl some space," Agatha said.

"I don't believe I asked for your input." Oliver's voice started to rise. "Now if you don't leave this instant I will have you removed."

"Knock it off, Oliver," Grace said. "You wouldn't have even known she was here if I hadn't have told you and I wish to God I'd kept my mouth shut."

"We are not speaking any more about this here," he said in a low, almost threatening tone.

"Quit worrying yourself. I'm leaving. But if Grace wants to come with me that's her choice and damn you for thinking otherwise."

"You have no right to speak to me that way!"

"Lower your voice," Grace said. "Annie's room is just down the hall."

"We wouldn't be shouting if it hadn't been for you."

Grace tried to pull away but his grip was too tight.

"Grace, are you going to be okay here?" Agatha asked.

Grace didn't look at Oliver, though she could feel his angry eyes on her. Looking up at Agatha in defeat, she said, "I suppose I don't have a choice."

"You do have a choice."

"The hell she does, now get out!"

Angry enough for some extra strength, Grace yanked her arm away from Oliver and moved a good distance from him. "I'll quit right here now if you say anything else like that. You don't own me, Oliver. I don't know what has come over you but I don't like it one bit."

"The bruise you gave me speaks for itself."

"I find it difficult to apologize at the moment."

Turning back to Agatha, Oliver yelled, "Why are you still here? I've told you enough times to get out!"

"I'm not leaving until I know you're not going to hurt Grace."

"It's none of your business. I don't wish to hear from you of all people about causing someone pain. You traumatized my daughter. You're lucky I don't do the same to you."

"No, you're just takin' your anger with me out on the one person willing to put up with your crap."

"Agatha, you don't have too…" Grace said.

"I do have to," Agatha said. "You've shown me the same kindness and now it's my turn to stick up for you."

"Grace doesn't need you to fight her battles," Oliver said.

"Grace doesn't need you to speak for her," Agatha said.

"Grace is still standing right here," Grace cut in, unsure whether or not to be flattered or irritated. "Now the both of you are going to have to work this out at some point. Like it or not, Oliver, Agatha is my friend. If Annie can accept this I think you should as well."

"She's just a child! She doesn't know any better. Of course she's going to go along with whatever you say the kid adores you."

"That doesn't mean she does whatever I tell her to. You get all the fun parts about being a parent. Meanwhile, I'm behind the scenes helping her with homework and teaching her the manners she never learned. But maybe I shouldn't bother myself with that anymore. Maybe I should pass that burden along to someone else. I am, after all, just your employee."

Oliver growled. "I said we are not discussing this here. Maybe if your 'friend' here hadn't been so selfish Annie would have learned manners and all those things when they should have been taught."

"Not once have I denied what I did to those kids," Agatha said, beginning to lose her temper herself. "I will live with that for the rest of my life. Now I know I don't deserve any respect. Hate my guts all you want. I'm used to people hatin' me. But I don't have to stand here and listen to you rag on me. I would'a left by now if it weren't for Grace — someone who does deserve respect. I don't know the details of your relationship but I do know that you hurt her real bad tonight. Yeah, I ain't been around lately, but in the time I did know he I might'a seen her cry like that once."

"It's none of your blasted concern!"

"Please!" Grace shouted over them. "Enough of this."

Not surprisingly, a small voice echoed from behind them. "What's going on?"

"Go back to bed, Annie," Oliver said pointing the direction of her room.

"I can't if you all are yellin'."

Grace couched down, putting a hand on Annie's shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry we woke you. Miss Hannigan was just on her way out and your father is heading off to bed. Come on, dear, I'll tuck you in."

"But what's going on? Why are you all yellin'?"

"Forget it, kid," Agatha said.

"I don't want you talking to my daughter," Oliver warned.

"It's okay," Annie said. "I don't mind."

"That's because Miss Farrell has filled your head with nonsense."

"I've said nothing to her!" Grace reacted, standing up straight.

"Likely story."

"She already told me Miss Hannigan was here. I told her I don't mind, honest."

"Bed!" he yelled.

Annie turned to go with nothing more than a frustrated sigh. Grace followed after, but Oliver caught her wrist again. "Not you."

Fed up with everything about this conversation, Grace pulled away from him again, no longer trying to hide her discuss. "This has gone on long enough. Nothing is going to be resolved tonight and I'm not going to try. Agatha, please, go home. I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself. Oliver, I know you have an earful to give me and then some but it's not going to be tonight. Say anything on the contrary and I am right behind Agatha. Annie, let's try to get you back to sleep."

Grace took Annie by both shoulders and gave her a small shove in the direction of her bedroom. Almost at the same time, Oliver and Agatha attempted to argue but Grace put her hand up. "Goodnight! Both of you."

. . .

"Miss Farrell, what happened with Daddy and Miss Hannigan? I mean, I knew he'd be mad and all but I haven't seen him this mad since Sandy jumped in the poor after playin' outside in the garden."

Pulling the covers up to Annie's shoulders, Grace then tousled her hair. "It's a long and complicated story."

"I could use a bedtime story."

Grace exhaled a faint chuckle as she sat down on the bed. "It's not a good one."

"I figured," Annie said, reaching her hands up and poking Grace's cheekbones. "You look like you've been cryin'."

Grace stood up straight, slightly embarrassed as she brought her own hands to her face. With a sigh, she then said, "I'm sorry you had to overhear the end of it."

"I couldn't really hear the words. Just your voices."

"Either way it's not fair to you."

"Are you and Daddy fighting?" Annie then asked. "I don't think I've ever heard you yell before. Not really."

"To tell you the truth, I'd rather not think about it right now."

"So that's a yes."

"Don't worry yourself with it, please."

Annie sat up. "But what did you mean when you said you were gonna leave with Miss Hannigan? You didn't mean for good, did you?"

Not having a firm answer, Grace said, "I would never leave you."

"That's not what I asked."

"But that's what I'm answering."

"If I weren't here would you leave?"

"Annie, I can't answer these questions right now." She stood up, knowing the road they were heading down wasn't a good one. Guiding Annie back down, she said, "Your father and I will work through what's going on. I wish you hadn't been dragged into it."

Ignoring her words, Annie continued. "Would you be leaving us so you could be friends with Miss Hannigan?"

"No matter where I am I will be friends with her. And if you come to me one day and tell me it upsets you know that you are my number one concern. I won't pretend it hasn't been nice having a friend outside the house again, especially tonight, but I would never do anything to upset you. I know it might now show but I do know what she did to you. I will always resent her for it. But I want you to be honest with me. My feelings won't be hurt."

"I'm really okay with it."

"Are you very sure?"

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"I suppose it's because adults aren't as forgiving. We hold grudges. Sometimes it disrupts our entire lives even after those people have long since gone."

"You know, the girls and I have talked about it before. We all kinda forgive her. Maybe it's because now we all got folks. I dunno. I just don't wanna be mad at her forever. And remember, she did try to save me."

A small smile touched Grace's lips. "You've got to be the kindest person I know."

"Just for that?" Annie questioned.

"Yes, that, but a lot of other things as well. I admire your heart. Even the way you took to Mr. Warbucks. You saw a bigger heart in him than I ever did. With that insight, you were able to bring it to light."

"You saw it, too."

"I did, but you saw it even more."

"I think when people like Daddy and Miss Hannigan are grumpy and mean to others it means they're really sad."

"You're absolutely right," Grace said.

"That's why I think you should keep being friends with Miss Hannigan. She's got a whole lotta sad in her. If I was able to help Daddy Warbucks, maybe you can help her."

"Maybe Miss Hannigan didn't do such a bad job raising you after all." Bending down, she kissed Annie's cheek.

Annie giggled before adding, "I know I only saw her for a minute, but she looked different."

"How so?"

"She didn't look as ill. And I didn't smell her, either. She always smelled funny."

"She's worked hard to turn her life around. She's not there yet but she will be."

"Now we just gotta get her and Daddy to be friends."

"They're both too stubborn, I'm afraid. But I'd settle for a mutual peace between them."

Annie yawned. "I wonder who we will help next. We can be like superheroes."

Grace smiled, giving her head one more pat. "We make a great team."

Closing her eyes and sinking into her pillow, Annie said, "That's why you gotta stay here."

Smile now a frown, Grace stood now between the bed and the door looking back at the child. She'd been right before. Nothing Oliver could say would make her so angry as to leave Annie. He knew this and it worried her.

Turning back to the door, it occurred to her she was unaware if Agatha had indeed left and if Oliver had indeed gone to bed as she instructed them. Going by his hold on her back in the hallway he wasn't going to let this go tonight. For all she knew he was waiting for her outside the door. She shook her head, wondering how everything had taken such a nasty turn. The only thing she ever predicted from the day's events was a breakdown from Agatha. That she'd been prepared for, supporting causes aside. As for her own tantrum, it came as a surprise at the moment, however, wasn't a complete shock given her stress. Oliver was the one that really threw her. A tiff she expected but she couldn't for the life of her figure where the words she'd played over and over in her head had come from. She knew she'd pushed a lot for Agatha. She knew he was upset with the thought. But nothing, or much, really had anything to do with Agatha but rather herself. Had she done something else to upset him? Was he merely taking out the day's stress on her? Or was it her worse fear… was their relationship beginning to meet reality?

But Annie's final words made the other thoughts disappear. It was time to prioritize again. There was nothing on earth worth losing this bond with the child across from her. Not Oliver. Not Agatha. Had it not been for Annie nothing would have happened with either of them. Even in her current mood, she knew she was better off now than before. For the first time in years, she was happy.

Though the threat of Oliver waiting for her was still present in her mind, Grace made her way to the other side of the bed for Annie's sake. Taking her shoes off, she climbed in next to Annie, leaving a firm kiss on the back of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Agatha didn't go straight home from the mansion. This wasn't wise given the hour but it beat sitting in a quiet apartment alone after the day she had. She couldn't shake a small worry for Grace. Her own experience with men hadn't been great. Naturally, she feared the worse for her friend. Oliver was no doubt a loud mouth, but could he also be violent? She hoped not. Grace wouldn't take it well. Then again, she'd been the one to fight back today.

Perhaps being of a gentler nature wasn't all bad. Her fists got her into enough trouble over the years. This she couldn't blame wholly on alcohol. She'd lost jobs in bars for similar reasons, yet, she was the one they called to break up a fight. Had the creep from the diner been antagonizing anyone else she would have been a hero. Was it such a crime to stand up for yourself? And that was another thing that bothered her. No one came to her defense. Enough people knew her, most of the customers there came on a regular basis. Instead, they sat back and watched in amusement, almost waiting to see how it would end. Even Andy, granted he came in near the end, couldn't cut in with a nice word.

She'd known it on some level all along, but now more than ever she could see just how lucky she was to have Grace. Even if things weren't perfect they were all right. She was taking risks for her, putting her own mental wellbeing in jeopardy for her when there really wasn't any reason to. She fought for her and put up with her moods. For as upset as she was immediately after her fight with Oliver, Agatha knew whatever meltdown and the scene she'd caused at the park was ten times worse. Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was thankful Grace forced her to go to the mansion. It was a comfort knowing other people around unwanted as she may have been. It was nice to know she couldn't make some stupid mistake while the cravings were out of control. They were still present without a doubt. She'd love nothing more than to go home and open that bottle of gin. But she also felt somewhat rested from such a deep sleep in the afternoon. A part of her was calm. She hoped it would last at least long enough to work through whatever mess she'd made at the diner.

Whether or not she was going to go back she didn't know yet despite her informal deal with Grace. Upon realizing how much they all let her down, she no longer felt like she owed anything to them. At the same time, she didn't want to go back to cleaning again. That would only lead to trouble. Scrubbing floors left too much time to think. The good part about the diner was that she had to think. She had to make small talk with people and remember orders. Also, it was still something she'd found on her own, not something Grace oversaw. Sure, they were on much better terms as of late, but they were bound to butt heads again sooner or later. She couldn't fear for her job every time this happened. And now with Oliver more aware of her than ever, she wouldn't be surprised if he talked Grace out of checking in anymore. It was funny, she thought, how something she dreaded at the beginning became her highlight of the week.

She couldn't blame Grace for choosing Oliver. Pig-headed as he seemed, he wasn't wrong for being so harsh. She did hurt his now daughter and all of her friends. She did traumatize her. She did put her life in danger. And she didn't believe Grace for a minute when she said Annie doesn't hold any of this against her. Annie was tough — that much she paid attention to — which was probably why she made such an easy target for her aggression. It was no surprise Annie could stand and face her earlier without flinching. But it was unreasonable to expect much more. Oliver was the only one speaking any sense. Perhaps he could approach his feelings in a tactful way, but Agatha wouldn't bother with it if the situation was reversed.

It was well after midnight by the time she walked into her apartment. Her walk ultimately did more harm than good for her mind but the alternative wasn't any better. Her eyes instantly went to the glass bottle on the counter. Lately she'd taken to carrying it around while she was home, trying to trick herself into thinking she was taking sips. It wasn't working, but at least it felt good to have in her hand. Tonight, she knew, it was too risky to do even this, especially when she knew she had no option of calling Grace. Hiding it wasn't an option, either. Out of sight out of mind was a myth that proved damaging.

Sleep wouldn't come for hours if at all, the only flaw in Grace's earlier logic though Agatha somewhat expected to be tired. She turned the radio on for a while but quickly grew tired of the middle of the night programming. This left her with a book which wasn't that interesting, but at least the words on the page served as half a distraction from herself. Still, the prose didn't prevent some serious thoughts slip through.


	43. Chapter 43

Grace woke late the next morning. Annie was gone along with her satchel so she knew it must be after nine. Sitting up she stretched her arms. Her shoulders hurt and she couldn't tell if it was from the stress of the night or the way she slept. Probably both, she decided.

She stayed in the room for several minutes. She couldn't remember the last time she so dreaded the thought of facing Oliver. She could only pray sleep cooled him down. Even a little bit would make a world of difference. She knew she couldn't put it off forever but that didn't stop her from trying. She planned her day accordingly, figuring she could keep her path from crossing his until after lunch at the very least. She'd go back to her room to shower and change. A call to Agatha seemed in order before anymore complications arose. After that she'd eat breakfast or lunch in the kitchen. Oliver hardly ever stepped foot in there. Then she would make her typical Friday trip to the post office. By the time she got home, she hoped Oliver would be in a meeting or with another project.

Once in her room, she decided to call Agatha first. She didn't anticipate any interruptions at this hour, however Mrs. Greer made it a habit of checking on her whenever she didn't show for breakfast. This call worried her more than she expected. She hadn't forgotten that Agatha said she still wanted a drink. In a saner moment she wouldn't have let her go home. Then again, she hadn't expected to run into Oliver as they were leaving together. Worse than drunk, Grace worried she might not answer at all. Tracking her down wasn't an option today. She only hoped if she wasn't home she was at the diner sorting everything out.

To her relief, Agatha answered sounding more tired than anything else.

"Are you all right? How did your night go?" Grace asked straight away.

"I'm fine, stop worryin' so much."

"How can you expect me to stop worrying?"

"Because you have your own problems," Agatha said.

"I won't call them problems as much as unpleasantries."

"What did Warbucks do once I was gone?"

"Nothing. I stayed with Annie all night. I'm actually surprised he didn't come to find me. Or if he did I was already asleep."

"And nothing this morning?"

"I just woke up," Grace said. "Again, I'm surprised he didn't come to find me."

"It's all my fault, Grace. You shouldn't be wasting your time on the phone with me."

"All of this was my decision. The guilt is not on you."

"I still feel it. You're disruptin' everything for my sake. I did a lot of thinking last night and I think maybe you should focus on your own life for a little while. Warbucks isn't wrong in his thinking toward me. It doesn't matter what I think of the guy or think you should do everything he's tellin' you, but you can't jeopardize your future on my account."

"I'm not jeopardizing my future. You're my friend."

"But maybe I shouldn't be. Yeah, sure. We knew each other at one point in time. But we both know we have nothing in common outside of that. I really appreciate everything you've done for me and I know I'll never be able to pay you back for any of it. But I think I'll be okay. If I didn't drink last night then maybe I do have a chance after all. Mostly because I couldn't get the damn cork out…"

Grace chuckled, but it quickly faded. "So that's it?"

"I think it kinda has to be," Agatha said. "At least for a while. I know you were upset yesterday because of me. I don't wanna be the reason for that."

"I was upset with Oliver."

"Because of me. And I'm sure worrying about my stupid drinking didn't help. I mean it, you really helped me a lot. I wouldn't have gotten half this far if it weren't for your nagging. But I meant what I said last night."

"What did you say?" Grace asked.

With a sigh, Agatha said, "It's my turn to help you. I told you, I've been thinking all night. I ain't sayin' we can never talk. I'm just saying right now you need to get your life together and I need to get mine. I've decided to grovel and try to get my job back."

Grace took a few seconds before speaking again, trying to make sense of everything through her still sleepy state. "What about your apartment? Can you afford to pay for it?"

"If I get my job back, yeah. If I don't I gotta find something. And it's not going to be a cleaning job. I'll figure it out."

"I'm just worried, Agatha…" Grace said. "I don't want to find out you've started drinking again when there was something I could be doing to help."

"I think I'm past the point where it's your responsibility. The worst is hitting and I wanna get through it. I know it's gonna suck some days. Maybe I'll have a weak moment, but I've been without a drink long enough now to see what a mess I made starting in the first place. And I really don't want to go through those first days of quitting ever again. I think I can do it. I really do."

Grace didn't want to agree to this. Not now rediscovering what it was like to have a friend she didn't have any professional ties to. She couldn't have gone to any of her friends in the house last night. Not as long as it concerned Oliver. But it was selfish to expect Agatha to be able to take on her petty problems while struggling with her own. "…Will you still call me if you need to talk? Maybe just to check in once in a while?"

"Sure, I guess."

"I'm still not so sure this is a good idea."

"You're not gonna change my mind. Maybe it's rotten of me but I can't handle the guilt I've felt all night about you. I've made enough people miserable in my lifetime I don't need to add you to the list."

"Agatha, you are not making me miserable. Stop those ridiculous thoughts."

"Are you smiling right now?"

"That has nothing to do with anything. Of course I'm not smiling right now. I called to check on you and now I don't know when I'll hear from you again."

"It's not that I don't wanna be in touch. I'm just saying it's better. You've moved up in the world. I'm pretty much in the same place I've always been. I'm sure I'll always be here, too. It's not tragic, it's just my life."

"But you can still change-"

Cutting her off, Agatha said, "Don't start with that. I'm old. I'm tired. I'm set in my ways. I don't have the energy or the motivation to move up. As long as I don't get any worse I can handle it."

"I want to argue this more…"

"Don't waste your breath."

"I… I guess I'd be fighting harder if it weren't for the conversation Annie and I had last night."

Most of her didn't want to ask, but a part of her couldn't resist. "What was it?"

"I think I worried her when she heard me say I would leave if Oliver barked another order at me. I don't think I've been paying her as much attention as I should. Oliver has said as much in the past. Maybe it's time I stop being stubborn myself."

"She needs you to undo what I did."

"That part of your life is over, Agatha. If the kids can move on you can as well."

"I'm trying," Agatha said.

"So…" Grace said, knowing there wasn't much more to say.

"Yeah," Agatha said, clearing her throat. "I guess… I should get down to the diner."

"Yes… I guess avoiding Oliver all day isn't the smartest idea."

"Probably not."

"Before you go… I just want to thank you."

"For what?" Agatha said with a scoff.

"For being there for me last night. I know it was foolish of me to react the way I did and I'm completely embarrassed. I don't know what came over me."

"Stress."

Ignoring the implication in her voice, Grace continued. "And I especially want to thank you for defending me against Oliver."

"I honestly thought you'd be mad about that today."

"Of course not. It meant a lot."

"You're welcome, I guess?"

Grace shook her head, clutching the receiver. "It's going to feel strange not coming to visit you."

"Yeah, guess it will get pretty lonely here now," Agatha said.

"Are you positive you're going to be okay? Am I completely thick to be agreeing to this?"

"I'm not in the same place I was a couple months ago, you know that."

"Still… this just feels out of nowhere."

"Face it, Grace. This whole arrangement has been ridiculous. Whether you like it or not you came to me out of pity and I gave into it because of force. It ain't been all bad. Maybe at another time it would'a worked out better. Maybe even if we'd reconnected years ago."

"None of that should matter."

"But it does," Agatha said. "You're starting to sound like a corny dime novel."

"I know it does." Grace sighed. "And I think Annie is that main obstacle."

"Bingo."

A sudden sweep of emotion came over her. However, she didn't let it hinder her voice. "I wish you the best, Agatha… and please, call me if you need. Even if it's just a quick hello now and again. And if you fall short on money let me know. It's not a problem for me."

"Thank you," Agatha said, choosing not to argue the point. "And you take care."

"You as well."

Lingering a few moments longer on the line in silence, Agatha and Grace then hung up their telephones. A feeling of both relief and sadness filled their rooms. While it was difficult to say goodbye, temporary or not, some burdens were lifted from their shoulders that neither was even fully aware was there. Grace knew she would go downstairs to see Oliver with news that would ease any remainder of his rage. The biggest source of tension between them was gone for the time being. This would leave their energy for the new issues they needed to work out. As for Agatha, she felt a sense of freedom. Yes, she'd grown to appreciate Grace and everything she'd done, but there was still a sense of guardianship. If she messed up, she had someone to answer to. Sometimes she still felt like a child being reprimanded. This was no longer a worry. Both would miss the friendship they'd worked so hard to rekindle, this was certain. However, it wasn't the same as before, and they'd known it for quite some time it was different from before. There was a sense of duty on both halves neither wanted to admit. This decision was for the better. Both were thankful to end things on a good note unlike before. What made it better was knowing there wasn't a sense of finality, either. Agatha was stubborn, but she wasn't a complete fool. She'd call Grace if she needed help. And yes, maybe even to say a quick hello. She'd meant it when she said she never wanted to go through those early days again. Quite frankly, she didn't want to go through hangovers again, either.

Would this be forever? Neither of them was sure at the moment despite leaving things open. Grace was still trying to process how quickly everything changed. Agatha didn't struggle with this as much as she'd formulated the plan sometime around two in the morning. Part of her felt bad for springing this on her after they'd had such a supporting conversation mere hours before. The confusion and surprise in Grace's tone hadn't gone unnoticed. But Agatha was resolved. Besides, she was used to people moving on from her at some point. She couldn't handle losing Grace again — not the same way as before. If Oliver Warbucks meant that much to her back then there was no reason to believe he wouldn't win out in the end. For some reason, this didn't bother Agatha as much now. And that's when she realized she really had come a long way after all.

* * *

Agatha stood outside the diner, unable to find it in herself to take a step inside. She knew standing there by the window was only drawing more attention to herself, but she simply froze. Her earlier confidence faded at the sight of Andy waiting tables. She'd left him without much help. Only one other woman waited tables and she didn't come in until lunchtime. Yeah, she though, he would have fired her anyways, but in that case, the guilt wouldn't be on her.

Tired of this weak and helpless feeling, Agatha swallowed her fear along with her pride. She walked in with her head held high, ignoring the slight quaking of her knees.

Everyone looked at her. Whether this was because they were there yesterday or because they'd seen her through the window she wasn't sure. Nevertheless, it was unsettling. Especially when Andy looked up at her without a word.

Agatha waited him out, hoping he was just trying to intimidate her (it was working). When he failed to speak and she felt her nerve beginning to slip, she opened her mouth and went along with whatever words fell out.

"I know you probably don't wanna see me, but give me credit for coming back."

"You know, part of me figured," Andy said.

"I ain't exactly proud of what I did, but no one else was shutting the guy up. Maybe if they had I wouldn't have lost it."

"Agatha, you broke the guy's nose."

Agatha almost resented the hint of glee she felt at this. She forced herself to put it aside. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"You're lucky the police weren't involved."

"Yeah, I know." Realizing everyone in the restaurant was watching, she asked, "Could we talk in the back?"

"I don't think there is much else to say. I took a chance on you, Agatha. You knew this."

"I do know. Please, just let me talk to you. Maybe I don't deserve dignity, but if I don't look after myself no one will."

Andy let out an aggravated. "As you can see, I'm the only one waiting tables today. Come by at closing and I'll hear you out. Don't think that means you're getting your job back, though. It's clear that's why you're here."

"Fine. I'll still be here at five."

Agatha left, trying to ignore the dozen eyes watching every step.

She didn't know what to do with herself for the next hours. Her conversation with Grace hadn't left her mind. Last night the decision seemed so clear. Once it was out of her mouth there was a feeling of regret. Still, the best thing to do, but it hit her that she was losing the only person in her life she trusted. Trust never came easy, and she didn't realize just how much she grew to trust her again. Then again, it was better that she initiated their parting. She couldn't have bared the hurt of being cast aside again no matter how much she believed she deserved it. Maybe she was more in tune to things than she thought… but it wasn't difficult to see where the Grace and Oliver's argument was headed. For her own sanity, she told herself they would talk again someday. Nevertheless, the pessimistic side of her knew she was kidding herself. She got herself into this and there wasn't any way of going back. The same could be said for her job, however, she felt more confident about finagling her way back in with Andy.

* * *

Once Grace was through showering and readying for the day she took the long walk to Oliver's office. She knew he was waiting and would be angry. She could tell as much from the looks of the other staff members when she passed. For the most part she ignored them. Aside from Oliver, she had more important things weighing on her mind.

She didn't hesitate once she arrived at the door. No matter how much she avoided him, his response would be the same. If he was going to strike her she'd rather have done with it. She'd listen to whatever tirade he had lined up and make it through without crumbling. As for his comments about her place in the house, she was undecided what her argument would be.

Oliver looked up the instant he heard the door creak open. He waited until the door was shut again before speaking. "Good morning. Or should I say good afternoon?"

"It's still morning," Grace said, hiding her irritation with a monotone.

"Work starts early in this house."

"I don't take many days off. I'm entitled to start late once in a while."

"Not when so much was interrupted last night."

"I got my work done yesterday. You did not give any implications of work when you arrived home."

"Just sit down and get to those letters addressed accordingly."

"I'd rather not work in here today, sir."

Oliver's eyes shot up again, the vein in his head making an appearance. "I beg your pardon?"

"I don't wish to work at the desk today. I will take the letters to the post office and fill them there."

Ignoring her statement, he said, "Where is 'sir' coming from."

Still refusing to sit, Grace paced in a circle before coming to a halt again. "Forgive me if I'm not feeling comfortable addressing you informally at the moment." Her voice was hard. "A lot came into light last night."

His voice matched. "You're the one who started things. You expect me not to misspeak when I've just got in from a hellish day and you tell me the person I despise most is in one of my guest rooms?"

"No. Sometimes the truth comes out in a moment of upset. You haven't stopped seeing me as your employee. I thought I meant more to you."

"You're pushing it right now, that's for sure," he mumbled under his breath.

Grace shook her head. "Then let's end things right here and now."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't go on the way we have if I'm expected to live by the same rules I did before."

"You said you wanted to keep working."

"Of course I do, and in the office, I will do as I am told. Outside, I refuse to cater to your every wish. I know there was a time I would do that but things are different now. If we're going to be romantically involved things cannot remain the same."

Standing, Oliver said, voice rising, "Not once did I expect you to abide my my every rule. I let you get away with a hell of a lot even before Annie got here. It's sense she's come you've really pushed. I let her stay despite my wanting to send her back. I gave up work for her. I agreed to adopt her because you so wished it. I went through emotional hell asking to adopt her, having her say no, looking for her parents, and watching your friends trying to kill her. Now you're putting me through even more distress. You weren't hearing me any other way."

"I did hear you! I've heard you every time. I've heard Agatha every time. I have been caught in the middle of both of you even when you had no connection whatsoever. When I wasn't dealing with things at home I was dealing with things there. Only recently has visiting with her become a treat. You know how much I went through with her. I needed your support, not someone telling me what a hopeless case she was. Knowing you were angry every moment I was gone didn't help, either. I had no choice but to bring her here yesterday or I would have had to start right at the beginning with her. I didn't have it in me. Last night I needed your support and you let me down."

"You let **me** down," he said as she moved closer to her. "You more than anyone should know how difficult it's been to tell you how I feel about your seeing Agatha. Cut me some slack. I'm still new at this. My eyes may have been opened but you've been so busy with Miss Hannigan that I've been in it alone."

"I resent that. I've spent far more time with you and Annie. I did hear you and I cut back on my time with her immensely. You've always been my first priority," She jabbed her finger against his chest. "Even before you knew who Agatha was. I put my job first. I moved on from Agatha. Whether I realized it or not I kicked her to the curb and didn't look back. I was young and I grew up to regret it. What she did to Annie was unforgivable. You doubt my knowledge of this. But I wasn't so great to her in the end, either. I don't hold the blame for everything that happened but enough I knew I needed to do what I could to help. And I did help despite your discouragement."

"Damn it, Grace, I tried to be supportive. I think I was, too. I compromised and you know how much I hate that word. My one request was that you didn't bring her into this house. You waiting for a day I was out of town and that was the first thing you did."

"I didn't invite her over for tea! She was distressed and it would have been on my conscience if she took a drink along with whatever mayhem followed it. I might not know exactly what I signed but I agreed to keep an eye on her. How was I supposed to know when she would break? I would have preferred you to be home. I worried all day what your reaction would be on top of worrying about Annie and Agatha. I can't believe the ten-year-old was the most mature about the situation."

"Because that ten-year-old was forced to become an adult by the age of five all thanks to your buddy there. I know how rotten it is to miss your childhood. He least we can do is let her enjoy the few remaining years she has free of having to take things like a grown-up. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to be aware of these things. You're still very much a child, throwing things and whatnot."

He turned away from her to sit back behind the desk. Grace wanted to go after him but thought better of it, not trusting either of their tempers. "Ha! This coming from a man who's smashed more cameras than can be counted on both hands. Don't pretend you know my entire life story. You've only just started paying attention."

"At least I never threw it at them! That woman's surliness has rubbed off on you. This isn't the Grace I know."

"No, it isn't because they Grace you know was so in love with you that she did whatever she could to please him. I think this has been a wake-up call for many things. I can't be that girl forever. We've been together for over two months now. It's not going to stay the same as it was in the beginning no matter how much we want it to. So please, tell me right now if that isn't something you can handle because now is the time to decide, not five years down the road."

"If the 'real' Grace is going to be angry and throw fits all the time then maybe we should call it quits."

By this point, Grace was blindly spitting words. She wasn't quite sure where she lost grasp of the initial point of this conversation. "I apologize. It was inconsiderate of me to have _one_ weak and immature moment. Never mind that I've taken the brunt of your temper over the years. Hardly ever did I deserve it, too. But I took it nonetheless. That was my biggest mistake, I guess. No wonder your expectations of me are so high."

"The only expectation I have of you is respect!" Once again he came out from behind the desk. "Not once have you shown me such disrespect. If one person is going to change all that then forget it all."

"Well, now I don't know whether you're talking about Agatha or not."

"Both!"

Grace covered her face with her hands trying not to scream in frustration. If she lost her cool now there would be no hope of recovery. "Look, I can't take back anything that happened. I do apologize for hurting you. However, I can't apologize for bringing Agatha here."

"Then I guess there's nothing left for us to say."

"You're saying unless I apologize about Agatha we're through?"

"I can't go on like this. You revealed a lot about yourself, too. You claim I'm your first priority, yet you still brought someone into my home that makes me uncomfortable. I know I've done some lousy things in my day, but never would I do such a thing to you."

His words pained her. What pained her more was wondering if there was some truth to them. She never intended to upset him so much. But what other choice did she have in that moment? Leave Agatha dropped on the ground in the park and walk away? Should she have just taken her back to the apartment and stay there all night and explain later? Right now she could sympathize with whatever she must have felt in that moment. Now was her turn to feel lost and confused without hope shining through anywhere. What started off as a fight grew much too serious. Oliver no longer spoke with a raised voice. He was going through his own struggles and she knew she'd brushed most of them off. Finally she could see his side clear as day. The vision made her feel sick.

Her breath grew faint and her voice even weaker. "Tell Annie I'm sorry." Within seconds she was out of the room and heading down the hall to the stairs. The stairs led her to the front door, and then she was gone.


	44. Chapter 44

Agatha did nothing but circle the city for hours. A few times she tried to stop for lunch but always left before ordering. She was more nervous than she expected. The hours dragged on. When at last five o'clock hit, she walked through the door to the diner with her head held high as it'd been the first time. Andy sat on one of the stools while he refilled the napkin holders. He didn't turn when he heard the door and instead waited for Agatha to approach him.

"I won't waste your time and I'll get to the point," she said, standing behind him.

"That would be nice."

"I screwed up, okay?" she said after taking a deep breath. "What he was talkin' about… I ain't proud of that time of my life however recent it was. I don't need reminders when I'm busting my ass to make a positive change. Having an audience didn't help, either."

"I can sympathize, Agatha, really. I probably would have done the same."

"Yeah?"

Finally turning to look at her, he nodded. "But I'm also a businessman. I struggle every day to keep this place open. I've taken a lot of losses to keep my regulars coming even though they ain't too well off themselves. They won't come back if they don't like the help."

"This guy was some creep who walked in off the street. Clearly, he was funny in the head."

"All the more reason not to haul off on him."

"I apologized," Agatha said. "I don't know what more to say."

"You were the one who wanted to keep talking."

"I know… I guess I lost my argument between then and now."

"I won't lie to you… I need the help and frankly, no one else has come through the door willing to work for your salary. They all have families. You worked hard, that much is clear."

"Can't I just hide if the guy comes back? He never needs to know."

"It's not the man I'm worried about. He's long gone, I'm sure. It's the other customers."

"Take whatever damage out of my pay. I'll apologize to everyone tomorrow. Please, Andy, you gotta give me another chance. I need this job. And not just for the money. I'll work whenever you need for whatever pay you can give me just as long as I make rent every month. I'll work a shift for meals. Anything. I never thought I'd say this, but I like this job. I used to hate it but it's been what's getting me through. I've been nothin' but honest with you. You gotta give me that much credit."

"I do, believe me."

"I'll work in the back. I can cook. Just give me a few reminders to start. It's been so long. Or I can wash dishes. I'll open up in the mornings before people arrive and I'll clean up once the place is closed. No one has to see me."

"No offense, but I'm a bit concerned by how little you're willing to work for. I know jobs are hard to come by but-"

"I don't have it in me to search again. Not right now. I feel comfortable here. I like the people here. That's what I need more than anything. I've been doing really well. I feel stupid talking about it to someone but I need to be around people for once in my life. I dunno if it can be a permanent thing because things keep changin' without warning but for today I need to be here."

"If I agree, you have to promise nothing like this will happen again."

Hoping she would be able to stay true to this, Agatha nodded. "I promise."

"And if it does I will have no choice but to fire you then and there."

"Understandable."

"And as you said, you will need to make an apology at the moment. Hal doesn't need help with the cooking. I need you at the tables."

"Absolutely," she said, hoping the dread she felt wasn't coming through in her tone.

Andy held out his hand. "Then I guess this is a welcome back."

Agatha smiled as best she could. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"Just show me through your work and behavior."

She nodded, biting her tongue before a snide remark slipped out. She got the feeling she'd be doing this a lot more starting now.

. . .

Agatha got back to work right away and helped Andy close up. For the first time since the morning, she started to feel she'd made the right decision. She did this on her own. She messed up and didn't back down. She fought her own battles. As difficult a night may be ahead of her, at least she could honestly say she'd done something positive all by herself. Well, she thought, mostly. Had it not been for Grace getting her through yesterday she was sure today she'd just be recovering from a hangover.

Her positive mood was short-lived. She mentioned to Andy how things seemed to be changing without warning lately. She didn't expect another one so soon. She'd stopped by the market on the way home. Upon opening her door, the bag fell to the floor in a startle at the sound of a man's voice.

"Where is she?"

When Agatha composed herself enough, hand still pressed against her chest, she looked up and saw Oliver standing before her. Ignoring his questioned, she asked one of her own. "How the hell did you get in here? How do you even know where I live?"

"That's not important. I want to know where Grace is. I've been calling all afternoon."

Instantly worried, Agatha said, "I've been at work… what happened to Grace?"

"You're telling me you haven't been here all day?"

"Boy, you really are infuriating."

"Don't start with me, Hannigan." His voice boomed. "Grace must have gotten in touch with you. I just want to know where she is."

"What hell happened? I don't expect to hear from Grace for a while."

"What are you talking about?"

Kicking the bag of groceries out of the way, Agatha walked further into her apartment. "If we keep answering each other with questions we'll be here all night. You broke into my home so you're going to answer my question first. _What the hell happened_?"

Surrendering for the sake of some answers, Oliver said, "Grace left."

Surprised, Agatha said, "Like… left for a breather or left with her bags packed?"

"I thought the first. When she didn't come back after lunch I started to think otherwise." Anger showing again, he said, "Are you really telling me you had no idea?"

Agatha shook her head. "Not at all. With how we left things this morning I kept myself busy today. Not that you care at all."

"What happened this morning?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Not to sound like an old married couple but we agreed not to see each other for a while. Both of us have too much going on in our lives and clearly our being friends is a problem."

The color drained from Oliver's face. "Do you have a chair?"

"No, Agatha said with sarcasm. "Those things over there are just for decoration."

Oliver ignored her and fell into the closest one. With this, Agatha grew more concerned than ever.

"You don't look so good…"

"She's really gone."

"Well, what made her leave?"

"I… I don't think I could say right now."

"I got it, you're not my number one fan. But if Grace is in trouble we gotta put everything aside for a minute and figure this out."

"No, I mean I can't think of what happened. I don't know."

Giving his arms a few firm pats, Agatha said, "Snap out of it. Now think. She ain't with you and she ain't with me. Where's Annie?"

"At home… Oh no, I'm going to have to tell her she's left."

"Don't rush into that yet. She couldn't have gone far."

"The last thing she said to me was 'tell Annie I'm sorry'."

Agatha didn't know what to make of this given their last conversation about the child. "Well… maybe she's… just at a hotel for the night?"

"I cannot possibly call every single hotel in the city. What is she's under an assumed name."

"I gotta be honest, if that's the case, she probably doesn't wanna be found."

Oliver shot to his feet. "You don't think I know that!"

"Hey, don't take this out on me. I know whatever happened between you two probably had somethin' to do with me but I'm not the pigheaded moron who said whatever it was you said to make her leave!"

"How dare you speak to me that way."

"Am I wrong?"

"You know nothing about our relationship. I don't care what she told you."

"Apparently not because I was certain by now you and her would have made up. If nothing else she would have given into whatever it is you want from her for the kid's sake."

"What are you talking about?"

"You must'a really pissed her off to make her leave Annie without so much as an explanation. I'm surprised she'd leave you, too."

"She was the one who said we should end things."

"Who said what doesn't matter. Chances are she'll be home by morning. If not, I'd like to think she'd come and talk to me. But I really can't imagine she'd leave forever. I mean, if she didn't take anything with her she's bound to come back. She's way too sentimental to leave anything behind."

"I pray to God you're right."

Agatha sighed. "Look, Warbucks. There's bad blood between us and I know you ain't gonna want to hear anything I have to say on the matter. But I have to say that when she does come back, make up. I don't know exactly what happened. I can only assume. Whatever it was, forget your ego for once and flush your damned pride down the toilet. I've listened to her talk about you. Heaven help me, sometimes I thought she'd never stop gushing… No one is going to love you half as much as Grace loves you."

When Oliver met her eye, Agatha could have sworn she saw his were shining with tears. "Tell me if she comes by. Even if she tells you not to."

"Normally I wouldn't agree to that but you still look ill."

Oliver nodded, saying nothing other than, "Sorry about your groceries." With this, she opened and shut the door. He walked so lightly down the hall, Agatha wasn't sure he'd really gone. However, she didn't open the door to check. She was worried. She didn't have the heart to say to Oliver how unlike Grace this was. Given her emotional state last night there was no telling where she was. Annie was the biggest concern of all. Just this morning she'd mentioned the girl's fear of her leaving. For her to realize that fear wasn't good. On top of it all, she couldn't help but feel hurt Grace hadn't come to her.

* * *

Two weeks passed without a sign from Grace. Naturally, everyone was concerned. Oliver put an ad in the paper reaching out to her, though it was vague. Agatha was distracted which was both a good and bad thing. She was thankful to have her job back and fortunately it was all going smoothly. Nights, of course, were the hardest given her own struggles. Perhaps she should have been more worried about Grace. But she really couldn't imagine she'd leave for good after so many years. Yet, she didn't respond to the ad and she hadn't made contact with anyone. She'd known she was stressed but never imagined how much.

Going on the third week, Agatha resigned herself to the fact Grace might not come back. This was something Oliver was not accepting as easily. It never failed come six o'clock that her phone would ring. He called every day to make sure Grace hadn't come by. Truth be told, Agatha was getting tired of being asked. She'd told him time and time again that she'd let him know right away if she heard anything. Despite her annoyance and her overall dislike for the man, she didn't have the heart to tell him to stop calling. If he was speaking to her as though nothing with Annie ever happened, he must really be down.

Today was no different. She got home from work around 5:45, put together whatever food she could scrounge for dinner, and then watched the phone until it rang.

"She's not here, Warbucks," Agatha answered.

"I have to keep trying."

"I know, I know. I'm just saving you the time."

"She hasn't even written?"

"No," Agatha said, not masking her irritation well today.

"Well… thanks anyways."

"Wait… look, I know I've been short with you lately. I just wish you'd come to terms with what's happened."

"Maybe that's easy for you," Oliver said.

"It ain't easy but what am I gonna do? You've got connections. Hunt her down. Surprised you didn't do it from the start."

"I thought about it."

"Yeah?"

"But she probably doesn't want to be found. I doubt she'll say two words to me if I have FBI men drag her home."

"True."

"I can't believe this all happened because I said…"

"What?"

"Forget it. I don't know why I'm talking to you."

"Because you know, like it or not, I'm the only one you can talk to about this."

"I loathe every minute of it."

"Imagine my surprise," Agatha said.

"…I can't believe this is all because I said she is my employee," he started again.

"I highly doubt that's the sole reason she walked out."

"If I could remember the whole damn argument maybe I'd be able to make peace."

"I dunno what to tell you there."

"I wish to hell you'd never step foot in my house."

Having expected these words one of these days, Agatha wasn't fazed and was ready with her response. "Don't take it out on me. Talk about being dragged… I didn't want to be there."

"Nevertheless, you were there."

"Grace made her own decisions. I never directly tried to influence her. I even told her to patch things up with you despite how rotten I thought your idea of a relationship was. And don't give me any 'what do you know' phrases. You might'a had me followed but you don't know squat about all my years."

"Why would you want to see us together?" Oliver questioned.

"Because I'm not the jerk you think I am. I was when we first met. I don't deny that for a second. I was a complete idiot. But I'm in a better place now whether you want to believe it or not. I knew Grace those years ago and I knew despite her grandiose plans that what she wanted most was a family. After all these years she got that with you an Annie."

"If she wanted it so much why did she walk away?"

"I keep telling you I don't know the exact reason. She was upset last I saw her. That's all I can tell ya. Last I spoke to her she sounded fine and ready to move past this ridiculous mess. What happened between then and now is beyond me. You're the only one who can figure that out."

"I just don't understand it."

"Well, you can keep wasting time asking questions you won't get answers to or you can make the best of your time while you wait."

Oliver scoffed. "Yeah, I'll get right on that."

"And I thought I liked to be miserable."

"You're not forced to deal with a child's emotions surrounding this. I can barely make sense of my own. This was Grace's department. But look who I'm saying this to. What do you care about her."

"Quite frankly, I don't care," Agatha said, feeding him what he wanted to hear even if there was a bit of truth in it. "I mean, I feel bad, but I'm not up nights because of it."

"I don't understand what benefits Grace finds in a friendship with you. You two are worlds apart."

"So are you two."

"Not as much as yourself."

Agatha mused, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What are you getting at now?"

"We're more alike than you may want to think, Warbucks. It's really no wonder why we butt heads. I'm not saying we're from the same egg but clearly, Grace saw something good in us that we didn't see for ourselves at first glance."

Several seconds past in silence. Just as Agatha was ready to ask if they'd been disconnected, Oliver said, "This is irritating."

"What is?"

"I think you might be onto something…"

Agatha laughed. "Like I said, I'm not a complete idiot."

"I'm feeling more like the idiot these days."

"Yeah, a little bit."

Impressed he'd ignored this, Agatha listened as he continued. "I refuse to believe there is no way to convince her to come back. If not for my sake, for Annie's."

"Not gonna lie, the kid's your best bet."

"I don't know how to get a message out to her without exploiting Annie and without letting the rest of New York know every detail of our lives."

"Honestly, you're just gonna have to wait it out."

"But what if she never comes?"

"Again, not gonna lie… there's always a chance of that."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Seeing as you're asking me of all people I can tell you're not in a good place so I'll try to be kind about it… It doesn't matter how rich a man gets in this world, sometimes there ain't nothin' to be done. Take it from someone who has wasted years on things that could have been since she was a kid. You're gonna screw up the rest of your life if you don't snap out of it. That means hanging up the phone, spending time with your kid, and just getting back to your life."

"I can't get back to it. Grace played such a big part. It'll take years to find and train a new secretary to be like her. None of them will measure up, either."

"Are you really only thinking about how her leaving has made your job difficult?"

"Of course not!"

"Good," Agatha said. "I had to check."

"My point is that I can't just go on like normal. She is my normal."

"I dunno what to tell you, Warbucks. Unless you want me to put on a wig and pretend to be here you're out of luck."

"That won't be necessary," Oliver said with no amusement in his tone.

"Can I hang up then? You gotta find a time to call before or after dinner."

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know why I've been…"

"Spillin' your guts?"

"Sure."

"Maybe next time you find someone you care about you won't take them for granted. Then you won't feel so lonely."

"There are two sides to this!"

Before he had a chance to yell at her any more, Agatha hung up.

* * *

Another week passed. Oliver didn't call again. Agatha wondered if this was because he'd heard her when she said it was time to push forward or if she'd offended him. She assumed the latter, even though she didn't regret anything she said. Yet, for whatever reason, she felt worried about him. The feeling wasn't deep or troubling. It was more something that kept popping into her mind, nagging her from time to time. A couple times she thought about calling him herself but ultimately decided against it. Just because he'd started speaking to her didn't mean the trouble between them was gone. He wasn't himself right now. Should Grace return, Agatha was sure these past few weeks would be forgotten.

Her need for her own answers was stronger than she wanted to let on. She wanted to know how Grace could up and leave without much explanation. Not even for Oliver's sake as much as Annie's. Yes, she'd been cruel to the child, but knowing Grace and knowing how angry she was at Annie's past with her parents as well as herself, she couldn't fathom how she could put the child through abandonment again. So it was quite an abandonment… she was with Oliver, but it wasn't hard to assume Annie adored Grace and vice versa. The only explanation was that Grace wasn't well off. This made Agatha feel guilty. While she knew she'd been upset the night before she took off, a big part of her brushed it off as drama. Despite the years gone by, her mind had gone back to the way she saw her in her 20s. She could recall several events where Grace overreacted to seemingly minor things. She remembered the man she's had a crush on from her work and how angry and hurt she was when Agatha dated him. She remembered how upset she was when she didn't share her excitement for Christmas. The Christmas thing she could give to her given the reasons behind the upset, but the other things boiled down to her age and immaturity. Grace had grown up in the last ten years. That was certain. But some of the old qualities were there. She was fairly naive, very stubborn, and too kind for her own good. At a glance, it was easy to think this was all some tantrum because she wasn't getting her way. A couple months ago she would have throttled her for it, too, telling her to get over herself. However, in a different light, realizing their friendship was growing in the way it could, her gut told her something was wrong. The most maddening thing about all of this was that she couldn't put her finger on what the problem was.


	45. Chapter 45

"Annie? Annie, love… I'm here."

Annie's eyes opened to the feel of someone stroking her hair. It took her eyes a minute to focus through the dark, but the voice speaking to her told her all she wanted to know.

"Miss Farrell!"

Grace hugged Annie as tightly as she could without hurting her, though at that moment, Annie wouldn't have cared. She hugged back even tighter, she was sure.

"Annie… I wish I knew what to say to you."

Her voice quivered. "Why did you leave?"

Holding back tears of her own, Grace said, "I wish I had a good answer for you."

"You promised you wouldn't leave!"

"I know I did…"

"Why did you break your promise?"

Knowing she was going to have to look at her face sooner or later, Grace pulled back, wiping the child's eyes with the back of her fingers. "There's nothing I can say to explain or justify my actions. Knowing how much I let you down made it more difficult to come back… but that is no excuse."

"It's been almost a month."

"I am so sorry."

"Everything has been so weird without you. Daddy hasn't smiled once."

"I'm going to talk to him next…"

"How do I know you won't leave again?" Annie questioned, feeling more distant now and pulled away from Grace.

Grace didn't answer right away knowing well her word meant nothing at the moment. "I… I can only pray this doesn't happen again."

"You can't leave every time you have a fight!"

"I know I can't. I wish I knew what exactly made me leave. It was more than the argument. I don't have the words to explain it. Believe me, I regretted every minute I was away from you. I know I hurt you and I have no clue how to even begin making it up to you."

Annie sat hunched over with her arms crossed. Grace had never seen her this angry. She couldn't blame her, though. "I just don't want you to leave again."

"All I can do is renew my promise… I've had a lot of time to think things over. It was incredibly selfish of me to leave. Don't think I'm not aware of this. I still have a lot I need to work out for myself and with your father. In the meantime… I need you to give me a second chance."

"I guess I don't have a choice," Annie said.

"I don't expect it to be right away. I know it will take time for you to trust me again. Other than this, I hope I haven't given you a reason not to."

"Suppose not…"

"I love you very much, Annie. Really, I do. You're the reason I came home."

"Not at all for Daddy?"

"I… I don't know. I guess more than I want to admit… but you're the number one reason."

"He says it's his fault you left."

"I can't put the blame on anybody but myself."

"I just don't get what happened. Other than all that with Miss Hannigan everythin' seemed fine."

"I think that was the biggest problem," Grace said. "I thought everything was fine, too. All of a sudden I realized…" She trailed, feeling herself welling up again. "Well, it's not important now. We can talk more about it tomorrow. I need to go find your father."

Grace kissed her forehead and started to stand up but Annie grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back. "Please don't leave yet."

Knowing she couldn't deny this request, Grace said, "Would you like me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

Annie gave a shy nod, making room for Grace to lay next to her.

Grace kept an arm around Annie. Every time she was about to doze off, the child would stir and look up at her, making sure she was still there. Grace's heart went to pieces. She knew coming home wasn't going to be easy but somehow she hadn't pictured this. Then again, she was more concerned about Oliver. There was no telling what his reaction would be.

* * *

Oliver didn't leave his office much anymore. For Annie and Annie alone he forced himself in the dining room for meals and occasionally took her out some evening. She was likely more upset than he was by Grace's leaving, however, she was much better at putting on a brave face. Still, her eyes reflected his sadness. He didn't want her to know how hurt he was. Anger… that was evident to everyone and most of the staff began to avoid him. Annie knew she was fortunate he never raised his voice at her.

Though most hours were spent in the office, he didn't always work. It was always his goal. Somehow by nighttime he lost his motivation and ended up sitting in the silence. He missed Grace more than he thought he would. He hadn't been exaggerating when he said Grace was so much a part of his day to day life. Her missing presence changed life at the house. The staff members weren't as organized, work was mayhem… most of all he missed the reassurance she'd give him without his even realizing. There were other things he missed, too. Simpler things he'd be embarrassed to admit out loud. He missed her voice, the smell of her perfume, the way her hand felt in his… most of these things still felt new to him. Lately he found himself wishing he'd appreciated them more the last time they had a moment of peace. He knew he'd give anything for five minutes with her, even if it was to say a proper goodbye.

Was this the problem? He never had a chance to stop her? Should he have chased her outside and begged her to stay? The least he could have done is ask why things escalated. He wouldn't have been so cold towards her had he known how close to the edge she was. It worried him to think where she might be. Even Agatha said it wasn't like her. He hated to acknowledge that the two were close. Given this, he was so sure Grace would have turned to her. If only he'd known of their conversation that terrible morning. All Grace needed to do was mention it and there wouldn't have been a point to keep arguing. He argued because he was hurt. He didn't believe that he was as important as Agatha. Maybe it was ignorant of him to think this way but it was the truth. He'd been with too many women early on in his career who used him. On one level he knew Grace wasn't using him, but the actions and empty promises were all too similar. He snapped. And now she would never know why he was upset with her. He drove her away like everyone else.

Lost in his woes, he hadn't heard the door open nor the light footsteps halfway into the room. He hadn't noticed someone's presence in the room, not until she spoke.

"Hi, Oliver…"

He didn't look up straight away, not sure he'd really heard her. It was well after midnight and with the lack of sleep he'd had lately, it wasn't unusual for his mind to play tricks on him. When he did look up, he froze. For a minute he hadn't recognized her. She looked thinner, almost paler. Her hair wasn't styled in any way and she wore a long, thin brown dress with some sort of pattern. Tears appeared in her eyes the longer he stared. She didn't say anything more. She stood still, waiting for whatever he was going to say or do.

When his thoughts finally processed, he leaped out of his chair and went to her. Nearly lifting her off the ground he hugged her, his own tears soon making an appearance. A few shaky breaths escaped him as he tried to speak. It took a while for any words to come out.

"You're here."

"I'm here…"

Oliver pulled back just enough to look at her. He felt her shake though she never broke her gaze. Knowing it was pointless to mask his emotions, he let his tears fall. His hands moved to her face as he said before he kissed her, "… Thank God."

Their lips soon parted, neither of them able to calm themselves. Oliver buried his face in her neck, letting out a sob. Grace didn't push him to speak or try to explain herself yet. It was clear he'd been holding this in for quite some time.

Several minutes had passed before his voiced steadied enough to speak. Even so, it was weak. "I don't know why I'm…"

Grace sniffed. "You don't need to explain."

"I promised myself I wouldn't crumble should you come back."

"I made a similar promise myself."

Unable to look at her without his emotions swell, he instead looked at his own feet, fumbling with her hands in the process.

"I don't expect you to forgive me right away," Grace started. The longer she put off the conversation the less would be resolved.

"I honestly don't know what to think."

"I can only start by telling you how sorry I am…"

Oliver shook his head, a tremble not far behind as he said with strain, "Where have you been? It's been weeks without a trace. Why didn't you answer my ad in the paper?"

"I wasn't in New York," she answered, reaching to her left to grab tissues for each of them.

"Where were you?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Can we sit down at least? It's been all I can do to stand here."

With a wave of his hand, he gestured to the sofa.

Grace sat and she continued. "I didn't mean to go far. I planned to go to a hotel for a few days to clear my head. Then I decided that couldn't be done in the city. There is commotion wherever you turn. So I went to the train station. I started buying a ticket to Connecticut. I figured I'd find some comfort in my old neighborhood. But I realized it might only upset me more knowing everyone I loved there is long gone… With that, I've been thinking about my sister-in-law quite a bit recently. I looked at the board and saw a train was leaving for Chicago. I could find her from there. So I went. I don't know what I was thinking having left with the little bit of money I had in my purse and no luggage. Once I was there it was either turn around and go home more confused than ever or take the chance in finding Leia. Obviously, I chose the latter. I took another train and showed up on her doorstep."

"And you couldn't have called from there? You said yourself you only planned to be a few days."

Grace shook her head. "Once I was there I started to feel so ashamed of myself. First for leaving, but then also for showing up out of the blue after all these years with my petty problems. She was understanding… she always is. I still felt bad. I mopped around for a few days and then forced myself to catch up on a more positive note. It was good to see her again. I hadn't realized how much I've missed having family around…"

"…but?"

"But it only made me think of what I left behind. You and Annie are my family, too. And after promising Annie I wasn't going anywhere I up leave the next morning. I know a part of her will never be able to forgive me."

"Good heavens," Oliver said, sitting up. "Annie. You need to go tell her you're home."

Placing a hand on his arm and pulling him back, Grace said, "I already did."

"Oh?"

She bit her lip. "I knew once I saw you I wouldn't want to walk away…"

"You were so angry…"

"I think I was angrier at myself… for so much."

"Like what?"

"For ignoring your needs for my own. You were absolutely right. I brought someone into your home who you did not feel comfortable with. While I was hurt to think you still thought of me as your employee, even if our positions were reversed I shouldn't have brought Agatha here."

"I can't say if I meant those words or not anymore, but after these last three weeks… seeing you again… I know you are so much more to me."

Grace shut her eyes long enough to compose herself before continuing her story. "In any case, my lack of consideration scared me. I still don't know why I latched onto Agatha so much aside from having a friend outside the house. She has said enough times that she and I have nothing in common. All I can think of is that I wanted to escape something here. After all this time I still can't figure what it might be. It could be a lot. Maybe I was scared about our future as much as I've looked forward to it. Or maybe it was the realization that I'm to play the role of mother to Annie. Once she began school that started to feel more real. I love her dearly but she can be a handful. It must have been overwhelming me along with everything else on my plate."

"I have to take some of the blame with Annie," Oliver said. "I haven't forgotten what you said the night before you left."

"What did I say?"

"You accused me of dumping all of the responsibility on you."

"Right from the start it's what I agreed to. When I asked for her to stay I promised I would take care of her."

"A lot has changed since then. I don't know what the hell I'm doing in raising a child, but I do want to be a part of her upbringing — the good and the bad moments."

"I want it, too… I just…"

"You what?"

Trying to hide the newly fallen tears with her hand, she finished, "I got lost for a little while."

Oliver guided her head to his shoulder. "We will work everything out.'

Pulling away slightly, Grace asked, "Why haven't you yelled at me? Personal life aside, I abandoned my job for over three weeks."

"And I've spent every single one of those days angry. I don't want to be angry anymore."

Staying put when he pulled her back again, she said, "I feel like there is so much to work out."

"There is, but we'll do it."

"… I love you so much, Oliver."

"Are you very sure?" He voice shook.

"I can't tell you how angry I am at myself for making you have to question it."

"Just promise me you'll stay… and if something like this happens again you just can talk to me. Because I love you, too. If I'm being stubborn you have my permission to hit me upside the head."

"I've hurt you enough."

"Forget it."

"I'm afraid I can't."

Kissing her head, Oliver said, "I realize we still have a lot to talk about."

"I'm so tired, Oliver."

"I can't tell. I didn't mean we need to talk right this minute."

"No… I don't mean the lack of sleep. I feel like I haven't slowed down in… gosh, over twenty years."

"What do you mean?"

Sitting up again, Grace went on. "Do you even notice how loud the city is?"

"Not really. Not here."

"There are other noises here. My sister-in-law lives in a quiet neighborhood. I actually heard crickets and those little frogs. I haven't heard those sounds since I was a teenager."

"What do frogs have to do with any of this?" he questioned.

"Ever since my parents passed I've been trying to catch up to the plan I'd made for myself at sixteen. I never could. Too much changed having to leave my old home. I never got to school even though I was sure I would sooner or later. I never planned on this job. I don't regret taking it, not for a moment, but I fell into it without warning or preparation. Needless to say the work doesn't stop and it only got more demanding as the years went on. Before this I worked other, dead end, jobs. I fell into those, too. I suppose this job could be considered a dead end as well. The difference was that I liked it. I liked meeting interesting people and I liked the people in the house. I didn't know what on earth I was doing most of the time but I managed to keep up. All of it did come at a cost, though. I gave up my friends and even my family if I really think about it. I can't help but wonder if I hadn't gone so long without a visit, maybe we wouldn't have tried squeezing everything into a few days…"

"Grace…" Oliver cut in, knowing where she was heading. "You don't need to say any more."

"I do," she said as she brought a hand to her eyes.

"No, you don't. I know you're upset right now but what's happened between us has nothing to do with what happened to your brother."

"But it does," she cried. "Perhaps not directly, but it does."

"Go on if you must," he said, fishing for his handkerchief to give to her.

She caught her breath before she continued. "I've accused you in the past of burying your troubles in your work… the more I think about it the more I realize I've done the same thing. You were so good to me through that horrible mess. I thought for sure you were going to let me go, even temporarily. I'd grown very fond of you prior to the incident, but I guess between feeling helpless against my brother and his family's fate and your compassion and understanding towards me that fondness grew. But now I can't help but wonder if part of that was due to my subconscious desire for a family."

"You're losing me again."

"The accident reminded me how fleeting this life is. It can change in a second. All of a sudden I was pushing thirty. My last serious relationship was years before and I'd hardly looked at a man since. A part of me always thought I'd be able to figure a way to work and have a family. But with this job, it wasn't really possible. I wanted a child. I wanted to be a wife."

"But you stayed."

Grace nodded. "I couldn't quit then. That would mean being on my own again and starting another dead-end job and trying much too hard to find a man when the one I wanted was here."

"Don't get me wrong, but I kind of thought you were heading towards saying you fell for me as a reason to stay."

"Partly it was," she admitted. "But I didn't realize it. That's not to say I wasn't crazy for you to begin with. But I guess I figured as long as what I was looking for was right here there wasn't a reason to leave. And I needed the support of my friends here at that time more than ever before as well as the distraction of work."

"I knew all that was upsetting to you, but I can't say I remember you becoming an emotional wreck over it. I would have noticed at that time."

"Again, I think I've accused you of things I've done myself. Though, not to the same extent. I kept to myself once I was home. I pushed through and ignored a lot of what I was feeling."

"So that's why you suggested inviting an orphan here."

"I suppose it was. Honest, I never expected to get so attached. But it wasn't only Annie… I was finally seeing who I always thought you could be. Even if it was just a glimmer. I knew the minute she went back you'd be back to your old self. I didn't want to see either of you leave."

Oliver chuckled. "I'm sure by now you've realized my agreeing to let her stay wasn't so much for her benefit… I wanted to make you happy."

Grace smiled, albeit, weakly. "And I'm so glad of it."

"I am, too. More than I expected."

"I'm so grateful for her being here. And I wish I hadn't gotten so distracted by Agatha. I know I missed out on quite a bit."

"I should have been more supportive," he said.

"No, you shouldn't have. You have every reason to resent her want to keep her away from Annie. I should have thought the same. I was being selfish. Not only in spending time with her but also for not respecting your feelings. I guess I like things going my way more than I realized."

"Another similarity?"

"I never saw it coming."

"I wish you had told me all this was going on. I know I'm not great at the whole emotional thing but I would have tried."

"That's the problem," she said. "I wasn't aware of it myself until I snapped. It scares me to know I'm wired this way."

"None of that matters now. I told you, we will figure this all out. Maybe not tonight or even tomorrow, but we will."

Fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, she said, "I'm so afraid to disappoint you… again."

"You didn't disappoint me." He tipped his head down to brush his lips against her fingers. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm so sorry."

"I can see that."

"You forgive me?"

"Call me crazy but I do. Maybe I shouldn't this fast… I'm too happy you're home."

"You've taken it better than Annie."

"What happened with Annie?"

"She's angry with me and is only giving me a second chance because she feels she has to."

"That's strange."

"How so?"

Oliver shrugged. "Just that her attitude has been the complete opposite of mine. But I guess where I've been letting out any bitter feelings this entire time she hasn't."

"I'll never be able to forgive myself for this."

Retaking her hands, Oliver said, "I'm not going to lie. You shook both of us up. And I think that's because you've been the only stable thing in either of our lives. Heaven knows I've run hot and cold with her from the start. It may take a little while for things to go back to normal."

"I figured."

"We all have to rebuild trust with each other."

"You've never given me a reason not to trust you."

"Sure I have. Plenty. Take what happened with Miss Hannigan. You trusted you could come to me with a problem and I exploded."

"As did I. And I've already said you had every right to react the way you did."

"Does it really matter anymore?" he asked. "We're both sorry and we both want to move on."

"I do… so much."

"I don't have the energy to talk any more about it tonight. I imagine tomorrow will be a long day for all of us."

"Again, I figured."

"Why don't you call Miss Hannigan, tell her you're home, then try to get some sleep. I don't think you'll be surprised when I say I had to look twice to make sure it was you who'd come in. When was the last time you've had a proper meal."

"I thought it was the outfit. I didn't bring any clothes with me when I left. Leia had some old… Agatha? How does she know I left?"

Tending up, Oliver said, "I, um… Naturally, I assumed under the circumstances you'd gone to her."

"Oh dear…"

"I went to her apartment but she insisted she didn't know. I had to believe her. Actually, uh, I kind of… hounded her a bit. Not because I thought she was lying but because I thought maybe you would show up."

"Oh, Oliver…"

"She told me that you two weren't planning to spend time together for a while."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… I was scared."

"To tell me that?"

"I was confused. I really believed you still saw me as your staff. I can't say now if that was ridiculous or not, but I was afraid your demeanor would change once you knew it. At that moment I wanted the truth. I got more than I bargained for."

"I have to tell you, that morning's become a blur."

Choking back more cries, she said, "I wish it would for me, too."

"All right, we're through talking about this tonight." Letting go of her hands with a kiss, Oliver stood. Walking over to the desk he reached for the phone. "Let her know you're home. I owe that much to hear by now."

Standing as well, Grace followed. When she took the receiver from him, she promptly set it down. "It's late."

"She'll be happy to know you're safe."

"I'm sure," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But it's a call that can wait until morning. I know I got my priorities mixed up, and I know it's inappropriate, but as dear a friend as I consider her, you come first."

Not about to argue, Oliver rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Grace."

"And I love you."


	46. Chapter 46

The next afternoon, Agatha found herself trudging through the workday. It hadn't been necessarily bad give or take a couple unpleasant customers. Last night was rough. She couldn't sleep and that urge for a drink was running strong again. She wasn't sure why. Unless everything with Grace was hitting her harder than she could admit even to herself. Overall, though, her life hadn't changed much because of it. Perhaps Oliver wasn't as thirsty for her blood anymore, but Grace's absence hadn't made much difference.

Nonetheless, when she saw her walk through the door of the diner, everything else was forgotten.

"Grace?"

A slight smile on her face, Grace nodded.

Tossing her tray on the counter, Agatha walked over to hug her. Realizing the gesture, she quickly composed herself, straightening her apron. "Where the hell have you been the past few weeks?"

"I've been asked that question a lot in the past twelve hours."

"That's not an answer. You had everyone so worried."

"I got here earlier than I expected. Oliver told me you were working here. I was hoping to catch you at closing."

"Only half an hour away. Why don't you eat something? You're lookin' kinda scrawny. For you, anyway."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that. No, I'm not very hungry."

"A cup of coffee?"

"That I will take."

Grace didn't say much while she waiting for Agatha to finish work. She sat at the counter sipping her coffee, watching her go back and forth from the kitchen and the dining area. Part of her was thankful for some extra time to think of what to say to her. Having been so preoccupied with Oliver, it never occurred to her she'd have to explain herself to Agatha. Then again, it wasn't until she returned home she learned Agatha was aware of the situation. She never would have guessed Oliver would go to her.

Five o'clock came and Agatha wasted no time closing up. She was thankful Andy wasn't here today. She could clean at her own pace.

"Another coffee before I turn everything off?"

"No, thank you."

Sitting on the stool next to Grace, Agatha said, "Okay, then tell me what the hell happened to you."

"I don't have it in me to tell the entire story again."

"Then what's the short version?"

"I went to visit Leia… more or less."

"That's it?"

"Not really. I ran away, I guess. I don't know what got into me. One minute I was fighting with Oliver and before I knew it I was on a train."

"I get needing to cool down but three weeks? It ain't like you."

"I know it isn't," Grace said, "and that's what made it so difficult to come back."

"I thought you said you hadn't talked to Leia in forever?"

"I hadn't really. So I guess I was being selfish in every way imaginable. This isn't an excuse, but I got so overwhelmed. I didn't realize it until it was too late."

"How did Warbucks take it?" Agatha had to ask.

"Much too well… he's been nothing be kind to me. I can tell he's hurt, though. That isn't going to go away anytime soon. And neither is Annie's. I don't expect them to forgive and forget, either."

"I dunno what runs through his head but believe me, he was going mad without you."

"So I've heard."

"It's only recently he stopped calling."

Grace shook her head. "I'm sorry, Agatha."

With a wave of her hand, she said, "Don't be. Better than the alternative."

"He told me to thank you for your ear."

"So just like that we're cool?"

Grace shrugged. "I guess so… but-"

Cutting in, Agatha said, "Knew it."

"No, this doesn't have to do with Oliver. Or rather, it didn't come from him…"

"Well, get on with it."

"The arrangement you and I worked out before… I think we should stick to it for a little while. It doesn't have to be strict. I'm not looking to cut you out of my life. Right now I really need to put my focus on Annie and Oliver as well as my job. But even then Oliver suggested I take a break until I recoup."

"Wow."

"My thoughts exactly," she half-laughed. "The only reason I was able to stop by this afternoon was because Annie has a dance class. I'm picking her up when I leave here."

"So, you leave for like a month then get to retire?"

"I'm not a retirement or resignation. He keeps saying I look ill. I'll admit I'm exhausted but I've worked through sleepless nights many times. He won't believe me when I say I'm fine. Or as fine as I can be given everything that's happened."

Agatha scoffed. "I know for a fact that you're not 'fine'."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He's right, ya know. I already said you're lookin' scrawny. And your eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Grace questioned, bringing a hand up to her face.

"Any darker and it'll look like someone hit you."

"Happens with lack of sleep."

Agatha sat back, giving her a good look-over. "You're pretty antsy, too. How many cups of coffee have you had today?"

"That doesn't matter."

"How many?" she asked again.

"…I've lost count."

"Someone who's fine doesn't do that. Take it from someone who knows. Just be glad it's caffeine and nothin' else."

Grace looked up at Agatha who now stood over her. Shaking her head, she then focused on her hands. "It's been a long few weeks, all right. You can't come home and expect everything to pick up where it left off."

"Things didn't end so hot," Agatha said.

"You of all people shouldn't be badgering me about this."

"Maybe not," Agatha sat down again. "But I've also never been half as put together as you. When you're not okay, it matters."

Once more, Grace shook her head, tears lingering in her eyes. "Maybe if my mood didn't make or break people I would be a little better off."

"And sounds like Warbucks knows that."

"It's all so embarrassing. Not so much with Oliver or you. Annie is too young to really understand as much as profoundly as she thinks sometimes. But all day the staff has been staring at me. They're supposed to be friends, at least the ones I often cross paths with. None of them have approached me. Not even Mrs. Greer or Mrs. Pugh. Punjab is the only one who offered anything to say."

Agatha shrugged. "Probably because you ain't their co-worker or whatever the hell the positions are anymore. You're on your way to becoming the lady of the house. As much as you want it too it ain't gonna stay the same."

"But I haven't changed… at least, I haven't meant to."

"You're gonna change, Grace. It can't be helped. They're still your friends but it might be weird around more personal natures. I'm sure they're aware of the arguments leading up to it. They knew I was there and knew I wasn't welcome."

"It just feels strange. I don't think I'm better than them. I don't like giving them orders that don't come from Oliver. And I avoid it at all costs unless it's about Annie."

"No use fightin' it, kid. You're gonna wear yourself out. But I guess you already have."

Grace was quiet a moment before she spoke again. "How did everything get so out of control without my realizing? I pride myself on keeping organized and on top of things."

"Add like three dozen other kids in the mix and you'll get to where I was at the orphanage. It ain't all at once but when it hits? Yowza."

"Are you saying this all happened because of Annie?"

Agatha shrugged. "Yeah, I think so."

Grace stood up in defense. "She's brought nothing but joy to us."

"Calm down, I ain't sayin' that. I'm sayin' kids are a lot of work and it sneaks up to you. I might not be good with kids but you can't say I don't know them."

"But for the most part, Annie is a breeze. I can't imagine she's the reason I lost it. I think it's all the changes with Oliver and starting a new phase of my life while still hanging on to the past. Looking back this has been building up for years."

"Probably has," Agatha said. "My point is that kids add a lotta responsibility to your plate. I couldn't handle it. You can."

Grace scoffed. "Yeah. I was really responsible leaving her without an explanation or goodbye — and after promising not to."

"You got the space you needed and now you're back."

"It was irresponsible," Grace said. "I have an obligation to her. No, I didn't dump her on the side of the street. Emotionally, I let her down."

"You'll work through it. You always did."

"I know I will," she said as she sat again. "What scares me is that it could happen again. There was no warning. How will I know I need to take a breather?"

"I dunno. You're more aware now and so is Warbucks."

"This isn't his responsibility."

"Sure it is."

"I don't want it to be. I can handle myself."

"Can you?"

Grace was silent.

"I gotta tell you… and listen good 'cause I ain't admitting this again. You were right a few months back. I needed help. No matter how much I insisted I didn't need you… I did. I probably still do. But now it's your turn to lean on someone for a while. It doesn't matter if that person is me or Warbucks or whoever else. You gotta quit trying to take care of everything yourself. Keep this up and you'll put yourself into an early grave. Or worse, you'll turn to other things to mask your problems like I did. It's lousy breaking that habit, you have no idea."

Resting her shoulder on the counter, discreetly brushing the tears that slipped through her eyes away, Grace pondered her words. Letting several seconds pass first, she then said, "I feel we've switched places."

Agatha laughed. "Guess we have a little bit. I just don't wanna see you end up like me. I guess you'll always be a little better off, but what you say you've been feeling… that's how it all started for me. I never had anyone to guide me through it. Not to say I'm of any real help but I just wanna warn you. Don't be stubborn about this."

"Am I really so bad off? No offense, but last we talked you weren't much better."

"You actually helped keep me distracted. Well, between you and Warbucks. But I have to say, it felt kinda good to be the sane one for once."

"What did Oliver do exactly?" Grace asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"He only came over that first day, then he called. Might've been a bit harsh with him last time we talked."

"How so?"

"Maybe it was none of my business but I told him something along the lines of learning to appreciate what he's got when he's got it."

"That actually explains a lot," Grace said.

"Why? What'd he do?"

"Just the way he's taken everything. He hasn't even raised his voice at me. That's rare for him even now."

"You'd rather him yell at you?" Agatha questioned.

"Kind of? At least I'd know it was out of his system instead of building up."

"Or maybe he's just happy to have you home?"

"I hope… it just seems too good to be true."

"Even if he pops at least you know it's coming. I highly doubt he'll end things if he didn't when you go back.

"No, I suppose not."

"Relax then. Take the time off and take a breather."

"I suppose I don't have any other choice," Grace sighed. "I usually love my job… but I'm kind of relieved."

"Ready for the housewife gig, huh?"

"I think I am," Grace said. "Speaking of which… I know the last time we talked we agreed not to spend so much time together."

"Still goes," Agatha finished.

"What?"

"I think I'm doin' okay striking out on my own. I got my job back, didn't I?"

"I'm proud of you."

"Don't be. I've felt in control and that's what I needed. No offense."

"None taken. I do need to put my focus on Annie and Oliver now more than ever."

"And that's where you need to be. But… you know… maybe you can pop in for lunch once in a while?"

Grace smiled. "I see no harm in that. And perhaps even a phone call — and not only when things are bad."

"I do have one question though."

"What's that?"

"Warbucks still want my head?"

With a slight laugh, Grace patted Agatha's arm. "No, I don't believe so. I think he will always have a hard time with what happened to Annie, and maybe it's wrong of me not to feel the same resentment, but maybe through this he's seen you're not the same person you were at the beginning of summer."

"To tell you the truth," Agatha started. "I judge you for letting me off the hook."

"I didn't let you off the hook."

"I consider doin' me a bunch of favors and treating me like a person, more or less, letting me off the hook."

"You know it's only because I know the real you. Not the bitter matron of an orphanage."

"It's nice to know one person has faith in me."

Grace smiled again.

"I'll never be able to repay you for that. Not even gonna try."

"Good, because I don't want to be repaid. It's not like I pulled you out of a burning building. I set limits out of frustration. That's it."

"Well, whatever you did it's what I needed. I'm not great, but I'm not terrible."

The two then stood in silence, knowing there was nothing left to say.


	47. Chapter 47

Life carried on for both Agatha and Grace. Grace made it a point to visit the diner every other week or so to catch up. Agatha had her ups and downs fighting off her alcohol cravings — something that became increasingly more difficult when prohibition ended in December. Grace came to her in fear that day, scared that she would find justification in the legalization. What kept Agatha grounded was the thought of the hell she went through with the early days of quitting. Never again did she want to feel so indebted to a drink.

Christmas was around the corner. Assuming Grace was still the Christmas fanatic she used to be, Agatha didn't expect to see her until the New Year. Oddly, she was fine with this. Christmas dread was strong in the orphanage aside from the extra donations she could dip into. What surprised her was the lack of guilt in hindsight. Yeah, she felt bad. But that part of her life was over. She was determined to enter the New Year at least somewhat recovered and that wouldn't happen dwelling on holidays past.

Christmas would be quiet just like Thanksgiving. The only improvement would be working at the diner Christmas Eve. By now her incident with that man a few months back had mostly blown over. She regained acquaintances with regular customers, a couple of whom were impressed by her actions, she came to find out. She really was okay, just as she continued to tell Grace. Deep down she knew she'd never be much more, however, it was better than most of her years come and gone. Things were calm. That's all she cared about. A higher paying job would be nice. Then again, she'd come to feel at home at the diner. The same couldn't be said about an empty apartment.

The weeks before Christmas came and went. The only word from Grace was a Christmas card in the mail saying they should meet for lunch before the first of the year. Agatha, though appreciated being remembered, didn't hold much stock in Grace following through. After years of hearing the children whine about wanting a real Christmas, she was sure Annie would keep her busy until Easter. So when Grace showed up at her apartment on the twenty-seventh she was completely unprepared.

"It's so good to see you!" Grace smiled. Right away Agatha knew her Christmas high had yet to dissipate.

"Crap, I was supposed to get you a present?" Agatha said upon seeing the wrapped box in Grace's arms.

Making her way inside, Grace replied, "Don't worry, I didn't expect one."

"But now it makes me look bad," Agatha said.

"I know this isn't your time of year. Just accept it, okay?"

"Fine, fine. Thank you. I'll open it later."

Sitting down on the sofa, Grace changed the subject. "I apologize for not being around much. I've been busy."

Agatha sat with her. "Figured."

"I hope you weren't by yourself these past few days."

"Only Christmas which I was fine with. Actually made myself a decent dinner for a change."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Noticing Grace's unusually large smile hadn't left her face. Agatha asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Oh… I wanted to wait until we caught up first."

"Just tell me now. Ya look like a loon."

Suppressing an eye roll, Grace held out her hand. "Oliver proposed!"

"Look at that thing!" Agatha gasped, yanking Grace's wrist.

Grace laughed. "I should have expected that to be your first reaction."

"No, I mean, I'm happy for you. But to tell you the truth I'd be happy with a fraction of that ring."

"Someday."

Agatha scoffed. "Let's not ruin a good moment."

"You'll find someone."

"I mean it, Grace. I don't want to hear it."

"All right, if you insist."

"So, how'd he ask you?"

"To tell you the truth… he asked me a while ago."

"How come you're only telling me now?"

"Everything got so hectic when I came home from Leia's."

"No kidding."

"He has asked me shortly after. I didn't officially accept because I was afraid he was letting emotions get in the way. Apparently he'd been planning to pop the question before that terrible argument. One of the surrounding days, anyway. The ring was purchased and everything. He gave it to me when he asked. I wore sometimes when we were alone but we there was still too much up in the air to announce anything. He was still afraid I was going to leave again, though, he refused to say as much. Annie was angry with me for weeks and I wasn't quite sure how everything would end. With all the excitement around Christmas, I decided to officially accept."

"Man, you really get every break, you know that?"

"Don't think it was easy. Oliver and I still aren't quite where we were before I left. Getting there but there is still quite a ways to go."

"Still. If that'd happened to anyone else things would'a gone differently. You're getting a husband out of it."

"I'm glad I'm not as pessimistic as you. It was going to happen either way."

"I ain't being pessimistic. I'm being realistic."

"Let's agree to disagree. I want to celebrate today. I made reservations for dinner in an hour."

Looking at her watch, Agatha said, "It's not even four yet."

"I know," Grace said as she stood, "but Molly's been staying over the past couple days and I'm bringing her home tonight. Oliver is getting ready for a meeting in Washington so he can't bring her."

"Don't you have drivers?"

"Yes, but I do enjoy the mother role and the chores that come with it."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Before we leave, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Agatha answered.

"Oliver and I have already agreed to keep the ceremony and party low key so it's not going to be this grand and lavish event. In any case, I was hoping you'd like to be my maid of honor?"

"Um…" Her body stiffened. "I'm invited?"

"Of course you are," Grace said.

"Are you forgetting how much that fiancé of yours despises me?"

Coming back around to the couch, hanging Agatha a coat, Grace said, "A lot has changed. Oliver appreciates what you did while I was away."

"All he did was whine to me over the phone."

"It still meant a lot. I've already talked to him about this and he is okay with it. Being at work and home more has made such a difference."

"I dunno, Grace… the whole thing makes me feel kinda uncomfortable. I'm mean, you're gonna have all your upper-class society friends around. How am I gonna look next to them?"

"None of that matters. As of right now we only have a handful of guest selected. Leia, Matthew perhaps, a few of Oliver's colleagues and associates, Annie and her friends, the president and First Lady-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're inviting me to the same part as the President of the United States."

"Agatha, you need to stop considering yourself below everyone else. You most certainly can be in the same room as the Roosevelts."

Rising to her feet, Agatha said, "Not if those kids from the orphanage are gonna be there. I pressed my luck with Annie. I'm not willing to face the others."

"I don't know how many of those girls will be attending. Molly and Kate for sure but I don't know who else yet. She's made friends at school. They're going to be so busy running around and eating cake they aren't going to pay much attention to any of us adults."

"Understand how awkward this will be for me. If things were different, yeah, of course I'd be there. But the fact is that I don't have a good history with most of the people there. If they don't know me personally they read about me in the papers."

"It's been months since that all happened and will be a few more until the wedding. You're my friend. I want you to be there."

"I'll think about it. That's the best you're getting from me right now."

With a frown, Grace said, "Well, I suppose it will have to do for now."

* * *

Agatha didn't sleep much that night. She felt guilty for being less than enthusiastic about the wedding. She meant it when she said she was happy for her. She figured she wasn't blown away by the news given its inevitability. And was she wrong not wanting to face her past again? Maybe if they weren't children it wouldn't be so bad.

What would she do at what promised to be a classy event anyhow? She wasn't bred that way nor did she have any desire to learn. Who would she talk to? Grace would be occupied with all of the guests. She couldn't see herself mingling with the leader of this country. Her best bet would be the waiters and even they would be too busy for any kind of conversation. She'd grown comfortable in her small social group at the diner. The idea of anything more exhausted her. Everything inside her told her to decline and stay far away from Grace until the I dos were said. Everything aside from her conscience… what a time for that to make an appearance.

Unable to bear the tossing and turning any longer, Agatha climbed out of bed and searched for the phone. She dialed, not quite sure of the purpose for this call. Nevertheless, she stayed on the line as it rang.

After several seconds, a weary Grace answered on the other end. "Hello?"

"It's Agatha."

"What… What time is it?"

"Late. What does it matter?"

"Is there an emergency? I have an early meeting in the morning."

"Not really an emergency… I just can't stop thinking about what we talked about earlier."

"What did we talk about earlier?"

"The wedding."

Grace grumbled. "Can we please talk about that later? You don't have to make a decision right now."

"I can't sleep. I don't want you thinking I don't want to be there."

"I know you want to. I'm not putting any pressure on you. Yes, I was disappointed by your immediate answer but I do understand why you're hesitant. Now please, relax and let us both get some sleep."

Ignoring her, Agatha continued. "I just don't belong there. I can't afford a fancy dress or a lavish gift. The kids'll probably put a dead mouse on my plate and start getting their revenge. My being there could ruin the whole day for you."

"Agatha, please, it's the middle of the night. I get it and I appreciate your concern. I promise you the next time we have lunch we can talk about everything in full. We can even make a day of it when Oliver is in Washington. Now I beg of you to hang up and get some sleep."

"I just feel so guilty. I'm not used to this."

"There's nothing to feel guilty about. I won't be angry with you if you're not there. Goodnight, Agatha."

Before Agatha could add anything else she heard the click of Grace's reviver. Hanging up herself, Agatha took a deep breath. Her words came of little comfort. For some reason, she'd expected a resolution tonight.

"Well," she said to herself as she went back to bed. "Guess I'm gonna crash a wedding."


	48. Chapter 48

1934

A couple months passed. Agatha had yet to confirm or decline Grace's request. Though she had mostly settled on putting on a brave face and pushing through the day she couldn't bring herself to say as much to Grace. The second she did she would be trapped. Naturally, as the wedding day grew closer, this aggravated Grace.

"Agatha, I've given you more than enough time to make a decision. I need to know if you're coming or not."

Focusing on her plate, Agatha replied, "I'm not ready to answer yet."

"You're not being fair to me. The wedding is next month. I need to order your dress and dinner, figure out seating arrangements… I've tried to be patient and understanding but I'm going to have to insist on an answer by next week."

"Clearly you don't get how weird it all is for me."

Not hiding her frustration, Grace said, "Then don't come. I've told you countless times I won't be angry."

"But I want to be there."

"You're the only one who can make this decision."

Agatha groaned. "I just wish I knew how everyone was gonna react to my being there."

"You're going to be another guest. Call me vain, but I think most of the attention will be on Oliver and myself."

"It's not the ceremony I'm worried about."

"Then come to that and not the party."

Agatha paused before speaking again. "That's not the worst idea."

"There you go."

"You won't think less of me?"

"Of course not," Grace said. "Why would I want you to feel uncomfortable?"

"Because I know how long you've been waiting for this day. And knowing you, you probably have some perfect vision of it. I don't want to be the reason it's ruined."

"Agatha… any perfect visions of my future left when I did. I'm still not quite back on my feet."

"What does it matter? You came back and you've been back."

"Doesn't mean it solved all my problems. You should know."

"I hope you're not comparing my drinking to whatever it was that happened to you."

"I'm not saying it's exactly the same situation. There are different ways to lose your way. My point is you don't bounce back overnight."

"It still ain't the same."

"Fine. I'm just glad I finally have an answer. I'll order your dress right away. And don't worry, I fully intend to pay for it."

"Damn straight," Agatha said.

"And if you change your mind about the party I'll be sure to have a dinner ready for you."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Still, it's an option."

Agatha nodded, knowing she wouldn't be making a decision until the day of the wedding.

* * *

"Grace?" Oliver turned the overhead lights on in the office. "What are you doing in here so late?"

Without looking up from her notebook, Grace said, "Now that I know Agatha will be attending the ceremony I can finally tie up all the loose ends."

"I see."

"Are you sure you're okay with Agatha being there? You seem fairly stoic whenever I mention her."

"We've talked about this. I can't pretend she's my favorite person. But I know she's your friend and you want her there. That's more important to me. That and Annie being fine with it."

"You're wonderful."

Wanting to get away from the subject, Oliver said, "Seems like whenever I see you you're working on some wedding detail." He walked over to the desk where she was sitting, going around back to look over her shoulder. "How much more can there be?"

"It takes a lot of time to plan a wedding."

"We aren't even renting a hall. We're going straight from the church to here. We have a crew hired who will take care of the fine details as they're setting up. It's high time you relax."

"I'm only getting one wedding, Oliver," she said, finally looking up at him. "I want it to go off without a hitch."

Bending down to kiss her, he then said, "I know. But I'd like to lift your veil and see you bright-eyed and smiling, not half asleep and wishing the priest would hurry up."

"I promise you no matter how tired I am I will be bright-eyed and smiling. You know how excited I am."

"I know," he smiled.

"The planning will calm down soon enough. The dresses will come in in a couple weeks and I'll give my final say in the flower arrangements the week before. Mrs. Pugh has prepared the menu and will be selecting the staff herself."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"I've planned dozens of parties during my time here. While this one does require a bit more preparation and personal feelings can overwhelm me from time to time, I think I'm handling it okay."

Oliver winked. "Let's see if you're singing the same tune the week before the wedding."

Grace chuckled. "I reserve the right to be a complete mess during that time." Standing, she finished, "It's one of the perks of being the bride."

"Ah," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And what perks does the groom get?"

A devious look crossed her eyes. "You get to pay for it."

"I hope you mean financially."

Grace concluded with a shrug. "Mostly."

* * *

As time went on, Agatha grew more comfortable with the idea of attending the ceremony. Sure, there would be rehearsals but there wouldn't be much time to socialize. Not if she showed up right on time and left as soon it was over, that is. Though, when the question came up about the rehearsal dinner, this regenerated Agatha's apprehensions. The thought never crossed her mind. Granted, she'd never been to a wedding before, let alone be a maid of honor. Just as she'd wanted to avoid, she was tapped. By now she couldn't say as much to Grace. The dinner was in less than twenty-four hours and last she spoke to her she was irritated with outside confrontations.

"The dress fits?"

"Yes."

"You have a hair appointment the morning before the wedding?"

"Yes."

"You remember the wedding is at three?"

"Yes, Grace, I remember the wedding is at three."

"I'm babbling, aren't I?" Grace asked in an apologetic tone.

"You could say that, yeah."

Shaking her head and closing her notebook, she said, "I'm sorry. I'm feeling jitterier than I expected. Nothing has gone wrong yet. I think that's it. The closer it gets the less time there is to deal with a crisis."

Agatha took hold of Grace's shoulders. "There ain't going to be a crisis. It's a private wedding. Even if some catastrophe does happen who's gonna know?"

"I know it's corny to say I want everything to be perfect but I do. I waited so long for Oliver."

"All the more reason to wish it over. Get on with your life together."

"Yes, but I want to celebrate it, first."

"Look at it this way. Nothing's gonna go wrong at the church unless someone so desperately doesn't want you two to marry. As for the party, you got control over it all. You're going to be at your home."

"I suppose you do have a point."

"See? Now relax. Soon enough it'll be over and you'll be living it up in Europe."

Grace smiled. "Yes, I am looking forward to a vacation."

"Still can't believe you're bringin' the kid with you," Agatha said, moving over to the mirror to see how ridiculous she looked in her bridesmaid dress.

"It's her spring vacation."

"It's your _honeymoon_."

"Naturally Punjab and the Asp will be along. They've agreed to keep her busy when we'd like to be left alone."

A slight laughed escaped. "You don't know what you're gettin' yourself into. I might not have had a honeymoon but back when I was dating I knew Rooster got in the way of so much as a goodnight kiss."

"We are perfectly aware that it's not going to be a traditional honeymoon."

"I'd think you'd wanna make up for lost time."

"In a way, yes. But there's lost time with Annie as well. It hasn't been a year yet but already I can see how much of her childhood we really did miss. There will always be time for me an Oliver. Annie will have a life of her own before we know it."

"Man, I'd make a lousy mother."

"I tell you, even though I've always wanted a child, there are definitely some things you'd never expect yourself to be capable of until you're put in the situation."

"Like what?"

"Staying up all night when they're throwing up all over the place, arguing with them over the rules they break, worrying yourself sick about them every day and night…"

"You can have it."

"Come on, Agatha. You really never gave a child of your own a thought?"

"Annie and her little friends can vouch for me. I am not meant to be a mother."

"Running an orphanage is different than being a mother. A mother doesn't get thrown into a building of three-hundred girls and come out unscathed. It takes time to grow into. I'm sure if Oliver and I have a baby I'm in for many more surprises."

"Doesn't make a difference what you say. I'm glad I'm never going to be a mother."

"You might be surprised?"

"By the time I meet a man crazy enough to fall for me I'll be too old."

Tired of being on her feet, Grace leaned against the back of the couch. "You haven't met anyone at work?"

"Not romantically," Agatha answered. "Yeah, sure, a couple of the guys flirt but almost all of them are married."

"What about the unmarried ones?"

"Typical newlywed. Tryin' to set up all her single friends now that she's married."

"Hey, I'm not married yet."

"Close enough," Agatha said.

"I'm not setting you up. Believe me, if I knew any single men I'd be sending them your way."

"Please God, no. The last thing I need is your society folk sent on a blind date with me."

Standing up straight again, Grace said, "I wish you'd stop putting yourself down so much. You don't give yourself any credit for anything positive."

"I'm not exactly any man's dream woman. Middle-aged, working a crummy job at odd hours, and absolutely no desire to have or start a family. On top of that on a whiff of booze and I become a slobbering mess."

"Or instead you could say you're mature, have a job despite the financial crisis, and you haven't met the right person yet."

Sticking out her tongue and making a gagging noise, Agatha said, "Why the hell am I friends with you?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Because deep down you know I'm right."

Agatha had to grin. Maybe Grace wasn't so far off from the truth no matter how badly she didn't want to admit it.

"Whatever," she then said. "Can we get this dress off of me now? I know you want it to be perfect and all but I look like a stick of fairy floss."


	49. Chapter 49

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Grace took the first step into married life, Agatha breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. She could step down and away from all these people, get out of this stuffy dress, and take a long nap. She made it through. Grace was happy and so was she. Happy enough, anyway. She'd be happy as soon as she walked into her apartment.

Agatha stood to the side and waited for the guests to load into their cars and limos. Very few of them walked. A few times she thought people were going to stop to talk to her. She was relieved when nothing went beyond a polite hello and nod of their head. Her eye caught Grace saying goodbye to a couple before walking over to her and Oliver's limousine. It was funny seeing her in a white gown on the arm of the richest man in the world. What was even funnier to think was that she was part of the reason they were married in the first place. If she hadn't pushed her to get this job the two never would have met. None of this would have happened. She wondered what life would have been like if Grace hadn't moved on. Would they have spent the past years in good friendship? Or was some kind of falling out inevitable? Either way, in the greater scheme, she supposed things hadn't turned out so bad. Yes, she could have lived without an alcohol addiction and everything that happened with Rooster and at the orphanage. But things seemed kind of calm as of late. It was nice. With the events of today, though, she was finding it easier to admit that she was lonelier than she had thought herself to be. A part of her was jealous of Grace. A big celebration in her honor might be nice. Yeah, sure, the deal came with a husband, but maybe if she was allowed one stroke of luck in her life she'd find someone tolerable.

"Agatha!"

She was shaken from her thoughts at the sound of Grace's voice. She looked up to see her waving her over to where she and Oliver were standing. Agatha hesitated. The day had gone well. She didn't want to spoil it now.

"Just come here for a second," Grace called again.

Keeping her head low, Agatha obliged, hoping whatever it was would be over quick.

"What is it?" she asked when she reached her.

Slipping away from Oliver who was talking to another man Agatha didn't recognize, Grace stepped to the side. "I want to thank you again for coming. It means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it. Congratulations."

"I know you're probably heading home but I just wanted to say again that you are welcome to join the party should you change your mind."

"I dunno. Don't count on it."

"I'm not," Grace said, not hiding her disappointment too well. "That's why I wanted to be sure to thank you now. I won't be back for a couple of weeks."

Agatha forced a smile. "I hope you have a great time."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to send you a postcard."

"Please," Agatha scoffed, "With the kid along you aren't gonna want to waste any alone time writing the likes of me."

With a roll of her eyes, Grace said, "I think I will manage."

Maintaining her happy expression, Agatha searched for some fitting concluding phrase. She knew the day called for a sappy goodbye. It just wasn't her nature.

"I, uh… Stay safe."

Grace chuckled, knowing well what was running through Agatha's mind. "Oh, come here, silly." Taking a step closer, she pulled Agatha into a hug. "Take care of yourself, all right?"

Hugged back, Agatha replied, "Yeah, I'll try."

. . .

Agatha didn't head home until Grace and Oliver's limousine was well out of sight. She felt bad. She knew Grace was upset even if she refused to admit it. Were the tables turned, she figured she'd want her there too. But Grace knew tons of people. This was a small wedding? There had to be at least a hundred people on each side not including those standing around the altar. She'd hate to have seen what the large guest list would have looked like.

Once at home, she caught her reflection in the mirror. It was odd seeing herself in such an expensive and classy garment. Even if she could afford gowns like this regularly she never would have chosen this color and style. She wasn't crazy about her hairstyle, either. She felt like a poodle. Maybe it would look better a darker color instead of red. But, all in all, she didn't look as terrible as she'd expected. Everything turned out nice. Though she'd probably slap anyone who attempted to call her out on it, she had even felt herself welling up seeing Grace come down the aisle.

What surprised her most this afternoon was the lack of confrontation with Oliver. He smiled at her inside the church and didn't catch her for a word outside. True, he was probably more focused on the wedding, but even at the rehearsal dinner he didn't flinch, though, she didn't leave herself open for a lot of socialization. Seeing as the last time they stood face to face he was a wreck over Grace disappearing, she naturally assumed it would come up. But it hadn't and hopefully never would at this point. Despite the hints of sadness about her own life the event brought up, she was pleasantly surprised by how truly happy she was for the both of them.

For the first time in years, she was feeling like her old self again. She wasn't numb as she used to be. Of course, this meant unpleasant feelings came more strongly, but she could also feel glimpses of happiness again. She could laugh over a silly joke overhead at the diner or enjoy a particularly good meal. Nothing was bland anymore. Had alcohol really dulled her senses so much? It scared her to realize she hadn't even noticed. Her entire addiction snuck up on her. How quickly one drink turned into another. Soon one drink equaled a bottle — and she had at least two drinks a night with a shot here and there during the day. She even noticed a difference in her appearance. Somehow she'd put on a few pounds. She didn't feel like she'd been eating any more than usual. But in retrospect, she could see she was. She was awake long enough for breakfast and she wasn't waking up with a nauseating hangover. She had small but adequate lunches. Dinner was her biggest meal which more often than not kept her full until she fell asleep. If anything, she'd eat a slice of bread before bedtime. The other difference she noticed was her skin. It felt… normal? She always figured the clammy feeling was due to aging. As rough as those first few months were she was so grateful to Grace for making her stick with it. One by one the ghosts of her past seemed to lift. Cravings still came, that was for certain, but they weren't the demons they once were. At last she felt like a functioning human being. The past few nights had been the proof of that. She went to a wedding shower. She went to a formal dinner. She went to the salon and got her hair and nails done. And today she faced her fears and stood up in a church as the maid of honor. She never would have imagined any of this, especially not in the past several years. She'd worked hard for this, but so much of the credit went to Grace's patience and compassion to her.

All of sudden, her reflection seemed to change. Her hint of a smile faded and guilt reentered the picture. Grace didn't have to do any of this for her. Even though she used to feel like she'd been abandoned by her, her debt was erased after her involvement in kidnapping Annie — the girl she now called her daughter. The father? The same man she'd cornered in her bathroom before trying to swindle him out of fifty thousand dollars. And yet, they didn't throw her in jail. Grace came to her rescue legally and emotionally. Looking at everything she'd gone through since summer, she couldn't see how she would have survived without her help. And how was she repaying her? By bailing out of her long-awaited wedding celebration. It'd be at least a month until she would see her again. No matter what Grace said, she didn't buy for a minute that she and Oliver could survive a two-week vacation with a child without taking another two weeks right after. It was obvious neither of them had spent much time in the romance department. But in any case, she was letting Grace down no matter what she said about it. She toughed it out through everything else, why not this? Because she was afraid of a handful of kids? Oliver she felt she could handle and perhaps even the curious glances from New York's Society? The president was a bit intimidated but he probably didn't have an interest in her. But the kids knew her true colors. Or rather what used to be not long ago. They might not understand that the Agatha Hannigan they knew had been brought on by alcohol. Maybe Annie would since she was always annoyingly understanding (no wonder she and Grace got along so well), but the others and especially the younger ones she wasn't sure. Even after all the positive changes, she was able to name there was something about the idea of facing them that brought her back to her dark self.

But Grace kept weighing on her mind. After all this, she should be trying to repay her. Lord knows she'd never be able to do so financially. She continued to stare at her reflection. She was going to have to go to the reception. She knew her guilt was going to keep her all night if she didn't. It's not like this day would ever come again, she thought. Taking a deep breath, she reached for her coat and put it back on. Maybe she'd be able to think of something to say to the kids on her way. It was going to be a long and uncomfortable walk, that was for certain.

. . .

Agatha's walk was cut short by a sudden rain shower. Thankful she had some change at the bottom of her purse, she managed to hail a cab. Going along with her earlier thoughts, it felt good to have the cab driver see her dolled up and on her way to a party at the Warbucks mansion. Though, he didn't seem to believe her at first as he gave a chuckle along with his 'okay'. She didn't care right now. She was soaking wet and hoping Grace would let her borrow something to wear when she got there.

The drive still allowed her plenty of time to think about what she would say to the kids if she wasn't able to avoid them. What was there to say, really? "Hello, I'm sorry I used to beat you and lock you in closest and starve and work you to the point of passing out. How about we all go grab an extra slice of cake?" Thoughts like these came more and more rapidly the closer the car got to Fifth Avenue. By the time the cab came to the gates, she knew there was no magic answer to be found. She was going to have to fess up to her actions without a doubt. How to apologize would have to be at the spur of the moment. If she was lucky maybe Grace would be around to soften the mood. If she was _really_ lucky, nothing would happen at all. However, this was the most unlikely possibility. It was a miracle she'd managed to avoid it this long.

Paying her fare, she stepped back into the rain and made a dash for the house. There she was greeted by the butler who seemed irritated by the fact she was dripping water onto the newly waxed floors. She shook it off. Wasn't like she asked to be drenched by unexpected weather.

"I'm late, obviously," she said to Drake. "Is there any chance I can talk to Grace before finding the party?"

"Mrs. Warbucks has been busy with the other guests all evening. Dinner is just finishing."

After pausing a moment at the oddness of hearing Grace's name this way, she continued. "Look, I'm clearly a guest. Hell, you were at the ceremony, weren't you? You know who I am now I want to see Grace so I can maintain some shred of dignity when I walk into that reception."

Annoyance increasing, Drake said, "I will send for her but you may need to wait a few minutes."

"Sure, what's a few minutes more?" Agatha said with a roll of her eyes. "Where can I wait?"

A look of horror crossed his eyes. "Right here, miss. I will have someone bring you a towel."

"Thanks." Whatever it took to get things moving. She was beginning to think if she'd simply come with the rest of the party she would have been able to manage a level of inconspicuousness.

So she waited and one of the maids brought her a towel as the butler had said. Fortunately, her wait wasn't long as she heard Grace's footsteps going down the hallway within a couple of minutes.

"You came!"

Agatha smiled. "I decided I was being stupid."

"Well, I wouldn't put it in those words, but I really am glad you came. Oh-" As she got closer to Agatha she realized what a mess she looked. "Well, I see you left in the rain."

"Right before it, actually. I took a cab the rest of the way. I know you have enough going on but do you think I could borrow something to wear?"

"Of course you can. I'll show you up to my room and you can put on whatever you see in the closet. I'll have to come back downstairs but come and join us afterward in the ballroom, all right?"

"Geez, you got a ballroom in this place?"

"If we didn't you might have been slipping and sliding around the dance floor." Grace winked.

"I've come to decide you're worth it."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Agatha laughed. "Then you need some new friends, sweetheart."

Taking Agatha's arm, Grace started leading her up the stairs. "We're a strange pair… but I wouldn't have it any other way."


	50. Chapter 50

Agatha shifted through Grace's closet. None of these dresses were her style. Then again, neither was the one she was wearing. She didn't want it to be too obvious that she had changed. What she was going to do with her hair she had no idea. Finally, she settled for a light purple dress, perhaps a bit too summery for a cold and rainy spring night but it would do. The sleeves dropped but she found a shawl that matched (enough) to hide it. Moving over to the vanity, she borrowed some face powder and mascara. She was glad she hadn't gone in search for Grace herself. The rain smudged her makeup more than she'd thought. No wonder Drake gave her strange glances. For her hair, she took it out of the up-do and attempted to brush it out. Immediately regretting this decision, she put it back up in a messy, albeit, still presentable style. Satisfied (again, enough) with her tidied appearance, she made her way to the party, trying to ignore all of her anxieties in the process.

Had she realized walking through the door how large a group two-hundred people really was in a smaller ballroom she never would have entered. Her stomach did a flip. Perhaps it was best she wasn't here for dinner. She scanned the room, hoping to spot Grace right away. She only recognized a few faces, mostly people she'd exchanged those quick hellos with as they left the church. She was glad to see the kids all dancing together on the other side of the room and oblivious to her entry. Nearby sat the president and his wife. She couldn't help but wonder why it was so difficult to spot a woman in a wedding gown with a bald billionaire most likely on her arm.

Figuring they were either hidden by other people on the dance floor or they'd managed to sneak away for a minute, she made her way over to a buffet table where she say people building small plates. There she made one of her own to keep her eyes and hands busy. The idea of actually eating didn't help her sudden nausea. She made her way down the line minding to pick only the smallest options.

She looked around for a place to sit. She spotted a table with a few empty chairs but she worried about how to ask to sit. She knew she must have had a seating arrangement but no idea where. So she stood, regretting is the minute one of the waiters came up to her with a tray of glasses.

"Champagne?"

"Uh… no. No, thank you." Even when she was drinking she never cared much for the stuff. It was too bubbly and not hard enough. Even wine and beer didn't do anything for her. However, right now, as nervous as she was and with having gone so long without a sip of so much as fermented apple juice, the scent of the liquor enraptured her senses. Though the man stood a few feet away it was as though he held the cup underneath her nose. The longer he stood there, the more distracting it became.

"Are you sure? It's just about time for the toasts."

"I said no, all right? Get that stuff away from me."

The young man nodded, clearly taken aback at the way Agatha snapped. She felt bad but she knew she wasn't going to stay strong for very long. This was was one thing she hadn't considered. All the drinks. Now that she'd gotten the scent in her nose she noticed it everywhere. The people standing across from her were sipping from their glasses. Another waiter was handing a young woman a fresh glass with the man she was with standing behind her with a brandy. Behind her on her right were two large punch bowls. She moved from the spot where her feet had frozen. The minute she found an empty and unattended spot at a table, she dropped her plate and started making her way to the door.

"Oh, I'm so sorry- Agatha?"

She hadn't realized she'd been bumped until she looked up and saw Grace. Sure, she thought, now she sees her. "Yeah, you knew I was here."

"I forgot I even owned that dress," Grace laughed. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She started walking again but didn't get far.

"Hold on," Grace followed. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"Nothing, Grace. I'm fine."

"Please tell me. That 'I'm fine' bit never works."

"I just need some air, all right? It's stuffy."

"It's still pouring down rain," Grace said.

"C'mon, Grace, please let me step out."

"I'm coming with you then and I want you to tell me what's going on."

As if on cue, another waiter approached them with a similar tray. "More champagne, Mrs. Warbucks."

"No, thank you," Grace replied. She turned to Agatha, opening her mouth to offer her a drink. And then she remembered.

"Oh dear…" Turning back to the waiter, she said, "We're both fine."

"It's hitting me hard. I don't know why. I haven't smelled it in so long aside from the stale smell on some customers at the diner. That doesn't allow room for much temptation but this… maybe it's nerves. I dunno. It took a lot to get here and I'm afraid to make you look like a fool."

"Stop worrying about that. You aren't going to make me look like a fool. And no one has to know. I'll tell the head waiter to bring you some tea and say you've got caught in the rain and you're feeling under the weather. That's not a lie. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that's all a part of this."

Agatha shrugged. "Guess that could make sense. Is there a place I can sit down, though?"

"Of course. You're at my table. I'll take you over there and then I need to go find Oliver and the waiter. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah… I hope so."

"I really am grateful you came at all. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"I know it does," Agatha said.

"I almost wish I had a full day at home before we leave. Feels like everything has been moving so fast these last couple of months. For some reason, I imagined the reception ending earlier."

Managing a sideways smile, Agatha said, "Oh please. You'll get upstairs tonight and by morning won't be able to get out of this place fast enough."

"Must you always be so crude?"

"Honey, you're in for a real shock if you think that was crude."

With a swat of her arm, Grace pointed to Agatha's chair. "Oh, hush and sit down. I'm going to go send for your tea. I'll check back in a little while. But don't feel like you have to stay put. Catch your breath, warm up, and see how you feel in a few minutes."

"Okay… thanks."

There wasn't much else to do from the empty table but people watch. She was glad no one was looking her way. Sitting slumped over at the bride and groom's table alone must have been a sight for those glances she didn't catch. Getting off her feet was already making a difference. She was noticing now just how nicely the place had been decorated. The centerpieces most definitely screamed of Grace. Red roses with some little white flowers mixed in with them. She amused herself wondering if Oliver had ended up with any say at all about anything. She had to figure he'd wanted it in his home, though she didn't hear Grace complaining about it.

A few minutes later, the head waiter came and set a cup of hot water in front of her. She looked up to see him holding a wooden box which he then opened for her.

"Here are the selection of tea's, ma'am."

"Oh… uh. I dunno. Which do you think?"

"I don't know your flavor preference," he replied, baffled.

Agatha couldn't help but laugh. "To tell you the truth I'm not much of a tea drinker. I prefer coffee. But I don't think I should have any of that right now. I had a lot early today and… I don't know why I'm telling you all this. Black. Black tea is fine."

The waiter smiled. "Excellent choice, ma'am." He chose the bag, opened it for her, and placed it in the teacup. "Can I bring you anything else? Your dinner? Mrs. Warbucks said you got stuck in the rain on your way from the church."

"Do you think that would be odd? I mean, no one else is really eating."

"If you don't mind my saying so, you are not like the other guest."

Her face dropping, she looked down at her cup. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"That wasn't an insult," the waiter corrected. "The others don't find time to talk with the help."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad 'cause I have nothin' in common with these people."

"How do you know the bride? Pardon me for asking."

"Knock it off with that pardon me stuff." Agatha smiled again. "She and I go way back. Otherwise, you wouldn't catch me dead in this joint."

The waiter chuckled. "I know the feeling. Sometimes I work these parties just to remind myself why I stayed a waiter."

"You mean if someone offered you wouldn't take all this money for yourself?"

"Absolutely not."

"The hell is wrong with you?"

Full on laughing now, the waiter replied. "Look around? What do you see?"

Humoring him, Agatha scanned from left to right. "A buncha well-dressed people."

"See any of them chatting with the likes of us?"

"Well… no. But I was kinda countin' on that."

"In any case, I for one don't want to think I can walk all over the working man just because I was born into a fortune."

"Ah," Agatha said, turning her body to face him fully, "but you weren't born into it. So what's to keep you from enjoying a small fortune of your own after you've paid your dues?"

"Money changes people. Look at the world today? People have been brought to their knees because of it. Yeah, it's a necessity but too much of a good thing can only turn to disaster. The things people do for a few extra bucks… It's always in the papers. Robberies, muggings… man fighting man over something so temporary."

She looked down. Yeah, she knew. She was one of them.

"Ya know," she said, pausing to clear her throat. "Some people realize too late. You go so long without something and can't catch a break you kinda forget that the other person is your own kind."

"You are compassionate. I like that."

With a sigh, she said, "You seem like a good guy so I advise you to walk away from this conversation."

"Did I say something to offend you?" He tucked his tray under his arm.

"No… but I've probably offended you."

"What do you mean?"

Turning back to her tea, picking it up for distraction, she continued. "I may be sitting at the Warbucks' wedding now but I only am 'cause of my history with Grace."

"I'm afraid I don't follow," he said.

Standing up, Agatha said, "I'm afraid I've given you the wrong impression about me. I mean, it's all behind me but I don't want you thinking that I'm a good person."

Agatha attempted to move away from him but was caught by his hand. "Wait…"

She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what's going on but I thought we were having a nice conversation."

"We were. I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind. I already snapped at one of the kid waiters tonight and I don't want to do the same to you, especially since you're the only person here aside from Grace who's gonna give me the time of day."

"Ah, so that was you?"

"Oh geez…"

"Don't worry about it," he said lightly. "Weddings make everyone nutty."

"Some more than others," she mumbled.

"I'd like to see you again. I know we don't even know each other's names and I'm only guessing things about you but… I don't know. You're easy to talk to. Even when you're not making any sense." He winked.

Pulling her arm away, Agatha said, "I don't know. You seem like a really nice guy. You're not bad to look at either. I feel like there's a catch in here somewhere. Tell me, you're married, aren't you?"

"I used to be."

"See? You left a woman heartbroken somewhere."

"Actually, no… she left me."

Agatha nodded. "And you're still in love with her."

"As a matter of fact, I am. She died five years ago."

"Oh… gosh. I'm so sorry. I… see? I'm no good for you. Not as even as a meal companion. I should go find Grace."

"Please? I would like to get to know you better."

"But why? Can't you tell I'm not the most considerate person in the world? Instead of jumping to the most obvious conclusion I went to the worst one for me."

The waiter smiled. "Just have dinner with me. You can tell me what's got you so down on yourself and you can keep me company. It's not easy for me to ask a pretty girl out."

"Oh, this?" She took hold of the skirt of the dress. "It ain't mine. I borrowed it from Grace. You wouldn't normally see me in this getup."

"I had a feeling. You don't seem very comfortable."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To anyone paying attention."

Agatha looked at the floor a moment before moving back to meet his eyes. Within ten minutes she went from an anxious mess to being asked on her first legitimate date in… too many years to count. She couldn't tell if her gut was telling her to get out of this while she still could. There had to be a certain danger attached. Or what if her hesitations were just nerves trying to deny herself of something that just might possibly be a good thing. But good things didn't happen to her. Not often. Making peace with Grace and being allowed in Warbucks' home would probably be it for the year. Did she really want to press her luck? After all, women her age so seldom get chances like these. Especially someone with so little to offer as her.

"I… I don't think I can answer right now. It's nothin' to do with you, honest. It's been a crazy week getting ready for this wedding and all. And being late to the party has completely thrown me off. You really do seem like a great guy. I haven't known too many of those."

Shifting toward the table, the waiter set his tray down and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his apron. "I understand. Here…" he scribbled some words on the paper before standing up straight and handing it to her. "You can reach me here. I have another reception tomorrow but I'll be around over the weekend. Give me a call if you'd like to have dinner? It doesn't have to be for dinner. Lunch is fine. Even a cup of coffee."

Agatha took the paper, not reading it right away. With a breath, she nodded. "Okay… Okay, I will."

The waiter smiled as he picked up his tray. "And let me know about dinner."

"I said I'd think about it."

"No, no," he corrected. "I mean your dinner tonight. You never quite answered my question."

"Oh yeah… uh. No, I think I'll pass. There's plenty of stuff to munch on."

He tipped his head, bidding her a good evening.

Agatha watched as he walked away, gripping the scrap of paper in her hand. It took her several seconds, but she finally built up enough courage to look.

"Stanley Morris," she read aloud. "Your friend (from the wedding)."


	51. Chapter 51

Though she was still skeptical about her meeting and potential future with Stanley, Agatha's mood significantly lightened for the remainder of the party. Just knowing that a nice guy was interested in her gave a boost in her morale. Her worries about him being too good to be true were on the back burner for now. As far as she was concerned he was a nice guy. Heck, even if he was a fraction of what he seemed he was still better than any of the other men she'd been with. When everything calmed she believed she would be able to say yes. Knowing she wasn't committed made a world of difference. The selfish part of her wished this all hadn't happened at Grace's wedding. She couldn't very well pull her away from a dance with her new husband to tell her about a date. Would she even care right now?

Little by little the guests said their goodnights and the party dwindled down to a few folks who remained for tea and coffee. This night ceased to amaze her. A dinner offer from Stanley, with whom she kept crossing paths, exchanging smiles, and now she was included in the family and close friends portion of the evening. Who would have thought she'd ever be sharing a table with the President of the United States just sitting around chatting? Among the others was Leia who seemed to remember her fondly. It was nice to have at least one other person who'd known her from better days. Conversation was difficult, though, as Agatha had no clue what to say knowing all that had happened with Deven and the kids. Then, of course, there were the children and their adoptive parents. This was the most uncomfortable. Some had gone home as they lived outside of the city now such as Kate and Tessie. She thought she'd seen Duffy at the table but figured she and her father left as she'd been talking to Leia. All that remained was Molly, Pepper, July, and of course Annie. When she hadn't seen them at the beginning, she thought that _maybe_ she was having a good luck streak. Then again, where her luck failed here gave more hope to the thing with Stanley more legitimate.

Pepper was the only one she noticed staring with a less than enthused expression. Annie, by now, seemed unfazed. Molly and July took turns giving nervous and curious glances. The parents didn't seem to recognize her or really know who she was at all. They conversed but there was no reservation. As for the kids, they talked among themselves, sleepy as it was well after nine o'clock. She wasn't going to approach them. If they wanted to talk to her she'd deal with it then.

When Molly fell asleep, hers and the other parents took this as their cue to go. The group moved to the foyer where they said their goodnights and went to their cars. Grace sent Annie straight to bed promising to come and say goodnight. President Roosevelt and Eleanor were saying at the mansion so they bid their bon voyage to Grace and Oliver before heading to their room. Leia, too, was staying the night and walked with Annie upstairs. This left Agatha alone with the newlyweds, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Congratulations," she said, "again. And thanks for letting me be here. I know it probably wasn't easy for you, Warbucks."

"I'm in far too good a mood to hold grudges today," he said, squeezing Grace's hand. "A lot has changed."

"I hope now you'll accept my apologies… for everything."

Oliver extended his hand which Agatha took after a brief moment of hesitation. Giving it a firm shake, she pulled back. "I'm going to go say goodnight to Annie. I'm sure I'll see you around when we get back." He turned back to Grace, kissing her temple before moving toward the stairs.

Grace looked back and smiled at him, then turning her attention to Agatha.

"So," she said, "I guess that means you don't have to worry about coming to visit."

"I'll admit it didn't go as terribly as I thought it would."

"See? I didn't think the girls would give you any trouble."

"They wanted to… might not be so lucky next time."

"Relax. They all have homes now. I can't say they no longer carry a grudge, but they know that in the end, everything worked out. I know Annie thinks so."

"I guess that's a start."

"I'm sorry I didn't come around more tonight. I can't believe how hectic it all was. Every time I got away from someone another came up to talk with me."

Agatha laughed, "I think that's what's supposed to happen at your wedding."

"Still, it somehow ended up bigger than I planned. I would have been happy with you, Leia, Annie, and the girls and their families. Maybe a couple of the others, but not the crowd we had. Most of the guests were associates of Oliver's who'd caught wind through other guests. We told an awful lot of fibs saying the invitations got lost in the mail."

Giving a fake gasp, Agatha said, "What? Pure Miss Grace Farrell? Caught in a lie? Say it ain't so!"

Grace shook her head and chuckled. "She's no more, remember? I'm Mrs. Grace… Warbucks now."

"You needed to think about it?"

"It's funny… this is the first time I've said it. I suppose it hasn't had a chance to sink in."

"How could it? Have you sat down at all today?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "I barely had a chance to eat my dinner."

"What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"In the evening, thank goodness. Annie is hardly packed. I'm not sure about Oliver. Drake probably got a trunk ready for him. I was so nervous last night that I packed and repacked. I'm surprised I made it through the party without falling asleep."

"Nervous? About the wedding?"

"Of course," Grace said. "I don't like all that attention on me. The closer it got the more I wished Oliver and I had eloped. Don't get me wrong, everything today was lovely. I just feel bad that I was thinking more about when it would end than I was thinking about beginning my life with Oliver."

"Well then, why are you standing here talking to me? Go upstairs to your husband."

"I will… I think I just need a little time to myself first. Make sure I didn't forget anything for the trip."

"I'll leave you alone then." It was hard for her to say this as she'd wanted nothing more than to tell her about Stanley. "But call me as soon as you get back."

"I will! But… how are you getting home?"

"I think it's still raining so I was going to catch a cab."

"Why don't you spend the night here? We still have plenty of guest rooms. You'll have a hard time getting one in the rain especially at this hour."

"I don't want to impose…"

"It's no imposition. The room across from Leia's is free. I won't have much time for chatting tomorrow but at least you won't have to get soaked again."

"I have to work in the morning anyway so I'll be outta here early."

"Oh, that's right. All the more reason to stay and rest. You won't get home until well after midnight now."

"As long as your sure. I don't want to upset anybody."

"You heard Oliver, things have changed."

"Yeah, so I'm seeing."

Raising an eyebrow Grace questioned, "How do you mean?"

With a smile, Agatha shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Grace wasn't sure but was too tired to press on. "I'll show you to your room, then."

"Actually… just give me the directions. I think I left something in the ballroom."

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing much. Something from my purse. Just don't want it getting mixed up in all the cleaning. I'll be able to find my way."

"If you're sure… go up these stairs, that the left and go up one more flight and then it's three doors down on your right."

"Got it."

"Do you need anything? Mrs. Greer keeps fresh toiletries in there but do you have something you can wear to work tomorrow?"

"My dress should be dry by then. Only, I left it in your room."

"Do you remember the way? If not I can run it by after I kiss Annie goodnight."

"I'll get it myself," Agatha said with a smirk. "You have much more important things to tend to."

Instead of her usual roll of the eyes or swat on the arm, Grace just nodded. "Very well. Goodnight, Agatha. Thanks again for coming. And I'll remember to call when we get back."

"Hey… are you all right?"

Grace shrugged. "As I said before, I think I just need a few minutes to myself."

"Everything is gonna be fine, Grace."

Again, she nodded. "I know."

. . .

Agatha walked slowly back to the ballroom thinking of what she would say if Stanley was still around. There was no use in making him wait for an answer. It was now or never. She thought of how Grace waited all these years for Warbucks. Yeah, she got him in the end, but Agatha didn't have the time to lose. A day or two was too much to risk when she now felt certain of her answer.

It appeared that several of the waiters had called it a night. Agatha vaguely remembered hearing Oliver mention something about a cleaning crew coming in the morning. Now she wondered if Stanley would be here at all. She scanned the room and didn't recognize anyone aside from Drake. She thought a moment if she should ask him if he knew. She knew she wasn't his favorite person but she was afraid to lose her nerve. It didn't take long for doubt to trickle in. Was the name, number, and address real? He could have faked it in order to help a sad old woman at a part. He could be kind without being stupid. He didn't really want to know what'd made her distance herself… that's right. She'd completely forgotten about that part. That was her hesitation. She should have quit while she was ahead. Perhaps it wasn't too late. If the name and number were faked neither of them would ever need to know. But then again, what if the information was real? What if, on the off chance, he really was interested. This was why she was eager to talk to Grace alone. How could she have let herself get so distracted? Maybe it was the wedding talking. After all, she caught the bouquet. It was rigged. Grace aimed at her. The celebration was the mask for so much. Grace said so herself she spent more of the day watching the clock. Who knew what was going through Warbucks' mind? Probably the same. What other groom leaves his bride's side just as their wedding night was about to begin? Even if he'd approved of their friendship all along, it was odd that he hadn't shoved the straggling guests out the door and locking it behind them.

"Can I help you, Miss Hannigan?"

She stood there too long. Wasn't this just what she needed — angering the butler a second time in one evening.

"I… I had just come to look for someone but I see they aren't here. I was just leaving."

"I will show you to the door, Miss."

"Actually, Grace invited me to stay."

"I see," he said with a muffled sigh.

Having reached her limit, Agatha said, "Look, I don't know what your problem is with me but if Warbucks can let it go so can you. Sorry I dragged in the rain and mud and sorry I'm one extra body in the house. Lord knows it's big enough."

"I beg your pardon…"

"I will see myself to my own room."

Without waiting for a response she turned on her heel and rushed into the hallway. To herself, she muttered, "The only thing worse than a holier than thou rich person is a holier than thou butler."

"I believe I only caught half of that but I think I know the type."

Agatha jumped at the voice, not recognizing it as Stanley's right away. "Oh… I thought you'd gone."

"I'm on my way out now. Did something happen? You look irritated?"

"Eh," she shrugged off, "the butler has it in for me."

"I've worked a couple functions here. He's a good guy, really, just hates a mess. Don't take it personally."

"I'm afraid it is. He's just gonna have to get over it."

Changing the subject, Stanley asked, "Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions but I could have sworn I saw you leave with the last group. You didn't happen to come back looking for me, did you?"

"Actually I did… I, um… guess I got caught up in all of it tonight. I came to accept your invitation to dinner."

"… But?"

Agatha sighed. "I may as well be honest with you."

"I wish you would."

"Remember you mentioned what awful things some people do for money?"

"Yeah?"

Pointing to herself, Agatha finished. "You're looking at one of 'em."

"I wondered about that."

"That obvious, hmm?"

"Only by your reaction. What happened?"

"Do you really wanna know? Really. You seem like an honest and hardworking guy. You don't need all my baggage weighing you down."

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't interested," he said.

"I think I found what's wrong with you."

"Oh yeah?"

"You don't know when to shut your yap and butt out." She smiled.

With a laugh, Stanley said, "It's late now. You seem remorseful, that's all that matters. I'm not saying wanting money is evil. I said it can turn people evil. I don't want a fortune because I know it would go to my head. We all have a past."

"Even you?"

"Of course. You think anyone goes through life without making some haunting mistakes?"

Crossing her arms, Agatha answered, "I dunno… I hear some folks in the Bible managed."

"The lucky ones."

"Well… if you're sure you're willing to sit and have a meal with a wreck… former… wreck like me… I accept your offer."

"Wonderful. Are you free Saturday evening?"

"Yeah, that will be fine. I get off work around five."

"Where do you work?" Stanley asked. "I'll pick you up."

"You bet your buns you will," she joked, "I waited a long time for a real gentleman. I work at Andy's Diner on East Seventy-Third nearer to Lexington."

"Ah, I know that place!" he said with excitement in his voice. "Been quite some time since I've stopped in."

"I only started working there in the last few months. Maybe a bit longer but you know."

"I look forward to stopping by. Maybe I'll come a little early and have a cup of coffee."

Agatha smiled. "I'll be sure to pour it from a fresh pot and not whatever's leftover from lunchtime."

Holding out his hand, Stanley said, "It's a date."

Reciprocating with hers, Agatha nodded. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"I like to make my own decisions."

"Quirky… I like it."

As he pulled his hand away, he asked, "What's your name, anyhow? I don't believe you told me."

"Agatha. Agatha Hannigan."


	52. Chapter 52

"She's asleep already?" Grace whispered to Oliver as she walked into Annie's room.

"Yeah," he smiled, running the back of his hand over the sleeping girl's curls. "I couldn't believe it either."

"I'm glad today was a happy day for her."

"I think it's been for all of us."

Grace smiled as she snuggled up to his side, wrapping both of her arms around his waist.

Kissing the top of her head, holding her with his free arm, he said, "You've looked tired though. Didn't get much rest, hmm?"

Seeing no point in denying it, Grace nodded. "There was a lot to think about. A lot to look forward to, as well."

"No regrets then?"

She shook her head. "Not a one. And you?"

"None whatsoever. But I am glad that the party is through."

"So am I. It was lovely, though. I'm so glad Agatha decided to come."

"Did she say what changed her mind?"

"Not really. I think it was a good mix of feeling an obligation and wanting to be here. Which reminds me… I hope you don't mind but I didn't want her trying to find a way home in the rain. I invited her to stay in the guest room across from Leia."

"I had a feeling you might."

"You're not angry?"

Noticing Annie stir, Oliver brought a finger to his lips and gently pulled on her hand to lead them out of the room. Once outside the door and walking down the hallway, he said, "I meant it when I said things are starting to change. I'm not going to lie and say a part of me will ever stop resenting her for what she's done to Annie but I saw tonight how right you've been about her changing. Granted, I didn't speak to her much but she looks a lot different than she did when I first met her. Healthier for sure and even a bit happier. I wouldn't say calmer but it was obvious she was uncomfortable around Annie and the other girls."

"I noticed that, too. I'm glad nothing came of it. I wasn't worried about Annie's response or Molly's or even any of the others aside from Pepper. She's always had an edge to her. And as the oldest, I'm sure she has the most vivid memories."

"I'll never understand how you were able to forgive her so easily."

"It wasn't easy," Grace said, halting them both. "Believe me. I felt sick about the whole thing and sometimes still do if I focus on it enough. But not so much for the deeds she did themselves but thinking what happened that made her become that way. No, she was never a warm and fuzzy person but she wasn't cruel or vindictive. She was hurt. Still is. I'm convinced it was the alcohol that turned everything for her. I'm still not clear on every detail. I know it started around the time I moved out but I know my actions alone could not have caused everything that happened. I feel guilty as if it were but I do know better. In all honesty, I think it was inevitable at some point. It's difficult for her to let herself be happy and always was. Her brother was a mess and clearly only got worse with each passing year. She was robbed of a childhood and more or less became a parent as a teenager. Both her parents died from addiction or as a consequence because of it. Sometimes, before any of this was even in question, I wondered what would set her off. Her temper was unpredictable. I didn't see it often but when I did it was bad. I couldn't imagine how someone survived walking around angry at the world all the time. I remember early on after I'd met her, our first Christmas together, I drove her up the wall with my excitement. In her defense, I did go overboard back in those days."

Oliver laughed. "More so than you did this Christmas with Annie?"

Swatting his arm, she continued. "No. It doesn't count as excessive when there is a child involved. Besides, there's much more room and many more people. But for two women in a small apartment, it was more than she could handle. I remember lugging home a massive Christmas tree that barely fit through the door. I was so excited. It was the first time I was sharing a Christmas with anyone since moving to New York. I was really trying to make up for the fact I was feeling homesick and missing my old family Christmases. Of course, Agatha didn't know this. I didn't talk much about it. We had a silly fight and I remember breaking down at one point when I had to tell her where it all came from. But it wasn't all for nothing. We really started to get to know each other around that time. She told me about her lack of holidays in her household and how it was just another excuse to get drunk. Again what I mean by her hitting the bottle being inevitable."

"I never realized…"

A small smile appeared on Grace's face. "That Christmas wasn't all for nothing, though. I convinced her to celebrate just a little bit — I had to promise to tone it down which I did. The tree stayed, though. I think we went to a party Christmas Eve. Oh, yes, with old friends from the deli where I used to work… or was it the bakery? It's terrible that I don't remember anymore… Anyways, I convinced her to come along and she did. She hit it off well with everyone. When we came home I figured we'd throw something together for dinner. It wasn't as though we needed a whole feast. But when we got to the apartment I was surprised to see that my brother, Leia, and the kids had all traveled out to surprise me. I think I'd mentioned in passing in one of my letters to Deven that I was missing our parents and I was sorry I couldn't afford to take the train out to see them. Agatha wasn't thrilled at first. I think she felt awkward. But by the end, everyone got along. It was one of the nicest surprises I've ever received… Hard to believe that was the last Christmas…" Tears flooded her eyes as she chocked out her last words. "The last Christmas I ever spent with them… Oh, gosh."

In an instant, Oliver took her in his arms. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," she said, running her sleeve over her eyes. "It's our wedding night. Why am I choosing to talk about this now?"

"I'm starting to think it's been on your mind."

"Not the memory in particular," she said with a sniff as she took a step back from him. "But I can admit to having thought an awful lot about Deven and the kids today. My parents as well."

"I kind of thought something was off."

"It's been obvious?"

"Probably just to me."

Grace shook her head. "No… Agatha noticed it, too."

"It's only natural for you to miss them on a day like today."

"But there is so much else to focus on. So many new people in my life. I'm glad Leia was here. At least I still have a connection to my brother. But I can't help but wish my mother had been in the first pew and that my father had walked me down the aisle like I imagined he would when I was a little girl. So much has changed since then and for some reason I chose today to realize just how much."

"I feel like this all connects back to what happened a few months ago."

"No," she said. "I don't want to talk about that today. It's over. Though, I'll never forgive myself for it."

"There are worse things you could have done. I think it's safe to say I've forgiven you. We're married now."

"So bring it up tomorrow, not on our wedding night."

Taking both of her hands, Oliver said, "There's no pressure. I'm tired, too."

Emotions resurfacing, she said, "I feel terrible. I didn't mean to bring all this up. Of course I want to spend our wedding night together. When I started talking about Agatha all I meant to do was help you to understand where I'm coming from in regards to my friendship with her."

"And you did. It's my own fault. I never took the time to really listen."

"And who can blame you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, love." With his thumbs, he brushed away her tears. "What happened with you and Agatha, what happened with Agatha and Annie, what happened with that awful brother of hers… what happened to your brother and his family. It's in the past."

"I know it is. And I can push past everything with Agatha and Rooster. Most days I can push past Deven. It's just some moments I wish he could be here with my parents. It's strange to think I'm all alone. I've only just started reconnecting with Leia. I was young when I first met her. She and Deven lived away from Connecticut. I didn't get to know her as a close relative."

"Believe me, I understand. I, too, wished my brother and mother could have been here." He looked down a moment, trying not to think too deeply of them. When he looked back up, he finished, "And you are not alone," he said. "Now you have me and Annie. You'll still have her when I'm gone as well as the children we'll have together."

Resting her forehead against his cheek, she said, "I don't want to think of the day I lose you. Is it selfish to hope I go first?"

"Only because you'd be robbing yourself and your children of several years of your life."

"You are not that much older than me."

"Thirteen years adds up."

"Please, Oliver," she said, gripping onto the sides of his jacket. "I can't think of losing you right now."

"You're right…" he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"I love you… so much."

"I love you, too. I always will. And no matter what happens, take comfort in knowing you'll always be cared for."

"I care nothing about being cared for. I don't want to lose one more person I love."

"You aren't going to lose anybody tonight or even tomorrow. It's been a long day."

"I'm sorry I got so upset."

Kissing her softly, Oliver said, "You don't need to apologize. We're in this together."

"You've been too wonderful to me, you know that?"

"Impossible."

Grace smiled, linking his arm with his as they started walking again. It was hard to believe after all these years they were finally husband and wife. Less than a year ago all of this seemed impossible. She never imagined she'd see Agatha again let alone have her be a part of her wedding. It was funny the way life worked out. It wasn't all good, but it wasn't all bad, either. Looking up at Oliver, she started to feel that maybe she wasn't so alone after all. Perhaps her family had a hand in all of this.

"I love you," she said again.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Agatha's eyes hardly left the clock come Saturday's shift. Why did she agree to meet him here? She was a mess. She could have got off early and rushed home to change. What if he planned to take her to a nice place? Of course today would be the day the dishwasher couldn't make it and leave her doing double the work. The front of her dress was still damp from a juice spill and she was sure her hair was a sweaty mess. Funny how much she noticed this stuff now.

Come four o'clock, she grew anxious, almost wishing she'd never agreed to the date after all. What if he was expecting the Agatha Hannigan he met at the wedding? She was far more put together then than her usual day to day messy self. And she still had yet to discover how to tell him everything that happened with Rooster, Lily, Annie, and the bridge. Sure, he acted okay with the potential discretion, but there was no way he could anticipate or assume it involved kidnapping. Because of this, she was already prepared for him to get up and leave.

Around four-thirty she saw him walk in. Her anxiety turned to excitement when he smiled which alone was cause for worry. Until she told him the truth she could not get her hopes up. Right away she went over to him with the fresh pot of coffee she'd made for him. "Just in time," she said with a smile.

"I meant to come in earlier," he said, "but I had car trouble."

"Wow, how do you manage to afford a car?"

"It's really for business but I figured a joyride wouldn't hurt."

"I hope I won't mess it up. Today of all days has been a sloppy one as I'm sure you can see." She pointed to her dress as she continued. "Didn't even think to bring a change of clothes."

"We can stop by your place if you'd like."

"I don't wanna make you go out of your way. Only if it's on our way to the restaurant. Where are we goin' anyways?"

"I know a place a few blocks down. Excellent Italian food. Is that okay?"

"Perfect."

"And it doesn't make a difference if your place is in the opposite direction."

"Let me see how I clean up once I get this apron off. Can I get you anything else?"

"No," he said, "the coffee is fine."

"Well, just let me know. I'll get started cleaning up the tables now so you're not just sitting around waiting. We don't usually get many people in this close to closing."

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind waiting."

"Yeah, maybe you don't but I do," Agatha said with a grin. "I'm starved."

Stanley laughed, turning to the counter to drink his coffee.

. . .

Agatha relaxed immensely but the time they arrived at the restaurant. She was glad she decided to take him up on his offer to stop by her apartment to change. She felt much better changing out of her sticky dress and getting a chance to fix her hair and makeup. One look in the mirror and she realized what a pathetic mess she looked. She'd never been nervous about a date before. Not even as a teenager. Why now? She knew that it was because it meant more now and that moments like these wouldn't be coming often. But there was something about Stanley. He made her feel at ease which was unusual. Even with Grace, she had moments of feeling tense and self-conscious. Stanley didn't make her feel this way at all. Yeah, she worried what his reaction would be when she said what she needed to say. Aside from that, there was a certain calmness. She did worry about this, thinking it was all too good to be true, but for all she knew this would be their only date. For once she decided not to go to the doom before an event had a chance to happen.

The restaurant was just her taste. It wasn't a dump but it wasn't anywhere near the kind of fancy joints Grace dragged her to. The food was always great but she couldn't enjoy it knowing she didn't really belong. Here was more her crowd. The decoration of minimal but not dumpy. The dining area was small, about the same size as the diner, but it was dimly lit and dare she say romantic? However, she did find it impressive that this many people clearly in her same financial struggles found time and money to eat out.

"So," Stanley said after they ordered. "Let's not stew about it all night. What is this awful thing you have to tell me?"

Agatha sighed. "Ah, do we really have to talk about it before we eat? Why spoil a good meal?"

"Because I can tell you've been thinking about it."

"I'm more wonderin' how I managed to attract a guy like you."

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Oh gosh," Agatha mumbled. This was it. Here was the catch. His next words would mark the end of the illusion she'd been living in the past couple of days. "Why…?"

"Because you were yourself the first time we talked."

This wasn't what she was expecting. "Come again?"

Stanley chuckled. "You were completely yourself when I came up to you with that tea box. You weren't expecting a chat. You were relaxed. Since then you've seemed nervous and on edge."

"Of course I'm nervous on edge. I can't stress enough that I'm not the one to meet a nice guy. My life has been filled with creeps."

"And I'd like to know why."

"This wasn't even before the thing I have to tell you."

"Agatha, please. Humor me. I can take it."

"Oh, I know you can take it. I just know you'll think less of me."

"Can you let me be the judge of that?"

Once more, she sighed. "Fine, since it's clearly not gonna be put to rest…"

"You realize by now I've had plenty of time to imagine the worst possible things you could say to me? By the time you tell me whatever it is will seem like nothing."

"I mean… I hope so. It's not like I've ever killed anybody."

"See?" he said, "We're off to a great start."

"It's just that, you spoke so specifically against people doing lousy things for money. I… and not even that long ago… did something I'll never be able to forgive myself for."

"I can take it."

"You know the Warbucks kid, Annie?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"Maybe you heard over the summer that a couple'a people posed as her parents to collect the fifty-grand reward?"

Beginning to understand, Stanley nodded. "Yes, I think I do."

Pointing to herself, Agatha finished. "That was me. Well, I helped. I wasn't the one pretending to be her mother. That was my brother's girlfriend. My brother pretended to be the father."

"Well," Stanley said as he sat back in his chair. "I'll admit that this is one scenario I didn't think of."

"I don't blame ya if you wanna leave."

"I'm curious," he said, ignoring her comment. "Why would the Warbucks' invite you to their wedding if you helped kidnap their daughter?"

"It's actually a long story," Agatha said.

"We have time."

A small smile touched his lips. At this, the knot in Agatha's stomach loosened a bit.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive."

For the first time in her life, Agatha knew she'd happened upon someone good. And what made it all the more strange is that she no longer feared he was going to get away.


	53. Chapter 53

Two and a half weeks passed since the wedding. Agatha hoped Grace would be home and calling soon though she wasn't confident. She still couldn't believe that she and Oliver had managed a proper honeymoon with a child along. Even if they were home she figured Grace would be preoccupied for the time being. Yet, she couldn't wait any longer to tell her about Stanley. They'd been out nearly every night since their first date. Her excitement couldn't be contained any longer.

Multiple times she'd picked up the phone to call and every time she hung it back up again. She didn't want to annoy Grace before telling her. She wanted her to share her excitement. She suspected Grace would eat this up. It wasn't every day she felt so animated. The change in her mood was unmistakable. Stanley wasn't perfect. She learned his flaws as quickly as he learned hers. It didn't make a bit of difference. Actually, Agatha was happy to discover he wasn't perfect. It made everything all the more real. He liked things just so — not something she was accustomed to. The first time he stepped foot in her apartment he was preoccupied with the breakfast dishes in the sink and the mish-mosh of shoes she always tossed in the corner. It was both charming and aggravating, but Agatha was glad to know someone who liked to clean. Another thing was he smoked heavily even by her standards. It'd been a while since she'd had a cigarette herself. She hadn't realized the strength of one until now. The major obstacle was the memory of his wife. While Agatha wasn't exactly jealous, she did wonder if he could ever come to truly love her. But this was a question for another day. Both of them agreed to take things slowly. Neither was ready to dive headfirst into a full-blown relationship. All of this proved worth it. He really was a kind man who was able to look past all of her faults and see who she'd become.

A few more days passed before her phone finally rang. It was good timing, too, as Agatha was just about out the door when it did.

"We're back!" Grace said cheerfully on the other line.

With a smile, Agatha asked, "How was Europe?"

"It would have been better had we gone over Annie's summer break. We only spent a few days in England and the rest of the time was spent on the ship. It meant a lot to Oliver, though, taking me and Annie around where he grew up. I was impressed, to tell you the truth, he went to his old neighborhood at all."

Agatha listened as Grace recapped their trip. She felt bad for only half listening. She justified it by reminding herself she managed to keep quiet about Stanley at the wedding. Once Grace was through with her story she'd be free to bask in her news. But to her dismay, Grace kept on talking and was beginning to make her late meeting Stanley.

When she finally came to a pause, Agatha asked, "Hey, you around for lunch or something soon? I actually gotta run…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You off to work?"

"No, it's my day off. I actually have a lot to tell ya."

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Agatha said, a bit annoyed that she'd assume something was right off the bat. "It's good news. I'm just in a hurry otherwise I'd catch up now. When are you free?"

"Any day this week," Grace answered. "Do you want me to come by the diner?"

"Yeah, maybe. I work all week. I might be able to get a lunch break though. Tuesdays have been pretty slow."

"Tuesday works fine. I'll see you then."

"See ya."

After hanging up, Agatha grabbed her purse and rushed out the door, frustrated that she still hadn't been able to announce her news. But she wanted the moment to be perfect. For her, going steady with Stanley officially put her old life behind her.

* * *

"Good morning!" Grace chirped as she entered the diner around 11:30 on Tuesday morning.

"Morning," Agatha smile, surprised to see her an hour earlier than her usual arrival time for their lunches.

When Agatha was finished setting dishes down on one of the tables, Grace came over to hug her. "How have you been?"

Agatha laughed. "Grace, you were on your honeymoon, not trekking the Amazon."

"Can't I be excited to see you?"

"Yeah, but you just came floating in. I see the honeymoon went well?" she winked.

Grace's face turned pink. "Shh, there's people around."

"Oh, that's right," she whispered, "when they saw the wedding announcement they knew when it came time for a baby the stork would be around."

"Knock it off, I just don't want to talk about it. And for your information, I'm in a good mood because I'm excited to hear your news. You said you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, but I can't get a break until after the lunch rush."

"That's all right. I took the day off from work so I figured I'd hang around here, have a cup of coffee, and chat while you can."

"Work? Why are you still working if you're married?"

"I like to work."

"You're worth billions, kid. Enjoy it. You're living the dream."

"I've already discussed it with Oliver. As long as Annie is in school and we don't have a baby around I can keep working. And I want to. Besides, I'm not quite ready to surrender to him having a new, young, and perky secretary around."

"Better now than when you're bloated with a child."

"I'm going to put it off as long as possible. By the time I get too pregnant to work, I feel like I'll have enough other things on my mind that I won't care."

Agatha shrugged. "I still say embrace your role of the billionaire's wife. Don't happen often these days."

"The money isn't important to me."

"Gosh, you're so strange."

"Fine, fine. Just get me a cup of coffee."

"There ya go!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Rich people order poor people around without a please or thank you."

Grace couldn't help but laugh. "They can also withhold their tips when their waitresses are snarky."

With an exaggerated bow, "Can I get you anything else, your highness?"

"Coffee will be fine."

"Very well, madame." Agatha smirked. She was surprised to realize how much she'd missed her. Out of nowhere it seemed as though their friendship and picked up where it left off all those years ago.

. . .

"So," Grace said as she took a bite of her Hot Dog. It was the first really nice day of spring so they opted to take a walk in the park. "What's this thing you want to tell me?"

"Finally," Agatha groaned. "It's been killin' me having to wait."

"Must have been pretty soon after I left."

"Before. I wanted to tell you at the wedding, more or less."

"Wow, what is it?" Grace asked in between another bite.

"I met someone!" Agatha smiled wide, uncaring that she was sounding like… well, Grace.

"A man?"

"Yes, a man."

"Oh, Agatha, that's wonderful! Well, go on, tell me about him."

Setting her mostly untouched food down next to her, she continued. "His name is Stanley Morris. I met him at the wedding."

"Stanley Morris… Wasn't he… oh! The head waiter?"

"That's him."

"That's wonderful! He seems like a nice man."

"Is he ever. I was sure there was a catch but so far so good."

"It must be serious to hear you talking that way."

Agatha tilted her head, picking up her Hot Dog again. "Yes and no. We've been out several times but neither of us is eager to rush into any great commitment. See, his wife died a few years ago and he's only been out with a couple of women since then."

"Oh no," Grace sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"For him or me?"

"For him," she clarified. "Must be rough."

"I already know I can't complete with a dead woman."

"I don't think it's a matter of competing. They're different relationships."

"I'm fine with it. If I have to be the second choice I'd rather be the second choice to a good man."

"Forgive my saying this, but I do hope you're not clinging onto him solely because he's kind and is giving you attention."

"I knew you'd say something like that."

"I don't mean to upset you, I just want to make sure you're happy."

"I am happy," Agatha said. "Happier than I've been in a long time. Believe me, I gave the guy plenty of times to back out. I've been honest with him and he's been honest with me. That's why we're not rushing. Neither of us wants or need something bad."

"I didn't even realize you were really looking for someone."

"I wasn't, that's what makes this all so strange. I was resigned to the fact I was an old maid. Especially standing up there at the wedding. I mean, no offense, but next to Oliver I was the oldest one in the party."

"Leia isn't that much younger than you."

"She sure looks it."

"Come on, let's not get into this now. This is wonderful news!"

"I swear if I knew where you were staying in England I would'a call you."

Grace laughed. "It was a small place with no phones. I think I mentioned before how Oliver took us to where he grew up."

"Yeah," Agatha said, feeling a lot more interested now that she'd been able to talk about Stanley. "How'd that go? Didn't you say you were surprised?"

"Immensely. He hates to speak of his past so it was odd he chose to take us there for our honeymoon of all things. It was more for Annie's sake than mine. The two of them share a bond that way. You know, a broken childhood and losing family."

"Really? I figured that guy was born rich."

"Heavens, no. Quite the opposite. He really struggled. Poor boy was working from the age of twelve. And not easy jobs, either."

An eyebrow raised. For some reason Agatha has pegged him as someone who couldn't relate to the poor man.

Grace continued. "Given all that and his life leading up to it, he keeps a tight lip. But Annie has been saying she wanted to visit and he took her up on it. I had no idea that's what he'd planned for the honeymoon. Truth be told, that was the one thing I didn't have a hand in planning. I would have been just as happy staying in the states."

"I can't believe you spent such a short time there."

"It explains more why Annie came along. He's said we'll take a proper trip in the summer. He wants Annie to go to camp for a couple of weeks."

"I told ya you were gonna need time away from her."

"That wasn't really a problem. She was good about giving us space, especially on the ship. She made a friend on the way there and she ended up sleeping over with her one or two of the nights. She was fine with us having dinners alone once in a while, too."

"I'm impressed."

"In Europe, Oliver was kind of disconnected. He didn't want to admit he was upset by being there."

"Why did he go then if he knew it'd bring up old stuff?" Agatha asked.

Grace shrugged. "For Annie. I think he wanted to get it over with if I'm being honest. I doubt we'll be going back. There's no need, anyway. None of his family is around anymore. I think he figured if we went on our honeymoon he'd at least have a distraction."

Agatha smirked.

"Why are you so fascinated by this?" Grace questioned, not bothering to hide her irritation.

"I guess 'cause I still see you as the gawky twenty-year-old you were when we first met."

"I wasn't gawky…"

Agatha laughed. "Oh, yes you were. I remember you got so jealous and felt so threatened by when I went out with that guy you worked with at one of your jobs. Carl, was it?"

Grace had to think for a moment before she remembered. "Oh… that?"

"You had such a crush on him."

"Okay, so I was naive and unexperienced. I wasn't that long out of my teens, either."

"I know, that's what I mean. I guess I still see you like that girl sometimes. Weird, I know. Especially after everything that happened over the summer. But personally, I think a lot has changed since then. I know you're not still clumsy that way… well, not much."

Mouth open, Grace rebutted. "You seem to be forgetting I recently married the richest man in the world."

"Yeah, you got him all right. A mere ten years and you nabbed him."

"All right, so I'm shy at times."

"Which makes it all the more fun to tease you. I wouldn't call you experienced now, either.

"I'm not saying I am."

"In all seriousness, I'm glad you're happy."

"I really am."

"I hope someday I'll have something with Stanley like you have with Oliver."

Squeezing her hand, Grace said, "I hope so, too."

"You think… ah, never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"Come on, tell me."

"I don't wanna impose."

"You're not an imposition."

Agatha sighed. "I'd like you to meet Stanley. Formally, I mean. I was thinkin' that maybe… if Oliver will allow it… maybe he and I could come to dinner sometime?"

"That's a splendid idea!"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be our first guests as a married couple!"

Playfully, Agatha groaned. "Oh no, what have I gotten poor Stanley into?"

Grace stuck out her tongue.

"I don't want anything fancy and neither will he. Just a simple dinner with simple food. We don't have exquisite tastes. Put on a good sauce and we'll be happy."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Thank you. I mean it, nothing formal."

"You can trust me."

"I know… just being your first official guests worried me."

"Agatha, I can be excited about something without going overboard. You know, I was telling Oliver a few weeks back about that Christmas with the tree that took up half our living room…"

"Yeah… what of it?"

"I'm _not_ the exact same person I was when I was twenty. Of course some of those qualities remained but I can keep it in check."

"What about the wedding? You told me it was going to be small and from where I stood it was not a handful of guests."

"That got out of hand without my trying. The church was going to be the same size no matter the number of people and the house is certainly big enough for any sized part. Believe me, my dream wedding would have consisted of a forth of the people who came and a party more like the latter one where we sat around sipping drinks."

"Guess you gotta get used to that bein' the wife of Oliver Warbucks, huh?"

Grace sighed. "Hasn't been easy. You should have seen the number of cameras pointed at us as we boarded the ship."

"Oh, yeah, I think I saw those pictures in the newspaper."

"Why anyone cares is beyond me."

"You took the single most eligible bachelor on this planet off the market. Believe me, people care."

"Only because I was his secretary."

"Nonsense," Agatha said, getting the feeling this has been an ongoing issue. "If you'd been some rich society dame you would have twice as many people hounding you."

"Perhaps, but with a lot less gossip."

"Since when do you care what people think?"

"I don't think I would as much if it weren't for Annie. Not that I think anything has ever got back to her but I always worry. She shouldn't have to worry about those things. I knew when Oliver and I got involved I'd be faced with questioning. It just grows tiresome, you know?"

"Trust me, I know all about people talking behind people's backs. You don't think I was the topic of some chatter? I mean, I was too drunk to care but now it bothers me some. Hell, take me and Rooster? Even though "

"I don't understand if people knew how you got to keep your job at the orphanage for so long."

"I'm not the first bad matron and I guarantee you I wasn't the last. Just that when the public knows you're rotten they decide it's time to rehire."

"That's terrible…"

"The system sounds good from the outside but it's terrible through and through."

"But with people so eager for jobs, why would they jeopardize it? Or rather, why not let go of people and rehire?"

"Because a bunch of snot-nosed little kids ain't worth the money. Especially when their parents are dumping them at the doorsteps because they can't afford to feed them. After the Depression started the occupancy doubled everywhere. Even if I hadn't swindled the funds the kids wouldn't have been living up to the public's standard. Nothing I could'a done that forced them to double up on beds. Most of the donated foods were scraps anyway. People didn't have money to feed themselves let alone kids that weren't theirs."

"Wow… I knew things were terrible but I didn't realize just how much was going on."

"I ain't trying to justify anything I did."

"I know."

"Good."

Wondering how their conversation had taken this turn, Grace cleared her throat. "I suppose instead of worrying about idle gossip among Oliver's 'friends' and people who have nothing better to do than talk about stranger's lives I should be using my place to try and help. I know Annie and her friends would help out. Maybe I can go to Mr. Donetelli, try and see where things are going wrong. First things first is to get some decent food around, though."

"It's not going to be as simple as all that."

"I know it isn't."

Agatha gave a soft smile. "If anyone can start fixin' things though, it'll be you."

"I sure hope so."

The bell on the clock tower gave a sudden and startling couple of chimes. Looking up, Agatha flew to her feet. "Oh crap, I was supposed to be back at work half an hour ago."

"Go on," Grace said, standing herself. "I'll take care of our mess here."

"Thanks," Agatha said she as picked up her purse and began walking away. "Let me know when you want me and Stanley to be over for dinner. He has an odd schedule."

Shouting back, Grace said, "Don't worry about it right now. I'll call you tomorrow."

Giving a thumbs up, Agatha picked up her speed and soon disappeared around the corner.

Picking up the wrappings and napkins from their lunch, Grace smiled. Things weren't so bad — a welcome relief after the craziness that had ensued since summer. She was thankful to have her best friend back. And seeing her eyes light up as she spoke of Stanley, Grace could tell Agatha was better off now than any of the years she'd known her.


	54. Chapter 54

"Oliver, are you ready?" Grace asked upon knocking on the bedroom door. "They're going to be here any minute."

"I was ready," Oliver grumbled as he buttoned his sweater. "I don't understand why you sent me upstairs to change."

"Because you were wearing your work clothes."

"Darling, my work clothes are my everyday clothes. What's this recent obsession with wanting me to dress casually?"

"It's not an obsession. I just think it'd be nice if we had some elements of a regular existence."

"I'm not accustomed to regular. Suppose I should have to rush out to a meeting?"

"I won't allow it when we have company."

"Why did we have to have dinner here, anyway. It's been a while since we've gone out."

"We went out last week," she reminded.

"And to me that's a while."

Grace sighed. "Is it such a crime to want some normalcy?"

"There is nothing normal about our lives," Oliver said with a hint of a chuckle, walking over to where she stood in the doorway and giving her a quick kiss. "And I'd still like to know where this is coming from all of a sudden."

With a shrug, she said, "It's not all of a sudden. Sometimes I think the thought of a more traditional life is nice. What's the harm in that?"

"Are you suggesting we give all this up?" He gestured to their well-furnished bedroom.

"Of course not," she replied, reaching her hands up to fix his collar. "I'm just saying we don't need to live in suits and gowns all our lives."

"I only want the best for you an Annie."

"We are fine living simply."

"You're telling me the girl who just last weekend invited half her class to be treated at Rumplemeyer's is not accustomed to the finer things in life?"

Grace laughed. He had a point.

"I guess I can try being domestic," Oliver then said. "But remember I worked awfully hard to get to where I am now."

"I know you did." Taking his hands, she finished, "And I would never expect you to give up the life you built yourself."

"And yet I would throw it all away if you so wished."

Wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. "And I won't."

Hugged her back, Oliver smiled and let out a breath. "Let's go have dinner."

. . .

As per Agatha's request, Grace made sure a simple dinner was prepared. Agatha seemed nervous to the point of giddiness. Grace wasn't sure why. Stanley was a fine man. Obviously he'd been a great influence on her already. Perhaps it was being around Oliver. Sure, she made it through the wedding but there were several other people around. It wasn't such an intimate setting. Had there been a discreet way to pull her aside and talk to her she would have. Mostly because she wanted to tell her how happy she was about her and Stanley. Never before had she heard such emotion when Agatha spoke. It didn't seem like it was for show, either. Part of her nervousness, perhaps, but she'd also noticed it when she first announced she was seeing him. Grace prayed for Agatha's sake that he didn't turn on her in the end.

"I have to admit," Stanley said as the dinner dishes were being cleared, "I wasn't so sure I'd enjoy myself in a place like this. Nothing personal against you both, I'm just not used to having cooks and butlers."

Grace nodded. "Agatha said as much. Having lived one way for so long it's easy to forget."

"I'm starting to think I could get used to it now and then," he winked in Agatha's direction.

"Money ain't so bad after all," Agatha said.

"I've found it to a nice novelty," Oliver chimed in with a laugh.

"I admire that you use your fortune to help others," Stanley continued. "Just the other day I was reading in the paper that you've signed on with the New Deal."

Grace had to contain a snicker. It had not been by choice, rather, Annie's constant persuasion.

"Yes…" Oliver said. "Well, Franklin believes it will be beneficial."

"What does the country have to lose at this point?"

Oliver shrugged. He still believed getting focuses on reopening his factories and creating other jobs would be the best route.

Unable to contain her amusement, she added for the sake of poking fun at her husband, "Annie is most excited to be getting involved." She could see Oliver's agitated glance in her peripheral vision.

"How is Annie adjusting from rags to riches?" Stanley asked.

"Wonderfully," Grace answered, "though lately she's taken to making extravagant plans with her friends."

"Oh gosh," Agatha said, swallowing the last of her water. "Like what?"

"Different outings and such. Oliver was mentioning before you came her latest party. It turned out to be one, anyway. She invited a group of kids out for ice cream."

From the doorway, a small voice sounded. "I said I would ask first next time."

The four adults turned to look at Annie, all letting out a laugh as she walked over to the table.

"Did you take Sandy for his walk?" Grace asked.

Annie nodded. "Mhmm. Twice around the block."

"Good."

"Can I have some dessert before I go to bed? I smelled it baking when I visited Mrs. Pugh earlier."

"Of course," Oliver answered. "If your homework is finished."

"Finished it before I took Sandy out."

Tilting her head in the direction of Agatha and Stanley, Grace reminded, "Say hello before you sit down."

Annie turned. "Hello, Miss Hannigan. Hello…"

"Stanley Morris," Stanley answered with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Morris," Annie grinned.

Just as Annie took a seat next to Oliver, Drake came in with an apple pie on a tray, setting it down on the table.

. . .

"So…" Agatha started the first minute she and Grace were alone. Oliver and Stanley were in the study with their brandies. Grace and Agatha opted for tea which they went to prepare themselves. "What do you think of Stanley?"

"I think he's wonderful."

"Honest?"

"Honest."

"I really like him, Grace."

Setting two teacups in front of them, Grace questioned, "Why do you sound so guilty about it?"

"I think the worry is starting to get to me. I'm not used to having something good."

Grace shrugged. "I don't know, I think our friendship has been a nice thing."

"It is… but we did lose a lot of time over something stupid. I don't think I have it in me to go through that again."

Grace frowned, putting her hand on Agatha's shoulder. "Just because it happened to us doesn't mean it will happen with you and Stanley. First of all, you two have a very different relationship than we had. Second, you are different now than you were when we met and Stanley is a different person from me. Don't cause what you fear most."

"But how? I was always scared something would screw up our friendship and it did. Then I screwed up my life."

"You're just going to have to trust that it will be different. I know I've only just met the man, well, outside of work, but I can tell he's committed."

"You think so?" Agatha asked over the slow and rising whistle of the tea kettle.

"Absolutely. Don't you notice how often he grabs your hand or your arm?"

"I mean, yeah, but that could mean anything."

Grace retrieved the pot and started pouring the water into each of their cups. "It means he likes you. Besides, if he's looking to take it slow he's interested in more than a fling."

"I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"I don't get why anyone would want to hitch themselves to me. What can I possibly have to offer? I have no ambitions for a career, let alone enough lifetime for one, I'm still recovering from my boozing, and I have no desire for children. Anyways, he's already done the kid thing. He hasn't said as much but I doubt he's looking to do it again at his age."

"How old is he, anyhow? I couldn't tell."

"Around Oliver's age, I guess."

"Well, I think you need to have the children discussion sooner than later. Ignoring it could only lead to trouble down the line."

"Why? I figure by the time we get married — if we get married — I'll be too old to have kids."

"Still, you don't want to find this out on your honeymoon."

"Did you and Oliver have the conversation?"

"We didn't need to."

With a scoff, Agatha said, "Of course."

"We didn't need to because he'd already adopted Annie. Plus, he knew I wanted kids. He's made mention, too. It all happened naturally."

"Who's to say it won't happen naturally for Stanley and me?"

"I didn't say it wouldn't. You just seem preoccupied with the thought. I don't want to see you dismiss it and have it be a problem later on."

Agatha shook her head. "It's too soon. You can't say you're gonna take it slow and then ask if you want kids out of the blue."

"I wasn't suggesting you go and find him now. When the time is right."

"… But what if the answer is yes?"

Pulling out a stool, seeing this conversation was going to continue, Grace sat and gestured for Agatha to do the same. "Then you have to decide what's going to be best for you. Pursuing a relationship with someone who wants different things or compromising."

Choosing to stay on her feet, Agatha replied, "It can hardly be called compromising when I'm going to be the one pushing the kid out and taking care of it."

"Precisely my point."

"It's a lose, lose situation. I lose Stanley or gain a kid I don't want."

"You're not taking into consideration that your wants may change down the line."

"Believe me, I will never want a child."

"Oliver said the same thing to me last summer."

Confused, Agatha said, "Didn't you just tell me he said-"

Grace interrupted. "When I asked for him to keep Annie he said he doesn't now and never will love children. By fall, Annie was his daughter and he looked forward to him and me someday having a child of our own."

"You can't possibly be comparing me to Oliver."

"I'm not entirely. My point is you never know."

"Please, you've wanted a child since you were one."

"Perhaps," Grace said, "but I never thought my first child would be eleven years old when she became legally mine. I never sought out to marry a rich man. I wanted a simple life that mirrored my own childhood. I guess I still want that…"

"You're not being helpful."

Getting her mind back on track, she continued, "But overall I'm okay not having that life. I was open to something. Heck, I thought I'd chosen a career for good by the time I turned thirty."

"But you had a thing for Oliver."

"Did I act on it?"

"Eventually."

"Only because of Annie. Even then I waited for him to initiate it."

"What's your point, Grace?"

"I've already told you my point. You just don't know how life is going to work out. You can't live for one vision alone. You have to be willing to see what else might be in store. In a year from now you might want to have a child with Stanley. Not because you want a child per se, but because you love Stanley."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Believe me, you'll understand as time goes on. The longer I'm with Oliver, the more I find myself wanting a child because he will be the father than I do the child themself. Don't misunderstand me — I _do_ want another child. But I'm most excited to see how Oliver responds to our baby."

"You're forgetting that you're a much more lovey-dovey kind of person. What I feel for Stanley is strange. I'm crazy about him but I just don't see myself being capable of loving him the way you so clearly love Oliver."

"It takes time. And of course you won't love him the exact same way. My relationship with Oliver is my relationship with Oliver. Your relationship with Stanley is your relationship with Stanley. There isn't any room for comparison."

Letting out a long breath, Agatha said, "I guess it doesn't matter much right now anyway. It really is too soon for any future plans and wishes. I just don't wanna lose him."

"Then hang onto him. Let yourself love him and let yourself trust that it's going to be different this time."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You've paid your dues. It's about time you're dealt a good hand."

Unable to help the smile that tugged at her lips, Agatha surrendered. "I sure hope you're right."

Standing up, Grace said, "I think our tea is cooled by now. Let's go see how the boys are getting along."

Agatha chuckled. "Sounds strange… but it sounds good, too."


	55. Chapter 55

**I apologize for how fast the final three chapters move. I felt it was necessary to bring things to a conclusion otherwise this story could have gone on forever. I'm impressed I stuck with it, honestly. I think I've mentioned this before but this story was only supposed to be eight to ten chapters...**

* * *

1935

As far as Agatha was concerned, the fact over an entire year went by without a hitch. Her relationship with Stanley is still going strong as was her friendship with Grace. Grace was a couple months away from her first children, and work… well, it was the same as always which was all she could ask for. Normalcy. For the first time, there was normalcy.

Agatha was at the mansion at least once a week, Stanley sometimes coming along when he didn't have to work. To everyone's surprise, he and Oliver became good friends. No one was happier about this than Grace. She'd never seen him with a real friend. Agatha was amused more than anything. It was as though Oliver's previous hostility toward her had never existed. Even her past with Annie seemed irrelevant now. Agatha didn't even flinch anymore when she had other girls from the orphanage over at the same time. None of this really felt real, but Agatha couldn't find it in herself to complain.

"Hey," Agatha said upon entering the morning room. "Sorry I'm late. I know it's my day off but Andy asked me to come in for a couple hours this morning."

"No problem," Grace smiled, attempting to sit up. "I've been in slow motion today."

"You feelin' okay?"

"Eh," she hummed. "I thought my morning sickness days were over. I think I ate too much last night."

"Need me to get you anything?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine. Oliver comes back from Maine today so I'm sure I'll feel better knowing he's home."

"Oh, that's right," Agatha as she sat in her usual chair across from her. "I forgot. What's he doing there again?"

"He's getting ready to open another factory."

"He needs another?"

"More job for people there. The land is good, too. I think it will do the area well."

"I guess that's good. Just hope he won't be too busy when your little brat comes along."

"Believe me, I don't intend on letting him out of my sight," she smiled.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you're letting him out of your sight now."

Grace shrugged, "I think he could use a break from me. He's been getting the brunt of my short temper lately. I don't try to snap at him but he's around more often than not."

"Ah, if he's been away that explains why you got angry at me for forgetting to leave off the cucumbers on your salad when I made you lunch the other day."

Grace gave an apologetic laugh. "Yes, perhaps that's it… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I can't imagine what it's like to have a human sitting inside you."

"It's interesting. I will admit though it was a much more magical experience in the beginning before the baby started kicking me awake at night. I'm getting so big now I'm having a hard time finding a comfortable way to sleep."

"Only a matter of weeks now, right?"

"Gosh, I hope so," she sighed. "I'm anxious to see what the little guy looks like."

"You think it's a boy?" Agatha questioned.

"I don't know, really. Seems to be the first thing out of my mouth though. I wonder if that means anything?"

"That you're hoping for a boy?"

Grace laughed. "I know Oliver sure is. I wouldn't mind a boy either. That way we have one of each."

"Is Annie looking forward to a sibling?"

"Definitely. She's been helping me decorate the room and everything. I worry the jealousy will kick in after the birth."

"She'll get over it."

"I hope so."

Leaning forward, Agatha then asked, "How are you taking the impending pain, by the way?"

"Surprisingly well," Grace answered. "I'm nervous, of course. But I'm not in an all-out panic."

"That's good. I'd be crossin' my legs and demanding it stay put."

Again, Grace laughed, "Like I said, I'm eager to see the baby. Whatever happens, I'll heal and recover."

"Watch, you'll be pregnant again by next year."

"I'm not sure about that. I think I want a little more space between kids."

"Good, I was afraid you were going to be one of those women who kept pumping them out every chance she gets."

"No," Grace said pursing her lips in amusement. "Perhaps that would have been true had I married ten years ago. Now I am far too old."

"Oh, please. You're not even thirty-five yet."

"Still, I'm older than most first-time mothers."

"I'm still gonna put my money down on the second pregnancy by the end of next year. But enough about all this. When you called you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh, yes," Grace said, stretching her back and preparing to stand up. "I nearly forgot."

"You sounded serious."

Getting to her feet, Grace walked over to her desk and opened one of the top drawers. "As you know, I'm organizing a drive for the New York orphanages."

"Yeah?" Agatha said, turning around to face her.

"My timing was thrown off with my due date. So was my energy. I'd agreed to help Cecile making some dresses for the girls but even with my decreased time at work I haven't been able to wrap my head around it. Annie says you sew well…"

Seeing exactly where this was headed, Agatha stood, "Please, no. I'm sorry but I can't."

"I know it's an imposition but I really need the help. You don't even have to do the details, I can manage that part. I just can't sit and stand over a sewing machine anymore."

"Reminder that I do have a full-time job."

"A couple hours every day, that's all I'm asking."

"That's a lot. I spend my evenings with Stanley."

"I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, you can do it at home and bring them back here whenever you can."

"I don't have a sewing machine."

"I'll have one sent."

Agatha let out a groan. "Grace…"

Walking closer to her, holding a folder in front of her, Grace said, "Please? I really need your help. I've tried to keep up with everything but it's too much. How often do I ask for a favor?"

Sigh in defeat after a few seconds, Agatha begrudgingly brought her hand up to the folder. "… Not often."

"It means a lot to me.

"Fine. I'll do it. But how many dresses are we talking?"

"About… one-hundred…"

"One-hundred?!" Agatha gasped, immediately dropping the folder. "Are you insane?"

"One-hundred base dresses. Some will be smaller so it won't take as long." Pointing to the ground, she finished, "I have a list of the sizes in there. It shouldn't take you long."

"I haven't done any sewing in years. At best I can do ten in time."

"Ah, you'll pick it up in no time. You don't have to worry about finding the materials. And I'm sure Annie wouldn't mind coming over to lend a hand if you need it."

Agatha laughed as she bent over to pick up the mess of papers. "Absolutely not. I have no desire to remember what it was like sewing with kids, especially when I was only teaching them for my own gain."

Sometimes Grace forgot about all of this. However, the reminder proved helpful at this moment. "All the more reason to help, don't you think?"

Agatha froze, then looked up at Grace. Her eyes shaped into a glare, knowing she'd won this argument.

* * *

"So, explain to me why your apartment is covered in miles of fabric?" Stanley asked one night a couple days later.

"Grace needs my help with the whole charity drive thing she's doing," Agatha answered while holding a strand of thread in her teeth. "It's really all Annie's fault when I think about it. The kid told her that I was good at this. Maybe so, but I hate it."

"Why didn't you simply tell her no? This is more work than one person can handle."

Shifting her eyes toward him, Agatha replied, "You don't think I tried? She won me with guilt."

"What did she say?"

"That it would be good to help after what I put the kids through when I was working there."

Stanley whistled. "Yikes. That's a bit harsh."

"Well… she didn't use those exact words. Actually, I kinda brought it up myself when she suggested Annie help me. But she's right. How can I refuse when I owe it to those kids?"

"You're a different person now, Aggie."

"I know I am." She finally took the thread out of her mouth. "And because of that part of me wants to do this."

"I just don't want to see you overwhelm yourself. One-hundred is a lot."

"I know it is. I got one done so far. I'm rusty but Grace said she can handle the touch-ups. Those are the real tedious parts."

"Well, as long as you're sure… I'd offer to help but I know nothing about sewing."

"That's okay. I'll enlist you to take care of bringing me food," she grinned.

With a chuckle, Stanley bent down to kiss her. "And what will the seamstress be having for dinner?"

"Whatever the chef can throw together with whatever is left in my fridge."

"You forgot to go grocery shopping again?"

"Another tight week," Agatha said, breaking the eye contact.

Knowingly, Stanley asked, "Still missing some customers?"

"Yep," she nodded. "Andy said he won't let me go but it might boil down to having to work for tips."

"Aggie, I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I make enough for the both of us. Business has been better than ever thanks to Oliver."

"I'm used to working," Agatha said, looking back at him again. "I'm gonna hang onto it for as long as I can. Anyways, I gotta pay my rent."

Walking back over to where she was sitting, Stanley said, "I could take care of that, too."

"Hell no. That's not your responsibility."

"Why not?"

"Because it's… weird. I mean, if we were married it'd be different or something."

Stanley was quiet a moment, giving Agatha just enough time to regret saying the 'M' word. But instead of making an excuse to leave, he said, "You think about that?"

"… No?"

Stanley laughed. "Sure."

Setting down the piece of fabric in her hand along with the scissors in her hand, she said, "So what if I do? We've been goin' together for a while now. I can only assume things are gonna continue this way. You haven't given me a reason to think otherwise."

"I haven't."

"So let's drop it then. We're both happy."

"Maybe we could be happier…"

She looked up at him again, wondering how this had gone from a rent discussion to one about their future. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we, you know, made things official."

Agatha stood, feeling like she needed some space from him to process what was being said.

When she failed to reply, Stanley said with a frown, "It was just a thought."

"No… I know," she said, "I'm just surprised. I mean, there was never any implication."

"I wasn't sure how you felt about the idea."

"I was always afraid to mention it."

"How come?" he questioned.

"Well… because of…" Agatha stammered, afraid to give her answer. Alas, she didn't have time to think of anything different. "Because of Margaret."

Walking over to her, he reached for her hands. "I will always love her… you know that. But you haven't tried to replace her. The other women I've dated all wanted to make me forget her. It's been lonely. I look forward to seeing you every day. We have a good time together. And call me crazy but enjoy the messes you get yourself into." He winked. "What you and I have is different than what I had with Margaret. I wouldn't want it to be the same."

"A good different?"

"A great different."

Wrapping her arms around him, Agatha rested her head against his. "I like the idea."

"Yeah?" he said, kissing her her nose.

"Yeah…" She then pulled back, "But only if this ain't your way of trying to pay my rent."

With a devious grin, Stanley said, "Ah… can't say no to me now."

"You're right. I'm just gonna move all this crap into your apartment now."

Looking around at the dozen fabric panels and patterns sprawled everywhere. "I take back my proposal."

"Oh no, I'm holding you do it, buddy."

She covered his mouth before he had the chance to say anything else, removing it only to kiss him.


	56. Chapter 56

The next day, unable to contain her excitement, Agatha burst into the dining room, unannounced, hoping to catch Grace before she started work.

"Good morning, Agatha," Oliver said after everyone in the room jumped.

"Where's Grace," she asked after a quick scan on the room and saw only Oliver and Annie at the table.

"She had to go again," Annie giggled, stopping upon Oliver's shush.

"Is something that matter?" Oliver asked.

"No, every thing's fine. There's just something I wanna tell her."

"Like what?" Annie questioned.

"I really should tell Grace first."

"Very well," Oliver said, not too curious.

Annie, on the other hand, wanted to know. "Please, Miss Hannigan? I won't tell her. Whisper it to me so Daddy won't hear."

Agatha was about to give in when Grace stepped in. "Oh, good morning, Agatha. I didn't expect to see you here today."

"I'm getting married!" Agatha said as she whirled around to face her.

Simultaneously, the three Warbucks' said, "What?"

"I'm glad that's such a shock," Agatha said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, Agatha, Grace stood back up, "That's wonderful news!"

"It is, isn't it?"

"Can I be the flower girl?!" Annie asked excitedly.

"Congratulations, Agatha," Oliver said. "And to Stanley as well."

"Thank you, and I guess so, Annie. We haven't made any plans yet. I'm hoping it'll be small."

"How did it happen? Has he been planning it for a while? Did he chose a romantic place?"

Oliver stood now, picking up his plate and cup. "I think I'll finish the rest of my meal in the office. I sense a girly conversation coming on."

"Oh, fine," Grace said, shooing him away.

"Can I stay, Mom? Please?"

"Only a few minutes. You've got to get to school."

Sitting down, Agatha answered the initial question. "Nah, it was really sudden."

"Where did it happen, at least?" Grace asked, sitting once more herself.

"In my apartment. It was funny, really. We were talking about making those dresses for your thing and all of a sudden he's asking how I felt about marrying him."

"Did he give you a ring?" Annie added.

"Not yet. He said he'll buy me one sometime this week."

"Leapin' lizards, I can't wait to see it!"

"I'm so happy for you, Agatha," Grace said, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "Do you have any idea when you'll have the ceremony."

"Honestly, no. Soon, I hope. No offense but I saw the trouble you and Oliver went through and I will have none of that."

"None taken."

"Are you gonna have it at the same church?" Annie questioned.

"Um… no, I don't think so. I was thinking something more along the lines of city hall."

"City hall?" Grace said. "That doesn't seem very romantic."

"I'm not looking for romantic."

"Still… it's your wedding."

"Reminder that you and I are different people."

"I know, I know."

Annie chimed in again. "Can I still be a flower girl?"

Responding for Agatha, Grace said, "I think it's about time you get going, dear."

Annie grumbled, but obey. "Fine. See ya, Miss Hannigan. But think about it?"

"Of course."

"Bye, Mom."

"Have a good day, sweetheart," Grace called after.

Feeling a bit of relief that Annie was gone, Agatha turned back to Grace. "You don't think it's too fast, do you?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Because," she started, "when we said we'd take it slow I didn't figure we'd even talk about it for another couple year. I had absolutely no idea he was thinking about marriage."

An eyebrow raised. "Now I'm confused… I thought you were happy to be getting married."

"Oh, I am. I'm just… I don't get it."

"Why question it? I've never seen you happier."

"I am happy, and I thought I was okay with being happy. I'm just worried because there's so much we haven't discussed. Are we moving into his place? Getting a place of our own? Does he expect me to stop working? I mean, the whole thing was prompted by him wanting to take care of me. Then, of course, there's that dreaded matter of children."

"Your thoughts on that haven't changed at all?"

Looking at Grace's belly and then back at her face, Agatha answered, "Ask me when you don't look at that."

Grace looked down at herself a moment, then nonchalantly bringing a hand to her bump as she continued. "You can't put off any of these discussions."

"I know…"

"Just get it over with. It can't be any worse than letting it stew."

"It just seems like a weird thing to bring up out of the blue."

"Figure out some sort of lead in."

"Like what?" Agatha asked.

"I don't know… Oh! You can use me."

"What?"

"Next time you see him, say that you visited me earlier and you helped me… oh, I don't know, pick out baby furniture."

"That sounds boring."

"You don't have to actually pick out furniture with me. Just say that you did or whatever you want that relates to the baby. Then you can casually ask him if he's ever thought about having another child."

"But what if he says yes thinking I'm eager to have one."

Just be mindful of your tone."

"I dunno… I don't want to wreck everything you have."

Grace sighed. "I can't tell you what to do. All I can say is that it will be easier now than after you're married."

Agatha knew she was right, but still, she wasn't quite ready to let go of him.

* * *

"Grace and I went shopping for baby furniture today." Agatha couldn't believe she was actually doing this, let alone using this ridiculous story.

"Oh yeah?" Stanley asked before lighting his cigarette. Once it was like, he asked, "How did that go?"

"Oh, you know… lots of cribs and stuff."

"How's the room coming along?"

"Fine," she said, looking for a place to jump in with the question. She'd agonized over it for two days now. It got to the point where his answer couldn't feel any worse than the wondering. "Never realized how much prep it takes to have a kid."

"Does it ever," he said as he leaned back against the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Meanwhile, Agatha was busy at her sewing machine. The one good thing about her preoccupation with this question was that she was knocking dresses off the list at a fast pace. Only eighty-three more to go…

"Don't know where she finds the energy…"

"If she's tired now just wait until the baby comes."

Feeling some hope from this, Agatha looked up just long enough to say, "Glad those days are over, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose."

The word 'suppose' scared her. "… Yeah?"

"It was also a good time," he continued. "It's a strange but great feeling looking at something you helped create."

"Oh…"

"What's the matter?"

Pushing the pedal on the sewing machine, Agatha said, "Oh, nothing."

"Come on, what gives?"

She spoke over the rumbling. "Nothing, I said."

"I feel like you're trying to tell me something."

"I'm not trying to tell you something." She was trying to ask him something.

"You're not thinking about having a child yourself, are you?"

Well, she thought, here it goes. "No, I'm not."

"You can tell me if you are," Stanley said, sitting up.

"Can I tell you if I'm not?"

"What?"

Agatha sighed, setting down her work and standing to join him on the sofa. "I don't… I don't want a child."

"Is that why you're acting strange?"

"Yes."

To her surprise, Stanley laughed. "I didn't think you did."

"You didn't?"

"When you tell stories of working from the orphanage, not once did I think, 'Hey, he's a gal who's just waiting for the day she comes a mother'."

Agatha blushed. "So… you're not disappointed?"

"Honey, listen to me. If we find out we have a baby coming I'm not gonna be wallowing in dread. Do I want to go through the hassle of trying? Not really."

Agatha relaxed. "Thank God."

"I hope you're at least open to the possibility…?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I don't think it's likely but I won't go beating it out of me should it happen."

"That's all I ask."

"You're _really_ okay with this?"

"Agatha, I have three children. Yes, they're grown, but I don't particularly miss the days of diapers. I have happy memories from then, but I feel I'm too old now to relive it."

"That's exactly how I feel. I was never good with kids, anyway. Annie'll tell you."

He chuckled. "It's different when it's your own. I was never good with them, either. It's something you grow into."

"I sure as hell didn't."

"Again, it's different."

Agatha was silent a moment before she smiled. "I love you a lot, you know that?"

Wrapping an arm around her, Stanley said, "I love you, too."

Agatha leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Now we have to set a date for the wedding."

"I suppose I may as well ask you a question of my own."

Looking up at him, she said, "What's that?"

"You're not going to compete with Grace on this, right?"

Shaking her head, Agatha answered, "Not if you paid me."

"Good," Stanley said with his own bit of relief. "I don't have a big party in me."

"I was thinking… maybe… just a civil ceremony at city hall? I'd like Grace and everyone there and everything but otherwise, there's no one else for me to invite. Maybe Andy and his wife. They've been good to me. But that's it."

"I'd like my kids there," he said, "naturally. And my brother. Oh, and a couple of guys I work with. But that's it for my list."

"Gee, this went better than I thought."

"I have to agree," he teased. "Any other cans of worms that need to be opened?"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"I can take it."

"You'll let me keep working, right?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Then who am I to say otherwise."

Sitting up, Agatha gave him a small pinch on his arm.

"Ow!" he flinched. "What's that all about."

"Sorry… I needed to make sure you were real."

Rolling his eyes, Stanley swatted her shoulder. "Don't you have dresses to sew?"

"Oh yeah," Agatha said before sticking out her tongue. "Maybe I'll cross Grace off the guest list."

With a laugh, he said, "I don't see that going over well."

"You're right," she said as she stood. "Annie is dead-set on being our flower girl. I fear her revenge will be ruthless otherwise."

"Then I guess it's settled."

Sitting back down at the sewing machine, Agatha suddenly felt foolish to have worried so much about this.

 _I guess the curse of my life really has been lifted._

* * *

"It's so exciting, isn't it?"

"What is?" Oliver asked through a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Agatha and Stanley."

"Oh, that."

"You don't see too enthused."

After spitting, he reached for a towel to wipe his mouth. "I am very happy for them. I just think you girls get more excited over it than the men do."

"Are you saying you weren't excited at our wedding?"

"Of course I was," he said, now entering the bedroom. "But because I was marrying you. I'm not marrying Agatha. I really am happy for them but it's also another wedding."

With a frown, Grace slumped down on the bed. "Couldn't you at least pretend you're excited? Not just for my sake but for Agatha's as well?"

Letting out a long sigh, knowing he needed to choose his words carefully, he sat down next to her, brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I am, excited, Grace. I know sometimes I don't show it but I promise you I am. It's late. We're both tired."

"You're tired?" She stood. "You got to sit in cushy meetings all day while I ran around trying to get the baby's room painted and handle the furniture deliveries. On top of that Agatha dropped off her first batch of dresses when she stopped over this morning and I had to start finishing them."

"Sweetheart, I think it's time you start slowing down."

"Ha, and wait for the baby to be born to pick everything up again? I don't think you realize that a baby requires constant attention."

"You're telling me?" He stood up, too, but instead of going to her he went to his side of the bed. "Need I remind you at the have of 5 I was taking care of my baby brother because my mother was too busy working and sleeping while out father was out drunk every night?"

"Fine, you had a harder life. I'll just take care of the kid all by myself so I'm sure not to disturb your freedom."

Angry now, Oliver shot to his feet again. "All right, I've had it. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Your twenty-pound baby, that's what."

"No, I don't buy that this is all hormones. You're mad at me about something and I just wish you'd tell me what it is and have done with it."

Grace crossed her arms, opening her mouth to speak, but ended up closing it seconds later. She pushed past him and crawled into bed.

"I'm still waiting for an answer."

"I don't have one," she said, her voice significantly calmer.

"There has to be."

"Not one I'm going to admit to."

Daring to walk back to bed, he asked, "What's the matter, Grace?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"What's the matter, Grace?" he repeated.

"Why do you care?" she avoided eye contact with him.

"Because I love you."

By now she was laying down, allowing her to bury her face in the pillow.

Oliver sat down on the edge, resting his hand on her hip. "Whatever it is I won't be angry."

"I know you won't be angry," she mumbled.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"I'm the only one here."

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"It's not likely."

Moving to her back, Grace admitted, "It's really a mix of stuff. I am overwhelmed with the baby preparation and the drive for the orphanages. Also, the bigger the baby gets the more uncomfortable I get. I'm not really mad at you for working. I couldn't take your place."

"And what else?"

"… I… I feel a bit jealous of Agatha."

"You want to marry Stanley?"

"No, but I miss the days just before we were married and just after. Now that I'm pregnant I'm more focused on the baby than I am on us. And that will only continue after he's born."

"There's nothing wrong or unusual about that."

"I know there isn't, it's just… seeing Agatha going through it all makes me miss it. I mean, as much as I wanted another child, I did kind of hope we'd reach the one year mark before discovering a pregnancy."

"A few months shy isn't bad."

"I know, and I'm excited to see the baby. But sometimes I wonder if we're going to the opportunities for the things we talked about doing. We were going to go back to Europe, you were going to to take Annie on a tour of your factories, we were going to visit the islands…"

"We can still do all that."

"Not with a baby."

"So we'll wait a few years until he's old enough to travel."

"Just in time to be pregnant again. So we'll wait. Then another baby will come. By the time they'll all grown we'll be too old to go anywhere."

"Can we wait and see what happens after the first child? We have no idea how many more we'll have."

"As I said," she sighed, "I'm feeling overwhelmed."

"Hire someone to help you with the charity arrangements. No one said you have to do everything yourself. And let me know what I can do to get ready for the baby. I have no problem stepping away from work. As for Stanley and Agatha… we're in a different place now. It's not a bad thing. We still have excitement in our lives. In a few short weeks we'll be saying hello to second, or first depending on how you look at it, child. If you ask me that day alone will be more exciting than all of the days surrounding the wedding put together."

Grace smiled, reaching for his hand, "You're wonderful."

With a wink, he concluded. "I know."

As Oliver moved to his side of the bed, Grace closed her eyes. He was absolutely right. They weren't giving up anything worth looking forward to. They were about to gain everything. With Annie as the older sister, Grace was sure there would be a never-ending supply of adventures.


	57. Chapter 57

**Here is the final chapter! I want to thank everyone who has read alone over the years (I still can't believe it). It really means a lot to me! I wish I hadn't felt the need to rush an ending (though this chapter/epilogue you are about to read was decided not long after the story started) but I'm eager to move on to other stories. My next big Annie project will be a rewrite of Family Ties because it's not going in the intended direction. Once again, thank you all so much for reading!**

* * *

1939

"Jimmy, not so fast now!"

Grace slouched back in her chair, knowing it was a lost cause. Her son indeed took after his sister. How that was genetically possible she would never know.

To her side, Agatha laughed. "Miss the days of crawling?"

"They were no better. The child could still beat the dog in a race."

"I dread the day Ronald is out there running with him."

Grace looked at the baby sound asleep in Agatha's arms and smiled. Agatha with a baby. She was sure she would never see the day. It'd been a messy nine months… now that he was here, she appeared to have been given a breath of new life. In a way, she had.

"I'll always cherish the days Jimmy was that small."

"I'm sure not the middle of the night feedings."

"True… I do enjoy sleeping through the night. Although, it's really just a trade off with being woken at five in the morning."

"I'll take that as long as I'm allowed to sleep through the night."

"How are you handling motherhood?" Grace then asked. This was the first she'd seen Agatha in weeks. Now that Agatha was with the baby, Grace was left with the preparations for the orphan's picnic.

"Better than I thought, honestly. I was really freaking out for a while though, wasn't I?"

"I'll say."

"I think having a boy made all the difference. I know Rooster didn't turn out great but that wasn't all my fault. I did okay with him as far as keeping him alive. If I can manage that as a teenager I think, with Stan's help, Ronny has a chance"

"And you always know you can count on me when you need it."

Agatha smiled, "I know."

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Agatha."

Both Grace and Agatha turned around to see Annie standing behind their chairs on the terrace.

"Back from the movies already?" Grace looked at her watch. "It's only a quarter after three."

"It was dumb so we left."

"Where's Molly?"

"Upstairs changing. She spilled soda on her dress."

"I hope you told her to rinse it out in the sink after she changed."

"Sure I did…" In a partial attempt to distract from her fib and in a partial and sudden realization, Annie turned to Agatha and Ronald, saying, "Is this him?!"

"Sure is," Agatha answered, almost beaming.

"Oh, may I please hold him?"

"Be my guest, Agatha said as she stood, giving the chair to Annie. "I need to run and get his bottle ready. You two mind watching him for a minute?"

"Not at all," Grace answered.

"Gee," Annie said as she sat with the baby. "It's so weird seeing Miss Hannigan with a baby."

"I bet it is."

"Is she okay with it? I mean… it was no secret she wasn't bursting with excitement over him."

Brushing the back of her finger against his feet, Grace said, "Now that he's here, I think she's starting to realize she wanted him more than she expected to."

"Do you want another baby?"

Grace took a few seconds before answering. "I do. But at the same time I kind of like how things are. Maybe once you're off to college… that's something I haven't even wanted to think about."

"Ah, come on," Annie said, looking back down at Ronald. "That's still a couple of years away."

Grace nodded. "While it seems like a long time for you, it may as well be tomorrow for me and your father."

"Gosh, what are you going to do next year when Jimmy starts kindergarten?"

"Cry," Grace said lightly.

"What about when I leave?"

"Sob!"

Annie laughed. "It's not like I'm going to disappear forever. I'll be back. I could never leave New York."

"That's good to hear."

"Soon enough then you'll be sitting here with me while I hold my own baby."

"Don't let your father here you talk like that. He'll faint."

"Mom… I'm sixteen. Don't you both remember that?"

"You're forgetting you were ten by the time you came into our lives."

"I don't forget. That was the happiest time in my life. Not that I'm unhappy now, but it's a time I'll never forget."

"I'm glad, dear," Grace said, feeling herself well up.

"Speaking of which…" Annie looked behind her, making sure Agatha hadn't yet returned. When she turned back to Grace, she said, "I want to thank you."

"What for?"

"Do you remember around the time you and Daddy adopted me- well. Before that. Before I almost left for good with Miss Hannigan's brother. I think I asked you to help her. I knew by then you two knew each other and you said she wasn't always like she was back then."

"I don't remember this at all…"

"Well, in any case, thank you. Because of you, she got out of the orphanage. Now she's helpin' you with all these fundraisers. I always knew people couldn't be all bad. Guess I'll never really know all of what happened but I'm glad it's all over"

"You're an incredible person," Grace said. "I hope you know that."

Annie smiled, saying nothing more.

"Thanks, Annie," Agatha said a few minutes later, breaking the silence. "I can take him now. I checked on Stan and Oliver."

"What are they up to?"

"Lounging around with their cigars, of course. I could kill you for gettin' him hooked on those."

"Hey, it's not my fault," Grace said. "It was Oliver."

"I'll kill him, too."

"You get used to it after the first couple of years."

"I'm going to hold you to that.

Annie, stood, waiting for Agatha to sit before handing Ronald to her again. "I'm surprised he didn't fuss when you gave him to me. Even Jimmy didn't want me to hold him the first couple of times."

"He's not put off by strangers. I find it odd but Stanley says his other kids were the same way."

"Have they had a chance to meet Ronald?" Grace questioned.

Agatha nodded. "Just last week they all came to stay with us for a few days. I was worried they wouldn't be happy with a step-sibling but they oooed and awed of him. Did I tell you his oldest is expecting?"

"You didn't!"

"Kinda weird if you ask me, but at least he'll have a playmate when he's older."

"What about Jimmy?" Annie asked.

"Jimmy, too," Agatha corrected, "Although I'm sure he'll have plenty of friends his own age by the time Ronny's able to walk and talk."

"I dunno," Annie said, eying Molly coming through the glass doors. "Molly and I are best friends and she's four years younger than me."

"What about me?" Molly asked as she joined them.

"Oh, nothin'. Come on, let's go see what Jimmy's up to."

"Why?" Molly groaned. "He's just gonna make us run around until we pass out from heat exhaustion."

"Ah, come on. It'll be good for us."

"Maybe we should'a stayed at the movies."

"What's the matter? Don't you miss climbing trees and all that?"

Molly whined. "I've already ruined one dress today. I don't want to ruin another."

"It's my dress and I'm giving you permission to ruin it."

"Fine…"

"Don't you go giving Jimmy any ideas," Grace warned. "I don't want to deal with another broken bone like you had a couple years ago."

"We won't, I promise." They started down the steps to the yard. Before they ran off to find Jimmy, Annie turned around and said quietly to Grace, "See, Mom? I'm still a kid."

Grace smiled wide, watching the two girls for a moment, sending up a prayer of thanks for her daughter.

"What was that all about?" Agatha asked as she held the bottle to Ronald's mouth.

Grace shook her head, slowly shifting her gaze to Agatha and the baby. "Enjoy every day with him, Agatha. Before you know it he'll be grown."

"I kinda look forward to that day."

Grace supposed she did, too, but right now was feeling far too nostalgic.

"Did you ever think any of this would happen?" Grace continued after a couple of minutes.

"Any of what?"

"All of this… Look at us here. You realize in a couple of years it will be twenty years since we met?"

"Holy crap… has it really been that long?"

"Indeed it has," Grace said with a nod.

"Man, I'm way too old to have a kid… how did that happen?"

Grace laughed. "A question for another day, perhaps."

"It is kind of amazing when you think about it. My life is so different than it used to be."

"Mine, too."

"Any regrets?" Agatha asked.

Glancing back at the children playing in the yard and then back at Ronald happily sucking at his bottle, Grace answered, "Not a one… but I think this is exactly what I wanted."

Rolling her eyes, knowing not to mess with Grace when she was in one of these airy moods, Agatha humored her. "Never thought I'd say this but I have to agree. I never knew what a real family was like so I never thought I wanted one. I'm glad I was wrong."

"As am I."

"Just think," Agatha chuckled after a moment, "a husband each and three kids between us all because someone nabbed the dingy room I was going to rent and you were too nosy for your own good."

"You never realize what minute detail is going to impact your entire life."

"What's next, do you think?"

Biting her lip, Grace said after a pause, "I'm really not sure."

"Well then," Agatha said, sitting Ronald up, "guess we just gotta wait and see."

Taking the bottle from Agatha so she could burp the baby, Grace finished, "I think I can live with that." Right now, she wasn't in an almighty rush. She was happy just the way things were.

 **The end.**


End file.
